


With You

by crystallis_neige



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Magic Kaito, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, BAD SUMMARY!, Bad Writing, Blindfolds, CLAMP Universes, Come Eating, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Detective Conan & X/1999 merge, Detective Conan Crossover, Dimension Travel, English is not my native language, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Getting Together, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Punishment, Rimming, Sex, Shower Sex, Teasing, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (Conan), Trigger Warning!, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, bad summary, karen likes to embarrass kamui, mentioned: dead characters, or more like overhearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 167,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallis_neige/pseuds/crystallis_neige
Summary: Subaru disappeared for over one year from Kamui's life after the Promised Day. Leaving the younger in misery as he tried to mask the hurt and overcome it by himself.But what happens when Subaru decides to return. To confront his former leader and his own feelings for the boy?Basically it is Kamui and Subaru's life together.Warning for OOC!Subaru and OOC!KamuiDisclaimer: I don't own X/1999 or its characters, only the plot and possible OC's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post the link to the cover art here since I'm bad at using AO3...
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/raphaelheartrose/art/Cover-for-With-You-812681279

It had been a little over three years since the Promised Day, Kamui was in his first year of university of Clamp Campus and he had been living with Subaru since his second year in high school in the older male’s apartment.

* * *

After the fight between the Dragons of Earth and the Dragons of Heaven, the onmyouji, Sumeragi Subaru, had completely disappeared from the radar for over a year. Not even the 12th Head of the Sumeragi Clan knew where her grandson had gone.

In that year Kamui had been feeling utterly hopeless and useless. Sorata, Aoki, Saiki, Fuuma, Kotori, Hinoto, his aunt and his mother were gone. From the Angels; Nataku, Satsuki, the former Sakurazukamori, Kanoe and Kakyo were the ones who didn’t make it. While the world had been saved and all the disastrous phenomena stopped killing people, Kamui had never felt as utterly alone as he had during those long months. Yuzuriha had returned to the Mitsumine Shrine with Kusanagi for his rehabilitation and for the fresh air of the countryside. Arashi in her mourning had gone to Mount Kouya to pay her respects to her lost love, Sorata, and then she had returned to Ise.

Karen also hadn’t been able to stay, since she had promised Aoki to take care of his family if something happened to him and had been helping Aoki’s wife and daughter settle down in one of the more rural and the more undamaged part of Tokyo. She had been busy with the move, she was also searching for another job after quitting as a soapland girl.

Kamui had been allowed to stay in the dorm that they all had been living in happily by the chairman, Imonoyama Nokoru, but all the silence had been driving him crazy. The violet-eyed teen was used to having noise and happy abundance echoing throughout the whole house that the Seals had shared. Now it only reminded him how utterly alone he truly was.

While he still dragged himself to school and studied so much that he was in the upper echelon of all the students, it wasn’t because he wanted to have high grades. It was because he didn’t have anything else to do that could distract him. At nights he couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares of the Promised Day, Fuuma killing Kotori with his strings and how he held her decapitated head, his mother burning alive in their house, his aunt dying while giving birth to his Shinken, Saiki’s death, Sorata’s death and how he wasn’t able to save them. Then there was also the moment of when Subaru lost his right eye to Fuuma and the betrayal afterwards. He also often dreamed of the moment he killed his best friend, making him wake up screaming.

So he studied. He studied to forget, to give his mind a little peace in the concentration of comprehending a subject. When he wasn’t in school attending lessons he was either wandering around Tokyo aimlessly or studying. He didn’t have any close friends in school and the only friend he had made during the whole Promised Day shebang was Segawa Keiichi. But he had also moved to his parents’ hometown to bury his father and mother in the family grave and had decided to stay there with his relatives.

Kamui remembered having perfected his mask whenever he stepped outside the door or when Nokoru, Suoh or Akira decided to pay him a visit, but they all had noticed how thin and pale he had become, his cheeks more sunken than ever and his eyebags had gotten darker every day that passed. They were worried, but they couldn’t do anything when Kamui insisted that he’s fine when he clearly wasn’t.

Sometimes when Kamui was alone and he felt utter despair he had taken a utility knife and cut thin lines parallel to his wrists into his skin. The pain had given him a grounding, to feel something else than hopelessness and feeling despondent, it kept him from remembering, it was also a form of punishment for himself.

That had been the scene Subaru walked in on when he returned to Tokyo, a lifeless looking Kamui with a knife in his hand and the teen’s wrists bleeding profusely. The male with a golden and an emerald eye rushed forward to Kamui’s side. He had been keeping tabs on the people who were alive after the Promised Day, and he had been aware that Kamui was going to school and was suffering from nightmares. But he had underestimated just how affected his former Leader truly was of it all.

Subaru took the knife out of the immobile boy’s hand and tried to get a response from Kamui, but the younger male didn’t even twitch or jerk, he didn’t even acknowledge the sight of the onmyouji. Subaru also has had time to grieve, or is still grieving, but to Kamui so much had happened in the span of a year, even less than that. The 26-year-old male was also aware that while he had had a family, a place to return to in Kyoto, to his grandmother, Kamui didn’t.

Kamui was alone, having been an orphan a short while before coming back to Tokyo after 6 years, then he witnessed his first love being murdered by his best friend and then he had to kill his said best friend.

Subaru mentally shook his head; this wasn’t the time to think about what had happened in the past.

He picked up the despondent teen and took him up to the bathroom on the second floor. After setting Kamui on the toilet’s lid, Subaru took out the first-aid kit and wet a few towels with water to clean the slit marks on Kamui’s wrists. He was horrified by how many slit marks covered the thin and pale arms; some were even in the middle of being healed. He used the disinfectant and gently smeared the substance on the wounds. The mismatch-eyed male noticed how Kamui didn’t even flinch, despite the fact that Subaru was gently applicating the disinfectant, it should’ve stung quite a bit with these many wounds.

It only proved how out of it Kamui truly was. A small mercy was that he hadn’t put himself in a self-comatose state as he had in the beginning when Subaru met him for the first time after Kotori had been killed by Fuuma. 

He wrapped the thin forearms in layers of bandage and was going to give Kamui some painkillers but reasoned that the teen had been cutting his arms to feel the pain and didn’t bother with it. Subaru once more lifted Kamui up in his arms, noting how abnormally light he was, before carrying his former Leader to his room.

The room looked exactly like he remembered it did before he betrayed the Dragons of Heaven and joined the Dragons of Earth to fill in for Seishirou’s position. The only differences were that the desk was overflowing with books and papers and looked well used; while the bed looked like no one had slept in it for days, and Subaru honestly believed that was the case and couldn’t really be upset with Kamui for it. And the general atmosphere of the room; no, the whole house fully emitted loneliness and sadness.

He settled Kamui on the bed before he went to the drawers to look for some clothes, there was nothing left in the drawers, he checked Kamui’s hamper and saw that it was overflowing with dirty laundry. Subaru momentarily left the room to check his old room in the house. While he hadn’t been living here full-time like the other Seals, he knew that he had left some pair of clothes in the room assigned to him. The mismatch-eyed man soon found some drawstrings pants and a white button-up shirt that would somewhat fit the small built teen.

Returning to Kamui’s room Subaru proceeded to change the boy out of his school uniform and into the clothes. While undressing Kamui, Subaru saw how truly malnourished he was and wondered how no one had noticed ‘til now. Or perhaps they had noticed but hadn’t been aware how extreme it was, because he’s quite sure that Nokoru would force-feed Kamui if he knew. Fuck, Subaru could see the boy’s ribs for God’s sake.

Subaru raised his ungloved and star-marked hand and touched the skin at the ribs to determine how thin it was, he inwardly winced at how clammy Kamui’s skin felt to his touch. He dressed him in the clothes he had found and tucked him into the bed and under the comforter for warmth.

Downstairs the new Sakurazukamori tried to find something edible and nutritious to eat, but all the cupboards, drawers and the fridge were empty. After searching for fifteen minutes, Subaru finally found some canned soup that hadn’t expired yet. He took a deep bowl and warmed the soup in the microwave. While the soup was heating up the onmyouji located a tray, a spoon and filled a glass with water for the teen.

The microwave beeped to signal that the soup was done, and Subaru placed everything on the tray and carefully walked up the stairs and into Kamui’s room. He put the tray on the bedside table before checking Kamui. Who was still unresponsive and stared with empty eyes into nothingness.

Subaru was easily able to prop-up the numb boy and sat himself at the edge of the bed before he took the tray with the soup and tried to feed him. Kamui didn’t really swallow but it did flow down his esophagus effortlessly as did the water. Afterwards he tucked Kamui back in bed again and this time it seemed like Kamui’s body agreed with Subaru’s opinion and unseeing violet eyes finally closed and as his breathing deepened.

Subaru was finally able to rest easy. It had been a shock to find Kamui in that state and dangerous. But it awakened some thoughts. Did Kamui want to die? But then again, Kamui could have easily ended his life since half a year has passed since the Promised Day. Then what kept the boy living?

He continued to watch Kamui, caressing his cheek every now and then, it felt much warmer now than before. Soon enough Subaru rose to his feet and sat on the lonely desk chair, contemplating on what he should do now.

Having knowledge of just how deep Kamui’s misery is, Subaru just couldn’t leave him alone. But he also had a duty to the tree, what if it suddenly started desiring Kamui’s blood? Would he be able to kill the boy?

No, he couldn’t. Or more like he didn’t want to. The reason why Subaru even stood here right now was because Kamui was able to make the onmyouji “feel” again. Even with Hokuto and Seishirou gone, Subaru hadn’t been able to live like he did before or even worse than that. Because Kamui existed. Kamui who had been concerned for him and shared his pain, and even when he had betrayed the boy and totally crushed his heart, Kamui had still been worried for him.

Kamui had managed to do what none had been able to do for almost a decade. Kamui had managed to worm his way into Subaru’s heart and his roots digging deep into the mismatch eyed male’s metaphorical heart.

Subaru also knew that he couldn’t live in the house with Kamui, not without attending the university section of Clamp Campus, otherwise he would be unwelcomed here. The fact that the other Dragons of Heaven and the Chairman of Clamp Campus had been quite displeased over that he had changed sides and quite wary that he was the current Sakurazukamori. Moreover the latter reason than the former because Arashi had also changed sides once.

And he didn’t know if Kamui would be happy living with him in his apartment. With his head swirling with these thought it was only a moment after that he also fell under the Sandman’s spell.

* * *

A few hours had passed by and by the time Kamui came to, it was already the next day late in the morning. Fortunately for him so was it Saturday, meaning no school that day. Unfortunately, so had he almost a heart-attack instead.

On his desk chair sleeping was his former comrade and tutor (and love). Kamui thought that he was dreaming or hallucinating but even after pinching himself; the dream or illusion didn’t disappear. So it was the real Subaru sleeping in the chair.

He took a look over what the onmyouji was wearing. Subaru was wearing all-black, he had a long-sleeved turtleneck, trousers, combat-shoes and a black long trench coat hanging over the chair. His green-black hair was also longer than before.

Ripping his eyes away from the male, the violet-eyed raven noticed that he no longer was in his school uniform, and neither was he wearing his own clothes. He had meant to do his laundry yesterday, but then he had seen a photograph of Kotori, Fuuma and himself in the living room downstairs and…

Kamui blinked. He couldn’t remember what had happened afterwards. His fingers were tracing up his arm, trying to find the familiar wounds that kept him from falling off the edge, grounding him to reality. To his dismay he found bandages covering his wrists up to his elbows before horror settled in. Subaru was here and been here a long time from what he can see if the man had fallen asleep in the same room as him, and Kamui never bandages his wounds after cutting his arms, consciously or unconsciously. Which meant that Subaru had been the one to do it.

Subaru had seen his self-inflected wounds. Oh God! Kamui wanted a hole to swallow him up. Subaru had seen them! The man must hate him for resorting to self-harm! Now Subaru would disappear again without ever glancing back and leave Kamui behind, thinking that he’s a useless and wimpy brat!

So caught up with his own thoughts, had Kamui unaware of that Subaru was already awake, as if sensing Kamui’s distress in his sleep, and had been watching his expression change from dismay to horror(?). When violet eyes met his mismatched ones, Kamui’s eyes widened in what was clearly surprise and startled Subaru by almost flying off the bed. It quite looked like he was trying to escape. Or Kamui would have escaped if he hadn’t managed to tangle his feet in the bedsheets and stumbled off the bed instead; his face kissing the floor.

Face burning red in embarrassment, Kamui didn’t move a single muscle when he heard the onmyouji stand up and walked the short distance between them. Kamui was bewildered when he felt arms around his waist and was easily lifted up on the taller man’s shoulder. He struggled when Subaru went towards his window with the intent of opening it and leap away with him on his shoulder.

“This is kidnapping!” he shouts as he keeps hitting the black clad back, but his punches were weak from exhaustion and by not using his strength for a long time and only gave the feeling of a child’s punches to the older raven.

“Is it really considering kidnapping when I’m taking you to my apartment to feed you and then return you back, so you don’t collapse from malnourishment?”

“And why would you care if I was to collapse or get sick?! You already left! So why would you start to care now?!”

It was true. Subaru had left, and Kamui had forgiven him, but not forgotten. He could still remember when he had confessed his feelings to the older and former Seal and Subaru had rejected him brutally by stating, that the only one he truly loved and cared for was Sakurazuka Seishirou and his sister, Hokuto. Kamui was only his charge given to him by the chairman and that he had misguided his form of affections for Subaru as love. Because Subaru had been the only one who could understand his pain and been able to comfort him. It had left the already weakened Leader more broken than ever, but Kamui still kept strong and fought for his wish of bringing Fuuma back to his former self. Ignoring his own broken heart.

Kamui didn’t want the male’s concern and worry now. It would only give him false hope that he wasn’t alone, only to have that ripped away from him once again. He didn’t want to hope or wish for anything anymore. He was done with it for a lifetime.

Subaru stopped at the anguished tone the boy had before depositing Kamui back on the bed instead. Who grunted at the sudden vertigo and feeling the soft mattress against his back. In an abrupt movement he felt a larger frame pin his body down. Kamui connected his eyes with golden and emerald ones again before his instincts kicked him into going, making him struggle against Subaru’s hold on him. But as earlier; he didn’t have much luck because of his lack of rest and nutrition making him quick to tire.

When Kamui stopped his attempts to flee, Subaru caressed the pale and despondent face with both his hands carefully. As if Kamui was something preciously fragile that could break anytime. Making sure that he was still there with him. It wasn’t long before Subaru leaned down and carefully placed a kiss on Kamui’s forehead and connected it with his own forehead and stared into broken and sad violet eyes.

“I care, Kamui. I truly do care about you, Kamui.”

Tears sprang up in the corner of Kamui’s eyes and started to slowly flow down his face. Hands raising to grab ahold of the black turtleneck, Kamui burrowed his face into Subaru’s shoulder and finally released all the anguish he had tried to keep inside himself all this time.

In a smooth movement, Subaru rolled them both so that Kamui was lying on top of him, while the younger one released his feelings onto his shoulder and shirt. Subaru kept his right hand weaving through Kamui’s hair, while his left rubbed soothing circles on his back. Soon enough did Kamui succumb to darkness, and for the second time, since the Promised Day, he fell into a dreamless state, not plagued by nightmares for once.

* * *

The second time Kamui woke up, he was no longer in his room in the dorm of Clamp Campus. He was sleeping in a queen-sized bed in an empty apartment, where the only furniture except the bed was a lone chair and there were also an answering machine-phone on the floor and a lamp beside it. The big windows, beside the headboard of the bed and behind him, were uncovered and Kamui could see the sun was high-up in the sky. So it was at least sometime in the afternoon.

He heard a clinking sound and looked up just in time to see Subaru walking from the small kitchenette with a bowl of herbal porridge on a tray. 

He could feel himself salivating at the smell of the food and his cheeks turned pink when a loud grumble was heard from his stomach. Kamui saw how the pale pink lips quirked slightly upwards in the corner of Subaru’s mouth as he neared the bed.

Placing the tray securely on Kamui’s lap, Subaru took the lone chair in the room as he watched Kamui devour his cooking. Subaru wasn’t a good cook, that had been Hokuto’s area of expertise, but he could at least make some simple meals. But it did make him inwardly pleased that Kamui seemed to like the rice porridge he had made.

Subaru also took the time to assess Kamui while he was distracted by the food. The eyebags seemed to have lightened up a little bit, but his eyes were slightly red and puffy from the crying earlier. It didn’t change the fact that Kamui was still quite thin and would be for a while, but a few weeks of healthy meals and proper sleep should take care of that problem.

While Kamui was done eating, Subaru took the tray and returned to the kitchenette to brew some green tea for the both of them. He walked back to the bed and carefully gave Kamui the cup, but instead of sitting on the chair, Subaru sat beside him on the edge of the bed. He still needed to check the wounds on his wrists and they had to talk.

Kamui was nervous now that he no longer could distract himself. The silence between them was suffocating. It hadn’t been like that before. In the past Kamui could still feel comfortable and relax in the silence and peace they could hold whenever the other was there, but now everything felt heavy between them.

“Tha-thank you for the porridge. I-it was delicious…” he stutters, trying to fill in the silence.

“You’re welcome.”

Was the simple response and Kamui drew a little more into himself. He started to pick on the bandages on his arms, not looking at the other person beside him.

“I s-should go back now. Nokoru-san should be coming to the house soon to check on me…” he said and slowly started to inch towards the foot of the bed.

In a flash Kamui once more found himself picked up on the shoulder and was carried like a sack of potatoes towards what looked like the bathroom.

Subaru had predicted earlier that Kamui would try to run away again, so this was one of the few ways that he could keep Kamui to stay somewhat still while they talked. The bathtub was already filled three quarters with hot water and a lavender bombshell – that he had gotten as a gift from a client – he quickly undressed him and ignored the squeak of protest that Kamui let out as he dumped the younger Seal into the tub.

Kamui had tried to hold onto his borrowed clothes but Subaru was swifter and had managed to strip him before he was dumped into the bathtub. And no, he wasn’t only red from the warm water. He drew his legs up to his chest, trying to hide as much of himself as possible. He tried to not look at bicolored eyes and focused on the steam rising from the water.

Subaru thought that it was quite cute over how Kamui was so overly self-conscious around him. And the flushed expression was tempting him to tease him a little but decided that could wait for a later date.

Finally fed up with the silence and the impromptu bath Kamui started talking.

“Why did you dump me in your bathtub?”

“If I didn’t do something like this you would have found a way to run away,” Subaru said as he casually sat on the edge, “But not even you can run away without clothes on and wet if you don’t want to get seen and sick.”

A moment’s pause.

“And you’re a little dirty.” Kamui turned redder at that. Sure he hadn’t bathed or showered since Thursday night but that was because he was distracted when he came back yesterday and slept through most of the day and today.

Subaru reached for the shampoo and squirted a small amount on his hand before taking a small bucket and dipping it into the bathwater and letting the water flow down on the boy’s locks and then lathered it with the shampoo.

Kamui kept quiet the whole time as he let Subaru wash his hair and enjoyed the hands that kept massaging his scalp. The hands moved gently and lulled him slowly into drowsiness. Not even when water was once again poured down onto his hair did he stir. But when the hands trailed down his arms over the bandages and unbinding them he jerked up in caution.

He avoided the eyes that kept checking over the wounds on his wrists and forearms.

He still didn’t look at the other when slender fingers gripped his chin firmly and moved his face towards the other male’s face.

“Why?”

It was such a simple question and Kamui didn’t need any more to know what Subaru meant.

_Why did you hurt yourself?_

“I…” Kamui started but he didn’t know how to answer even though he knew why he had started cutting himself. Frustrated tears started to collect in his eyes, and he stubbornly rubbed them away.

Subaru waited patiently for the other to talk, knowing it wasn’t so easy.

“E-everything kept happening so quickly. I don’t have anyone. Kotori was killed by Fuuma, as was Saiki and Sorata! My mother died as the shadow sacrifice for the Earth and my aunt died giving birth to my Shinken! Fuuma and the other Dragons of Earth kept destroying the Barriers around Tokyo leading to many injuries, deaths and destruction.”

Kamui didn’t mention his confession, the rejection and the feeling of betrayal caused by Subaru.

“My best friend kept hurting and torturing me, and all I wanted was to bring back the old Fuuma!” Kamui was now openly crying, choking on his sobs and tried to keep them at bay, but the dam had already broken.

“Then Aoki-san and Nataku were killed while trying to help Karen-san, Kusanagi-san was hurt protecting Yuzuriha! Sorata died while fulfilling his fate of protecting the woman he loves! I… Fuuma was killed by his own wish by wanting me to kill him, but I was the one who killed him in the end! I couldn’t protect them! I couldn’t protect them from Hinoto’s dark side and from their Fates! Even though I have the so-called God’s Authority?! It doesn’t mean anything if I can’t save anyone!

I kept going to school because, because that’s the one thing Kotori wanted to do, to be able to study and the go into the dying fabric business and study colors and patterns to make her perfect indigo color, Fuuma too wanted to finish school to be able to help his father and sister.”

_‘And because you also had to drop out to become stronger to take on the former Sakurazukamori, while you truly wanted to become a veterinary or an animal caretaker. And I thought that I should finish school for the both of us,’ _was his unsaid reason, and over his dead body would he ever admit it to anyone. Not even to Subaru.

“But whenever I wasn’t in school or studying I would be reminded of their deaths and the house was so quiet and full of our memories together making it more difficult to return there. It felt like I was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness and every little thing felt like it was spinning out of control. Then one day while I was cooking and nicked my finger on the knife while chopping onions… the, the pain stopped it all…” he whispered lowly in the end, making Subaru strain his ears to hear it.

“The pain, it gave me some ground to stand on. I didn’t sink, and nothing felt like it was out of my control. While I concentrated on the pain; all my worries, regrets, shortcomings, nightmares and loneliness were kept away. The pain kept it all away.”

While speaking so had Kamui freed his arms from Subaru’s hold and kept going tighter and tighter into a ball, hiding his face in his knees.

Subaru didn’t say anything the whole time Kamui spoke, though he did inwardly flinch when the teen had paused for a moment and then continued to speak. Knowing that Kamui had kept what pain Subaru had caused him to himself, though the pain was clearly evident in his features.

When the boy in the bathtub was done speaking, Subaru did the only thing that he could think of that would be able to somewhat comfort his former Leader. He gathered Kamui in his arms, not caring that he was going to get wet, and sat down on the tiled floor and placed Kamui so he sat sideways in the 26-year-old’s lap, with the younger one’s face nuzzled into his chest.

Subaru knew that anything that he could say would sound empty to Kamui, so he would let him know that he would be there. That he would always be by Kamui’s side where Kamui could run to, where he could feel protected and safe. Subaru would become the grounding, the foot-hold, that Kamui needs. He hugged the violet-eyed angel tighter when he felt the hold on his shirt again and Kamui once more cried into his chest.

They both sat down on the floor for a while till Kamui’s sobs finally subsided and he was only sniffling.

Placing both his hands on the wet cheeks, Subaru kept wiping away the salty tears that flowed down, while his eyes softened considerably. Kamui’s violet eyes finally meeting his mismatched ones, and Subaru was attacked by the feeling that Kamui looked very adorable with his flushed cheeks and teary eyes. He slowly leaned down and pecked pink lips, and watched as comprehension spread across Kamui’s face as violet eyes widened and the pinkness in his cheeks turned red.

Kamui hadn’t been able to process the quick kiss on his lips fast enough, and when he did he flushed in pleasant embarrassment, before he processed that he was naked. He is naked and sitting on his crush’s lap and had gotten the other totally wet. Meaning Subaru has seen all of him and he lets out a squeak as he folds into himself again, trying to keep some of his modesty intact.

Subaru lets out a quiet chuckle at Kamui’s sudden act of shyness. Stretching his arm, he was able to grab a hold onto the big and fluffy towel that he had placed on the metal bar beside the tub, before covering Kamui with it and stood up with the teen in his arms, making his angel let out another cute squeak as Kamui surrounded his neck with his thin arms as a measure to not get dropped and fall down onto the hard, cold floor.

Ignoring his own wet clothes, Subaru carries Kamui back to his bed and went into the kitchenette to make him another cup of hot tea. After giving it to Kamui, the older raven walks back into the bathroom and unplugs the bathtub and strips off his wet clothes, opting to take a hot shower instead. The water in the tub had also cooled.

* * *

Stepping back into the room dressed in only a pair of drawstrings pants was Subaru with a towel around his neck, catching the small drops of water from his damp green-black hair. On his bed, Kamui was still cupping the mug of tea between his pale hands, sipping slowly on the hot drink and enjoying the taste. He was still only covered in the towel from his shoulders to his toes. Subaru felt a little like he had picked up a stray kitten as he watched Kamui drink, while he himself dried his hair a little more with the towel on his shoulders.

Quietly, Subaru slipped behind the other raven, so Kamui was sitting between his legs and his chest was behind the boy’s back. The only indication the other gave him to acknowledge his presence was the small tightening on the mug in his hands. Subaru took the towel that was around his neck and started to dry the black-blue strands with it. The tenseness in Kamui’s body soon gave away and he started to relax against Subaru.

When Kamui’s hair was dried, Subaru pressed his lips to the crown of his head and let them linger for a while and took in the natural scent that came from the younger male. Kamui smelled of lavender, green tea and something else that belonged solely to the teen.

Kamui was slightly startled when Subaru kissed his head, not used to the other being so affectionate towards him. He could feel his face burning again and up to his ears. Before the Promised Day they both had been comfortable with each other enough that they could clearly talk about anything. Subaru; a little about his past, his older twin sister, and about Seishirou. Kamui could do exactly the same thing, but the difference was that Kamui was the only one in love with the other and knowing that it is one-sided. (When he had confessed to Subaru it had been a in the heat of a moment thing.) But they never touched each other physically, except the occasional hug or hand-holding when the other was hurt.

He wasn’t used to being treated like he is something precious, he is the Kamui, the one who wields God’s power and authority. He has always been treated like he was something great, when he truly just was a weak child blinded by what others had said to him and about his own Fate. The days up to the Promised Day had been a real eye-opener to him.

Distractedly Kamui looked outside and was surprised that it was already dark. It was dark outside!

“Holy sh-!” he managed to stop before he cussed out loud and abruptly stood up, almost spilling his tea and would have whacked Subaru’s chin and right cheek with his head if the man hadn’t avoided it with ease.

“The chairman! He’s checking up on me today!” Kamui panicked and here he had been leisurely sitting and sipping on tea.

Feeling arms sneaking around his waist, Kamui was dragged back between the older man’s legs. He could feel his bare back meet Subaru’s warm chest as the other nuzzled his face into his unruly hair.

_‘Wait a minute… my bare back against Subaru’s warm chest…?’ _

Kamui looked down his own body and was horrified that he had dropped the towel covering him when he had stood up. This time his whole body turned red as he hastily drew up his knees.

“S-Subaru…?”

“Hmnn?”

“Umm… t-that is I h-have to go. The chairman was, is, gonna check on me today and I have to return to the dorm… My phone is also there so I’m not able to contact him because his number is programmed inside it…” Kamui began and bit his lower lip when Subaru nuzzled his neck with his nose. “T-that is, could I please borrow some clothes? I will wash them and all before returning them…”

Kamui shivered when the man nibbled on his right ear and blew in it, almost making him jump out of the arms holding him, if it wasn’t for Subaru’s tight hold on him.

“That won’t be necessary,” Subaru began as his hands traced abstract patterns on the pale skin, “I have already contacted Takamura-san that I had you sleeping in my apartment in the morning and didn’t know when you’d be able to return.”

Kamui turns his face towards the other male in surprise.

“H-how did they take it…?” he asks carefully, and Subaru huffs in amusement at that.

“As well as you probably think,” and his lips quirked a little upwards, “But they, Imonoyama-san, Takamura-san and Ijyuin-san; acquiesced to leave you in my care in consideration of that I managed to get you to really sleep and eat. Though… Kasumi-san happened to find out about it and let’s say she had some… rather ‘interesting’ words about it but ultimately also allowed it.”

What Subaru didn’t mention was that the slightly younger female had quite threatened him if he would ever hurt Kamui again she would burn his whole body ‘til only his ashes remained and she would do it slowly and watch him die in agony. Subaru had been quite amused that the woman had the guts to threaten him, the Sakurazukamori, and had approved of her concerns. He also would have done the same thing if Kamui had been “kidnapped” by someone like himself.

“Oh, she also mentioned to use protection and that you both will have a ‘talk’ when she visits you next time.”

Kamui groaned and hides his face again, and Subaru smiles at his antics. He placed his chin on top of the pale shoulder and leans forward so he could cuddle the lithe frame of the teen’s. Subaru himself didn’t know that he could be this affectionate and quite liked to cuddle with Kamui. The time spent away from Kamui had made him want to touch the boy in his arms. And Kamui also needed all the love he could get.

What he felt for Kamui was love but it wasn’t as twisted as his affections for Seishirou had been and it had confused him thoroughly. These new emotions had also scared him. These feelings had scared him and he had lied to Kamui when he had blurted out his feeling towards him. Subaru had lied that he only felt responsible for Kamui because Nokoru had placed him in his care and that the only ones he cared for were Hokuto and Seishirou. Subaru ran away, from the Seals, from Kamui and the feelings he held towards a boy nine years younger than him.

But after the Promised Day when he had to hide himself for a while – to completely become the Sakurazukamori – and let the rest of the underworld and magical world know that there is a new successor to the old Grave Keeper of the Sakura Tree. And under all the time he hid himself from the others, Subaru couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the violet-eyed teen that had been burdened with the Fate of the World. The same person who had shared his grief and whom he could share parts of his past with; the boy who he had drawn so many parallels with his own past-self. The only difference with him and Kamui was that Kamui had kept on fighting, going forward even though he was betrayed, hurt and tortured from almost every angle and corner of his life.

Subaru had been glad when the first report on Kamui had come to him, and he read that he had kept going to school despite all and was smiling. But now he realizes that it all had been a mask Kamui had donned to keep everyone from worrying over him.

Well, in the end after he came out from hiding his first priority had been to check up on his former Leader that he had missed immensely. He hadn’t planned to show himself to Kamui this fast, if ever, but when Kamui hadn’t turned on the lights in the house even after the sun had started to set, and he knew that the boy was inside, Subaru had started debate with himself if he should go inside to check in on him.

Now Subaru was grateful that he is such a worrywart. Because the shock of seeing Kamui bleeding and with a knife in his hand had shaved a few years off of his life.

Subaru flopped to his left side so that his head was on the pillow, while his left bicep served as a pillow to the teen in his arms. He covered them both with the blanket and placed his right arm so that it was lightly placed over Kamui’s waist after he had dragged the naked teen closer to himself. Subaru hushed Kamui when he opened his mouth to protest.

“Shush, just sleep for now.”

Kamui relented and while he is still embarrassed that he is lying naked in his crush’s arms and feeling the warm skin against his naked back, Kamui was tired. The emotional rollercoaster that had been today had mentally and physically tired him out, though he had slept most of the day, and he was soon lulled back into slumber from the warmth covering him and the arm on his waist holding him.

Moments after Kamui had fallen asleep, Subaru tangled their legs together intertwining their bodies even closer and soon he too was dragged into the land of dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui wakes up and gets himself in an awkward situation. (To him.)

The morning after had been awkward for Kamui. He had woken up early from having slept too much these past two days and his body had become restless. But he had frozen in his place as he opened his eyes and stared straight into a familiar yet unfamiliar sleeping face.

He remembered what had occurred the previous day and flushed at the memory of crying like a child in front of Subaru twice. Now that he thought about it, it had been liberating to finally let out all that he had held in for so long.

Feeling an arm around his bare back and clothed legs tangled with his own, made Kamui realize his state of undress and his already pink cheeks turned darker. He stiffened when a clothed leg accidentally brushed against his exposed morning wood, and he had to bite back a moan at the friction. Kamui tried to get some space between his and Subaru’s bodies so the older man wouldn’t notice his little “problem” and possibly make Kamui even more mortified than he already was.

“Kamui?” came the sleepy mumble from Subaru as his wiggling and squirming had woken the older man up.

The Leader of the Dragons of Heavens stilled when he heard the sleepy mumble and slowly let his gaze face towards sleepy and half-lidded mismatched eyes.

Noticing the watery eyes and the flushed face, Subaru placed his right hand against a red cheek.

“What’s wrong?” Subaru asked in a husky and sleep-laced voice, but one could still hear the worried tone it contained.

“I-it’s nothing… I… I just need to go to the bathroom…” Kamui tries to excuse himself and prays that Subaru wouldn’t realize his real reason for escaping his arms.

The arms around the lithe body loosened their hold and Kamui took it as the other’s consent and took the towel that was on the floor to cover his body and rushed towards the bathroom, leaving a perplexed Subaru at his hasty exit.

Sluggishly, Subaru sat up on the edge of the bed and opened up the sliding floor-to-ceiling window beside his bed. He reached towards his trench coat that was slung over the chair and took out his cigarettes and lighter from its pocket and lit one up. The golden and emerald eyed man slowly inhaled the smoke into his lungs and exhaled, seeing the smoke drift as a pleasant breeze swept inside the room.

It was still quite early for a Sunday morning and the morning traffic hadn’t really picked up yet. His keen sense of hearing picked up the sound of his shower running. Puzzled, he noticed that it had been more than 15 minutes since Kamui disappeared into the bathroom. Standing up and walking towards the bathroom he knocked on the door.

“Kamui?”

When he didn’t get a response from the other, Subaru tried opening the door, which was surprisingly unlocked, and stepped inside the bathroom. His gaze swept over to the crouched form of the teen under the showerhead in the bathtub and quietly walked over. Reaching towards Kamui, Subaru hissed as the freezing water hit his bare arm and quickly turned off the shower.

“Kamui?” he tries again but Kamui didn’t respond, though Subaru noticed the sudden tenseness in the shoulders. He placed his right-hand on a cold shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” Once again so wasn’t he given a response.

“Are you hurt?”

Finally Kamui shook his head, indicating a ‘no’ to the man.

“In pain?”

Another shake of the head.

“Worried?”

A pause and a small nod.

“And you’re troubled by it?”

A nod.

So, Kamui was worried and troubled about something that required him to take an ice-cold shower.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

A headshake.

“Am I able to help?”

More frantic headshaking.

Sighing in resignation Subaru readied himself to pick up the smaller male lest he wanted to let him freeze and catch a cold. Kamui after having had had that freezing shower and sitting in a crouch all this time couldn’t even struggle because of how heavy his limbs felt. And he also wanted to find a cave and become a hermit when Subaru muttered a small “Oh” as he finally saw what it was that made the teen take a cold shower.

A light blush rose up on Subaru’s cheeks as he saw what Kamui’s problem is. But decided if Kamui didn’t want him to say anything he wouldn’t and took the discarded towel on the tiles and bundled up the smaller male in it again before picking him up again and deposited him on the bed. Kamui immediately took the blanket and covered his whole body with it, trying to hide himself from Subaru’s mismatched eyes as much as he could.

Subaru let Kamui do as he wanted; he understood his embarrassment. The thing was, what to do now.

“Kamui.”

Silence.

_‘Ignoring me again, huh.’_

“Kamui, it’s a totally normal physiological reaction for males to have, teens even more so, because of the influx of hormones, especially in the mornings,” Subaru tries,

as he sits beside the bundle on his bed.

A muffled reply came from under his blanket.

“What?” Subaru asked and leaned closer to where he thinks Kamui’s head is. 

Freeing his burning face away from his small, self-made sanctuary; Kamui didn’t look at the other as he mumbles his response again. 

“I-I know it’s normal! But **i-it** won’t go down!”

Kamui ducked under the covers again after his sentence was said.

Subaru stared blankly at nothing, not expecting that. That, that was a problem if **it** didn’t even go down, especially with a freezing shower like the one Kamui took.

“D-did you try to imagine something that would make it go down?” Damn it, he’s the adult here and shouldn’t be stuttering like this, not when Kamui was embarrassed enough for the both of them. Subaru took the shaking of the bundle as a yes.

Steeling himself, Subaru really hoped that this wouldn’t make him seem like a predator and possibly be sued for statutory rape if someone ever found out about it. He managed to wrench the blanket and towel off of Kamui. Making him look like a deer caught in headlights, before placing Kamui in his lap again with his chest to the younger one’s bare back. Subaru knew if he said that Kamui could take care of it and that he wouldn’t mind, then Kamui wouldn’t do it. Too embarrassed that Subaru is aware what he’s doing inside the bathroom and wouldn’t be able to let it out. But it would be unhealthy for Kamui’s body if his erection didn’t go down and the fastest way was to take care of it.

With that thought in mind, Subaru licked his right hand and wrapped it around the erect member, startling a gasp out from pink lips. He started stroking it slowly until it was fully erect and precum started gathering at the tip. Kamui tried to get his larger hand off his member but Subaru caught one of Kamui’s hands in his and wrapped both of their hands around the hard organ. His larger hand encompassing the smaller one.

Kamui tried to hold in his own mewls and moans by covering his mouth with his free hand. But a loud moan escaped when Subaru thumbed his slit.

“Nnnghh!”

Kamui felt as he was falling and tried to grab ahold of something, abandoning the idea of muffling his sounds. He couldn’t find anything and his left hand latched onto the arm of the hand that was pinching and playing with his left nipple, making more pleasure course through his frame.

Subaru couldn’t help but take in Kamui’s aroused expression as he touched the male in his arms. The cheeks flushed a pretty cherry red, and violet eyes half-lidded, glazed and watery from the pleasure he bestowed upon the lithe body. He let the hand that had been playing with Kamui’s nipple grip that pointy chin and turned Kamui to face him and kissed him passionately. Delighted at the gasp that made Subaru able to explore the wet cavern of his Kamui's mouth. As Subaru instigated the intense but sloppy – because of inexperience on Kamui’s part – tongue-play between them he upped the pace on the boy’s cock, swallowing down all the moans that came from Kamui.

Precum was now flowing freely down the shaft, making it easier for their hands to go up and down it. Kamui had to break the kiss and weakly leaned onto the other as he tried to breathe through all the pleasure.

“Ahhnn…nngg… n-no, don’t do that…” he moaned as he felt fingers travel between his legs and caressed his twitching entrance.

Soon Kamui found himself sucking on two fingers, lathering them both thickly with his saliva. He heard a husky moan from behind him, and slightly tilted his head to watch the taller male’s expression. His heart skipped a beat at the man’s eyes. Both golden and emerald eyes were flashing in lust and something else, the blush on Subaru’s cheeks highlighted how pale he was and Kamui moaned at that. Pleased that he could make Subaru have an expression like that.

The fingers left his mouth with a small pop, and he watched dazedly as they traveled down his body and under his testicles and rubbed his perineum before going lower and one slender but long finger slowly pushed inside him ‘til the knuckle. Kamui squirmed at the weird feeling but got used to it after the finger kept moving in and out of him.

Subaru had started grinding his own hips lightly against Kamui but kept on pleasuring the teen on his lap. When he felt Kamui relax against his finger he carefully let his middle finger join the other in to the knuckle. The fleshy walls around his fingers tightened and he released Kamui’s hand that had been under his and kept pumping the organ to make him loosen up a bit. His fingers searching for that one spot that would make Kamui scream.

“Nnngh… aah.. haah..” Kamui moaned as the fingers inside him started to move and stretch his hole, it was a bit uncomfortable but soon enough it started to feel good.

“Subaru~!” he mewled out when the other hit a spot inside and he couldn’t keep himself from coming at the sheer pleasure he got from it.

White ribbons of cum spurted out, covering his heaving chest and the hand that had been wrapped around his finally limping member. Subaru kept rubbing his fingers on that spot inside of the pliant body, milking the teen through his orgasm. He let out a low moan when he felt himself reaching completion, and slowly withdrew his fingers from the relaxed body, earning a soft whine from Kamui.

Subaru took a moment to gather himself before he let his mismatched eyes roam over Kamui, whom looked pleasantly dazed, and Subaru couldn’t help the slight twitch down there that came from seeing Kamui covered in his own cum.

Ignoring his own sperm-covered hand Subaru carried the still dazed youth into the bathroom and used the shower head to wash off the drying cum on them before setting Kamui down in the plugged tub and started to fill it with hot water. He stripped off his dirty pants and underwear and joined Kamui in the tub. Subaru managed to slip behind Kamui and arranged so that Kamui was sitting comfortably between his bent knees – his legs being a little too long to be able to stretch them out – and leaning against his chest.

After shutting off the running water, Subaru finally relaxed. He’s contemplating over what had happened. Subaru had only meant to jerk Kamui off, but he hadn’t taken into account over how hard it had been for himself to not just take Kamui then and there. Not even when he and Seishirou had had sex so did he react like it wasn’t enough. Like he wanted to take and take and see the other loose himself in pleasure at his touch and would never tire of watching it.

Fortunately, so did Subaru have an iron-willed self-control and managed to stop himself from going too far. It was far too early for that in this forming relationship with Kamui. Even though the teen was sexually allowable, he still felt like sex predator with Kamui only being seventeen. Still a minor according to Japan’s laws.

It would take some time to come over the age-difference and the guilt that came with feeling like a cradle robber, although he still wouldn’t let Kamui slip out of grasp if he could help it.

While being lost in his thoughts, so had Subaru started to play with Kamui’s wet raven hair, making Kamui snap out of his pleasured haze. When his mind caught up with everything that had happened this past hour he blushed crimson, inwardly groaning at how he could let the Subaru see him in that state.

He shuddered when he felt lips kissing his left shoulder and hands around his waist and turned to his left side to see mismatched eyes peering sideways at him. The older male’s face slowly neared his, giving him time to avoid if he wanted to, and despite feeling unnaturally shy, Kamui closed the last bit and gave Subaru a peck on his thin and pale pink lips, surprising him a little before the lips quirked upwards.

Before Kamui had time to turn around, Subaru kissed him firmly on his lips, and prodded his tongue against his closed mouth, which opened hesitantly, giving Subaru the invitation he needed. The more experienced tongue slowly coaxed Kamui to let his to come and play. Unsurely the younger’s tongue started to intertwine with the other wet organ and they kept a slow but passionate dance going on between them. Letting Kamui get some more experience in the art of kissing.

When the oxygen started getting too low for Kamui, Subaru broke the kiss but gave a quick peck in the corner of Kamui’s mouth before he lowered his mouth to the place where the neck met the shoulder and marked it with his lips. Leaving behind a bright red mark and nipped at it lightly before he hugged his little love and nuzzled into the shoulder.

“S-Subaru…?” came the quiet questioning voice. Said male hummed as a sign that he had heard him, currently too comfortable to move his face away from the thin shoulder, peppering it with light butterfly kisses.

“What are we?” Kamui asked softly and emphasized the ‘we’ with a sweep of his hand. 

Subaru finally lifted his head and turned the boy around in his lap so that Kamui straddled his hips, making the water around them splash over the edges, and gently placed his right palm against a pink cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

“Whatever you want us to be,” he said gently, “But be aware that the moment that you say you’re mine, I’m as equally yours. And I won’t let you go, no matter how much you want me to. I will not be able to do it Kamui. Because as you know, I’m a weak man when it comes to the matters of the heart, especially if someone else holds that heart.”

Kamui bites his lower lip before he placed both his hands gently against Subaru’s cheeks and leaned down, pecking the pale lips with his own. His cheeks turning crimson, but Kamui didn’t take his hands off the other but he did avert his eyes.

“You’re not weak Subaru. You’ve just been hurt too much and wants to hold onto something tangible in all the pain and sadness you have, are, going through.”

Subaru placed his left hand on top one of hands holding his cheeks and nuzzled into the warmth, as his heart fluttered from Kamui’s words. Making the smaller male’s breath hitch.

“A-and,” he cleared his throat and tried to not stutter out anymore words as he whispered, “My feelings from before still hasn’t changed. No matter how much I tried to, I couldn’t forget them.”

Kamui took a deep breath and exhaled out slowly, then locked his violet eyes with golden and emerald eyes.

“I love you, Subaru. Always have since I met you and always will.”

After having confessed his feelings for a second time, Kamui promptly averted his eyes again, still remembering the past rejection and unconsciously waited to for the rejection once more.

On the other hand so was Subaru having a hard time controlling himself from claiming Kamui completely this instant. His heart had skipped several beats when Kamui confessed to him again and was looking too adorable with his shy and flushed expression. But his eyebrows furrowed when after telling Subaru about his feelings, Kamui averted his eyes. Then realization hit Subaru, he knew why Kamui was avoiding his eyes. He was expecting Subaru to reject his confession again.

_‘Well, time to prove him wrong.’_

Subaru yanked on the pale hands on his face, making Kamui let out a startled yelp, and the abnormally thin body fell down on his. Letting their bare skins glide against each other, and he grabbed the weary face of the teen and leaned down to fully kiss Kamui like he was going to devour his everything. Breaking the kiss, Subaru didn’t widen the distance between their lips as he whispered to Kamui, his breathe caressing the pink lips.

“I love you, Kamui. And this time I won’t run away nor let you go.”

Tears sprung up within Kamui’s eyes, and he stubbornly tried to blink them away, not wanting to cry again. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Subaru’s neck. Holding onto the older man as his life depended on it and didn’t let go until Subaru stood up with Kamui still clinging onto him and was drying him with a new towel and then dried himself. They managed to do their necessary hygiene before walking out back to the main room. The whole time Kamui kept close to Subaru while covering his whole body with the towel while Subaru just had one tied around his waist before walking to an in-built cupboard.

After fishing out some clothes for himself and ones that would fit the shorter male and a pack of unused boxers, Subaru put them on before giving Kamui the other pair of clothes and the new pack of boxers. He gave the teen a small peck on the head when the other muttered a small thank you, and the teen turned a familiar shade of pink as he walked to the kitchenette to make a light and nutritious meal for the both of them.

* * *

Since the morning, when he arrived at the classroom, his classmates had been staring at him like he was some unknown entity. Even the teachers had stared at him when he answered questions meant for him.

It had been worse when his class had P.E. Usually he didn’t participate, not really feeling well most of the time, but he had been feeling a little better these past few days since he finally got some healthy meals inside him and had gotten a relatively great amount of sleep the whole weekend.

After eating their late breakfast, Subaru had treated and re-bandaged his arms and then driven — yes, he has a driver’s license and a car, he just doesn’t usually use them — them to the nearest grocery shop near Clamp Campus so Kamui would be able to make some healthy meals for himself to eat. When they arrived at the dorm house Kamui lived in, Subaru helped him to carry everything inside before programming his cellphone and landline phone numbers into Kamui’s cellphone.

Subaru would have stayed longer if he hadn’t sensed that Nokoru, Suoh and Akira were nearing the house and kissed Kamui one last time for the day and managed to drive away before the Clamp Campus trio arrived, leaving a blushing and confused Kamui in the living room.

The teen had gotten a thorough scolding over letting dangerous men inside the house from both Nokoru and Suoh, while Akira had smiled and sweat-dropped as he watched his friends behave like mother hens. Kamui had wanted to say that he didn’t let Subaru into the house the first time, the man had let himself in and Kamui had woken up with him being in his bedroom. But he wasn’t stupid enough to say it and complicate things further for himself and Subaru. Kamui was also scolded for not contacting them when he’s going to sleep over at someone else’s place. Again, he hadn’t even been conscious when the onmyouji took him to his apartment.

Somehow Kamui had been able to not mention what his and Subaru’s current relationship is, when he said that the trio would be seeing the older male a lot more in the future. Making Nokoru contemplate on upgrading the security system around the premises but Kamui managed to persuade the blonde to not do it. One; it wouldn’t work, ‘cause Subaru was the Sakurazukamori and had a few tricks up his sleeves; and if Subaru truly wanted to, no security system would be able to stop him. Two; Subaru didn’t want to hurt Kamui, no matter how much he had changed, it remained true if Subaru had to hurt someone he would do it rather sooner than later to prevent as much pain as possible.

When the trio were about to leave, it flabbergasted Kamui that it was Akira that gave him pepper-spray instead of Suoh.

“Takamura-senpai thinks it’s dishonorable for someone who practices martial arts to carry something like this on themselves if it isn’t required for a mission,” explained Akira as he too left.

Kamui shook his head, now wasn’t the time for idle thoughts. Luckily, he had managed to change into the long red track pants and the white long-sleeved track shirt – which effectively hid his abnormal thinness and the bandages on his arms – without someone seeing him.

Their class were having Track & Field today, and they were separated into girls and boys groups with another class. Kamui’s group consisted of thirty boys mixed with the other class and they were having the 100 meters dash first. The teacher would time them and write down their times on his clipboard. They were divided into groups of three, a total of ten groups and they had to run the distance three times.

Kamui was in the fifth group and when it was his turn, he silently bristled when the teacher took one look at him before dismissing him totally as someone non-athletic. If there’s something that Kamui truly doesn’t like, it’s when people underestimate him because of his physique.

The violet-eyed teen got in position and when the whistle sounded he took off in an instant, leaving the other two with their jaws hanging open. He finished the sprint without even feeling winded. Huh, who knew that he still had some stamina and strength left even though he hasn’t done anything but studying this past year.

“S-Shirou, time 10.02 seconds!” the teacher stuttered, bewildered that the frail looking teen was that fast.

Indifferently, Kamui walked back behind the start line and ignored every gaze directed towards him. He clicked his tongue under his breath.

_‘Doesn’t people have better things to do than to stare at people like some morons.’_

Fortunately for Kamui, so was this his last class for the day and he could go back to the house and shower there without needing to change back into his school uniform. And without people staring at him constantly.

Kamui let out a quiet sigh, hoping that the class could end sooner so he could go back and hide inside the house and finally relax.

* * *

Kamui had just stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and one hanging on his head and walked downstairs to get something to drink before he dressed and heated up some left-over dinner from yesterday that Akira had made. Because he was busy drying his hair as he walked downstairs, he hadn’t noticed the other person in the living room as he opened the fridge and drank the milk directly from the carton.

“That can’t be hygienic.”

Kamui choked on the milk as the familiar voice filtered through his ears. Coughing, he tried to get out as much milk as possibly from his lungs and turned a teary violet eyes towards his boyfriend, who was now leaning on the frame of the kitchen entrance, giving him a concerned look.

Subaru had arrived to the lights switched on in the house but he saw no Kamui. Who should’ve been home by now. Then he heard the sound of running water coming from upstairs and concluded that the house’s only occupant was currently taking a shower.

The raven haired man took a seat on the sofa in the living room and fished out his cigarette pack and lighter from his pocket and was going to light one, but then heard footsteps coming from the stairs. From his position he could see his younger boyfriend only clad in a flimsy towel around his waist, showing off pale, thin and soft looking thighs and nude upper body.

Subaru noted that Kamui hadn’t noticed his presence yet and followed the other quietly to the kitchen and leaned against the frame of the entrance. Watching Kamui drink from the milk carton and couldn’t help but comment out loud that it couldn’t be hygienic.

Concerned, he watched as Kamui coughed up a storm and strode over to pat his back in comfort.

“Subaru?” Kamui managed to get out between coughs and the older man hummed in reply.

When Kamui’s coughing fit ended, the younger raven realized just how underdressed he was at the moment, silently lamenting the fact that he is unusually often without clothes in front of Subaru.

“Please wait a moment,” Kamui started as he shyly averted his eyes and used his hands to somewhat cover himself, “I will just go upstairs and get dressed.”

Gazing at Kamui’s retreating form when the younger boy hastily fled upstairs, Subaru let out an amused chuckle. Kamui was still quite shy even though Subaru had already seen most of his body.

While Kamui was still too thin, his skin color had taken on a more healthy nuance. And the eyebags under his eyes had lightened up considerably. It would take some time ‘til Kamui was up to the optimal weight he should have, but Subaru was nothing short of patient. He would make sure that his little love would be the healthy spitfire he had been before all the events of the Promised Day happened.

_‘Love is really blind,’ _Subaru thought if he was consciously encouraging Kamui to be a rude punk towards others.

Or that was at least what Sorata had told him once, when the now deceased teen had commented that Kamui was like a well-behaved kitten in front of its oblivious owner when he was with the Sumeragi Head. While towards others the kitten hissed and clawed at anyone else as it could and rudely snubbed them. Subaru had raised a delicate eyebrow at that and hadn’t seen what Sorata meant with that analogy. Kamui was a polite, if a little sensitive, and kind teen. He was just a bit misunderstood.

Sorata had just stared at the older spiritualist and then started laughing hysterically. Confusing the other Seals in the room and making Arashi look concerned and wondered if the other had finally lost some screws. Kamui looked as lost as the others when the oldest teen collapsed in his fit of laughter – Arashi being the second oldest teen and Yuzuriha the youngest – and managed to get out “oblivious owner of a kitten”.

Every other Seal then understood why monk from Mount Kouya was laughing, except Kamui and Subaru, they had also had that conversation and comparison with Sorata and they all tried to keep a straight face when both Subaru and Kamui looked adorably confused. Not knowing they were the ones making the other Seals amused.

Subaru had understood it a few days later when he had accidently seen Kamui looking annoyed as a teacher scolding him for ignoring his teachers during lesson time and speaking rudely towards them, when the onmyouji was having an hour off before his next lecture. Kamui had kept his silence until the teacher had turned their back towards Kamui and Subaru almost choked when he had seen that Kamui had given the teacher the finger. The teacher was blissfully unaware of Kamui’s rude gesture, while Subaru finally understood as Sorata’s analogy of Kamui being a two-faced kitten and him being the oblivious owner rang true. Kamui would never do something like that if he had known Subaru was in the vicinity.

Later that day when they had their tutoring session at the gazebo, Subaru had discreetly asked Kamui if something interesting had happened that day. The teen had glared – pouted – at the table and said that a teacher had scolded him for speaking out of turn during classes and then ignoring the teachers when they turned their attention to him. It actually had been some lame male classmate, who had taken a liking to make trouble for him as much as possible. Though Kamui had admitted to Subaru that he had given the teacher the finger when the educator’s back was turned towards him. 

Subaru had patted him on the head as silent comfort for that. And silently wondered if that classmate was having a crush on the violet-eyed beauty of class 3-A. Kamui’s face had reddened at his gesture and obviously changed the subject back to their original goal of tutoring.

The golden and emerald eyed man chuckled at the memory. Thanks to that analogy from two years ago from Sorata, Subaru had many times compared Kamui as a misunderstood kitten that was starving for affection but didn’t know how to show it to anyone else but Subaru, who he could relate to.

The onmyouji was pulled from his reminiscing when Kamui came back downstairs, dressed in black ripped jeans and a loose black tank-top with a large silver cross printed on it and white socks on his feet.

“D-do you want some tea? Or is coffee better? I also have some food that Ijyuin-san made and if you could wait a moment I’ll heat it up…”

_‘A skittish kitten indeed.’_

Subaru smiled at his young love before replying:

“I will have some tea, please. I also ate a little while ago so there’s no need for bothering you to feed me. It’s better if you eat it.”

“It isn’t a bother at all,” Kamui protested and watched as Subaru stood up and walked towards him.

Kamui unconsciously took a step backwards as the other neared him. An eyebrow rose at the boy’s action and then the corner of thin, pale pink lips quirked upwards in a teasing manner on the owner’s face. As many steps the older male took forward, the younger one took as many equally backwards. They continued this cat-and-mouse game even in the kitchen, at least ‘til Kamui hit one of the countertops and Subaru finally managed to sneak an arm around the small of his back. Subaru leaned forward, making Kamui to tilt his head upwards and had to hold onto the black trench coat to not fall backwards as he had to arch his back to accommodate to the man’s larger height.

Subaru attacked Kamui’s lips like a starved man who hadn’t had a meal for weeks. Kamui felt a slick tongue prod at his lips, he instantly parted his lips. Subaru’s tongue lightly traced his teeth before it began to re-familiarize itself within his wet cavern. Kamui tried to engage himself into the battle of dominance, also wanting to familiarize himself with Subaru’s orifice.

He tried to remember what Subaru had liked from the kisses shared between them yesterday and sucked on the slick muscle in his mouth and then intertwined his own tongue with the older man’s. He tightened his grip on the trench coat to press his own lips more firmly against his boyfriend’s mouth. Subaru let him dominate the kiss and Kamui moaned at the taste of tobacco in the onmyouji’s mouth and he could also discern the taste of something fresh.

_‘Mint?’ _Kamui concluded and continued to explore the oral orifice.

Kamui felt saliva drip down in one corner of his mouth and he didn’t know if it was his or Subaru’s but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Opening his eyes, violet orbs met with lustful golden and emerald. They had an unearthly shine to them and Kamui couldn’t help but be mesmerized by them. Sadly he had to break the connection between their lips to gasp in mouthfuls of oxygen.

Subaru watched as Kamui gasped for air and threaded the hand – that wasn’t holding that slim waist – through silky black hair and set the smaller male up on the countertop. Now the shorter boy was a little higher up than the green-black haired man, and Subaru placed light kisses on the pale collarbones in front of him. He still wanted to wait until later before he claimed him. At least after Kamui was fully healthy again. 

When Kamui finally could breathe normally and was feeling lips on his collarbones he slightly tilted his head to the right side, giving the other more room to work with. Subaru gladly took the chance and placed another bright red mark on Kamui’s neck beside the other hickey from yesterday. Indicating that the violet-eyed beauty was his. He would have continued to kiss the younger addicting male if not for the loud rumble from the boy’s stomach had reached his ears and the blush that adorned Kamui’s cheekbones stopped him.

Chuckling, Subaru gave the other a light kiss on the lips before he let Kamui’s feet slide down back to the floor. Kamui hurriedly filled the kettle with water before he went to the fridge and took out his dinner and placed it in the microwave. After hearing that the water was already done he brew the tea into two cups. He placed one in front of Subaru, who’s already sitting at the dinner table, and his own mug on the opposite side.

During the dinner they made some small talk over how their day had been. Kamui expressed his annoyance over how his classmates and teachers were behaving and hoped that it wouldn’t last. Subaru mentioned that he had gotten a small lead on a spirit wreaking havoc in one of the more southern neighborhoods, but that he had to investigate some more under the night instead.

After washing the dishes, Kamui made a new batch of tea for them and went to the living room where Subaru currently was in, taking a smoke. He served the tea to the older male and took out his homework from his schoolbag that he had left in the living room. They both worked on their respective works, Subaru’s being case files and details of the one he’s currently executing. He couldn’t really help him with his homework anymore because he dropped out in the beginning of his sophomore year in high school.

They worked in a relative silence till Kamui was done with his homework. They then switched on the television, watching the news. Changing the channels several times until Kamui found an old movie — that he had once watched with his mother, when he was younger — playing and stayed on that channel. During the movie Kamui had moved closer to the older male and was leaning on Subaru. Who wrapped an arm around Kamui’s shoulders as he continued to read his files.

It was peaceful for the both of them, neither male really being the talkative type and was comfortable with the silence. When the ending credits finally finished, Kamui was half-asleep against Subaru, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Kamui go back to your room and sleep. You’ve school tomorrow,” Subaru says as he helped his little love to stand up.

Kamui grabbed a hold around his waist, refusing to let go of him. Subaru sighed a little but thought of the action more of cute than annoying. He petted the black hair and coaxed Kamui to look at him.

“Kamui go up and sleep. I’ll stay with you ‘til you fall asleep and I’ll be back tomorrow morning too if you really want me to.”

“Really?” came the sleepy reply.

“Really,” Subaru promises.

Kamui finally let go of Subaru and trudged towards the stairs and walked to his bedroom to change into his sleepwear. When Subaru joined him in the room, Kamui was dressed in another black, loose and plain tank-top and boxers and was crawling underneath the sheets. Subaru went to lie beside Kamui, though he was atop the sheets and used the back of his right hand to pillow his cheek and placed his left arm on his love’s waist. The sleepy raven snuggled closer to his warm body and quickly fell asleep at the feeling of safeness in his arms.

Subaru stayed a little while even after Kamui had already fallen sleep before he had to really go if he wanted to catch that spirit tonight. He kissed the crown of the boy’s head and carefully and silently slipped off the bed and out of the room, closing the door behind him and went to retrieve his coat from one of the kitchen chairs. Luckily, so hadn’t the chairman changed the locks to the house and he still had his own copy of the key and checked that all the windows were closed and locked before he went outside, the door automatically locking itself behind him.

He gave the house another lingering look, or more like the window of Kamui’s room and then disappeared in the night. The only thing that could be heard in the silence of the night was that of his coat making a fluttery sound in the wind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in the act.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to follow Momo's advice and used the names and pronounces a little more. 😁

Subaru had kept his promise to Kamui and on Tuesday morning the first thing the teen had seen was the older man’s sleeping face that was awfully close to his own. He could feel the other’s deep breaths his lips, which only was one inch from the other pair of pale pink ones. Kamui debated if he should give the other a small peck on the lips or not in fear of waking the older man. In the end he decided to take a chance and lightly pecked the older raven on the lips before he slid out of the bed.

Kamui took a fresh pair of underwear and his school uniform before going to the bathroom to take a quick shower and change clothes. After finishing his necessities and being dressed, he walked downstairs to prepare breakfast. He made some simple grilled salmon, miso soup with tofu and prepared two bowls of rice. Kamui then prepared his lunch box with some simple sandwiches.

Kamui quickly ate his food before grabbing his schoolbag from the living room. He had just managed to get his shoes on when Subaru appeared in the hallway looking freshly awake. If his disarrayed hair was any indicator.

“There’s breakfast on the dinner table, you don’t need to heat it up, it’s wrapped,” Kamui said as he bent down to grab his bag but before he could even take a step his chin was turned sideways and a pair of lips descended on his.

“Good morning, and take care,” came the greeting, a husky morning voice murmured it against his lips.

A light flush spread across Kamui’s cheeks and leaned upwards to peck the taller male’s cheek.

“Good morning, I’ll be going now!”

Subaru gave a small smile before he released the other and watched as the teen reluctantly left for school. Kamui for once felt that maybe it was going to be a nice day today as he soaked up the morning sun. Well, if he could ignore all the stares that is.

* * *

It was in the middle of August and Kamui thought that he was going to die from the heat. Since his Summer Vacation started he had been sleeping over at Subaru’s apartment, not having another place to live at during the summer, nor someone else to visit.

Strokes of misfortune had struck upon Kamui. First; the true reason why Kamui was living with Subaru temporarily was because the water pipe in the dorm house broke and Subaru had been graceful enough to let Kamui stay with him until it was fixed. Which would take until the end of August because the repairman noticed that all pipes were rusted and would also break if they all weren’t changed.

Two; Subaru had been called away for an assignment in Kyoto and another one as the Sakurazukamori and had been gone for one and a half week already and the older male wouldn’t be home till Saturday. Three days from today.

Third; the electricity had stopped working because of a short-circuit in the whole building. The building’s janitor had called the repairman and they would arrive sometime when they had time. There were a lot of short-circuits in other buildings and houses because of the heat and they were shorthanded.

Kamui was lying on the cold floor in his boxers with the windows open, trying to get some fresh air in the hot room. It was too hot to wear anything but Kamui still wasn’t that comfortable to walk nude in Subaru’s apartment, especially when the man wasn’t even there. The teen had been aghast when he found out that Subaru didn’t even own one electronic fan. Not that it would be any help when there wasn’t any electricity.

Groaning, Kamui changed his position when his spot had started to warm up, he had already eaten all the ice-cream in the fridge, which was luckily only two small tubes of chocolate and vanilla and didn’t have any more cold treats to keep him from overheating.

The teen kept lying on the floor till evening when finally, the electricity was back on and the sun had started to set. The first thing Kamui did when the aircon was back on was to take a freezing cold shower that could wash off all the sweat from his body. After the shower Kamui put on a new pair of purple boxers and a dark blue t-shirt that belonged to Subaru.

Subaru’s apartment was still pretty bare, which meant that Kamui didn’t have much to do except maybe read some novels or play some games on his old portable game console. He’d already finished his Summer homework two days ago and couldn’t work on that anymore. The library also wasn’t an option when it was so hot outside.

One of the few good things that had happened to him under the Summer was that he’d finally regained a healthy weight and wasn’t abnormally thin anymore, well, for him that is. His physique is still petite but it wasn’t as extreme as it had been in May. Both Subaru and Akira had made sure that he ate correctly and according to a routine. His arms had also healed but the cuts had left some white, thin scars that couldn’t be seen if one didn’t look closely. They would be left as a reminder till the day Kamui died, remaining as horrible souvenirs from when he was at one of his lowest moments in time.

But Kamui didn’t care. They also represented the start of his relationship with the only male, no person he could fall in love with after Kotori. To him they were a treasure, a mark of the beginning of his happiness with the older man who he has loved since two years ago. And he didn’t care that his boyfriend was the feared Sakurazukamori. To him Subaru remained Subaru no matter what. The only person who understood him and his pain, the only person he would entrust his heart with again and now knew that his feelings were reciprocated by the older man. No matter how many people frowned at them, as long as he and Subaru, especially Subaru, were happy was the only thing that mattered to Kamui.

* * *

_He could feel how his blade pierced flesh, muscles and bones, making the blood spurt everywhere and covering his face and clothes. He managed to catch the falling body and they both sunk to the ground. His tears clouded his vision but it all was colored red. Totally red. His hands, the body in front of him, the floor, even the sky was colored that horrible crimson color that he hated._

_The other’s hand raised to cup his left cheek and gave him one last smile._

_“Don’t cry Kamui. My wish was to be killed by your hands to atone for everything I have done. Now I’m not able to hurt you anymore.”_

_He grabbed the falling hand on his cheek and screamed in anguish as mahogany eyes closed._

_“FUUMA!!”_

Kamui woke up with a start. His heart was beating like crazy and he had a hard time breathing. He tried to scramble to the small in-built closet but tripped on the floor in his haste. He managed to crawl towards it and took the first garment that his hand touched when he opened the closet’s door.

Subaru’s scent enveloped him and he finally somewhat calmed down from the familiar smell of tobacco, mint and vanilla. He stumbled back to the bed and curled around the garment, imagining the older man’s arms around him and their weight grounding him.

A few nights after in their new relationship, Kamui had had a similar nightmare and reaction. The teen had unconsciously stumbled into Subaru’s former room, trying to search for the man. Subaru had been out of town at the time and wouldn’t be back before the afternoon of the next day, so he couldn’t calm him down. In the end he had collapsed on the floor and somehow found an old shirt that belonged to Subaru and as he inhaled the scent that still clung on the cloth Kamui had slowly calmed down. Being reminded that he wasn’t alone anymore, that he had someone that cared about him and would keep him safe.

Since then Kamui had always made sure to have something that belonged to Subaru and had the male’s scent on it. So that the older male didn’t always have to be so worried when he had to leave town for a longer period of time because of work or duties.

Kamui had been fine for the first few days because the bed smelled like Subaru, then when the scent had started to fade away. Kamui was reminded that he’d left all the other garments he used to calm himself down after a nightmare in the dorm house. Not wanting the older male to know that Kamui used them as a calming medium to help with his nightmares. He also had counted on Subaru being in the apartment with him during at least the night sleeping beside him.

So after two days with continuous nightmares, Kamui had daringly taken one of Subaru’s few t-shirts and put it on himself. It had in an instant calmed him down as he was enveloped in the feeling of safeness from Subaru’s scent.

Soon enough Kamui had fallen asleep as he clutched the garment even closer to himself and buried his nose in the cloth. Feeling like Subaru was there with him and holding him closely in his arms.

* * *

Two days had passed since that night and Kamui was coming back to the apartment from having been out with Karen, who had finally managed to get a day off from her new workplace.

Kamui had asked what the former soapland girl worked as, and apparently she had managed to secure a position as a sales clerk for cosmetics. It fit her Kamui had thought and mentioned as much to the red-haired woman, who had been pleased and pinched the violet-eyed teen’s left cheek for being so sweet.

Then the atmosphere had changed from easygoing to a more serious one. Luckily they had been sitting in a more secluded part of the café, where they were drinking some coffee and eating cakes, and didn’t disturb the other customers.

“How far have you and Sumeragi-san gone?” Karen had asked with the straightest face the teen ever had seen anyone have.

Kamui almost fell off his seat at the question before turning crimson.

“W-what do you mean?”

The red-haired woman had waved her index finger and tutted at him.

“Tch, tch, Kamui-kun. I’m a woman and I know these things. Also, it would take a lot longer for you to come to a café in Shinjuku if you’re living in the dorm house at Clamp Campus and not mere 30 minutes. And the only person in town that you know and feel comfortable to live with can only be Sumeragi-san.”

Kamui sunk lower in his seat as the female hit the nail on the head and had correctly known the relationship between him and Subaru.

“Are you mad?” he asked, avoiding the other’s red eyes.

Karen softened her expression as she spoke.

“Mad? No. Worried? Yes,” Kamui’s eyes met hers finally since the conversation started, “He’s the Sakurazukamori. Who’s a notorious assassin in the underworld and dangerous to all spiritualists. I’m worried that he will hurt you.”

“Subaru won’t hurt me. Sure, he has to kill people because he’s the Sakurazukamori, but he doesn’t want to kill. That’s the difference between Subaru and the former Sakurazukamori. Sakurazuka Seishirou liked killing people, was raised to kill people. Subaru wasn’t and detests it. And while he might still be connected to the Tree, the Earth had been purified w-when I managed to create m-my k-kekkai,” Kamui protested and tried to collect himself to not break down in the middle of the café.

He still had a hard time to talk about the Promised Day and all the events up to it without turning into an emotional wreck. It would take a long time, if ever, before he could talk somewhat calmly about it. Karen placed a hand on his clenched fist and he calmed down enough to continue.

“Because the Earth was purified the Sakura Tree no longer need the blood of the innocents to keep it alive, which means Subaru only does the work of being its protector from external sources. Though he’s to kill people that will disturb that purity, but it doesn’t mean that he enjoys it. Subaru isn’t like that.”

Seeing the boy’s serious expression and determined eyes, Karen had to accept her defeat and relent to the fact that Kamui wouldn’t leave the older black-haired male for anything. She knew love when she saw it, having felt it for Aoki Seiichi herself, and knew that nothing could separate the two males.

Karen sighed and changed the topic to something lighter.

“Alright Kamui-kun. I’ll trust you and give the support you need.”

The violet-eyed teen relaxed when he heard that.

“But you still haven’t answered my first question,” the red-haired female said and leaned closer to the teen, “So, how far have you two gone?”

And immediately a crimson flush spread across pale cheeks.

Luck seemed to have been on Kamui’s side, he had managed to divert the topic from his and Subaru’s sex life to Karen’s own budding relationship with Kigai Yuuto, and her work, school and other things to catch up with. When it was time for Karen to leave to meet up with Yuuto, the red-haired pyrokinesis had whispered:

“Next time we meet I’ll give you some goods that I’m sure both you and Sumeragi-san will surely enjoy in the future.”

And she laughed quietly as the pale teen’s ears turned crimson and made a hasty retreat to the cashier, paying for both himself and Karen before rushing out of the shop, ears and face still red.

* * *

Kamui had stopped by the grocery store to buy ingredients for dinner the next day when Subaru would finally be back and placed them inside the fridge and the cupboards. He was going to make chicken curry.

Finishing with placing everything in their right places, Kamui heated up the leftovers from the previous day and ate in silence. The teen thought back to Karen’s question over how far he and Subaru had gone.

Except the first day of their relationship, the older male had been adamant in not touching the younger teen in any sexual way except for kissing and platonic cuddling, and sometimes they did have some heavy make-outs and light petting but nothing further than that.

Kamui understood Subaru’s reluctance to go further with the teen, still dealing with their age difference. And if it ever got out before Kamui came of age, Subaru would be the one to take most of the damage. The man could even be accused for statutory rape and be demanded to never appear in front of him again, and Kamui didn’t want that.

There is also the fact that Kamui had been extremely underweight and Subaru hadn’t wanted to do anything that could worsen his already failing health at the time.

The teen shook his head. If they ever had sex; both of them had to be comfortable with it, though he still wished that Subaru would touch him a little more. He was still a teenager. He couldn’t even count of how many times he had used the older man for his imaginations, when some of their make-outs had been too heavy for him to calm down even after his partner had left and he was still hot and bothered.

Now when he thought of it. Kamui hadn’t been able to take care of himself since he started living with Subaru. Too embarrassed to do something as private as that in someone else’s place. But before he knew it, he was already sitting on the lone bed in the room with a hand palming the bulge in his grey capris shorts. His hand flew away immediately when he realized what he’s doing and where, but he shifted uneasily and gasped when the fabric of his underwear rubbed against his hard-on.

Debating with himself if he really was going to masturbate in Subaru’s apartment, in said male’s bed. Then he recalled his first morning in the apartment in the beginning of their relationship and his blood boiled hotter than before. Biting his lower lip, Kamui carefully slid off his purple t-shirt and the black vest over it. He also took of the armbands on his right wrist – a little conscious of the scars – before he took off his shorts, leaving him only in his navy blue boxers. Hesitating for a moment before he decided to take them off too.

Now Kamui was sitting as bare as the day he was born in his boyfriend’s apartment about to touch himself when the owner was away. The teen’s face burned crimson just at the thought of the older male being his boyfriend and that he’s going to do something so audacious to the other’s ignorance inside his apartment.

He licked his right palm to make it easier for his hand to move, coating it generously in his own saliva. His other hand traveled lightly from his throat and traced his own collarbones with fleeting touches as if to recreate the feeling of Subaru’s lips, his fingers found his erect nipple, stiff from having met the cold air that blasted through the room. Kamui circled his fingers around the pink areola before lightly pinching the bud.

“Nnngh!”

He bit his lower lip to muffle the sound, still paranoid that someone would be able to hear him if he didn’t keep quiet. He traced his right hand along the same path as his left went only on the opposite side, when he reached the other nipple he tugged at both of them harshly.

“Ahhnnh!”

He continued with it for a few minutes ‘til both of them turned a light shade of red from the blood rush. His right hand then continued its journey downwards and trailed down his pubic hair, ignoring his half-mast for now, the teen fondled his balls and finally gripped his hard member. It became fully erect in an instant and he squeezed the base, and bit back the sound that’s about to erupt from his vocal cords.

He started to move his hand slowly up and down, imaging that it wasn’t his hand and closed his eyes. He thumbed his own slit and couldn’t hold back his voice any longer. Kamui moved to lie down on the bed as he pleasured himself.

“Aaaah…haaa. Ngggh…S-Subaru!” the teen moaned out quietly, still trying to suppress the sounds somewhat.

When Kamui moved to his left side, his left cheek brushed against something soft and a familiar scent filled the inside of his lungs. The closed lids opened and Kamui saw that the garment that he had used two nights ago was Subaru’s old trench coat, the white one. He buried his face into it, making himself lie half on his stomach and half on his side with his hips raised as he continued stroking his shaft.

“Nnngh… S-Subaru… Subaru…!”

Kamui called out to the man that he loved, imaging that it was larger hands touching him. It was easier to picture it when he could smell the other’s scent. Kamui recalled that Sunday morning again and the sensations the older man made him feel. He placed his left index and middle fingers inside his mouth and wetted them too. Slowly he traced them between his buttocks.

_‘I can’t believe I’m doing this!’ _

Kamui hadn’t ever tried putting fingers inside himself, his only experience is from when Subaru had done it and it had been in his mind since then but he hadn’t been able to do it.

_‘I’m glad that Subaru is first coming back tomorrow. Sparing me the embarrassment of being seen like this’_

The teen could feel his own blush become more apparent as he carefully slid his index finger inside himself and didn’t stop until it reached the knuckle. It still felt weird having something go in that way, but Kamui started wiggling the finger and tried to relax his muscles. He moved the finger carefully outside and then slid it equally as slowly back inside again and moved it in circles, loosening himself up. When he felt that he was loose enough, Kamui let his middle finger join the other inside him.

He winced at the burn of the stretch, but bravely continued. He tried to distract himself by fondling his erection and breathed in Subaru’s scent again. It took a few minutes but soon he got used to the fingers inside him and started to pump them in and out of his body. The teen was moaning out loudly as the fingers inside him started to feel good, in addition to his own hand stroking his hard member. He started imagining that it was his boyfriend’s fingers inside him instead of his own, the same applied to the hand on his shaft that was dripping precum down on the fabric of the coat.

“Subaru… Subaru…S-SUBA-AAAAHH!!”

Kamui had found that spot that Subaru had hit and had made him cum on the spot, he tried to hit it again and again, but his fingers were having a hard time reaching that spot when he wanted them to. The teen managed fastened the pace on his dick and when he hit that place again, he moaned out loud as he came.

“SUBARUU!!”

He continued to stroke himself during his orgasm until no more cum came out. Kamui let out a small whimper when he withdrew his fingers form inside himself and clutched onto the garment that had caught most of his cum, the rest was on his own hand and stomach.

The teen didn’t care anymore if he dirtied the fabric, it was already dirty and covered himself in it as he came down from his high. He missed his boyfriend; the phone calls were nice and anticipated but it made him miss the older man just more. He sniffled quietly into the collar of the coat and curled himself further into a ball, trying to imagine that it was Subaru holding him. He could already smell the familiar scent from the older man’s cigarettes and see the smoke coming from the ashtray on the chair.

_‘Wait a second… I’m not seeing things am I?’ _Kamui thought as he could really see the heavy smoke and smell the brand of cigarettes that Subaru smoked was too strong to be his imagination.

Stiffly, the teen uncurled himself – and made sure that the coat still covered his naked form – and sat up on the bed. Violet eyes widened as they followed the smoke to its source and paled when he saw those ivory hands that he had just fantasized about touching him.

Pale pink lips slowly inhaled the toxic poison and led it down to the owner’s lungs, before the man exhaled. The man’s cool golden-and-emerald eyes never leaving the undressed youth on his bed as he asked:

“Already done with your fun?”

* * *

It was late at night when Subaru arrived back in Tokyo, he had managed to complete his work earlier than he had initially thought, and now all he wanted to do was to take a long, hot shower to wash off the grit and dirt from his traveling. Then cuddle and kiss Kamui and fall asleep with the teen in his arms.

Subaru had called the raven haired youth every other day since his departure. Kamui had also mentioned the day before that he would be back in the evening after meeting with Karen, another Seal and a Dragon of Heaven. Subaru absently wondered what the two had been talking about. The woman was a little crude thanks to her former line of work but really motherly like towards everyone she met.

When Subaru opened his apartment door he had expected the darkness and took off his boots and black trench coat and hanged it up on the clothes hook beside the door. He saw the familiar black sneakers that belonged to his boyfriend and knew that the teen certainly was home.

Subaru was going to go to the bathroom to take a hot shower to clean himself. But he heard muffled sounds coming from where his bed was and went there instead, thinking that Kamui was having a nightmare and trashing around in his sleep.

What he saw instead made stunned him. In the dark room, only the moon’s shine illuminating the room, he could see his little love pleasuring himself while burying his head into his old trench coat and calling out his name. 

“Nnngh… S-Subaru… Subaru…!”

The older male felt his own dick twitch at the calls and hardened a little when the violet-eyed youth sucked on his own fingers and then proceeded to finger himself open, while calling out his name.

“Subaru… Subaru…S-SUBA-AAAAHH!!”

He could see how the younger raven’s pink entrance tightened around those slim fingers when Kamui found his prostate. Subaru noticed that the younger male seemed to have a hard time reaching that spot continuously but made up for it with the hand stroking his erection and by smelling at his old coat. Kamui increased his pace and when the boy arched his back and moaned out his name one more time before the older raven saw the boy’s cum splutter out and hit his white coat and covered the teen’s hand and a little of Kamui’s stomach. 

“SUBARUU!!”

The onmyouji lit a cigarette to calm himself down and to not attack the boy on the spot and in the figurative sense eat him up. Subaru watched as the teen kept pumping himself until the orgasm subsided. The emerald-and-golden eyed male heard the small whimper the younger made when the fingers withdrew from the twitching entrance.

The man was still wondering when Kamui would realize that he was there. Still, he was amazed that the skittish teen managed to convince himself to touch himself in Subaru’s apartment when the youth had shied away from it the first time on that Sunday morning. He also knew that this was probably the first time the teen had done it in his apartment. Usually not comfortable enough to touch himself if not in the privacy of his own room or bathroom. Which begged the question; what had Kamui imagined, making the teen cast away his previous shyness?

Subaru was brought from his thoughts when he saw his boyfriend cover himself in the dirty coat and curled into himself and let out a quiet sniffle. Making a pang of sadness shoot through his heart. His little love looked so small and sad there on his bed in the illumination of the moon outside.

Seeing the form stiffen all of a sudden, Subaru automatically schooled his expression to look indifferent as he leaned on the wall – only his eyes were showing what he’s feeling – watching how the youth’s eyes trailed the smoke to his fingers holding the cigarette and the teen paled as violet orbs met his mismatched ones. The older man deliberately inhaled the toxic poison from the cancer stick slowly and to calm his own hard-on down a little as he exhaled and let the smoke out from his lungs.

“Already done with your fun?” he asked and saw how the other turned crimson thanks to his keen eyesight.

He strode calmly forward, as if he wasn’t affected at all by his lover’s unintentional erotic display and stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray on the chair. The teen was still frozen stiff and violet eyes grew wider and wider the more he neared the immobile form. Climbing onto the bed and swiftly pinning the other underneath him and leaned down, forcing the still frozen pink lips to open and ravaged the wet orifice without much trouble.

Subaru cupped both apple crimson cheeks in his hands, tilting his lover’s face upwards a little so he could kiss the other more firmly and deeper. His tongue moved with complex movements and with more dexterity than the other, making his young lover unable to keep up with him and could only let the older man ravage his mouth and dominate the kiss. Subaru swallowed all his moans and Kamui arched his back when he felt his older boyfriend grind their hips together, the fabric of the white coat rubbing against his still sensitive length.

“S-Subaru… nnng…” the teen moaned between kisses as his limbs finally unfroze from their immobile state and clutched onto the back of another black turtleneck that the other male always wore. Kamui could feel drool dripping down from the corner of his mouth and down his cheek and onto Subaru’s hand that was cupping his face.

Subaru took his right hand from Kamui’s face and unbuckled the belt around his waist before throwing it away in some corner of the room, not really caring at the moment where it landed, before unbuttoning his pants and pulled them and his boxers down low enough to free his erection from its tight confines. The older male let out a sigh of relief when the pressure on his cock wasn’t too tight anymore. The next thing the golden-and-emerald eyed male did was to discard the garment that hid his lover’s lithe form from him.

As if sensing what he was to do, Kamui suddenly let go of his shirt and clutched onto the fabric to his chest, it was the only thing that was covering him from the older male’s heated gaze. Subaru broke the kiss, both of them had red cheeks and were panting hard. Kamui was gulping in large intakes of oxygen, still a little dizzy from the sudden kiss from his boyfriend. Who’s supposed to return later in the day and not be here in Tokyo, with him in the apartment.

Kamui gasped when he felt teeth dig into the skin of his neck, almost drawing out blood. Then a wet tongue licked the place as an apology before the mouth latched onto the same place and sucked on it. While Subaru distracted the teen, his left hand had managed to grab a hold on Kamui’s wrists and pinned them above the youth’s head. When the older male was satisfied with his work on that slim neck he sat up again, making Kamui aware of the situation with his hands.

“S-Subaru…” the teen tried to plead with his eyes. Though the male had already seen all of his body, Kamui was still not used to it and blushed crimson when the garment covering him was flung off to the side to the farthest corner away from them. The lights were off from earlier and the only illumination they both had was the light of the moon. But Subaru’s eyes had better sight in the darkness than Kamui did from years of experience and from tracking down his predecessor.

The teen tried to move his hands only to remember that they were still caged by his boyfriend’s larger one. The violet-eyed youth averted his eyes from the form above him and bit his lower lip when fingers traced his reawakened hardness, suppressing the moan that was about to come out.

Subaru took time to appreciate the view of his lover. While Kamui was still thin it was more because the boy inherited more of his mother’s genes than his unknown father’s. The boy’s hips were slim and the moon light reflexed on the pale skin, making it glow. His little love’s nipples were red and erect, probably from having played with them before Subaru arrived. His mismatched eyes traveled down the chest to the still cum covered stomach and organ between the teen’s soft thighs.

Raising himself to lean on his hindlegs while releasing the teen’s wrists, Subaru stripped off his own turtleneck, giving Kamui a front view of his own body, though he still was clad in his black trousers. When his sight came into focus again the first thing the older male saw was his boyfriend gawking at him, then violet eyes went downwards and widened when they probably saw his hard cock. Kamui was leaning on his elbows and must have been wondering why he was suddenly released.

In a swift movement, Subaru had his lithe lover straddling his lap, rubbing both their erections against each other and they both let out a moan. Subaru took one of Kamui’s hands and moved it to their dicks and made the boy try to envelope both of their hard members in his hand. The redness in Kamui’s face became more prominent and he moved his other hand to join to fully envelope the hard organs and rubbed them together.

Subaru moaned in appreciation, finally getting some stimulation himself. He held the slim waist in front of him and steadied the boy in his lap and moved his fingers to the teen’s mouth, his intentions clear. He saw unsure violet eyes and leaned up to kiss that worried frown away.

“Don’t worry. I won’t go any further with you today. I don’t have the right supplies here to make sure I don’t hurt you,” he consoled the younger male.

The stiffness in Kamui’s frame relaxed and he took the offered fingers into his mouth and lathered them thickly in saliva. Subaru let out a quiet groan as he watched his lover in a seducing way trail his tongue between the three fingers before sucking on each of them with half-lidded violet eyes. Then the teen took all three fingers inside his mouth and eagerly sucking on all of them, while making sure to not lose the pace on their dicks.

Subaru could almost imagine how that mouth would feel around his dick, and those big violet eyes looked up at him as the boy sucked him off. Groaning loudly at the image the older raven removed his fingers from the eager mouth and with his left hand that was around Kamui’s waist, he parted the round mounds. Letting the cold air of the room hit the twitching hole.

“Subaruuu…”

The teen moaned out his name as the older male caressed the skin around the pink entrance and suddenly plunged two inside instantly.

“SUBARU!!”

Kamui almost came from his boyfriend immediately hitting his prostrate but managed to hold it off. His breathing was heavy and fast as the fingers moved inside him gently, his muscles already loose from earlier. Subaru’s fingers were as slim as his own but they were longer, making them able to reach deeper inside him and easily kept rubbing that spot that made his hips move.

At least their combined amount of precum made it easier for Kamui to move his hands and hips. He thumbed both of their slits and the pair of them let out their respective moans. The third finger soon joined in and Kamui groaned at the burn but tried to relax his body again. He could feel how those swift fingers stretched and widened him and they kept rubbing and hitting that spot inside him, making him increase the pace of his hands and hips.

“S-Subaru… nnngg… aaahhh… i-it feels sooo…ngggh good…” the teen managed to get out between moans and pants as he stared down at the older male. Moaning again when he saw the mismatched eyes shine in pure lust and love.

Subaru on the other hand moaned when those soft walls clenched down on his fingers every time he hit Kamui’s prostrate. He was a little disappointed that he hadn’t thought of buying lube and painkillers for the morning when he now had an all willing Kamui writhing on his lap, moving those hips against him and on his fingers. Sure, he could probably put it in now but he knew from experience that it hurt and burned extremely without lube if one wasn’t used to taking it up. Especially if it’s one’s first time.

Subaru still could remember that humiliating burn and pain from the past and tried to focus again on the current pleasure he’s feeling. Leaving his duty to mark the teen’s chest with red bruises, he pulled the teen’s head down and engaged both their tongues in a passionate play, drool running down on both their chins. He pumped his fingers four more times into the soft body before he felt the other break their kiss again and stiffened and at the same time gripped their dicks a bit too tightly.

“SUBARU!”

This was the second time Kamui cummed for the night and he felt all his strength leave him and he slumped down against his boyfriend, who was still pumping the fingers in and out of him easing him through his climax. Though he’s still tired Kamui sat up and swayed a little before he steadied himself and reached for his lover’s still hard member.

Subaru thought that Kamui’s pleasure filled face, when the younger reached climax, was one of the most beautiful things he had seen. The teen’s cheeks were flushed cherry red and his violet eyes were glazed over in lust and pleasure, his mouth open as the younger male tried to breathe. The boy’s cum covered both of their stomachs and the teen’s hands, ignoring his own need he kept pumping his fingers into the obliging hole and helped the boy through his orgasm when the lithe frame of his lover fell down against him.

When a hand returned to his aching dick he moaned out in appreciation. After a few more pumps he too reached completion and the hand kept stroking him through it. Panting he also slumped forward being careful of not making the teen fall.

The moment Subaru slumped forward, Kamui didn’t know what to do with his hands. They both were dirty with their cum, the problem was soon solved by Subaru catching the hand that had Kamui’s cum on it and licked the appendix clean, while looking straight in the younger’s eyes. If Kamui wasn’t so tired he would have immediately gotten hard by the seductive sight alone. Hesitantly he brought his other hand up to his lips and carefully licked at the white liquid. Violet eyes blinked and he tried to lick it again. Because it looked like cream Kamui unconsciously expected it to taste sweet but it had a salty thang to it. And it was thicker than cream. It wasn’t good but he could swallow it with little difficulty.

While Kamui was tasting the cum on his hand, Subaru managed to compare him to a kitten giving a new treat a curious and tentative lick. He didn’t want to know how his little love managed to look so innocent while doing something so naughty. Almost immediately, Subaru’s – surprisingly dirty mind that he himself didn’t know he possessed – brain conjured up an image of his violet-eyed lover down on his knees, licking curiously at the older man’s hard dick while looking innocently up at him while wearing cat ears and a tail.

Deciding that the image was too destructive for his already failing control, Subaru used his discarded shirt to clean off the rest of his cum on Kamui’s hand and the cum on their bodies. The teen had shyly let him clean up the liquid between the youth’s thighs while blushing crimson. Subaru had kissed him deeply as he tried to clean the boy without seeing what he was doing. Finished with the quick cleaning of their bodies, the older raven took off his trousers and underwear all the way down, and violet eyes avoided the sight of his bare body.

Inwardly chuckling over how cute Kamui was being, Subaru kissed the teen’s crown before he flopped both of them down on the bed and covered their bodies with the blanket. Which he would have to wash later, he added as an afterthought.

Kamui automatically curled up against him and entangled their legs and placed his head on the left side of the older man’s chest. Feeling the strong beat of Subaru’s heart and the arms around him, lulled Kamui into sleep faster than he thought and tried to keep his eyelids from closing but it was a losing battle when they were getting too heavy. Soon the teen was slumbering and his boyfriend joined him shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subaru is not a morning person and his mind doesn't work properly either. Kamui is embarrassed as usual. They also spend some time together!

It was the UV-rays that kept waking Subaru up from his slumber, and idly thought that he should probably invest in a pair of curtains just to keep the sunlight out of his apartment in the mornings, if it meant that it would stop waking him up every time he wanted to sleep in. Slumping back to his previous position Subaru noticed that something was strange. He looked down and saw tufts of black hair under his blanket. Uncovering the sleeping form that was being kept in his arms, he huffed out a laugh when Kamui’s sleeping face was revealed.

He must have curled up under the blanket to avoid the morning rays, using Subaru as his shade. It was then the strange feeling resurfaced in his mind. It was normal for him to sometimes wake up with Kamui in his arms but something was different. The blanket fell lower down, exposing swollen and plump pink lips and a bitemark on a pale shoulder, he then noticed that he also was as naked as Kamui. Gulping Subaru traced his hand between the pale mounds of Kamui’s behind and was relieved when he didn’t feel any wetness on his finger after putting it slightly inside the pink entrance. His finger also slid easily inside which meant that the muscle wasn’t swollen.

Subaru’s mind was still too sleepy to recall what they had done during the night. So when he remembered he felt a crimson blush burn on his cheeks. He hadn’t known himself to be the top of a relationship, at least in the means of sex, with his only experience being the bottom. But the thought of Kamui being underneath him and writhing while he pleasured his lover was so very appealing to him that Subaru almost got aroused from the thought alone.

One of the few things he was going to buy the next time he was in the drugstore was lube and condoms. He knew that he himself didn’t suffer from any sexually transmitted diseases — he had checked it at a doctor’s office — and Kamui had never had sex with anyone and had only exchanged sexual pleasures with him, so there wasn’t any risk factor from that. But he didn’t know if Kamui would like to be filled in that place. So it was safer to do it with a condom the first time and then maybe, if Kamui wanted to, bareback.

Subaru kept drawing lazy circles on Kamui’s back and felt the younger stir and a sleepy violet eye opened. Subaru smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Kamui, still too sleepy to notice both of their state of undress, snuggled closer to the taller raven and tried to fall asleep again. But something kept him from falling asleep, the nagging thought annoyed him and made him open his eyes again. Kamui tried to feel what was wrong and immediately felt that both his body and mind were oddly feeling freshly rejuvenated. Blinking his eyes again Kamui slowly looked upwards at his boyfriend’s relaxed face and then looked downwards and under the blanket. And instantly blushed.

He was used to see his older boyfriend half-dressed in only pants, shorts or boxers. The last one most when they slept in the same bed because of the heat generating between both their bodies. Kamui mostly slept in his boxers and a loose shirt, keeping some of his modesty. But this was the first time since that Sunday morning that he’s slept naked against the older man. Not to speak of that Subaru, while often half-naked, never slept naked in the same bed as Kamui.

While his own body hid the other’s private parts didn’t mean that Kamui couldn’t feel them. Then he recalled the previous night and curled up and buried his face into his hands. Acting so shameless in the older man’s apartment while he thought that the other was away. He then remembered what had transpired afterwards and the thought that it happened sent blood flowing in two very different directions. Feeling hands tugging at his wrists before his hands were gently taken away from his burning face.

Subaru had watched silently when his little love curled up on himself and that the younger’s ears had turned red. The mismatch-eyed raven sat up when he thought that Kamui was going to suffocate himself and took the slim wrists in his own hands and gently directed his hands away from hiding his lover’s beautiful face and gem-like eyes. Subaru leaned down and kissed each wrist languidly, his lips lingering on the almost invisible scars on each limb. Slowly Subaru trailed his kisses higher up on Kamui’s left arm, up to his shoulder.

Changing his position, Subaru was now hovering above Kamui with his elbows placed on each side beside the younger raven’s head and he continued his mission to mark that pale skin with his own brands. He made a particularly large kiss mark just above the boy’s left nipple and above where his heart should be located. Lifting himself up, mismatched eyes connected with violet ones, and simultaneously they both leaned towards the other and locked their lips together.

They kept it lazy and unhurried ‘til the need of air grew between them. Subaru was the first one to break it and placed one kiss on the teen’s temple and smiled.

“Good morning, Kamui.”

Kamui returned the smile with his shy one and lifted himself up to kiss the older man’s smooth chin.

“Good morning, Subaru.”

Pecking Kamui one last time on the mouth before his mild case of OCD demanded him to brush his teeth and shower, then wash the dirty sheets. He gave a considering look towards Kamui, who’s snuggling against the sheets again, probably trying to fall back asleep, thinking that Subaru was going to take a morning smoke or something. Well, if Subaru had any say in it that wouldn’t happen as long as they both were dirty.

Subaru got off the bed before lifting Kamui up in his arms. A little surprised that Kamui was lighter than he expected and used a little too much of his strength, almost making the boy fly over his head if Kamui hadn’t yelped and looped slender arms around his neck tightly.

After the little heart-attack inducing incident that clearly woke Kamui up. He found himself being scrubbed down on a low-seated bathing stool. A loofah was spreading the soap over his body making the detergent fluff up in bubbles. The teen squirmed when the sponge touched his sides and made him let out quiet laughs, though he blushed when the older man directed the soft sponge to his thighs, almost touching his private parts. His blush turned darker when the loofah was abandoned and there were hands going towards his nether regions.

“I-I can do it myself!” he hurriedly said as he stopped the hands from reaching his lower body.

Kamui could almost see the indulgent smile the older male had before he let him clean himself while Subaru went to turn on the bath water to fill the tub. When he was done, Subaru was back and rinsed his body with a loose showerhead that was beside the sink. The older male then proceeded to wash the teen’s hair with the same shampoo that Kamui always used, before he rinsed the raven locks again. Kamui’s boyfriend even used a conditioner, making the teen’s already silky hair more shiny and smooth after rinsing it with cold water.

When Subaru deemed him to be up to his standards of cleanliness, Kamui went to the bathtub and gladly sunk into the warm water. Sighing as all his muscles loosened themselves, Kamui opened his eyes to see his lover dumping the white bedsheets, the blanket’s white cover and a white trench coat into the washing machine and turned it on, Kamui burned crimson over why the coat was included. He sunk under the water and held his breathe as long as he could before resurfacing. He swiped his hair backwards; though, a few stubborn strands remained in front of his forehead.

Turning his head, the sight of a pale and slightly muscular back met his sight. Blinking his eyes a few times, Kamui realized that this was the first time he has seen Subaru’s back and he crossed his arms and leaned on them on the edge of the bathtub to get a better look. His eyes traced over faint white lines that adorned the man’s back. His eyes trailed to the right side of the older raven and saw a light scar on the arm. He quickly averted his eyes from the place when he realized why Subaru had that scar and didn’t want to make the other uncomfortable by staring at it.

But before he could take in more of the man’s body, Subaru turned around and Kamui closed his eyes quickly, making it seem like he wasn’t ogling at the older raven. He felt the water shift and another body brushed against his when Subaru climbed into the tub and lowered himself behind the youth that was still leaning on the tub’s edge. Seemingly enjoying the hot water.

The corner of Subaru’s mouth quirked upwards. He had felt the other’s curious gaze on his back, his senses not letting him be ignorant of such a fact, especially when the teen contained a greater spiritual power than even himself. Subaru closed his eyes and let himself relax against the edge digging into his back, finally feeling clean. Opening his mismatched ones, they gazed over to the teen who seemed to be dozing off on his arms.

Subaru reached over to Kamui – startling violet eyes to open and a hand to rub the corner of one eye – and made him to sit on his lap, sitting on his left thigh with it being between the slender legs. Kamui seemed to be too relaxed to care as the teen made himself more comfortable and leaned his head back on Subaru’s shoulder.

Both males were relaxed and quite happy to be in the other’s presence. Finally feeling like they were home.

* * *

The week passed by idly and soon it was the start of Kamui’s second semester of being a sophomore in high school and the end of August. There were five days ‘til school began again. Subaru had been able to get some free days, not having any spirit cases to solve or duties to attend to, or people to assassinate. The last work reason was the one the onmyouji avoided the most, feeling quite uncomfortable with the idea of killing people even if it was for the good of the world.

Well, Subaru had decided to take his boyfriend to a private owned beach and spend three nights and three days at the hotel that owned it. It was partly a vacation date for the two of them and partly an apology for leaving Kamui alone most of his Summer Vacation and a chance to spend more time together.

Kamui had insisted that it wasn’t necessary to spend his money on an expensive hotel and he was simply happy that Subaru wanted and could spend time with him. Subaru had convinced him that it was necessary and Kamui had reluctantly relented. If his only goal was to spend time with Kamui, he knew himself that he didn’t need to go this far to please him, they both being people with minimal needs and disliking the idea spending money on unnecessary luxurious objects.

Unfortunately, so had Subaru gotten several complaints from his neighbors because of the noise he and Kamui made during the night. Looking on the bright side, so didn’t his neighbors know exactly what he, a 26-year-old man, and a 17-year-old high schooler seemed to do behind closed doors. He’s pretty sure that Suzuki-san, who lives in the apartment opposite to his, has some form of grudge against him because he rejected her and would gladly report him to the police station the first chance she got if she ever got wind of what his and Kamui’s true relationship is.

While reading and listening to the complaints that was sent to him through his landline phone and mail box, made Subaru realize just how thin the walls of his apartment were. For nine years, since he was seventeen, he’d lived alone without anyone ever visiting his place. Most of the time he wasn’t even there himself and before Kamui started to visit him, Subaru only came back to the apartment to sleep, otherwise he was always out working or tracking down Seishirou or training to increase his powers and knowledge.

Okay, so he might have an ulterior motive for taking Kamui out to the beach, and if he could he would have planned to do this in his apartment. Subaru didn’t even want to consider doing what he had planned in the dorm house, quite sure that Imonoyama Nokoru had upgraded the house’s security system to include security cameras with voice recorders. It’s one of the reasons why he had mostly kept his relationship with Kamui non-sexual when in the Clamp Campus’ dorm house, and only kissed the teen inside the latter’s room. Which is the only place where he hasn’t felt like anyone was watching or hearing them.

“Subaru, I’m done!”

The older male looked up from the novel he’s been reading on the hotel bed to look at his boyfriend. And kind of regretted that he chose the beach even though it was his own idea. His teenage lover was wearing purple swim trunks that ended in the middle of his thighs and a white beach hoody that was left unzipped, showing his pale torso for the world to see. Yeah, Subaru regretted choosing the beach, because now his boyfriend would attract all kind of people wishing of doing quite inappropriate things to the beautiful boy with violet eyes. Not including Subaru himself. Well, it was probably only for today and he would be with his little love most of the day.

Marking the book in the place where he stopped reading, Subaru stood up from the bed and kissed his boyfriend lightly on the mouth before slipping inside the bathroom to change into some more beach appropriate clothes. He came back out with an attire similar to Kamui’s but his trunks were black with green linings on the side, they also ended above his knees.

Kamui didn’t know what to think when his boyfriend suggested that they spend the last few days of his Summer Vacation at a beach and stay at a hotel for three days and nights. He hadn’t thought it was necessary, neither he nor Subaru were much of people persons, they both would rather spend their time together at some quiet location. But he did miss seeing the ocean, being a former resident of Okinawa and having lived on the island for six years made him miss hearing the sounds of the waves at some place near the water that was desolate from other people.

Subaru had also looked quite determined to take him here so he had reluctantly agreed to it. They had set out earlier in the day so they could first check-in at the hotel and then change to their swimsuits in their hotel room. Kamui had gaped when he saw the large king sized bed and the balcony also had a table with an ashtray on it and two chairs with a view over the ocean. The bathroom was also quite big, the bath was like a mini pool and there was a big shower covered with a glass wall and door.

Kamui had gone and changed clothes first and when he came out from the bathroom, he saw his boyfriend stare at him from head to toe before marking the page of the book he was reading. The quick kiss startled him and when he was going to reciprocate the older male was already closing the bathroom door, leaving him confused in the middle of the room.

Deciding to shrug it off, Kamui walked out to the balcony to take in view of the sea. The sea breeze felt good against his skin and the nostalgic scent of sea water filled his lungs. Though he didn’t really have any close friends in Okinawa he would like to go back someday just to see the town he lived in and visit his mother’s grave. Maybe Subaru would come with him and then he could show the older male around. Smiling at the thought Kamui hoped that it would happen sometime in the future.

Hearing the bathroom door open, Kamui turned around and was met with the familiar sight of a shirtless Subaru wearing black swim trunks. He had somewhat gotten used to seeing the man without a shirt after several doses of exposure. Subaru motioned for him to come back inside and after closing the balcony’s sliding glass door, violet eyes noticed the bottle of sunscreen the other was holding.

They both were quite pale so they had to smear themselves in sunscreen to avoid getting burned, especially when they would be out in the sun for a long period of time. Taking off his hoody, he let Subaru help him with spreading the sunscreen on his back and did the same to the other before doing the rest of his body himself.

When they both were covered in the UV protecting lotion and Subaru put on an unzipped dark blue hoody, they finally went down to the beach.

* * *

Two young males walking beside each other made quite the sight for other tourists and local residents. Both males were strikingly beautiful people. The teen was of average height and had unruly black-blue hair with mysterious and slightly large violet eyes, an effeminate face and a slender body with a small frame and pale skin. The teen possessed slightly plump pink lips making the boy’s lips look very kissable. The man walking beside the teen had mismatched eyes, the right eye was a golden color and looked like it belonged more to a sneaky and mischievous person, while the left eye was a dark emerald color matching with the man’s slightly mysterious aura. His face was also on the effeminate side but a little more masculine than the teen’s. The man was slim but taller than his companion by almost a head, and with a light build with skin so pale like the man hadn’t been out in the sun for years.

They both were wearing swim trunks and hoodies of different colors. Many heads turned to stare at them. Especially the women’s gazes were appreciating the free eye-candy they got. Both males settled under one of the hotel’s beach parasols and spread out their beach blanket on the sand. The teen looked quite comfortable on the blanket, napping while his companion was reading a book beside him under the shade of the parasol.

After an hour the older of the two woke the younger one up and said something before getting up and leaving the teen alone under the parasol. Yawning the violet-eyed boy sat up and stretched his arms up in the air and looked at his surroundings. Every person on the beach could recognize beauty when they saw it and the teen was quite the beautiful specimen, the same could have been said for his companion, if the older male’s cold face and glare didn’t scare them off that is.

Now they could at least enjoy and appreciate a rare beauty when the boy’s guardian(?)/brother(?)/cousin(?) wasn’t there to stop them. Alas, the people’s enjoyment was cut short when a gang of thugs – about the same age, and maybe a little older, as the violet-eyed beauty – approached the boy and almost all of them towering over the teen even when he stood up, looking ready to fight. All members of the group had lecherous grins on their faces, making their objective quite obvious to everyone in the vicinity.

Someone was going to call one of the security people of the hotel stationed at the beach, when one of the rough looking people was reaching out to grab the smaller teen but a pale hand grabbed the offending limb by the wrist. The audience of the scene watched bated breathes as the boy’s older companion had finally returned and was holding a plastic bag. The hand that was holding the plastic bag dropped the bag before it was covering the teen’s eyes. Making the other protest but a sharp call of the boy’s name seemed to calm him down and the teen pouting instead while crossing his arms.

Mismatched eyes glared at the group of thugs – making a shiver go down everyone’s spines, except the teen he’s holding – his intentions were very clear what he would do to the thugs if they overstayed their welcome were reflected in those dangerous eyes of the mysterious man. He spoke in a clear, sharp and dangerous tone.

“Leave.”

The leader of the thugs was going to say something but when those mismatched eyes became sharper and the thug thought better of it and left with a wounded ego. His minions followed him and threw pathetic glares towards the teen’s older companion, who just watched them go with an impassionate face and bored eyes.

* * *

“I could have taken care of it.”

Subaru glanced at his now pouting boyfriend sitting on the blanket with his knees up to his chest and the older man took a swig of the cold mineral water in the bottle in his hand and sat beside Kamui before answering.

“I know.”

Kamui stared at him from the corner of his eyes, trying to read that blank expression Subaru still had.

“Then why didn’t you let me take care of it?”

Subaru’s blank face was destroyed by the small quirk of his lips.

“You would have sent them to the hospital, which would lead to having the police coming here and we would have to spend most of our time of our vacation at the police station as they investigated what happened. Meaning, we wouldn't currently be sitting here and relaxing in the sun if that happened.”

Kamui pouted some more – knowing that his boyfriend was just stating the truth – before taking the offered bottle of water, quite thirsty himself. He took a quick gulp of the water and gave the bottle back to Subaru before standing up and stretched his sluggish body. The teen shrugged off the white hoody from his arms and placed it on the blanket. His older boyfriend raised one eyebrow, displaying his question.

“I’m going for a swim,” Kamui explained, “It’s been a while since I was on the beach and swam.”

Subaru didn’t even have time to answer before he took off. Subaru let out an amused huff. Even though Kamui didn’t say or look like it; Subaru could practically feel the excitement emitting from his body. He settled himself to watch over his lover in case something happened.

One bonus was that Kamui had quite the beautiful form of the front crawl. The teen looked so free in the water to him.

Kamui who stepped into the water shivered at the initial feeling of the change of temperatures and started to wade deeper into the water. He ignored the stares the other people on the beach seemed to give him and when he was chest deep into the blue water he started to swim out a little farther to not disturb the younger swimmers. Being at a reasonable distance from the beach, Kamui started to swim laps along the beach, front crawl style.

Feeling the water rush along him made Kamui feel nostalgic. He used to swim like this at the beach near his house in Okinawa with his mother watching him and always had food prepared after his exercise. Blocking out all the sounds Kamui continued to swim ‘til he felt his limbs starting to tire and finished his last lap before turning to float on his back. The sun shone its bright rays directly against his eyes, he blocked it by using his right hand the back of his hand turned towards him and watched the sun between his fingers. He started to relax and let the waves hit his body and carry him wherever they wanted as violet orbs hid themselves from the world’s sight.

Opening his eyes, and turning upright, Kamui noticed that he had floated out quite a bit from the beach and began swimming back. When he neared the beach and found where his boyfriend was sitting, he let his feet touch the sand underneath the sea and shook his head free of water before running his hand through his wet strands to direct them to the opposite direction and get them out of his eyes.

Soon enough he was once again beside his boyfriend, who held out the water bottle again, and Kamui gratefully took several large gulps of the still cold liquid. He grinned back at his sitting partner and was going to thank Subaru when someone bumped harshly into him from behind. Because of the sudden force and his tired limbs from the swim, Kamui hadn’t been able to regain his balance and fell forwards and towards the unsuspecting Subaru who was reading his book again.

Subaru hadn’t expected the sudden impact and flinched slightly before a shiver ran through his spine at the unexpected wet coolness on his torso as he fell backwards. As he stared up at the black and white striped pattern of the parasol, he thought that at least he managed to save his book from getting wet as he felt a familiar weight on top of him.

The lithe frame of his lover was lying on his chest and stomach, while the Kamui’s face had almost hit his left shoulder if they both hadn’t shifted their bodies quickly enough and the teen’s legs were half lying and half kneeling over his legs, making the wet material of the purple trunks drip water down on him.

“S-Sorry!” Kamui apologized lifting himself up from the other before scrambling off the man, his cheeks flushed pink.

Subaru just sat up and patted Kamui on his head, letting him know that he wasn’t the least bit upset. Kamui relaxed his tense shoulder at the mismatch-eyed man’s gesture and sat down beside him again and reached towards the plastic bag and took out a bag of potato chips. Kamui gave some to Subaru, who ate it directly from the teen’s fingers and the familiar red color burned on pale cheeks.

They both spent the rest of their time on the beach with Kamui eating up the chips and occasionally fed some to his boyfriend, who was still reading, creating their own little world under the black and white striped parasol.

* * *

They were walking back to the hotel after having eaten at one of the beach restaurants. Both males were happy over how their day went by peacefully, if they ignored the earlier incident with the thugs and all the staring, and both longed for a shower to wash off the salty sea water, sand and grime, one more than the other.

Surprisingly it was Subaru who offered Kamui to go and take a shower and a bath first, the teen gladly took the other up on it and went inside the bathroom.

_‘It’s unusual that Subaru lets me have the shower first and not together with him when we both are dirty…”_

Shrugging off his boyfriend’s unusual behavior, Kamui took off his swimming trunks and hoody before opening the shower’s glass door and stepped under the large showerhead, letting the warm water wash away some of the salt water, grime, dirt and sand from his body. The teen washed his hair with the shampoo that the hotel provided and made sure to repeat the process to really remove all dirt from his hair. Washing his body next by using the provided body wash, he meticulously washed his body, especially the areas where he still could feel where some sand was lingering.

Subaru’s cleaning habits had really rubbed off on him, Kamui thought amusedly when he finished and sunk down in the warm water of the mini pool bath and let out a low moan in appreciation when his all muscles loosened up. He let himself sink deeper in to rest his head on the edge and relaxed.

* * *

Kamui’s boyfriend on the other hand was digging through his suitcase. Trying to find the items he had buried under his clothes so that Kamui wouldn’t be able to see them. He found them at last after a few minutes of searching and placed said items into the drawer of the nightstand before taking out his pack of cigarettes and lighter from his trench coat’s pocket that was hanging on the coat-hanger that was besides the front door.

Subaru slid open the glass-window door that separated the balcony from their hotel room and lit up his cigarette. Inhaling the nicotine settled his nerves quite a bit and he slowly let the smoke exit his lungs as he leaned on the railing. Occasionally he let the small residues of his cigarette off in the ashtray on the table beside him. While his need of a shower was great he didn’t want his boyfriend to suspect anything and had to repress his need of feeling clean.

As the sun started to set, its light dyed the sky in dark yellow, orange, red, purple and dark blue and also dyeing their room in its orange glow. The balcony had really the perfect view of the sea and the sunset, Subaru thought as he distractedly watched the sun sink lower down in the horizon.

He didn’t know how much time passed when the bathroom door opened and his lithe framed lover stepped out, steam following the boy out from the door. Subaru stubbed the rest of his cigarette on the ashtray and stepped back inside and closed the glass door after him.

* * *

Kamui was drying his hair with a hotel towel and wore the white yukata for sleeping sloppily, not used to wearing them or tying the obi. Subaru thought of fixing the appearance of the sloppily dressed teen, his upbringing demanding him to wear traditional clothes perfectly, but suppressed the urge.

Violet eyes glanced towards the older male when the owner had heard the sliding glass door close before he continued to dry his hair.

“The bathroom is free,” he said and finally his hair was somewhat dry.

When the older of the two ravens slipped inside the bathroom after giving his head a quick pat, Kamui flopped down on the bed. It had been a while since he had been this tired. The trip here was over a three and a half an hour's drive, and he hadn’t wanted Subaru to drive in silence so he’d stayed awake the whole trip despite being tired. Then they spent the whole day at the beach, Kamui swam, and even managed to get his boyfriend in the water for a short while. Well, after throwing sea cold water at the man and then have the other chase after him playfully helped ‘til he slipped and dragged Subaru down with him into the water.

Kamui’s eyelids started to droop as he reminisced their day at the beach, the warmth of the sun, the sea breeze, the sound of the waves hitting the shore and the small smiles shared between him and Subaru.

He didn’t even hear when the bathroom door opened. Too lost in the ocean of dreams with the time spent together with Subaru.

* * *

Subaru had stepped out of the steaming bathroom – after hanging up his swimming trunks besides Kamui’s purple ones on one of the drying bars – with only a towel wrapped around his waist. The white yukata that the hotel provided had been a little too short for him and he couldn’t wear it. The sight that greeted him was his young lover sleeping deeply on the bed.

Because the yukata hadn’t been properly put on its disheveled form revealed the pale skin it was supposed to cover. The only thing that kept the white fabric from totally revealing Kamui was the messily knotted grey obi. Long, lean legs with soft-looking thighs were displayed clearly. The white fabric teasingly covered his private parts and was splayed under the sleeping form. The upperpart of the yukata was half sliding off the lean shoulders, showing off the flat stomach and those two perks of pink flesh on Kamui’s chest.

Gulping Subaru tried to rein in his urges and went to switch off the main light in the room. He walked back towards the bed and turned on the nightstands’ lamps that were on both sides of the bed. Lightning the room in a dim and soft orange.

Sitting beside his sleeping lover and on the edge of the bed, Subaru started raking his fingers through the soft and silky black-blue hair. It seemed like his plans for the night had been foiled by his own little love and he did not have the heart to wake up the tired teen. Leaning down to place a kiss on the crown of Kamui’s head, Subaru hadn’t noticed that violet eyes were sleepily peering at him.

Kamui tilted his head and caught the surprised look on the older male’s face as he connected their lips instead. A pink tongue prodded at thin pink lips and plunged inside and past the caught off male’s lips. Kamui lazily trailed his tongue over the straight teeth and then explored the inside. Another tongue joined his and Kamui surrounded his lover’s neck with his arms, dragging the older man further down so that Subaru had to place his elbows beside his face on both sides to keep himself from falling.

They continued to kiss languidly, not in a hurry and just wanted to enjoy the taste of each other. Both males hadn’t been able to kiss the other the whole day because they were in public view. The population was more accepting of same-sex relationships nowadays but it was still frowned upon to show their affections in public so they did not kiss the whole time they were outside if they didn’t know if they were alone.

Moaning into the kiss when the other nipped at his lower lip and sucked at it, Kamui felt the other shift positions. Subaru was now hovering above him the arms were still in the same position but Kamui was lying between his kneeling legs. He broke the kiss when the need of air became too great for both of them. Kamui gasped when he felt a wet lick from his chin down to his throat and then lips lightly sucked at his Adam’s apple. He tilted his head upwards and arched his back, giving the other more room to work with.

Hands were traveling down his body, exploring every nook and cranny of his torso ‘til they reached the obi and paused. Kamui looked down to connect with golden and emerald eyes silently asking him for permission. He nodded almost imperceptible and felt that those hands slowly untie his sloppy knot and slowly parted the rest of his yukata.

Kamui blushed at the fabric slowly gliding off his skin and moaned when his thighs were squeezed and massaged and the lips on his neck kept marking him, making him let out several quiet gasps and mewls. The hands and mouth left his body and he heard the soft thud of something hitting the floor. The warmth above him suddenly vanished and Kamui leaned up on his elbows to see his boyfriend opening the one of the nightstand’s drawers. Though he did not see what the other was getting out of there he had a pretty good guess over what it was and felt his face burn red.

Subaru soon returned to his lover on the bed, who was looking at him with his big violet eyes and flushed face, making his blood burn hotter. He placed the items on the bed where they were easily accessible before he returned to Kamui, who is lying in the open yukata. And staring at him and his bare body.

In a swift motion he parted the slender legs by the knees and kneeled between them, Kamui tried to reflexively close his legs but Subaru’s superior strength kept them open. He kept his mismatched eyes on violet ones as he raised a single leg by the ankle and kissed the place and watched in delight as the flush on his lover’s face deepened. Subaru continued to kiss up the slowly until he reached the boy’s inner thighs and bit at the flesh lightly, and Kamui let out a gasp, and sucked at the place, leaving a bright red bruise after himself. He repeated the same process on the other leg by kissing the ankle and then upwards to the inner thigh and marked the place.

This time he continued his ascending kisses, but Kamui groaned when he skipped his private parts by kissing around them. Subaru left many red marks on the torso, wanting to fill Kamui’s body with his mark. Subaru could still remember the cold fury in his body when that thug had tried to touch **his **Kamui and continued to place several red bruises on the arching body that was moaning his name. He paused at the protruding flesh on Kamui’s chest and licked the one to his right and heard his little love let out a small mewl when he blew at it.

“Nnnghh… n-no it feels weird…” the boy gasped when he felt the other nip at his nipple before starting to suck at it.

Kamui gripped at the sheets beside his head as he squirmed under the attention his chest was given. He let out a particularly loud moan when the hand that had been lightly stroking his right inner thigh pinched the other bud and rubbed it with the thumb, tugging at it.

“Aaahh…nnyaaah…haaaaah…”

Soon the mouth switched targets and started to nip and suck at his other bud while the other hand on his thigh gave the same attention to his left nipple.

“Nnnnghh! Aaaaaahh…”

When the man felt satisfied with the attention given to the now red flesh and had marked the area on the chest with more bite marks, he nipped at the neck next before marking it with several small bruises on the lower side. Then he started to descend butterfly kisses on the pale skin up to a red ear and nipped at the lobe and at the same time he grinded his lower half against the other’s, making them both moan out at the friction. Subaru sucked at a spot right under the ear and mentally filed away the spot as one of the teen’s erogenous zones when the other mewled.

Continuing the slow rhythm of his hips, Subaru finally caught the lower plump lip between his teeth before he connected it with his own lips. He kept swallowing down every little moan, mewl and gasp from the other as he kept grinding their hips together.

“S-Subaaah….ru… nnnghhh… Subaru… Subaru…” the teen moaned between kisses and arched his back as the older man ravaged his mouth and sought out his tongue to intertwine them.

His hands had abandoned their grip on the sheets and were now gripping on sweaty shoulder blades of the body above him. When Kamui felt the coil in his stomach tighten even more and tried to warn the other and broke the kiss.

“S-Subaru… I-I’m gon..naaah! Uuunnggh c-cum…!”

Suddenly all the pleasure stopped and the weight of the other left him, making him feel the coolness of the room on his heated body.

“Subaru?” the teen questioned when he saw that the man was retrieving the items he had placed on the bed.

The large pillow behind Kamui’s head was plucked out from it and violet eyes grew bigger when they felt the older male lift his hips and turn him on his hands and knees and the fluffy pillow was placed under his hips to keep them elevated and his legs open when his arms tired of holding up his weight. Weak from pleasure. Kamui blushed at the position, all his private places were displayed openly to the older male’s mismatched eyes and buried his face between his arms.

The lips returned to nibble at one of his red ears.

“Relax Kamui.”

Subaru’s voice was husky from arousal and it sent shivers of pleasure running down Kamui’s spine. Before he heard the sound of uncapping and then cold, slimy fingers traced the outline of his entrance and caressed the skin around it. The other hand was holding his hip, keeping him still.

Soon a slender finger pushed inside the willing body and Subaru felt his lover tighten around it temporarily before relaxing. He kept pushing it in and out of the tight muscle to lubricate it properly before his middle finger joined the index finger in its mission to stretch the entrance. He paused his movements when Kamui clamped down on both of the fingers and slowly relaxed when Subaru started to kiss and mouth at his nape.

The two fingers started to thrust inside and out slowly while doing a scissoring motion, stretching the pink entrance gently and slowly. Soon a third and a fourth joined the others inside the young body.

“Nnnnnh… haaah…”

The panting noises continued and slender hips started to rock with the movements, finally starting to feel pleasure from the action. Kamui was glad that the pillow was under his hips, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to keep them up any longer. The soft friction of the fabric relieved some of the stiffness in his length as it rubbed against the softness of the pillow. Subaru lowered himself and placed fleeting kisses on the pinking shoulders, he moved on to the blades and the directly on the spine and down it while reaching for a small square packet, which Kamui noticed.

“S-Subaru…” Kamui whispered, his voice hoarse.

The older man stopped his descent on the pale body and looked at the flushed face of his lover’s face, which was turned towards him. Glazed over violet eyes were pleading him. For what he didn’t know but his question was soon answered when the teen’s lips parted.

“I-I want to feel you, w-without the c-condom… I want to feel all of you… inside me, please…”

The words pierced through Subaru’s heart and cock and he had to suppress the urge to simply fuck the boy senseless for those words and stopped reaching for the plastic foil.

He continued his descent and took his fingers out from the stretched entrance. Kamui whimpered at the feeling of emptiness and his hole twitched, trying recapture the feeling of being filled. Subaru placed kisses on each mound before he parted them, revealing the stretched and twitching orifice. He kissed it making Kamui let out a loud gasp at the unexpectedness.

“S-Subaru?!” the teen exclaimed in shock, “T-that place’s dirty.”

“No place on you is dirty, Kamui,” the older of the two stated, his breath hitting the pink flesh, making the teen shiver.

Subaru raised himself on his hindlegs and took the bottle of lube to lather his aching and hard shaft in the substance. He groaned in pleasure, happy to finally get some sort of relief on his hardness. When he deemed himself ready, Subaru held his cock and directed it to Kamui’s hole.

Slowly he pushed inside in a slow motion and didn’t stop ‘til he’s half-way inside. The sight to the older raven was quite erotic. His lover’s face was turned sideways gasping and moaning as he tried to relax his muscles around his length. The insides of the teen were twitching so much, like the muscles didn’t know if to push him out or to suck him deeper inside. It was arousing to see the pink muscle stretching around his girth. And he had a hard time waiting for Kamui to relax and continue his route inside the tight but hot and twitching insides.

Subaru was larger than his finger had been, and Kamui could feel the burn of the stretch as his insides accommodated to the man’s size. A few minutes passed in silence and all they could hear were each other’s breaths before he relaxed, Subaru didn’t even need any response from him to continue to push inside his body as slowly as he possibly could. When Kamui felt Subaru’s hips touch his backside, he moaned in relief when the other stopped and he could feel the hands on his hips tighten their grip as Subaru moaned his name.

“Ka..mui…!”

Subaru slowly began to withdraw his hips and when it was only the head inside he pushed back in at the same speed. He continued the same pace for a time till Kamui loosened up more around him and slightly increased his speed. He didn’t want to end their first time so quickly. Subaru wanted to savor their first time together and let them feel each other fully.

“Haaah… nnnhhh… Suba…ru…” Kamui moaned as he felt Subaru open him up slowly.

He could feel every ridge of the organ rub against his insides. His walls tried to capture the moving object like they didn’t want it to leave, then the cock inside him rubbed at that spot and he screamed out his lover’s name in pleasure.

“SUBARU!”

The mismatch-eyed male knew he had found the little bundle of nerves by the call of his name and kept grinding the head of his cock against it, making Kamui writhe underneath his hand as the hips he was holding tightly tried to move. After some contemplation, Subaru withdrew his erection fully from his lover’s body. Kamui gasped at his unexpected action and whimpered at the sudden stop of the pleasing stimulation.

Subaru took the pillow under the teen away, noticing that the fabric was wet with precum when the soggy material came in contact with his hand. He grabbed a hold on one slender leg before swiftly turning the other on his back. Giving him the front view of the beautiful face and body of his little love. Kamui’s face, neck and shoulders were flushed red from both arousal and embarrassment. The mysterious violet eyes were hazed over with pleasure, lust and love. The pink and plump lips were swollen and a little red from him biting at his own lips. His nipples were still red from Subaru’s earlier attentions, while the slender body was full of red bite marks and bruises.

The man unconsciously licked his lips and saw that his boyfriend’s clouded eyes followed the motion. He let his gaze travel lower and saw the hard length between his lover’s slender legs dripping with precum. He lightly let his index finger trace the cock from the base to the tip and he rubbed the slit, making his boyfriend mewl out in pleasure.

“Mmmnngh…!”

He gently yanked on the teen’s arms and helped the boy sit slowly up before he himself sat down on the bed made Kamui straddle his lap. The boy’s knees on either side of him. He slowly lowered the slender hips onto his hard cock and Kamui gasped at the feeling of being filled again. But this time Subaru reached far much deeper when he fully sat down in the man’s lap.

Kamui’s cock rubbed against Subaru’s stomach giving it some gratifying friction.

“Nnaaah!” he moaned out in appreciation and pleasure.

Subaru started lifting his hips slowly upwards and then down. He mewled when the other hit his prostrate again and moaned when the head of the cock kept rubbing against it. Subaru started to move his own hips to match the slow pace he had on the slim hips and soon they were moving against each other. Matching the other’s movements.

Tongues joined in their union and the kiss was sloppy and wet as they kept whispering the other’s name against their connected lips.

“Subaru…”

“Kamui…”

They kept the slow pace going for a long time ‘til Kamui felt like he couldn’t keep holding himself from falling off the edge.

“S-Subaru… I-I’m gonna come…” he whispered against his lover’s lips.

The mismatch-eyed male kissed him deeper but still kept the slow pace of their bodies. 

“Me too, Kamui. Me too.”

The coil in his stomach tightened so much till it burst and Kamui moaned out his boyfriend’s name as his come spurted between their torsos.

“Subaru~!”

The teen’s walls tightened impossibly tight around him and clamped down on his cock and Subaru watched his little love cry out his name in pleasure. He felt his own climax coming soon and after four more thrusts, Subaru came inside his lover.

The older male kept up the movements of his hips, milking both himself and Kamui dry and gently lowered him back on the bed before he slumped against the smaller and tired form. Not caring that they both were dirty. When Subaru regained his breathing pattern, he lifted himself off the teen and kissed the other deeply.

“I love you, Kamui.” he said against the pliant lips and the teenager gave him a tired but love-filled smile.

“I love you too, Subaru.”

The man kissed him one last time before he fully lifted himself and withdrew his limping cock out. Kamui let out a keening sound as the feeling of fullness disappeared, his body still tingling from the pleasure. And Subaru almost hardened again when he saw his cum leaking out of Kamui’s swelling entrance. Kamui had already started to nod off and Subaru forced his sluggish limbs to move.

Subaru switched off the lamps and pried the comforter under them out and covered them both with it, not caring that they both were dirty. He slid his arms under Kamui and rolled over, so that he was lying atop on him. Kamui’s head was placed against the left side of his chest and his arms were wrapped around his lover’s waist. A few minutes passed and his eyelids grew heavier every second that passed and soon he joined Kamui in the dreamscapes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Subaru and Kamui's summer trip. Kamui manages to turn on Subaru's switch.

The lithe frame of a boy moved when he felt his body getting restless and soon pale eyelids opened themselves to reveal mysterious violet eyes. The teen blinked his eyes a few times before he raised a fist to rub at the corners of his eyes. When the sleepy spell left him, Kamui noticed that the bed was softly moving up and down, and it was also unusually warm and hard. The moment he looked upwards; the previous night’s activities were replayed in his mind. Making the youth’s whole body burn crimson.

His body felt oddly refreshed, sore and tired in a good way. Kamui tried to move his legs but stiffened when a shot of crippling pain raced through his nerves from waist down. He slumped softly back down on his still sleeping boyfriend and once more blushed at the night’s moments.

Somehow he had managed to only come from his backside without almost no touching of his manhood, and it had been his first time. Kamui remembered the slow rhythm of their bodies as they glided against each other and the moment when they both reached the climax of their love making. His hole clenched at the remembrance and his blush burned deeper when he felt something run down from his thighs and onto his boyfriend.

He rolled off Subaru and nearer to the edge of the bed. Kamui managed to sit up with some small grunts of pain. But when he tried to stand a spark of sharp pain raced up his spine and his knees collapsed onto themselves. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and thus waking up the sleeping man behind him. Who looked around with startled and hazy mismatched eyes.

Looking down on the floor beside the bed, Subaru saw his boyfriend whimpering in pain as the teen sat on the mat covered floor. Immediately standing up, Subaru picked up the smaller male and returned to the bed. Kamui seemed to be avoiding his eyes and kept looking at everything else except the man holding him, an almost permanent cherry red color on his high cheekbones. Hiding his smile at Kamui’s awkward fidgeting, Subaru leaned in to kiss him when a hand covered his mouth. Confusedly he looked at Kamui, his confusion clearly displayed in his eyes.

Kamui shyly took off his hand and pecked Subaru on the lips, much to Subaru’s confusion and when he was going to turn the kiss deeper, Kamui withdrew.

“Morning breath… my mouth is dirty…” Kamui explained and looked away as the blush spread down to his marked chest and shoulders.

Grumbling inwardly at the reason, Subaru conceded before picking up Kamui again. If he wasn’t going to get his kiss because of morning breathe then he’s going to fix it.

Yelping Kamui immediately grabbed onto his boyfriend’s broader shoulders to not fall down. He was surprised when they both went into the bathroom and a toothbrush was shoved into his hand. Kamui looked at his lover’s face – who had placed him on the toilet lid – and was taken aback when he saw Subaru openly sulk as he brushed his own teeth and washed his mouth with mouth wash. Imitating the older man, Kamui also brushed his teeth and washed his mouth.

Kamui was then picked up once again and this time they both went into the big shower area. His feet touched the floor and he almost immediately collapsed, whimpering at the pain in his lower back. Luckily Subaru caught him around the waist and lowered the both of them to the floor after turning on the shower water and taking a smaller and moveable showerhead.

Subaru made Kamui sit between his legs and kissed him sweetly on the mouth before lowering his right hand and spread his legs farther apart. Kamui blushed at his position, especially when he felt fingers travel between his buttocks and entering his hole. He winced at the first finger, the muscle swollen from the unusual use of it, but Subaru slowly worked him open as he tried to hold in his whimpers and moans of both pain and pleasure.

When he saw thick globs of white liquid exiting his hole Kamui didn’t think his blush couldn’t get any deeper than this. He was proved wrong when his dick twitched to life from the stimuli from his backside and the water, from the moveable showerhead, hitting his lower body. Kamui cursed his own teenage body for being easily aroused because of his hormones. He turned his head to hide his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck as the older man continued to clean him down there, seemingly oblivious of his younger lover’s distress over his own body.

Subaru was having a hard time from stopping his own cock hardening from his lover’s arousal and flushed face that kept moaning into his neck as he cleaned him. He kissed Kamui’s head when he finished scooping out all of his cum from his little love’s body and washed it away with the showerhead. Subaru took Kamui’s trembling fist and directed it towards the erect member.

“Touch yourself,” he ordered the blushing teen in his arms. If he wanted Kamui to get comfortable with their sexual escapades, he had to continue to give him exposure to it.

Kamui tentatively took himself into his hand and moaned at the stimulation. Stroking himself to full hardness in little time. Kamui was also painfully aware of the mismatched eyes watching him pleasuring himself and could feel the burn on his face as his other hand fondled his balls. It didn’t take him long to reach the edge. He cummed into his hand and he arched his back, temporally forgetting that Subaru was behind him.

When everything came into focus again, Kamui could feel the hardness poking his behind and blushed in realization that Subaru had kept watching him. Flustered he moved to turn towards his lover, but then he was lifted up onto the older man’s lap and could feel the hard cock grinding between his buttocks. The hard pants caressed his red ear and soon he felt Subaru’s ejaculation coat his backside.

Both males slumped against each other, trying to regain their breathing to normal. The first one to recover was Kamui, and he shakily sat up from his leaning position on Subaru, ignoring the twinges of pain. Subaru recovered soon after and slowly stood up with Kamui leaning against his body and turned on the bigger showerhead above them, washing all of the semen and other bodily fluids off of their bodies. When he was done, he toweled both of them dry before returning to the main room and set the teen – who’s covered in a towel, while he has one wrapped around his waist again – on the loveseat in their hotel room and stripped off the dirty sheets of the bed and dumped them in a hamper back in the bathroom.

Subaru was glad that he had asked for extra bedsheets, so that he could change them himself. He then opened the small hotel fridge and took out two bottles of mineral water and then went to the nightstand drawer to take out the painkillers and some ointment that would help Kamui with the pain.

The older male placed everything on the nightstand before going back to the loveseat to retrieve his blushing lover.

Kamui let Subaru pick him up again and took the offered the painkillers and the bottle of mineral water gladly when he was set back down on the now clean bed. He took two pills and saw that his older boyfriend was looking a little embarrassed as he held up a small container. Kamui tilted his head to the side to show his curiosity.

“What’s that?”

“Healing ointment.”

The words were direct and to point but his face was red, making Kamui realize his lover was feeling as shy as he was, though the older male had without a second thought cleaned his insides in the bathroom and then ordered him to touch himself.

_‘So Subaru has a change of personalities when it involves us getting intimate?’ _Kamui thought as he remembered all the other times Subaru had taken the lead when they’d exchanged sexual pleasure and blushed.

Shyly the teen parted his legs while avoiding the man’s gaze. Letting him know that he could apply the ointment.

Subaru was quick to take the invitation, wanting to spare his lover from further embarrassment and took a small glob of the cold substance on his index finger and lightly pushed the tip inside the red muscle and spread it. Taking a new glob of the ointment with the same finger, Subaru spread it on the outer rim of the entrance this time.

Kamui shivered at the cool substance entering his passage and when the cold semiliquid on his rim came into contact with the cool air of the room it sent a shudder through his spine. The moment Subaru was done applicating the medicine, Kamui closed his legs. Subaru saw this before smiling gently at him and kissed him on the nose. Kamui returned the favor by also kissing Subaru’s nose.

Subaru stood back up and took out some underwear for the both of them, and helped Kamui put them on, before he picked up his jeans from his suitcase and put them on. He then took out a white button-up and a black sleeveless turtleneck, like he used to wear when he was younger. He put on the turtleneck and gave the white shirt to his lover.

Subaru called the room service and ordered that breakfast is sent up to their room on the 7th floor, room 713. He went back to his lover sitting on the bed patiently waiting for him. When he sat down, Kamui immediately snuggled into his side and tilted his head to connect their eyes.

“So, what are we going to do today?” Kamui asked the other, who hummed as he thought about it.

“Well, first we eat breakfast and if you’re up for it later, we can go explore the town we’re in. I don’t think that you want to go to the beach in your… condition.”

Kamui blushed, knowing it was true. He had seen his reflection in the bathroom mirrors, his chest, stomach and lower neck were full of kiss marks, even his thighs and back were marked with the small red bruises. He pouted a little at not being able to take a swim again ‘til the marks disappeared. He also considered talking to his boyfriend about where the older man could place them. Kamui didn’t mind that Subaru liked marking him, a side-effect from having an unrequited love and being tortured by the man he had loved for almost ten years had made Subaru possessive over him.

Rather, Kamui liked it when his lover acted possessive over him, Subaru knew how to hold back and trusted that Kamui wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. Though it was a little embarrassing when he had to change clothes for P.E. and someone in his class had managed to see one of the marks on his neck that the other had left when they had been a little too intimate the previous day. Kamui had managed to play it off as being bitten by a bug before his classmate got the wrong (right) idea and spread it around school. Apparently he’s been popular since that time in Track & Field when he scored higher than any of the other boys and he regained his health.

When Kamui had found out about the poll of the most popular boy in the high school section of Clamp Campus, and in the end won it without even being aware it existed ‘til that moment. Well, let’s say that Subaru hadn’t been too happy when he found out when some of the teen’s possessions disappeared from school or whenever he saw the younger male throw away some love letters addressed to him into the trashcan. One time Subaru had even happened to walk into a confession scene when he’d promised Kamui to eat with him at their usual gazebo that was hidden from plain sight and a little more private.

Subaru had been grumbling (sulking) almost the whole time as they ate and had kept silent, at least ‘til Kamui kissed him fully on the mouth and declared that the only one he loves is Subaru and no one else. They both had been startled by the sound of the bell, signaling the end of the lunch break, and Kamui had to scamper away before he was late to class. Leaving a stunned and happy Subaru behind.

Back to the present Kamui opened his mouth to discuss the topic of the kiss marks with Subaru.

“Subaru…” he called his older lover, who’s reading another book again.

“Hmmm?”

“Y-you know that I don’t mind the h-hickeys, right?”

Subaru turned to his younger boyfriend who was looking abashedly at him and raised a curious eyebrow, prompting the other to continue.

“W-well, when school starts again and I have P.E. and I kinda have a favor to ask…”

“What is it?” Subaru asked without hesitation, knowing his little love seldom asked him for anything, except help with his homework sometimes.

“The hickeys… that is… ummm… it’s not like I’m asking you to stop making them!” he hurriedly explained while flailing his arms a little when he saw the other’s face turn neutral before continuing sheepishly, “I just wondered if you could perhaps put them in places where no one can see them and are easily hidden? I mean it would be bad if our relationship became known, right?”

Kamui’s voice had become quieter and quieter while he spoke and looked down, feeling bad for asking Subaru to not do as he wanted when they were being intimate.

“Where do you want me to place them?”

Kamui looked up and was startled when Subaru was leaning close to him.

“S-somewhere where people can’t see them…” he repeated.

“And where would that be?” Subaru asked and started to nose at Kamui’s neck, while the hands started to reach under the shirt and touch the boy’s flat stomach with fleeting fingertips.

“I-I don’t know...” said the teen abashed.

The older male hid his smile in the pale neck of the youth as he ran his hands down to the ends of Kamui’s boxers, fiddling with the material.

“Should I tell you where I could place them?” Subaru asked lightly and Kamui had a feeling he’d hit upon Subaru’s personality switch button.

Before Kamui could tell him that it wasn’t needed, he was already falling and losing his balance and would have fallen on his back if he hadn’t used his hands to keep him upwards. Violet eyes grew bigger when they saw an ivory skinned hand holding one of his legs in the air while the other pushed the fabric of boxers higher up on his thigh.

“Subaru?” Kamui questioned quietly, looking at the man who’s smiling angelically at him and it kind of scared him and it gave him a feeling that he would be utterly mortified by the end of this incident.

Subaru didn’t say anything as he leaned down to the teen’s right inner thigh and sucked at the places where the light blue fabric had hidden his skin. Sucking at the soft skin for several moments until he was satisfied, the young man tilted his head upwards to look at his shy lover.

“Here’s one area where I could place them and no one would see them. The next place would be… aah here.”

Subaru slid his hands inside the fabric through the leg holes and grabbed handfuls of the teen’s pert behind, fondling and massaging the mounds.

“S-Subaru?!” Kamui yelped, embarrassed at his boyfriend’s suddenly bold move.

“I could mark you here too, where no one would be able to see it like you wanted to, and only I would be allowed to see your most private parts full of my marks. Hmm… maybe we won’t even leave the room today so I can show you.”

The mismatched eyes shone at the thought and Kamui shivered at the dark promise, though he didn’t know if it was because of fear or excitement.

_‘Maybe it’s a mix of both.’ _

The green-black haired male took his hands out of the boxers after giving one more hard squeeze to Kamui’s behind, making the other let out a breathless gasp. This time Subaru let one of his hand’s fingers slide up inside the white shirt, tracing the area where his lover’s heart was beating in a frantic pace. His other hand was sliding behind the boxers band and traced the area above the teen’s crotch. Kamui’s big violet eyes were entranced at his movements and let out a quiet moan when the fingers traced around his member.

“ROOM SERVICE!!”

They both jumped away from each other at the loud voice and knocks on their suite’s front entrance. Subaru quickly took his hand out of the shirt and boxers, schooling his expression like he hadn’t been molesting a seventeen-year-old high school boy and had been touching the teen’s private parts barehanded, and strode to the door with an impassionate face. Meanwhile Kamui hid himself from plain sight so the staff member wouldn’t be able to see his haggard appearance and burning face.

The 26-year-old opened the door with a cold face, kind of pissed that his time with his violet-eyed beauty was interrupted but reined in his unusual response to the disturbance so he didn’t hurt the unknowing personnel.

The service-man still looked a little scared when he opened the door when the staff’s brown eyes met his mismatched ones.

“H-h-h-here’s the breakfast you ordered, sir!” the hotel worker shakily said towards the scary man, who didn’t look like it but the brown-eyed male could feel that the other was angry by the way that golden eye shone. He gently pushed the trolley with the food on it towards the tall but lean male and made a polite yet hasty exit, when the tall customer thanked him and took the trolley inside the room. He didn’t even stay to see the door close but he could hear it behind him.

Back in the room, Subaru rolled the trolley towards the low table in front of loveseat and was going to place the plates on it after taking off the round metal covers. Hearing the sound of the balcony’s glass door open and seeing that his lover was standing there sheepishly, probably hiding outside so that the personnel person wouldn’t have been able to see him.

“It’s nice outside today. Can we eat on the balcony instead?” Kamui asked the older man with hopeful eyes and a small smile.

Subaru did as the other wanted and walked outside with the plates and cutlery and went back to retrieve the orange juice cartoon that was on the cart and the bottles of the mineral water they had drank from earlier. Walking back to the balcony, golden and emerald eyes took in the sight of his boyfriend enjoying the sea breeze blowing through his hair and caressing his youthful face. His eyes were closed and the sunlight made the white shirt Kamui had on slightly transparent and highlighted the shadowy figure of his little love as the fabric floated around the slender body as Kamui leaned on the railings of the foggy glass balcony.

Subaru placed their drinks on the table and went to hug his lover from behind, his arms hanging loosely around the slim waist. Kamui tilted his head towards him and he leaned down, capturing pink lips with his own in a sweet kiss, satisfied with just that for the moment as they both watched the sea for a while. Subaru wondered if every morning could feel like this or like the other ones that he had shared with Kamui could feel like pure peacefulness and contentment if they were to live together. Or at least something similar.

They started to eat when both their stomachs rumbled, demanding for food. Their meal was quiet as usual but the atmosphere was anything but uncomfortable.

* * *

When Kamui finally felt like he would be able to walk around without his knees collapsing on him, he put on a pair of brown capris trousers and changed the large, white button-up shirt to a turtleneck – to hide all the kiss marks on his neck and shoulders – that was white, looser than his lover’s and long-sleeved.

The older man had smiled innocently at his choice of clothes. Kamui concluded that the previous day on the beach must have pushed Subaru’s buttons a little too much if his body looked like some bugs had had a party on it was any explanation.

Before Kamui could open the door to exit their hotel room, Subaru caught his arm and turned him around. He kissed him passionately and ravaged his mouth before he leaned in and whispered in his ear and then bit it. Subaru opened the door and left the blushing teen to catch up to him in the hotel’s lobby after Kamui had reined in the flush on those red cheeks. The man was smiling the whole time but the golden and emerald eyes held a mischievous glint to them.

The staff member from earlier shivered when he saw the same scary man smiling like a cat that had gotten the canary. The image was so scary that he fainted and had to be carried away to the hotel’s infirmary. 

* * *

** **

** _“I will fulfill that promise later when we return back here. And be prepared, I will not be as gentle as the previous night.”_ **

Kamui shivered again when he heard those words even after his boyfriend left. He was still having mixed feelings about this new side of Subaru. But he somewhat, maybe a little, looked forward to the evening.

What? He’s still a normal hormonal teenager with a colorful imagination even though he’s mankind’s savior.

* * *

Kamui was sulking in his seat as he watched his boyfriend getting hit on by another woman. Subaru had offered to get them something to drink at a café they passed by and Kamui had gone to find seats for them inside.

First the barista had subtly flirted with the handsome and tall black-green haired young man as he ordered an iced coffee with whipped cream and chocolate syrup for his younger companion, and a plain black one for himself. The man had played oblivious to her flirting and had ignored the number on his cup when the drinks were done. It satisfied Kamui somewhat that Subaru didn’t even bat an eyelid when the female had leaned a little too much forward, revealing the skin of her chest a little too much between the unbuttoned top buttons of her work shirt.

Kamui was happy that his boyfriend was fully gay and wouldn’t leave him for some loose woman. Now he also knew how Subaru felt with all the girls, sometimes even guys, in his school confessing their crushes to him.

Not even moments after Subaru had placed their ordered drinks on the table another female appeared. She had waist long black hair cut in the same style as Arashi. Her make-up was light but well done and highlighted her big doe-like umber brown eyes. She looked like the kind of female Subaru’s grandmother would set the man up with for an omiai if the older Sumeragi hadn’t know that her grandson is gay. The female was dressed modestly in a white one piece dress with ruffles and two thin straps on pale and small shoulders held up the garment.

Kamui didn’t like it when she casually and lightly placed her hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder, saying that there was a speck of dust on it. Subaru also looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. The teen hadn’t been listening on the small talk the girl had tried to engage his lover in but he did catch the end of it.

“If you have some time free how about we go out for coffee?” the black-haired female asked.

“I have to politely decline your invitation. I’m only here for one more day with my **companion** and **we **will be going back to Tokyo the day after tomorrow,” Subaru tried to turn down the offer, knowing that the female was after something more than just coffee.

“Oh! Then we could perhaps have the coffee tomorrow? I’m sure your brother won’t mind,” the surprisingly stubborn girl tried again.

Both males looked surprised that she thought that the two of them were brothers, but when they thought about it, it wasn’t that surprising. Why else would a man in his mid-twenties be hanging out with someone who is obviously a teenager. And Yuzuriha had once commented that they both were similar in a sense.

Kamui jumped into the conversation, tired of being ignored and having some woman flirt with **his **lover.

“In fact, I do mind,” he said and when the female looked like she was going to argue with him he continued, “I haven’t been able to spend much time with my **nii-san **since he’s busy with his work and I normally have school. And a few days ago, he finally came back after working for two whole weeks. Our time here is meant to spend **our** vacation **together**.”

Kamui placed the glass back on the table and stood up. Grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and dragged the quite willing man with him out of the café, not listening to the protesting female, and went out on the streets. Kamui kept their fast walking pace for a while ‘til they had put up a good distance between the café and themselves.

Subaru easily kept up with his quick strides, since he had even longer legs than Kamui, and let his shorter lover lead him randomly between people. He didn’t care about the people seeing the two of them holding hands. Here in this small beach town no one knew them and they could almost be as affectionate as they wanted. But both of them liked to keep their affections towards the other mostly where other people couldn’t see them.

Subaru’s little love soon slowed his pace down to what was their normal walking speed, still holding Subaru’s hand. It looked to Subaru that his boyfriend was sulking if that frown on the latter’s face was anything to go on. Subaru spied a deserted part of the park where they were currently walking in. It was hidden behind large hydrangea shrubs and the older man easily maneuvered the both of them behind the maze of flowers.

Subaru, who had taken the lead, turned towards his lover. Kamui adamantly looked at the ground while still frowning and the older of the two cupped the younger one’s cheeks in his larger hands.

“What’s wrong Kamui?”

The teen didn’t look at him first but after a few moments looked straight into golden and emerald eyes. They held the each other’s gaze for a few seconds before Kamui suddenly lunged forward, capturing Subaru’s lips in a passionate kiss. Slender arms looped around his neck, pulling him further down, so Kamui could deepen the kiss. Violet eyes were hidden behind pale eyelids and they were so close that Subaru could almost see every single eyelash on the younger’s eyelids.

Subaru placed his hands on each side of the Kamui’s waist, pulling him in closer and tilted his head down more to give Kamui an easier time. Kamui was standing on his tiptoes to give Subaru one of the best kisses in the world.

Here they were in a separate part of a public park in a small beach town, hidden by blooming hydrangeas. To the both of them it was like only the two of them existed in the world. No sounds except their own panting breaths and low moans could reach their ears. And they could see no one except the person in front of them.

Both their tongues fought for dominance, intertwining and trying to go deeper inside their partner’s oral orifice. In the end it was Kamui who ended the connection of their lips when he no longer could keep standing on his tiptoes and broke the intense kiss to stand back on his soles. The raven haired males tried to regulate their breathings and were still embracing the other. Kamui leaned his head on Subaru’s shoulder, and brought his arms down to encircle under Subaru’s arms and grabbed the short black jacket, that the taller man was wearing, on the back. Subaru meanwhile leaned his head on Kamui’s, nuzzling into the silky and unruly hair of the younger male.

His keen ears picked up rustling from the bushes and saw a little girl peak at them. Subaru brought his right hand up to the younger male’s hair and discreetly held his index finger against his lips to signal the girl to keep quiet and to not tell others about them. The little girl held her hands to her mouth and silently giggled at the man’s action and nodded, instinctively knowing that she had walked into a private moment like her parents sometimes had at home and quietly left them alone.

Subaru started petting the black-blue hair he was nuzzling into. And both of them were content to stand there surrounded by the beautiful blue and lilac flowers.

“So…” Subaru started but didn’t stop playing with the other’s hair and Kamui hummed in reply, “Why the sudden kiss? Not that I’m not happy, but it was quite bold of you to do it outside where someone could have seen us.”

Subaru was glad that the other couldn’t see the upward quirk of his lips as he kept his voice as normal as possible. He’s quite sure that his boyfriend would have retreated into his shell of shyness and tried to change the conversation or tried to distract him with something else.

“I didn’t like that they were flirting with you.”

Kamui didn’t move his head from its position on Subaru’s shoulder but the 26-year-old could see that the teen’s ears were red. And then Kamui looked at him, their eyes connecting once again.

“You’re mine, and they were flirting with you even though I was with you. I didn’t like it.”

Blunt and to the point. Kamui felt like a child, who almost had his most favorite toy taken away. Not that Subaru was a toy, but he had already lost his first love to death by her own brother’s hands, then he had lost said brother by killing him himself like the other had wished. The man in front of him had also rejected his love for him and then disappeared from his life for over a year. All Kamui had felt during that time was misery. Now that the man was back, and to boot it **his** boyfriend, he didn’t want to let go of the older man at all.

Subaru however was happy. Nine years of unrequited love and the loss of his sister had made him possessive over the one he loves so it was reassuring that Kamui felt the same way towards him. To express his feelings Subaru hugged him tighter to his body. They both promised themselves that they would never let the other go, no matter what. Even if it’s an unhealthy way of their relationship, but if they were to be separated they both knew they wouldn’t be able to keep their own sanity intact. They kept each other grounded and they wanted it to continue for eternity.

So, in a park, away from all other people’s eyes, they promised that they would never be separated again. Come hell or high water.

* * *

They had returned back to the hotel after going to the town’s aquarium and watched the penguins in their artificial habitat. Kamui had snorted when one of the big-chested penguins had slipped and fell down on its chest. They had then gone to see the dolphin show, where they both unfortunately got soaked when one of the dolphins thought it would be fun to splash both males with a load of water. The staff members had apologized and in compensation they got free tickets to the aquarium that wouldn’t expire ‘til next year’s summer.

Well, because of that they both had to take a shower when they came back to their hotel room. And that’s how Kamui suddenly found himself naked in the shower leaning forward with his hands to the wall and his boyfriend on his knees behind him, making sure to fulfill the earlier made promise to mark his most private parts fully with his brands.

The lights in the bathroom were so bright that Subaru could see every part of him clearly, furthering the embarrassment Kamui was feeling.

“Subaru… th-this position is embarrassing…”

The older man sucked another mark on the teen’s pale thigh, right under the buttock and hummed.

“But you like it. See, you’re hard.”

A pale hand gripped Kamui’s hard member and caressed the tip of the head.

“Nnngh!”

Precum had already started dripping down from the tip and Subaru continued with his marking till his younger boyfriend’s knees started to shake. The sign that Kamui was almost no longer able to keep up his own weight. Mismatched eyes took in the pale mounds and thighs, several small red bruises covered the skin. He could see the dripping length between Kamui’s legs, wanting to be touched. The still swollen – but not as much as in the morning – pink entrance kept winking at him and Subaru wanted to continue but knew that his boyfriend no longer could keep himself standing.

Carefully he rose from his position on the floor, as to not hurt his knees, and swiftly picked up the aroused boy in his arms, bridal-style, and dumped the wet male on the big bed. Kamui landed with a soft thud and only managed to turn to his side before one of his legs was grabbed and they were spread. Showing his lover his aroused state as if he was on display.

“S-Subaru!” he yelped and tried to cover his erect manhood. But Subaru easily grabbed both wrists and pinned them to the sides of the smaller male’s hips.

Subaru leaned down and kissed the tip of the stiff shaft, making Kamui let out a small mewl as his blush deepened further. The heterochromatic eyed man placed butterfly kisses from the tip to the root, where he went further down and took one of the balls in his mouth and sucked on it.

“Aaah!”

With that little suck, Kamui let out a loud moan, liking the sensation. Then the real deal began. Subaru licked him from his base to the tip and slowly took his head in before tonguing the slit and slowly descended. Hollowing his cheeks, Subaru began a slow pace up and down on the hard organ. He released his little love’s hands, which immediately flew to his hair, unsure whether to push him further down or away, and Subaru grabbed the slender hips to keep them pinned down. Kamui writhed in pleasure and let out several unrestrained moans.

Kamui’s toes tangled in the sheets under him, his legs over his boyfriend’s shoulders. He looked down and violet eyes met with golden and emerald eyes that shone with pure lust and were watching his reactions and expressions. He didn’t know how long the older man kept bobbing his head up and down. But soon a euphoric feeling shot through his spine and coated his whole mind white.

“S-Subaru? W-wha-AAAH!” the teen couldn’t even finish his sentence when the same sensation once again shot through him and again repeatedly.

Subaru had inserted three of his fingers inside the pink hole, all of them lubricated, and continued to rub at the little nub inside Kamui and stretch the pink passage, making the teen scream out his pleasure.

“S-Suba…aaa..ru…! I…nggg am… gon…haaah…c-cum…!”

Just when Kamui was on the edge of his climax, everything stopped. The warmth left his dick and the fingers were no longer inside him. Violet eyes closed at the sudden stop and he arched his back in vain to search for the same pleasure.

“Haaah… Subaru…?” the teen questioned in his haze of unreachable ecstasy.

The breathe in his throat got caught when he saw the man hover above him, and Kamui felt like a virgin on sacrificial altar to placate a god. He could see Subaru’s eyes shine with inner and unrestrained lust and shivered when his lover said the same dark promise from earlier.

**“I told you. I won’t be as gentle as last night, my Kamui.” **

Kamui shivered at the deep voice, but he also intuitively knew that Subaru would never truly do anything to really hurt him. Though he doesn’t know if he will even be able to stand tomorrow even if he takes painkillers again. He was dragged out of his musings when Subaru put his leg on his broader shoulders and leaned down to fully kiss him and dominated his mouth, bending him in half at the same time. His boyfriend also swallowed his moan mixed with pain and pleasure as the other shoved his hard dick inside him, hitting his good spot on the first thrust.

“Subaru~!”

Subaru couldn’t almost hold back from pulling out and then thrust back into his little love’s hot body. But he did. Though he told Kamui that he wouldn’t be gentle tonight, he still couldn’t stand to hurt his lover unnecessary while he could prevent it. He kept still while those soft walls kept clamping down and massaging his hard cock inside the teen. Subaru kept kissing Kamui and let his hand pump his manhood in slow strokes to take away as much pain as possible and to relax him. When he felt the walls loosening on his member, Subaru gave one more lingering kiss to those pink and plump lips before kneeling straight up on the bed while holding Kamui’s slender hips, letting the thin legs slide down to his waist.

He started gently like he did last night but after a few moment he steadily increased the pace, making his lover writhe and squirm in pleasure as he thrust deep and fast into Kamui’s body.

“Subaru! Subaru! Aaah…! D-deep! Nnng… I-it’s too deep…!”

Kamui kept moaning as his boyfriend continued to thrust hard and deep into him. He felt like he was sinking again. The only thing grounding him was his boyfriend’s hands on his hips. Kamui tried to move his hips to match Subaru’s pace, but he was unable to keep up with the movements. He could only moan and writhe in pleasure under the body of his lover.

Kamui couldn’t even warn the other of his incoming orgasm when a pale and slender hand started to pump his member in time to the thrusts. Kamui came with a soundless scream on his stomach and chest while arching his back.

Subaru grunted when the warm walls around him clamped down on his hardness but kept up his pace as he watched his love’s beautiful face conform into the expression of absolute pleasure. Kamui’s flushed face, his mouth open in a soundless scream, back arched and violet eyes glazed over in bliss. Kamui went limp in bed and the older male increased his pace even, stimulating the tired teen all over again.

Kamui wasn’t even able to form words anymore as his older boyfriend kept pleasuring his fatigued body by hitting and grinding against the nub inside him. His cock hardening once again despite coming only a few moments ago. It was almost too much when Subaru fisted his still sensitive dick and started stroking it again and he let out a pleasured whimper.

Subaru watched as his little love came once more only a few moments after and this time he let himself go over the edge, filling the lithe body with his essence. He continued to thrust inside ‘til his climax subsided and collapsed atop on Kamui. Who only let out a small grunt at his added weight.

After regaining some of his strength, Subaru lifted himself and pulled out from Kamui. Who let out a keening sound when he withdrew. Subaru watched as the white liquid seeped out from the pink orifice and felt himself hardening again at the sight of a sexed out Kamui with his cum dripping out of the teen’s body.

He grabbed one of Kamui’s legs and put it on his shoulder, making the lithe framed male’s lower body twist sideways and inserted his dick inside the snug entrance.

“S-Subaru?!” Kamui squeaked when he felt the man push inside him again.

“S-sorry Kamui… But I can’t hold back,” he said a bit apologetic as he once again started a fast pace.

Kamui mewled at the stimuli his current oversensitive body was rained upon. Everything felt hot and he could see the sweat drip down his lover’s face and the golden and emerald eyes still shone with unadulterated love and lust. They always continued mesmerize him when Subaru let his feelings reflect inside those normally impassive eyes. Only when Subaru was with him could he see those eyes mirror the feelings inside his lover’s heart, letting him know that only he could make the man feel those kinds of things and no one else. And Kamui would be lying if it didn’t stroke his ego a little.

“Should you really be thinking about other things when we’re doing this?”

A voice, husky and seductive with lust, whispered to him and Kamui was brought back from his thoughts and immediately flushed when he saw his boyfriend’s face in front of his. Lips only mere inches from each other and pale pink lips quirked up in a teasing smile.

“Apparently I’m not doing it properly if you’ve time to let your thoughts wander.”

Kamui was going to protest but let out a moan instead when the other grinded against his sweet spot and thumbed the slit on his manhood.

“S-Subaru…!” the teen gasped and then the man moved teasingly inside him. Making only shallow and slow thrusts and purposely didn’t hit his prostrate and stopped touching his shaft. The older man was driving Kamui crazy with unattainable pleasure.

When Kamui tried to move his hand down to his erection it was gripped and pinned above his head and Subaru only grinded gently inside him and avoided the spot which would make Kamui feel so good.

“Subaru…” he pleaded silently, looking at his lover with violet eyes watery from arousing his body too much.

Subaru looked down at him with gentle eyes, but the smile on his lips was teasing the teen as the older male leaned down and kissed him passionately. Kamui let out a moan in the other’s mouth and tried to grind down on his lover but the older man’s grip on his waist and hands made it impossible.

“What do you want Kamui?” Subaru asked him after their lips separated and pulled out, and Kamui made a noise of distress at the action.

The teen tried pleading the older man with his eyes and a call of his name but the other didn’t do anything but lightly touch his side with the hand that had been on his waist.

“Tell me Kamui. What do you want, and what do you want me to do?” the older man questioned the teen, who tried to look away from the other’s intense eyes but couldn’t do it. Too mesmerized by the light in them.

“I…” Kamui started and whimpered when the older male teased his opening with the head of his dick but didn’t enter him.

“I… I want…you inside me…” the violet eyed teen mumbled quietly, finally being able to look away from the other as the blush on his face deepened to scarlet and spread to his ears.

Subaru laid down on him and nibbled at his red ear. He kissed down to the juncture between Kamui’s neck and shoulder and bit down and sucked a new bright red bruise over it.

“Say it Kamui.”

The command was gentle and hopeful, Kamui realized. Subaru wanted to know that Kamui wanted him too and wanted him to tell him. To ease his mind and insecurities.

“I want you, Subaru. I want you to touch me, be inside me…” Kamui managed to say out loud and gulped, “I… I want you to th-thrust into m-my body h-hard and f-fast… I want you to… m-make me and you feel good together and…c-cum… I-I want to cum with you. I want you to make love to me…”

Earlier Kamui didn’t think that his face could burn any hotter, but after he said those things to his lover, he could almost feel smoke coming out of his ears. Subaru on the other blushed at the words, though it was he himself that had coaxed Kamui to say them. He could also feel elation fill his heart. Kamui did want this. Wanted Subaru to touch him and love him.

Subaru hugged Kamui tightly to him. He kissed both of Kamui’s eyelids, nose, cheeks and lastly on the mouth. It was sweet, only their lips pressing against each other. Kamui mimicked his actions and they smiled at each other. Their needs temporary forgotten.

However they were reminded when their groins touched each other and they both moaned out loud.

Rising up on his hand again, Subaru reinserted himself inside his little love. There was a loud squelch sound coming from their union. Kamui almost didn’t hear the sounds of skin slapping against skin as his boyfriend once again commenced the rapid pace of their love making. He could only see his boyfriend’s flushed face that was lightly dripping in sweat and hear the low grunts and moans the older man let out.

His orgasm took him by surprise but managed to moan out his lover’s name at the same time he felt the other climax inside him. Filling him up with the man’s essence again.

“Subaru!”

“Kamui!” the man responded and embraced his little love closer, waiting until their climaxes subsided.

A few moments later Kamui squirmed under the larger body. Subaru almost didn’t want to move from his position. It was warm and comfortable inside Kamui and it felt good to be connected with him while both their bodies were flush against each other. But Subaru knew that he should clean them up and that his partner was feeling too full inside with him releasing twice inside his body and his soft dick was still inside.

Subaru littered the pale skin on Kamui’s neck with a few butterfly kisses before raising himself up on his hands and slowly pulled out.

Kamui let out a moan of relief when Subaru withdrew his cock inside of him. He had been feeling too full and hadn’t been able to completely calm down because of that. He was so tired that he didn’t mind when the older man picked him up and headed towards the shower in the bathroom. He obediently sat on Subaru’s lap and let the other clean him inside and out, too tired to react in anyway, having climaxed once in the morning and now thrice this evening.

Subaru washed both their bodies before going to the mini pool bath. Still having Kamui in his lap. He liked being physically close to his small lover no matter how little their touch was, enjoying the warmth and comfort the other emitted. Subaru let Kamui fall asleep on his lap. He was tired from their activities and the warm bath and Subaru’s body heat had lulled him to sleep. Subaru just let a smile of fondness show on his face as he watched the slumbering boy on his lap. He leaned slightly down and kissed the younger male’s temple, letting his lips linger a few seconds before he stood up with Kamui in his arms.

“Su… ba… ru…” the teen mumbled sleepily and cuddled closer to his body.

Said male smiled gently at his sleeping lover before drying the both of them and headed back to the bedroom. He managed to get off the decorated cover of the bed without dropping Kamui and set the sleeping youth down on the bed. He took out the same ointment from the morning and applied it to the boy’s anus and to the rim of it. Kamui just shivered in his unconscious state as he did it.

Subaru placed the ointment back in the nightstand’s drawer before sliding in beside the younger raven and covered themselves with the comforter. Subaru laid on his side with an arm over Kamui’s waist and entangled their legs. He shortly fell asleep and they both continued to sleep into noon of the next day.

* * *

The last day of their vacation was spent cuddling inside their hotel room because Kamui wasn’t able to stand up even after taking painkillers. His knees still felt too weak to carry his own weight. Subaru hadn’t certainly minded spending the day with his boyfriend inside their room cuddling either in bed or on the loveseat watching some movies on the free channels.

Though the same staff member from the day before had still been scared of the man when he delivered their meals, still remembering how scary the dual-eye-colored raven had been the previous day. Kamui had to keep himself from laughing when he saw the man’s face while seeing his boyfriend’s dispassionate face as the teen greeted the worker. However the brunet did seem oddly curious about the teen residing in the same room as the scary raven.

That didn’t escape Subaru’s notice and he almost glared at the other man if Kamui hadn’t been there to quickly send the brunet off every time he came up with their food.

That night they didn’t do anything but cuddle and fall asleep in bed. They had to leave early in the morning after all.

Come morning and they both took their packed bags and checked out of the hotel and took Subaru’s car out from the underground parking lot and drove back to Tokyo. The drive back was silent and Kamui seemed to fidget in his seat. And when Subaru asked what was wrong Kamui stammered just out that it wasn’t anything big and it would just take a while for him to get comfortable. Subaru let it go for now, but if Kamui continued he would talk about it with him.

Communicating with one’s partner is one of the main principles in a relationship after all.

Kamui had stopped fidgeting after finding a comfortable enough position on the passenger seat. The drive was over three and a half an hour back to Tokyo. They listened to some music and Kamui mentioned that the Sports Festival would probably be sometime in the end of October. And what teachers he hoped he didn’t have during his second term, the violet-eyed youth also mentioned that Nokoru had signed him up for training with Suoh after school as extra curriculum activities. Since the school required him to join some sort of extra activities and the P.E. lessons didn’t really make him even sweat Kamui had thought that it would be good for him to learn a proper fighting style instead of the brawling skills he’d picked up.

Subaru internally winced and honestly thought that the suggestion of Suoh training with Kamui had been Nokoru’s plan to teach Kamui how to defend himself from him in case need be, not being aware of their true relationship. The older raven also suspected that Ijyuin Akira had somehow caught on what his relationship with Kamui truly was and let them be.

The hours passed by and it was noon when they arrived at Kamui’s dorm house. The pipes had been changed and fixed during their time at the hotel, so Kamui had been able to move his things back before they went to the beach. Both were sad that they temporary time of living together had ended, but Subaru was also a little thankful. He knew he wouldn’t be always able to hold back his urges if Kamui lived with him full-time. Though after having made love with the teen, he felt oddly energized.

They kissed inside the car for a few minutes, knowing they wouldn’t be able to see each other since Kamui had school next day and Subaru had to take up some cases again. When they ended the kiss both of them were panting hard. Kamui gave a last peck in the corner of Subaru’s lips before unbuckling his seatbelt and opened the car door. Taking his duffle bag out from the trunk, the teen gave one last wave of goodbye to his boyfriend before walking up to his dorm house’s doorstep.

Subaru didn’t drive off before he saw his little love enter the house. Giving one last lingering look on the house before driving off to his apartment.

It was time to plan and prepare. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui's second semester as a junior begins.  
His manly pride is slightly hurt from gossip.  
A little about Subaru's past.  
Subaru's surprise for Kamui is proceeding smoothly.  
Kamui acts like the teenager he is for once. Kamui and Nokoru talks.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since school started up again, and Kamui was already tired of all the attention he seemed to bring. Somehow the stares had increased since he came back and it was driving him crazy because he didn’t even know why.

Kamui had also made sure that the hickeys his boyfriend had left on him weren’t seen, so the increased attention to him wasn’t because of that. Kamui had been hiding on the small roof above the entrance to the school’s roof. He was high up enough to not be seen and had been spending most of his breaks either there or at the gazebo where he used to have his tutoring sessions with Subaru.

So when a group of female schoolmates in the same year were talking while he stared at the clouds, usually he would tune them out because there were certainly things he didn’t want to know and some talks were just purely private and not meant for his ears. But this time he couldn’t help but overhear their conversation when they mentioned his name.

“Hey, hasn’t Shirou-kun in 2-B recently become really pretty somehow?” a girl of the group asked the others.

Kamui nearly lost his balance at the inquiry and was flabbergasted.

_‘Pretty?!’_

“Yeah, I know right!” another girl answered, “Like in our freshman year he was this really gloomy and skinny kid, right?”

The other girls nodded silently in consent. And the same girl continued.

“But since like May or something he suddenly started to get better. His complexion isn’t as sickly as before and if one would have taken a closer look at him, he was quite pretty even back then.”

All girls nodded again.

“Well, he’s gotten even prettier since our Summer Vacation ended.” A third girl commented.

“He probably got laid or something.” A fourth girl joked crudely and silence befell over the group, considering the joke seriously.

“I really can’t imagine what kind of person Shirou-kun would go out with, nevertheless sleep with,” the first girl spoke again.

“Shirou-kun is almost as pretty if not prettier than us girls.” A fifth girl said and everyone in their group nodded again.

_‘As pretty or prettier than a girl?!’ _Kamui thought horrified, an arrow shooting through his heart.

“Maybe a girl shorter than him and, I don’t know, pretty in the innocent way? I mean, Shiro-kun is pretty but he’s so aloof and cold so he seems to be the type to protect someone important to him?” the second voice commented.

Kamui’s thought that the girl had hit bull’s eye with the comment as he was reminded of Kotori. She had been pretty in the innocent way. His heart still ached at the death of his first love, though he had moved on when he fell in love with Subaru. But she still was an important friend from his childhood and his first love.

“Hasn’t he gotten confessions from some of the guys in school?” the fourth girl thought out loud.

Kamui winced at the remembrance. Subaru hadn’t been especially happy with those confessions and would be unnaturally quiet ‘til Kamui would repeatedly nuzzle into him and fill the man’s face with kisses to soothe the older raven’s insecurities of Kamui leaving him for someone younger and the same age as the teen.

“Yeah, I saw one once. It was Katakuri-senpai from the Volleyball Club. He seemed to like how manly Shirou-kun is despite his looks. The gap between his appearance and personality seemed to have attracted Senpai,” the third girl spoke.

Kamui remembered the guy. He had been one of the easier ones to turn down of the guys.

“Somehow I can imagine Shirou-kun easier with a guy than a girl,” the second girl commented absentmindedly.

The other girls looked at her wide-eyed before thinking it over in their minds.

“That’s… true,” the fifth girl said after some hesitation, “It’s easier imagining him with a guy.”

“Then what kind of **guy **would Shirou-kun go out with?” the fourth one asked.

They all pondered at it for a minute before they all commented.

“Someone kind.”

“Someone handsome.”

“Someone taller than himself.”

“Someone older so they can handle his personality.”

“Someone who’s the opposite of Shirou-kun.”

All the girls spoke after each other.

Said teen on the other hand was blushing, all those things were just like how his boyfriend was. Well, towards him that is.

“Well if that someone is taller than Shirou-kun and older…” the fourth girl said and started to whisper to the others but Kamui could still hear them, “Does that mean Shirou-kun is the uke?”

The girls and Kamui blushed. All for different reasons. The girls from their imagination. And Kamui for remembering his stay at the hotel with his boyfriend.

“That would explain why Shirou-kun got prettier. Isn’t there some after-effects from having sex. Like one’s skin gets smoother and post-pheromones?” the second girl questioned.

Kamui touched his face. Had his skin become smoother?

“Yeah,” the first girl responded, “But Shirou-kun being the uke? With his personality one would think he would be the seme.”

“Right?!” the fourth girl answered before she mock-swooned, “But in reality he’s the uke because only a person with an understanding personality would be able to tame him and the only one who could see his cute side.”

The girls giggled at that.

“And Shirou-kun is kinda short,” the girl continued.

“True.” All the other girls stated.

A second and third arrow shot through Kamui’s heart.

_‘Short… cute…’ _Kamui thought depressed. 

“I also think that Shirou-kun would look better in a skirt and the female uniform than most girls.”

The fourth girls statement sent another arrow into Kamui’s heart as the other girls said that she had a point.

Before the girls could do more damage to the violet-eyed teen’s pride as a male, the school bell rang, signaling the end of their break. The girls hurried to the roof’s entrance. Kamui waited a few moment to make sure that none of the girls were still on the roof. He jumped off his perch and opened the door.

While Kamui walked downstairs, he let his thoughts wander to the earlier conversation the girls had. Sure, in the end of his third year in middle school and his whole freshman year in high school, he had been depressed and down. But it was justified. He had recently lost the founding of his life in just a year, lost his first love, comrades and had killed his own best friend. Of course he would be gloomy because of that and the nightmares that followed, he hadn’t been able to eat because he would only remember the ones he’d lost and how they had shared meals at the same table, leading to him to not being able to stomach anything. Resulting him into become unhealthy skinny.

His nightmares wouldn’t go away for years and he would always remember that awful year forever. But now he has support and someone he cared for that he knew would stay by his side and not leave him suddenly. And he would do the same for Subaru.

Subaru had been brooding over his former love for almost nine years. And it was only recently he had been able to let go of the former Sakurazukamori. But the older male had nightmares as bad, if not worse, than Kamui’s. Who could only try to comfort the man in his sleep by hugging the other lightly and carefully thread his hand through black-green hair. Knowing that waking up the other male would do more damage than good when the nightmares were as horrible as they were and could make the other a little volatile.

Kamui had no idea how his lover could be so quiet when he was having a nightmare but speculated that it had to do with how long Subaru had been having them. While Subaru sometimes slept over at his dorm, Kamui would always make a cup of green tea for him. Subaru had once told him that green tea reminded of his childhood in Kyoto with his sister and grandmother and how they all would drink it while eating Japanese snacks for teatime in the afternoons when they were children.

The violet-eyed teen had made sure to have the same type of tea as the one in Subaru’s childhood and had even bought a pack for the older man’s apartment in case the other needed it to calm down after a nightmare and Kamui wasn’t there to help him. They never talked about their nightmares, but they could pretty much guess what they were about and both ravens gave each other silently comfort.

Kamui then started to think about the other part of the girls’ conversation. He knew he didn’t look that manly, but he was a man! 100% male. He didn’t like being called cute or something similar to the word – though he didn’t mind if Subaru called him that. He knew that the other wouldn’t mean it as something demeaning, it was just what Subaru thought Kamui was.

Then he remembered that the girls had mentioned that he was the uke. Only knowing about the term because Sorata had barged into his room one afternoon after seeing one of Kamui’s lingering gazes on Subaru one too many times. The next day the older teen had a bag full of shounen-ai and yaoi manga and some were even R-18 rated. Kamui had accidently opened one of those and immediately landed on the sex scene when the seme had put it inside the uke. Kamui had blushed crimson, and in his haste of getting the book as far as away from himself, so he had flung it at his door, which was opening at the same time and the manga had nailed Subaru straight in the face with the book still open on the same page.

The older seal had calmly caught the falling manga in his hands. An eyebrow lifted when he saw the page and what kind of manga it was. Subaru had then looked up and seen Kamui’s crimson face and startled face and hands in the air and concluded that the teen had accidently thrown it at him. Though he couldn’t help but comment at the scene he had seen in the manga.

“It really hurts and one’s rectum can tear if one does it dry without any lubrication for their first time.”

Kamui hadn’t been able to say anything, too embarrassed to form any words, even Sorata seemed chastised and scandalized.

“OH NO! I almost gave Kamui false information and would have made his anal passage in danger!” the older teen had shouted out loud enough that Kamui thought that everyone in the house had heard the brunet.

He had also died a little inside when Subaru’s other eyebrow rose in surprise before giving him an inquisitive look, wondering what in the world Sorata meant by that. Kamui just shook his head furiously at the older man, insisting that he didn’t know what Sorata was talking about. And then smacked the older teen on his head for being so embarrassing. Subaru had then proceeded to change the subject to save Sorata from more brain damage caused by the embarrassed and temperamental teen.

Kamui would never mention nor admit it to anyone, but he had read all the manga and books Sorata had given him back then and he still had them. Kamui had even reread them when he and Subaru had started to date. Fortunately, so hadn’t Subaru found his stash when the male had been searching for more knives or harmful objects that Kamui had used when he’d been cutting himself.

It still was hard refraining from making those lines on his wrists, especially after a nightmare and Subaru wasn’t there. But Kamui made do with stealing some of the older male’s shirts whenever he visited, he also made sure to return those that had stopped smelling like his boyfriend without the owner’s knowledge. Kamui was hopeful that Subaru just thought that he had misplaced his clothes when he did his laundry. Or that was at least what the man **had **thought ‘til he caught the teen with his white trench coat.

A blush rose on his pale cheeks at recalling that incident and Kamui willed the redness away as he neared his classroom. Slipping inside the open door, the raven-haired teen hurried to his seat, only a minute earlier than this class’ teacher, who came in looking ragged. It seems like the educator’s wife was pregnant and the male was suffering from the mood swings and cravings at odd hours. Kamui silently wished his teacher good luck and hoped that the man wouldn’t be bitter enough to take it out on his students.

* * *

“Subaru, do I look like a girl?”

The onmyouji almost choked on the tea in his mouth if he hadn’t composed himself as years of training had done to him in controlling his expressions and feelings. The golden and emerald eyed man looked at his lover, who had his hands intertwined together with the elbows on the table and was leaning his chin on the hands, deep in thought. Sighing, Subaru decided to ask the teen why the sudden question.

“Why are you wondering about something like that?”

“I overheard some girls saying that I had apparently gotten **“really pretty” **and would **“look good in a skirt or the female uniform” **and would look better in it than most females in school.”

Kamui grimaced when he said his reasons. Well, at least he found out why the increase in attention to him. Additionally, so had the love letters from guys also increased – which he threw away into the school’s incinerator before his training with Suoh.

Subaru gazed over his lover’s hunched form. True, his little love had become more beautiful than before. And because of his deceased twin sister, he also could see why the girls said that Kamui would look good in female clothes. Kamui was pale, his face a bit effeminate, making him a bit androgynous, and he was a little small for his age. The teen hadn’t even grown an inch in since his last year in middle school, so if he would wear female clothes the younger raven would look like a slightly taller than normal girl.

“Well, I have to admit you do look a little like a girl. But that would most likely be because you inherited most of your genes from your mother. I remember hearing that boys resemble their mothers more than their fathers sometimes, it is just more apparent in your case.”

The onmyouji’s words made the teen more depressed about his looks.

“But the same could be said for me,” Kamui looked at his boyfriend and the latter’s lips quirked slightly downwards.

“When Hokuto-chan and I were younger, we looked so extremely alike that people often made the mistake of calling us twin sisters.”

Violet eyes widened at the admission that left the older male’s lips.

“It didn’t help that before we reached our teenage years, so did nee-san force me into her clothes, not the ones meant for me; a male, but the ones she meant to wear herself to see how they would look and what she had to fix. Well, I still hadn’t had any major growth spurts and grew to about 172 centimeters (5’8) in middle school, which wasn’t that much different from my sister’s height. It wasn’t until after I was eighteen that I had another growth spurt and grew taller.”

And as an afterthought Subaru added:

“Though I did learn how to walk in high heels because of Hokuto-chan.”

Kamui looked intrigued at the disclosed information and wondered if his boyfriend had any pictures of the times he did wear the female garments.

Subaru either didn’t notice the teen’s interest in his admission or tried to ignore the hopeful violet eyes on him and continued.

“You don’t have to rush Kamui. While you might be small now you will most likely have a late growth spurt like me.”

After saying his sentence the older man finished off his tea and looked at younger boyfriend who’s deep in his thoughts. The younger male’s tea had cooled off and Subaru stood up and threw it down the sink and then filled their cups with still warm tea from the pot. When he placed one of the cups in front of the teenager and retook his seat on the opposite side and took a small sip from his own cup, Kamui finally looked up at him.

Subaru inwardly flinched at the hopeful puppy-eyes his lover made and dreaded the question that would be leaving the other’s lips.

“So… do you have any pictures of the time you tried on your sister’s clothes?”

Subaru groaned out loudly in defeat as the question was voiced out loud. He couldn’t deny his little love’s request when the teen looked like that at him. The green-black haired male would feel like he was kicking a kitten or puppy if he did refuse to show the pictures to his boyfriend.

“I will show you them after the next time I visit Kyoto,” Subaru sighed and let out an exasperated smile when the teen whooped out loudly at his acceptance.

* * *

Subaru inwardly grimaced when he saw Suzuki-san talking to the landlady, outwardly so was his expression blank as always as he watched the two females chatting with each other.

His landlady was an older woman about the same age as his grandmother and while she wasn’t a bad person, she liked to gossip about everyone’s secrets. It was a well-kept unofficial rule between the residents in the apartment complex to not tell the woman any secrets they heard about each other. Though when Suzuki Miyoko moved in five years ago that rule extended to the younger woman too. She was their landlady’s granddaughter after all and liked to gossip as much as her grandmother.

“Oooh! Sumeragi-san!” the landlady beckoned him to them when she noticed the tall raven waiting for them to finish talking. Subaru on the other hand dreaded the conversation that would be spread around the other tenants after he left the building.

“Good morning, Yamada-san, Suzuki-san,” he greeted them politely and slightly bowed.

“Oh dear! You don’t have to call me Yamada-san, just call me Ume-san or Grandma Ume! We’ve known each other for almost nine years!”

Subaru didn’t want to call her that. He didn’t really feel that close to his landlady. Suzuki kept quiet as she watched the other two interact.

“Well, what kind of business do you have with me today, dear? You almost never talk to the other residents or me, except for greetings,” the old woman sighed.

Subaru decided to just get it over and done with, not wanting to prolong his own suffering in the presence of the two females.

“I will be moving out and back to my old apartment in one month. I have already informed the owner of the building and all that’s left was to inform you and to pack. Thank you for your hospitality for all these years.”

Subaru bowed deeply this time and politely left the two flabbergasted women with the new juicy gossip that one of the tenants that had lived in the building the longest would be leaving. The onmyouji knew that the moment he came back, his imminent leave from the apartment complex would be known to all the other residents.

He sighed as he went to the garage outside where his car was and ignited the vehicle and drove to his old apartment that was closer to his boyfriend’s school. While he hadn’t really taken anything from the place except some of his clothes and toiletries, and he knew that the place wasn’t that dirty with him having hired a cleaner to clean the place once a week so dust didn’t collect too much. He had also covered every furniture with white sheets to protect them from getting dusty and dirty.

What he had to do was to prepare himself. His old apartment had a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. It was also the place where he and Hokuto almost spent all their time if they weren’t at the vet clinic or in town. That apartment had many of his memories shared with both his sister and former love, Seishirou. Furthermore so was all the furnishing in the rooms, except his bedroom, chosen by his sister.

It was the reason why he hadn’t wanted to live there anymore. The whole place had just reminded him of memories before Hokuto’s death and Seishirou’s betrayal. But he couldn’t throw anything out. His sister had been so proud when she had finished choosing all the furniture and decorated the place and he couldn’t bring himself to destroy one of her last works. The same could be said for the clothes she had made for him when they were teenagers. All of the things in that apartment were mementos of Hokuto. His one and only twin sister.

But now he could hopefully live there again. With Kamui’s help he would be able to overcome the sadness and the memories that lingered in the apartment and make new, happy memories..

Subaru steeled himself when he arrived in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, the onmyouji finally opened the door that he hadn’t touched in nine years.

* * *

Kamui let out a quiet sigh as he listened to his teacher berating all the boys in his class for starting a water fight with the whole male population in the high school. Kamui had also been pulled into the fight because a water balloon that was meant for a brunet male, which said person had dodged. Unfortunately so had Kamui just turned the corner, departing from his usual gazebo, and had been hit with the waterbomb straight in his face.

Silence had befallen over the whole school ground and all males were watching as the usual cool and aloof raven-haired and violet-eyed teen’s eyes were blazing with annoyance and proceeded to trounce every male student’s ass that was participating in the water fight. There was now a new respect for the frail looking teen amongst his fellow male peers for that moment and they silently swore that they would never try to make Shirou Kamui angry ever again if they didn’t want their asses handed to them on a silver plate.

Luckily so had the fight been after school hours and Kamui had managed to slip out of the scolding unnoticed, he’d had years of practice with that, and walked back to the dorm house in his wet uniform.

It was the end of September so the air was a bit chilly for him to walk back like that, but it wasn’t like he had any choice. It wasn’t like he had known that his fellow schoolmates would start a water fight and that he would be dragged into it. He sighed when he recalled how the other male and female students had watched him in awe as he beat every male up with harmless water attacks smoothly and swiftly, ending the disastrous water fight in a matter of minutes.

Kamui hadn’t been paying attention when he bumped into someone. Resulting into the other’s clothes also becoming wet from the drenched teen’s clothes. The person Kamui bumped into hissed silently at the coldness that seeped through his black long-sleeved sweater. They both recognized each other and Kamui blushed in embarrassment of his older boyfriend catching him drenched and walking outside in the wet clothes.

Subaru on the other hand had been about to ignore the person bumping into him. Till he recognized the lithe frame of his lover’s drenched form.

“What the..? Kamui! What are you doing walking around all wet?!” the older male took of his black trench coat and draped it over his cold boyfriend’s shoulders.

Kamui thankfully clutched the warm fabric tighter around his shivering body. Taking in the familiar scent of cigarettes and vanilla. They both fell into step, deciding to walk to Kamui’s dorm to warm up the teen. The violet-eyed raven grimaced as his older lover asked why he was drenched.

“Some idiots decided it would be fun to have a water fight on school grounds after classes since it’s Friday and every male student in the high school department had been dragged into it. The girls managed to vacate the grounds and escaped inside to the classrooms. I skipped my last class since it was Home Economics, we were supposed to make curry today and I already know how to make it. Well, I was leaving our usual gazebo to go back after my school bag, and then someone nailed me with a water balloon in the face when I turned the corner.”

Kamui said and watched as Subaru’s face almost looked reprimanding but didn’t say anything about him skipping class. The older male already knew that the younger male knew how to cook, the teen was much better at it than him. He continued to listen when the younger raven sighed exasperatedly.

“The water fight ended with me beating all the other males’ asses in the game in my annoyance. In my defense, I had just woken up from a nap and was a little cranky.”

And didn’t Subaru know it. Kamui was not really a morning person and was it was strangely cute to see the teen trying to squirm away and under the blankets the times when Subaru had to wake him up in the mornings, when Kamui forgot to put on his alarm, so that the other didn’t become late for school.

“We all received a scolding but I managed to sneak off since I wanted to change my clothes as soon as possible.”

Kamui grimaced as he remembered the teacher also scolding him though he was a victim that had decided to end the idiotic game his schoolmates had started.

Subaru chuckled when he heard that and patted his boyfriend’s head.

When they arrived at the house, Subaru ushered the younger raven to go and take a hot shower while he prepared some warm tea and heated up the ready-made food Kamui had in the fridge. Kamui just had just arrived downstairs ten minutes later with a pair of ripped light blue jeans and a white graphic t-shirt. His hair was still wet but he had a towel on his shoulders, absorbing the drops running down his locks. As usual they both ate in silence and Kamui sighed in contentment as he sipped the hot drink, his body finally warming up from the inside and chasing away the last bit of coldness that was lingering in his body.

They hadn’t seen each other much this past month with Kamui being busy with school and Subaru was almost always busy with his work as an onmyouji, additionally so had he been packing up his meager belongings in his smaller and rented apartment and had moved into his former apartment that he owned. Though Kamui didn’t know about that and they both had missed each other through the time they’d been separated.

The movie, that they were watching, was played on random channel filtered through their ears as they cuddled on the couch. They both were sitting sideways on the sofa in the living room with their feet on the soft cushions. Kamui was lying with his back to the older raven’s chest and between the latter’s legs. Subaru had fallen asleep during the movie his head lying on the armrest while his arms encircled Kamui’s torso.

_‘He must be very tired’ _Kamui thought and did his best not to move so he didn’t wake up his sleeping boyfriend. He hid his smile as he carefully cuddled closer to the older man’s warm body.

_‘He said he would be busier than normal these weeks and I thought I wouldn’t be able to see him at all. So I’m happy that he’s here even if he’s sleeping. He must have been quite busy if he is this worn out.’_

Kamui didn’t notice when his own eyelids started to get heavier as he watched the movie, and soon he joined his lover in the spell cast by the Sandman.

They both had been sleeping for an hour or two ‘til they both stirred when the doorbell rang and someone was knocking on the door. Both woke up with a sleepy haze still lingering in their minds. Kamui reassured his lover that the other could fall back asleep and switched off the tv had been on since they fell asleep.

Standing up, Kamui walked towards the door. When he opened it he was met with a few of his schoolmates. They all had red cheeks and stunk of booze, making Kamui inwardly grimace.

“Hahahaha! I told you that Shirou lived in this house!” a very drunk male teenager said.

_‘Yoshida,’ _Kamui’s now awakened and sharp mind supplied, identifying one of the drunks.

A few girls giggled when they saw their handsome and pretty school idol open the door. The guys shoved themselves inside the house, ignoring the protesting and very sober raven. They invited the girls inside who took the invitation despite the scowl that appeared on Kamui’s face as they all entered uninvited.

The guys whistled when they saw the inside of the house and the girls were staring in awe.

“What are you doing here?” Kamui asked, not even bothering to hide his irritation.

Another one of his male schoolmates turned towards him.

“We were hanging around the school grounds here when we all remembered that you lived alone in one of the dorm houses and thought that we should come hang out with you!”

Kamui raised one of his eyebrows. Yeah, drunkards were not his thing. He heard footsteps on the second floor near the stairs and looked up to see his boyfriend walking downstairs as if he had been on the upper floor the whole time. His classmates were staring at the older handsome, raven-haired male with mismatched eyes and a blank face with flabbergasted faces. They had thought that the violet-eyed teen lived without any adults supervising him and that he would be the perfect accomplice for their illegal drinking. And they could continue their little party at Kamui’s dorm house since he lived there all alone.

“Who are your friends, Kamui?” Subaru asked as he stared at his younger lover’s peers.

“Just some very **drunk **people that will be **leaving** now,” Kamui said in a bored tone while accentuating the two words of drunk and leaving.

“Maybe it would be wiser to call Imonoyama-san that some students managed to sneak into the school’s premises during the night while being drunk?” the older male suggested.

Kamui smiled devilishly and his schoolmates were stunned and scared when they saw that expression on the normally aloof teen.

“Oh, I think that Nokoru-san already knows if the car in the driveway is any sign,” the teen purred darkly and his classmates paled when they saw the door open again and the chairman of their school arrived at the opening with a rare scowl on his face.

Nokoru saw the drunk teenagers and immediately sent for their parents to be notified and for them to fetch their inebriated children. The parents were disappointed in their children and Nokoru informed them that their punishment for sneaking inside the school and drinking illegally on school grounds was for them to be suspended for two weeks starting on Monday. Their additional punishment from their parents were that they were grounded at home for two months for behaving so irresponsible.

The other teens gave Kamui a glance, begging the teen for help, but he only shook his head. He truly had nothing to do with this and had been disturbed from his sleep. The parents apologized both to Kamui and Nokoru, Subaru had disappeared back upstairs, leaving only the raven-haired teen and the blonde adult in the living room when the parents and his classmates left.

They both were silent for a few moments ‘til Nokoru started speaking.

“You know he’s the Sakurazukamori.”

“I know. And I don’t care.” Was his determined answer.

Nokoru had suspected his and Subaru’s relationship and had confirmed it after the Summer Vacation with Kamui. But they hadn’t had any time to discuss it properly since the blonde male had a meeting he was obligated to attend. Kamui had also made sure that the man disabled all the CCTV:s and voice recorders in the house during the summer break when the pipes were changed and fixed.

The blond man uncharacteristically pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

“He’s dangerous.”

“Subaru won’t hurt me.”

“And how do you know that?” the blonde didn’t mind that they were both males nor their age-difference. The man was the epitome of free love after all, though he himself preferred women.

“I trust him that he won’t, at least not intentionally. And…”

“And?” Nokoru prompted.

“I love him and I believe in him. I know that he would rather hurt himself than letting me get hurt.”

The confession of love didn’t surprise Nokoru, but the determination blazing inside those violet eyes told him that Kamui truly believed in his lover that Subaru wouldn’t hurt him. He hadn’t seen that shine in them since the Promised Year. And the only reason why it had returned was the man, who’s currently inside the teen’s room. Nokoru knew that Subaru wasn’t that dangerous but almost every politician or high up enough person had been warned about the notorious Sakurazukamori and he couldn’t help it and get worried about the violet-eyed teen when he found out that the current Grave Keeper of the Sakura was always visiting Kamui.

But he had to concede his defeat when he saw those shining and rebellious violet eyes. He ruffled Kamui’s hair and quietly made his retreat back to his mansion. Now leaving only the two ravens inside the house.

Nokoru hoped that the both of them would finally find happiness with each other, knowing that both men had already lost so much.

* * *

Kamui opened his bedroom door and was swept away in an intense kiss. He hadn’t even been able to reciprocate with how deeply his boyfriend was kissing him. The kiss was over before Kamui even realized it and he was hugged tightly by his boyfriend. Thin arms embraced the older man around his waist.

“Subaru?” Kamui questioned after a few moments of silence.

“Please, just… just let me hold you like this for a little while longer.”

Kamui didn’t answer but tightened his hold on the taller raven. Letting his lover know that it was okay.

Subaru had heard the entire conversation between Kamui and Nokoru, he’d silently bristled when the blonde insinuated that he would hurt Kamui and had been about to intervene. At least until he heard Kamui say that he trusted and believed in him and then confessed his feelings for him to the chairman, knowing that it could have brought trouble upon himself if the blonde didn’t accept it.

Subaru knew that he wouldn’t be able to let Kamui go, not ever would he be able to do it. He would die if he ever did. Not in the physical sense but his mind and sanity wouldn’t be able to live on if that ever happened. If he was what grounded Kamui to reality, then Kamui was what grounded him to his sanity and to the world.

The young man had been truly elated when his lover had confessed his feelings to another person, thinking that Subaru wouldn’t be able to overhear them. Now, most of his insecurities had been truly laid to rest. Though he would still be a bit possessive of Kamui.

“Let’s go to bed,” the mismatch-eyed man finally said while kissing the crown of Kamui’s head and let the younger male go.

“Okay, I will just go change in the bathroom,” Kamui said as he watched his lover take off his black sweater.

Subaru raised an eyebrow at that before he caught the escaping boy around the latter’s waist with one arm.

“And why would you do that?” Subaru asked, honestly confused, “We have already seen everything about each other there is.”

The man leaned down and placed a kiss right under the violet-eyed youth’s ear, making sure to not leave a mark. Kamui blushed, knowing that it was true, but he hadn’t seen the other for over a week and was a little shy.

“I-I also need to use the toilet…” he tried to excuse himself again.

“Don’t lie,” Subaru reprimanded the younger raven, “You went there before you came into the room.”

The flush on Kamui’s face deepened at being caught. He let the older raven strip him ‘til he only was in his boxers. But wanting to be a little mean and tease his lover, Subaru also took them off and Kamui was dragged into the bed while being as bare as the day he was born. Kamui was dragged under the bed’s comforter with his equally nude lover. Kamui anticipated that they were going to be intimate again. So he was greatly surprised when his boyfriend just spooned him and fell asleep in the matter of minutes.

It took a while until Kamui finally processed the situation. Apparently so did his lover just want for them to share the bed tonight without wearing anything. Somehow, so was this more intimate than having sex, Kamui thought as he felt his lover’s chest expand and compress against his own. He continued to listen to Subaru’s deep breathes and carefully tilted his head upwards and placed a kiss on the man’s smooth chin. Kamui returned to his previous position and closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep once again.

* * *

The next morning so did Kamui fiercely hug his older boyfriend when Subaru gave him a key to his old apartment. And the truth why the older man had been so busy this month and past week. He also offered Kamui to move in with him before Christmas, knowing that Kamui didn’t really like living alone in this too big house as the single occupant.

Though Kamui blushed when Subaru revealed that he had gotten letters of complaint after the night he caught the teen “having fun” and had realized how thin the walls were. His old apartment is soundproof so they wouldn’t have to be worried about disturbing the neighbors during the night.

Kamui tried to hide his continually flushing face and his boyfriend just chuckled at his misery. 

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clamp Campus has their Sport Festival and a day later was the Halloween party arranged by Nokoru. Kamui didn't tell Subaru an important fact of the events that he would participate in.  
Which leads to a special promise. Subaru's half-asleep habits shows up again. He also finds something interesting.

* * *

In the beginning of October it was decided that the Sports Festival would be held the 30th while on the 31st of October, Clamp Campus would be holding a Halloween party and a competition to decide the best Halloween costume. Every age and department were welcomed to it.

Kamui didn’t really like it, not having had any good memories from previous years and last year he had managed to get out of it. And Kamui would have skipped it this year too if Nokoru hadn’t come by his dorm to personally invite him to the party. He hadn’t been able to refuse, since he did live on campus and attending the private school thanks to the blonde man.

_‘Damn, now I have to figure out what costume to wear.’_

Kamui also hadn’t been happy when it was decided who would participate in which event to represent their class. One person could only compete in two events. Kamui had been chosen for the last event of the Sports Festival; the parkour obstacle race. He’d had the fastest time on the school’s normal course of the boys in the class when they once had it in P.E. class but that wasn’t why he was unhappy.

Another event in the middle of the day was the cheering competition between classes. Five boys and five girls teams. Kamui wouldn’t have minded if it hadn’t been for that the girls had decided that they all should cross-dress to liven things up and make it a little funny. He also hadn’t imagined the shiver that went through his spine when the girls’ gazes turned towards him.

Yeah, he definitely wasn’t going to tell his lover about that event. He had only mentioned to Subaru that he was going to participate in the parkour obstacle race which was the last event of the day on the phone. Subaru had said that he most likely would be busy during the day but could probably make it in time for the race.

Kamui had hid his sigh of relief when he heard that. Hopefully so wouldn’t the older man see him cross-dress in a cheerleader outfit while dancing in front of the school. At least so were the boys allowed to wear their normal underwear or tight running shorts to save a little dignity to not have to wear something like panties.

The girls in his class had even prepared wigs for all the guys to wear and made sure that the dresses fit them. When Kamui had come out from the changing room in his outfit, his entire class had fallen completely silent, making him more uncomfortable. The long, raven-colored wig was also itchy.

“Oh god! Is Shirou really a girl?!” a guy shouted in surprise, and at the same time breaking the silence.

Kamui slapped the guy on his head.

“I’m 100% completely male!” he shouted indignantly. 

The whole class laughed at that. It was true. The violet-eyed teen looked effeminate but he was more manly than some of their older schoolmates with how calm he mostly was ‘til something ticked him off. Like the water fight in the end of last month.

Kamui had also been busy with cleaning the dorm house and organizing what he would take with him to Subaru’s apartment and what to either sell or throw away. He would be sharing the same bed as the older male and the apartment was already furnished so he wouldn’t have to worry about that, though his things would be placed in the guest room in case he had to study late into the night.

They also needed their own spaces sometimes.

He had hesitated with the manga and books that Sorata had given him two years ago, but ultimately decided to take them with him. They were one of the few things, no matter how embarrassing they were, that the deceased teen had left for him. The rest had been sent back to Mount Kouya and some were left to Arashi.

Subaru had also taken the rest of his clothes from his room in the dorm house. He had also had an amused smile when he found some of his missing shirts in Kamui’s dresser and the teen had refused to make eye contact with him.

They both had agreed that Kamui would move in with Subaru in October. They had already informed Nokoru about the change and the blonde had made it so that Subaru was made Kamui’s legal guardian ‘til the teen came of age.

A few days before the Sports Festival, Kamui had safely moved in with his lover and they had celebrated with going out to eat sushi. The violet-eyed teen had been able to hide his cheerleading uniform from Subaru, and the older man had no idea that Kamui was going to participate in the cheerleading competition and he wanted it to stay that way.

Though Subaru had helped Kamui coming up with a costume for the Halloween party. He was going to be dressed up as a vampire, a classic for every Hallows’ Eve, but it was a mix between looking like a nobleman and a vampire. Subaru had some of his old costumes that his sister had made for him and they should fit the younger male.

Kamui had tried it on. The coat was a black long-tail one that was cut up like a reverse V at the backside while the front had the same cut but it was made by overlapping the left side with the right. There were golden clasps holding the two sides together. Kamui also had a white button-up underneath and the sleeves could lightly be seen under the coat’s sleeves. Around his neck was a double layered cravat, the bottom layer was longer than the upper and both were ruffled. Over the cravat was silver chain with a necklace that was formed as two wings intertwining with each other. His cloak was black on the outside but the inside was colored wine red.

It hung off his left shoulder and the only reason it didn’t fall off was because of the golden chain with gold clasps holding the cape up. The collar was high and lopsided. His trousers were also black and formfitting. Kamui also wore white gloves and dress shoes. Luckily so didn’t he need to put on colored contact lenses, according to Subaru so was his eyes were mysterious enough to not need them. The fake fangs, though, felt kind of weird when they overlapped with his lower lip.

Subaru was also coming as his plus one and was going to be dressed similarly to Kamui, except his cloak was royal blue on the inside and hung off the opposite shoulder. If Subaru had been younger they would have looked like twin brothers, Kamui mused quietly.

The older Dragon hadn’t planned to come to the party with how busy his job was and had wanted to rest at the apartment. And Kamui wasn’t going to force the other to come, but when he saw Kamui try on his costume he knew that he had to go so no one got into their heads to do weird things to his violet-eyed lover because of how ethereal Kamui looked in his costume. So what if he was acting overprotective, it was his privilege as Kamui’s boyfriend.

Well, looks like it would be some interesting days to come now that they’d started their cohabiting life together.

* * *

Kamui was awoken by his alarm clock ringing quietly beside him. He immediately pushed the button to stop the annoying sound and to not wake up his tired lover, who’s amazingly still asleep. The violet-eyed teenager stretched his arms into the air and yawned soundlessly and shook off the last traces of sleep inside his lethargic mind.

Carefully extracting himself from the bed, Kamui went out to the living room and then into the hallway, where the door to the bathroom was to take a quick shower and do his necessities. When he’s done he went to the other bedroom to put on his red track uniform and hid his cheerleading outfit inside his bag. Today was after all the Sports Festival and Kamui was not looking forward to it. Though some of the prizes were tempting.

After making sure that he had everything he needed, the high schooler went to the kitchen to prepare his and Subaru’s bentos and breakfast. Honestly, the older raven was only able to make rice porridge, heat up soup, and grill some fish. Everything else always and somehow ended in disaster when the older man tried to cook. Kamui had laughed hard when he once came back from school in the middle of the day – when most of the Dragons of Heaven lived in the same building – to the dorm house and he saw the older Seal in the kitchen covered from head to toe in flour. Apparently the man had wanted to make matcha flavored cookies and it had ended up with the flour exploding on him.

In the end so had Kamui helped the then older Dragon of Heaven make them and carefully observed whenever the man did something so nothing else managed to explode. It had been quite the experience for Kamui. He had always pictured that Subaru was so perfect and unruffled by everything. So when he had happened to see him completely helpless in the kitchen it kind of made the then emerald-eyed male seem more human to him.

Kamui snickered when he recalled the embarrassed flush on Subaru’s face when he had caught the other looking like a kid with his hands inside the cookie jar.

Violet eyes shifted to the clock on the microwave and saw that he had to eat soon if he wanted to be at the meeting point for their class in time. He quickly finished the rest of the breakfast and wrapped up his boyfriend’s portion and placed the green bento box next to it and quickly ate his own breakfast portion.

After finishing eating, Kamui walked back to the bedroom where his lover was still sleeping and gave the man a swift but light kiss on the lips and whispered a silent good morning, careful to not wake up the tired man and went back to the living room to retrieve his things. He had just managed to get on his violet sneakers when he was embraced from behind.

“Go’ mornin’,” came the sleepy greeting from the raven behind him as the other kissed his temple.

“Good morning,” Kamui greeted back and turned around in the man’s hold and kissed the taller raven chastely on the lips.

“I have to go now. Breakfast is on the countertop and I also made a bento for you. I will be back a bit later than usual since it’s the Sports Festival today.”

Subaru tightened his hug briefly before releasing the teen.

“Kay, I don’t know if I will be able to come later but I will try.”

Kamui kissed Subaru once more though this time on the older male’s chin.

“It’s alright if you can’t make it. You’re busy.”

Kamui tried to make his voice as unconcerned as possible when his boyfriend said it would be a possibility that he wouldn’t be able to watch his school’s Sports Festival. Inwardly he was relieved, now there was a much smaller chance that Subaru would see him cross-dress.

“I’ll be going now.”

“Take care and be careful.”

They smiled at each other one last time till Kamui left for school. The violet-eyed boy just wanted the day to just be over and done with.

* * *

Subaru had just taken a shower when the ringtone of his cellphone reached his ears. He retrieved the device from the living room table and one of his eyebrows rose when they saw the name of the caller.

“Hello,” he greeted.

** _“Good morning Sumeragi-san.”_ **

** **

“Good morning Imonoyama-san. May I ask why you have called me?”

Nokoru chuckled on the other side, making Subaru a bit wary from earlier experience.

** _“Well, a little birdie told me that your client canceled on you today.” _ **

** **

The onmyouji did kind of want to know how the blonde knew that, because it hadn’t even been half an hour since he was informed of the change. The other part of him decided that it would be best for him to never know and pretend that it didn’t happen to keep his sanity intact.

** _“And you’re free for the whole day, no? I was going to invite you to Clamp Campus’ Sports Festival since you’re probably bored being home alone. Also there’s an interesting event I want to show you.”_ **

** **

Subaru thought it over. While the cheerful blonde’s intentions reeked of disaster, Subaru thought it would be a good chance to blend in with the audience to see how his lover mixed in with his classmates. He would probably regret this but he’d been quite busy recently and could probably spend some more time with Kamui.

“Alright, I’ll come. Where should I go?”

** _“Don’t worry about it Sumeragi-san! Suoh will be picking you up at the gates! Well then, goodbye for now and see you later!”_ **

** **

The golden and emerald eyed male didn’t even have time to bid farewell to Nokoru before the latter ended the call. The 13th head of the Sumeragi clan stared blankly at his phone before shrugging his shoulders. Better to not dwell on it, he thought as he went to his bedroom to get ready to go out.

* * *

Kamui was not having fun. Not with the girls in his class nitpicking on the make-up on his face. The wig also itched. It was styled as a high ponytail and Kamui looked in general just miserable. His male classmates that would also be suffering with him made the situation better for themselves by really looking like males in drag and were looking forward over how hyped the crowds would be when they saw class 2-B’s program.

Kamui was the only male that looked good in the short red top with a yellow star in the middle of it and yellow linings. The top reached only his midriff, showing of his pale stomach. The skirt reached to the middle of his thighs and was colored in a mix of red and yellow plates. Fortunately so had the males been allowed to wear short tights under the skirt. They were also holding one red and one yellow pompoms.

The females were dressed in black gakurans and had their hairs, if they had long hair, in ponytails or were wearing a short-haired wig. On their heads was the white ribbon with their class’ name and the kanji characters for good luck.

They all had been training for their routine during almost every break, except lunch, and after school to figure out how they should do it and what positions everyone should have. Kamui also had learned how to fake his cheerfulness while dancing. Hiding his true feelings for the whole event. Everyone in his class had tried to repress their laughter the first time they saw it but they couldn’t help but let it out in the end when the dance was over and their violet-eyed classmate shuddered at how his own acting disturbed himself. Kamui had let them laugh their hearts out, kind of understanding why they were laughing.

Since Kamui was the shortest amongst the cross-dressing males he would be on the front and was paired with the shortest female in their group. There had been some trials and errors during the whole time they practiced but as they say, practice makes perfect, so now Kamui and his pair were completely in sync. Though he would have liked it better if he wasn’t wearing the cheerleading outfit.

**“NOW IT’S TIME FOR CLASS 2-B’S TURN. LET’S SEE WHAT THEY HAVE PLANNED TO SHOW US FOR THE CHEERLEADING COMPETITION!!”**

The speakers let out and Kamui took in a deep breath as he prepared to put on his overly preppy act, making him cringe inwardly at himself.

His team ran out on the outdoor stage on the school grounds and went into the formation as the cheerful music started. The dance went on fine and the audience laughed when the males sent them blow kisses as a part of the program. Kamui kept on his happy act as he lifted his partner up. But when he put her down, he made the mistake of looking over to where the chairman was with his friends. The violet-eyed teen almost faltered when his eyes connected with calm golden and emerald ones in the crowd. He managed to catch himself before he stepped out of tempo and dutifully continued with his act.

When 2-B’s cheerleading dance was done the crowd was cheering out loudly and they all waved cheerfully back at the audience. The moment when the winner for the event was announced – which had been class 3-C’s cosplaying cheerleading squad with Kamui’s class on the second place – Kamui bolted, hoping that his boyfriend was still within the crowds as he picked up his bag that contained his bento, a change of clothes, some make-up remover and cotton-balls.

He ran to the first place his brain picked. Which was the hidden gazebo. It would even take Subaru some time to arrive here if he was still somewhere in the crowd and that’s also taking into account on how long the distance between the outdoor stage and gazebo is. And Kamui ran much faster than the average person.

Arriving to the gazebo, Kamui leaned down to place his hands on his bent knees and panted. He caught a whiff of a familiar scent of cigarettes and slowly looked up. Just to see his lover already sitting casually on the bench and smoking as he regarded him. Frozen, Kamui could only watch as the older man calmly inhaled the toxic smoke and then exhaled.

“Only the parkour obstacle race, huh?” came the question.

Kamui averted his eyes as he stood straight up. In the corner of his eye he could see Subaru beckoning him to come to where he was. Kamui tightened his grip on his bag’s band and cautiously walked forward.

“I-I thought you said you didn’t know if you could make it…” Kamui said as he stood in front of the other with one arm in front of his torso and holding on his other arm that was hanging by his side.

“The client cancelled on me two hours before the event began.”

The statement sent shivers through the teen’s spine. He was glad that the cheerleading event was the last one for the first part of the Sports Festival and now they had a two-hour long lunch break to catch up with family and friends. He had no idea how this conversation with his lover was going to go.

“S-sorry…” Kamui decided that he should apologize first, knowing that he himself was the cause of the tense atmosphere between him and his lover.

“For what?” Subaru said casually as he picked Kamui up to sit on the table in front of him, making the younger male yelp out in surprise. It had been a while since the older raven had picked him up like that and it took him off guard.

“I’m sorry for not telling you about the cheerleading competition.”

The teen was holding onto his lover’s shoulders and had his legs tilted to the side and closed. Careful to not give the other an eyeful of what was under the short skirt.

Subaru hummed in acceptance at the apology. His hands sliding up from the knees and traced the uncovered skin on the teen’s stomach. The younger shivered when he felt the older male’s skin meet his in light caresses. He let out a squeak when Subaru’s hand slid under his skirt and between his legs and palmed his crotch.

“S-SUBARU?!” Kamui yelped and tried to make his lover withdraw the hand grinding against his member.

“A small punishment should be acceptable.”

“WE’RE OUTSIDE! SOMEONE COULD SEE!” the teen whisper shouted at the man. And tried to not moan at the friction that was slowly making him erect.

“No one else comes here except us.”

“I-I will do anything you want later if you stop now!”

The hand stopped its circling movements. Subaru tilted his head to the right side and gave an angelic smile.

“Anything I want?” the man asked for confirmation.

Kamui would have thought the other’s expression cute if it hadn’t been for the hand under his skirt and the ominous feeling he got from the repeated words. He nodded hesitantly.

“B-but could I make up for it after the Halloween Party?” Kamui tentatively asked.

Subaru seemed to take a second to consider the request before nodding. He could “play” with his lover later.

“Alright, but what will you do about that?” Subaru asked.

“About what?” Kamui questioned confusedly.

“This.”

And Subaru pressed his hand against the half-hard bulge hidden by the skirt. Kamui blushed. He had forgotten about that.

“I-i-it will go down by itself!” he managed to stutter. He got a raised eyebrow at that.

“Are you sure?”

The teen nodded furiously and bit back the whimper when the hand withdrew, lessening the pressure on his crotch.

“I-I should change…” he whispered after a few moments of silently staring at each other.

He swung his legs over the other side of the table and slipped off it. Kamui picked up his bag that had fallen beside the bench when his boyfriend had picked him up.

“Where are you going to change?”

The violet-eyed teen flushed when the older raven looked curiously at their surroundings. From what Subaru could remember there weren’t any changing rooms or bathrooms anywhere near this place.

“I had planned to change here…” came the mutter from the teen.

Subaru’s eyebrows rose to his hairline at the admission. Just a few moments ago Kamui had reprimanded him that they were outside. Though just changing one’s clothes was more innocent than what Subaru had been about to do.

Inwardly shaking his mind clear of obscene images, the mismatch-eyed man averted his eyes when Kamui asked if he could look away while he changed. What Kamui didn’t know, since his back was facing the other, was that Subaru was able to enjoy the small unconscious show of him undressing by watching him in the corner of his eye.

Kamui was still a bit shy of changing in front of him even at the apartment, and Subaru tried to expose him to as much as possible to more intimate moments between them. Slowly but surely so was the raven haired youth getting used to it. Though they hadn’t had sex for a few weeks since they both had been busy and too tired to do anything but kiss and cuddle.

When he saw that Kamui was just about to finish changing Subaru made sure that he looked like he hadn’t been watching the other at all and lit another cigarette. Inhaling the nicotine filled gas inside his lungs, the green-black haired young man let out all his unfilled needs out with his exhale.

“By the way…” Kamui started as he sat down beside the other and took out his lunchbox from his bag, “How did you get here before me Subaru? It’s quite a bit of a distance from the outdoor stage to here, and you were in the crowd…”

The man looked at the teen who tilted his head to the side in confusion as he pondered how the older raven managed to get to the gazebo before him. Subaru stubbed his finished cigarette and took out the lunchbox Kamui had made in the morning for him before answering.

“I made my way over right after your class’ performance was over. I didn’t have any interest in any other performances besides yours.”

_‘I also had to leave to stop myself before I could go backstage to drag you out from there and back to the apartment, locking the bedroom door and wouldn’t be able to let you go before morning comes.” _

Was the man’s unsaid thought and was glad that he had trained to not let his thoughts to express themselves on his facial features.

“Oh…” the teen let out and a light pink color spread across his cheeks over the reason why Subaru had left the event earlier.

They both ate their lunches in silence. Kamui sneaked some small glances at the male besides him. It had been some time since he had seen Subaru eating at the gazebo. They had only eaten lunch there once before and that had been sometime during July, when Kamui’s lover had had a rare day off. Though they’d stopped when Subaru’s onmyouji jobs had started to take the older male out of town and when he came back he was too tired to come visit him at school during the day.

Eating together like this reminded Kamui of the times they had held their tutoring sessions at this very gazebo. He remembers that one time when the sun had hit the other at just the right angle, making the back then 24-year-old look like an ethereal spirit with how pale the other was and how his hair contrasted perfectly with his ivory skin. Kamui had thought that Subaru looked very beautiful at that moment, it was then he was enlightened. That had been the moment the Leader of the Seals had realized his true feelings for the older Seal.

Kamui’s face flushed a pleasant pink as he reminisced that afternoon two years ago but continued to eat and peak at the other raven eating calmly. Unknown to Kamui, so did his lover notice the boy make small peaks at him. Subaru was tempted to reach out to the cute creature that is his little love but composed himself. He could touch his young lover after they finished eating. When they did finish eating, Kamui didn’t even have time to blink before he found himself in his lover’s embrace.

Blushing while the older man cuddled the teen in his thin but fit arms, Kamui silently hoped that Subaru wouldn’t demand anything too embarrassing from him during his so-called punishment. Though Kamui had inwardly shuddered in an ominous pleasurable way when his lover had said punishment, and he would have let the other to continue if he hadn’t been so conscious of where they were. Also, if Kamui let Subaru carry out whatever he had planned now, Kamui was sure he wouldn’t be able to participate in either the parkour race, nor the Halloween Party the next day.

They remained in their cuddling position till the bell rang, signaling the start of the second part of the Sports Festival. And five more events before the last competition.

Reluctantly did Subaru let his violet-eyed boyfriend go, he also promised the younger one that he would watch the last event and proceeded to follow his little love. But not before pecking him on the mouth and strode calmly back to where all the events were held. Subaru was kind of looking forward to seeing his lover compete against the other students.

* * *

Kamui did win the parkour obstacle race, but sadly so did his class only manage to get second place, not able to snag first place because they lost some of the events to class 3-C that won the whole Sports Festival and was allowed to go on their class trip to a country of Europe as the prize. Kamui didn’t really mind it that much since he hadn’t even wanted to go to another country since he would probably get lost and wouldn’t find his way back because he didn’t know the language. There’s also the probability that even if he did manage to ask for directions in his limited knowledge of English, he bet that he would probably only get lost again or be directed to some shady part of the city that his class would be visiting.

Though if it was Subaru coming with him, Kamui wouldn’t mind that much. The older man was fluent in English since some of his clients could only speak the western language and some simple Japanese. So Subaru had to compensate by also switching to speak in English and write reports in the same language to explain to his clients what had happened and what the onmyouji had done to solve their problem.

Well, the prize of second place wasn’t that bad and the one Kamui had wanted. His class had received several buffet coupons to each student and the violet-eyed teen had gladly taken those of sweets and treats. Kamui snickered silently when he remembered his lover’s appalled face when he’d eaten a whole cake by himself once on one of their dates.

“What’s so funny?”

Violet eyes looked up at the male he was lying underneath as the other massaged his back and legs. He had managed to pull a muscle during the race when someone had poured oil where he was going to land and had slipped. His lover had been none too happy with the poor idiot who decided to cheat was shown some minor illusions to confuse the person after the race.

Kamui moaned in appreciation when Subaru found the spot that bothered him the most. The older man proceeded to reduce the teen to a puddle of goo with how skilled the man was with those hands and fingers. Before either realized it, so had the younger raven’s breathing pattern gotten deeper and his eyes were closed. Subaru noticed it when he brushed past a spot that would have made Kamui squeak out in surprise because that was one of the Kamui’s ticklish points.

_‘The day must have really tired him out.’_

Subaru carefully lifted the teen up in his arms and moved the younger raven to the bedroom, where he stripped off the boy’s clothes and left him only in his underwear. He was lucky that his lover was the type of person that’s a deep sleeper and didn’t mind getting moved in his sleep, well, if it’s Subaru moving him that is. Subaru tucked in his sleeping lover under the comforter and changed his jeans to his pajama pants and took off his usual black shirt and slipped into the bed beside his little love. He caressed the younger’s silky tresses and his eyes closed to join his lover in dreamland.

* * *

The day had started like normal. Kamui was the first one to rise because he had to go to school. He would go do his necessities before preparing breakfast and lunch for both himself and his lover. Then if his boyfriend managed to wake up earlier he would join Kamui at the kitchen table and they would eat together. Afterwards the older raven would see Kamui off to school.

But today was an exception. Kamui did wake up first but this time his boyfriend also woke up with him. It surprised Kamui since usually Subaru would go to bed later than him thanks to his irregular schedule. Sometimes the man wasn’t even in bed and slept on the couch because he’d been too tired to reach the bedroom. It hadn’t happened in the week that Kamui had started to live with the exorcist, but Kamui had seen the man lying on the floor in his formerly rented apartment when he’d come and visit in the mornings.

Kamui blinked a few times as he watched his lover stretch his body and let out a tired yawn. Subaru noticed his little love’s stare and smiled gently at him while leaning forward to kiss Kamui on his forehead. A light shade of pink spread across the violet-eyed teen’s cheeks at the action and he mimicked it but placed his kiss on the man’s cheek instead.

“Good morning.” They both greeted each other.

“You can use the bathroom first while I make breakfast,” Kamui said while getting out of the bed but an arm around his waist picked him up and his stomach met a lean shoulder.

“S-Subaru?!”

Yelping at being picked up once more he didn’t see his lover’s still sleep hazed eyes. Subaru carried him all the way to the bathroom and let him down in front of the mirror. They both started to brush their teeth in silence. The older raven still had the same tired and sleepy look on his face and almost fell asleep while he brushed his teeth and Kamui had to strain his muscles to not let the other fall down since Subaru was leaning on him.

“Subaru, Subaru! Wake up! Gyaah!” Kamui said loudly before yelping again when his boxers were yanked down by the older man who sleepily ushered him under the shower while absentmindedly taking off his own clothes.

Subaru proceeded to wash them both squeaky clean and by the time he was done, the teen was beet red from embarrassment, while making a mental note to himself.

_‘I should always give him a cup of coffee first thing in the morning to wake him up! Oh God! He isn’t even aware that we’re in the shower and where he’s touching me!!’_

Kamui let out a breathless gasp when one of his lover’s hands brushed against his nipple and tried to not let out anymore sounds as the older man went on ahead to wash his body and hair. He had learned early on in their relationship when Subaru was like this it’s easier to go along with him rather than fight it.

He still remembers the one time he had slept over at his boyfriend’s apartment in July and the man had been half-asleep when the same things happened and he’d tried to resist. Subaru had lightly smacked his behind once to make him behave. Kamui had blushed hard after he’d let out a quiet moan at the action and was grateful that Subaru was still so out of it that the older male hadn’t noticed his reaction.

Kamui was thankful when his lover was done washing him and instantly escaped, with a towel tied around his waist, to his room. He was blushing hard as he saw his swelling cock and tried to will it away.

_‘Think of kittens and flowers. No, it isn’t going down! Ummm… old naked grannies!’ _Kamui shuddered in disgust at the mental picture but was disappointed when his erection didn’t go away.

_‘Z-zombie apocalypse! No… uhhh Subaru in drag! But he would look good in it… Nonono! Eumm… Nokoru-san in drag and acting all girly!!’ _the shiver that made it through his spine in concealed horror at the image and what would happen if the man truly did it and the blond male would be able to do it flawlessly just to mess with people – namely Suoh. Though Kamui was glad that his member had returned to its normal limp state thanks to that.

He hurriedly dressed in his uniform and went to the kitchen to make coffee for his lover to prevent more embarrassing situations. Subaru stumbled into the kitchen dressed in his normal jeans and long-sleeved black shirt just as the coffee finished and Kamui quickly poured some of it in a mug and shoved it in the man’s hands. Golden and emerald eyes blinked at the ceramic, seeing their own misshaped form in the brown liquid, slowly the man lifted the mug to his lips and sipped at the bitter drink.

Satisfied with that Subaru would soon regain his self-awareness again, Kamui turned around to take out some milk, yoghurt, berries and eggs from the refrigerator. He would make some simple scrambled eggs and oatmeal with berries and yoghurt for them, he would also use some of the eggs to make egg sandwiches for them as their lunch.

The teen was slightly startled when he felt arms surround his stomach loosely and a warm body pressed against his back and an ivory cheek nuzzled against his own. His boyfriend was apparently done with his coffee and wanted just to lean against him to snuggle. Kamui really hadn’t known that Subaru was the cuddle-type. It might have something to do with that they’re lovers and in love with each other. Still, Kamui had gotten used to it eventually as the older man continued to seek affections from him too and now he would gladly just snuggle with Subaru a whole day if they could.

Quickly finishing the scrambled eggs and put them on two plates and started to make their oatmeal in the microwave. In the process of moving he didn’t have to struggle as his lover moved to take the plates and place them on the table and started to set the cutlery and glasses and took out orange juice from the fridge. When the oatmeal was done, Kamui took a spoon and put half of the yoghurt in one bowl with oatmeal and did the same in the bowl, then he placed the berries on.

He took both bowls and went to the table and placed one of the bowls with oatmeal in front of Subaru, who was waiting for Kamui to finish, and sat in his seat.

“Itadakimasu.” They both said at the same time as they placed their hands in the form of a prayer.

“When does the party start again?” Subaru asked, halfway through breakfast, he is eating slowly because he still isn’t used to eat healthy and stomach filling meals. For years he had mostly smoked and eaten store-bought food, and sometimes made something simple. He wasn’t as talented in the culinary arts as his sister had been.

Kamui hummed and swallowed the last of his food and drank some juice to clear his throat before answering.

“It starts at 18:30 if the invitation the chairman gave me is correct,” the teen answered before glancing at the clock, “Shoot! Sorry Subaru! I have to go now if I don’t wanna be late!”

Kamui quickly finished his juice before taking his dishes to the sink. Before he went to the hallway where his shoes and schoolbag were he kissed his boyfriend swiftly on the cheek and rushed out of the apartment while grabbing his bag and put on his shoes. Luckily he didn’t need to wash the dishes since he did most of the cooking, Subaru would wash the pans and rinse the dishes before placing them in the dishwasher.

He rushed to the bus stop that would take him closer to the Campus and hopped on and swiped his card over the monitor. Since it was the Sports Festival yesterday today his school schedule mostly included cleaning up after the previous day’s festivities and having a half-school day. Meaning he only had classes in the morning and the afternoon was going to be spent on cleaning the school.

Everyone had to clean, except a few clubs and volunteers. The cooking club didn’t have to clean because they would be baking and cooking for the Halloween party the very same day. The art club was going to make decorations while the beauticians committee would decorate the big ballroom of Clamp Campus where the party would be at. Some of the more physical clubs had volunteered to do the heavy lifting and building things for the party, while the music and orchestra clubs was busy practicing for their performances at the event.

Kamui didn’t belong to any club since none of them were interesting to him. But he was wondering if he should get a part-time job. Subaru wasn’t always at the apartment and was usually very busy and sometimes would be away for days out of towns since some of his clienteles lived in other parts of Japan. And Kamui didn’t want to spend all his time just studying and if he started working he would be able to afford things of his own instead of letting his lover always pay for him.

He would be starting to study in some university — hopefully in Clamp Campus — in the next year and half, and he had heard some of the supplies and the tuition costed a lot of money. Even if he managed to get a scholarship, he still needed to buy books, materials and other things. He didn’t want Subaru to pay for it all even if the older male said it’s alright. Also, if he worked he would be able to buy his boyfriend something for Christmas and his birthday.

Plans made, Kamui decided he would get the newspaper on his way home and look if there were any part-time openings, he could also look around the campus or on his way home if some café or bakery needed a part-timer. He could also ask Nokoru, Suoh and Akira if they knew some places that were searching for part-time workers.

Though he also had to tell his lover of his decision to work, he didn’t think it would take much to persuade the older man if he pointed out why he wanted to work. But he wouldn’t mention it was also for buying his boyfriend a present on important days. It would ruin the surprise.

If he managed to get a job soon he would be able to have his payday before Christmas and he could go shopping for presents when Subaru was out working. Kamui couldn’t stop the smile that made its way onto his face, making a few people stare at him with hearts in their eyes as he obliviously rushed to his homeroom class.

* * *

Subaru on the other hand was still staring blankly at the spot where his lover had been before the teen had rushed out to make it on time for school. He sighed, disappointed that he hadn’t been able to see the younger male out and wish him to have good day. Slowly he continued to eat his breakfast. He didn’t have any work that day since more of his clients had cancelled on him the day before and didn’t need to hurry. His grandmother had also ordered him to rest during this weekend since he’d worked almost too hard these past few months he’d been back.

He couldn’t really remember how he had woken up this early but was happy that he had somewhat eaten together with Kamui this morning, since usually he wouldn’t be able to wake up before the teen was putting on his sneakers to go to school. He faintly remembers showering before breakfast but nothing else really.

Shrugging his shoulders Subaru decided if he couldn’t remember then it probably wasn’t anything important. Being completely unaware of the fact that he had practically molested his younger boyfriend in the shower.

_‘I could clean the apartment while I wait for Kamui to come back,’ _the onmyouji mused, _‘Kamui probably wouldn’t mind if I cleaned his room and I should check if I have more of Hokuto’s things in the storage room.’_

What Subaru didn’t know was that he was going to find something that day to remind himself of what the teen had promised him the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to, please check my other SubKam work.
> 
> "A Vampire's Love" =D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui and Subaru readies themselves for Nokoru's Halloween Party. Unfortunately, so does Kamui garner some unwanted attention but manages to mostly save himself.
> 
> Kamui is also embarrassed about Subaru's punishment for him. But the swallows his pride and does as his lover wants.

The moment Kamui came back from school he was met with his boyfriend’s eyes inspecting him from head to toe and nodded to himself in confirmation as if he had decided on something. The violet-eyed youth was curious but when he tried to inquire about it, Subaru just said it wasn’t anything important and returned to read his book on exorcism. It just left Kamui more confused and curious, but he decided to brush it off. If Subaru wanted to talk about it with him, the older man would have already mentioned it.

Kamui decided to take a bath after cooking dinner. He made hamburger steaks with baked potatoes and vegetables.

When he was done and had set the table, he called out for his lover, who was still reading. Kamui fondly rolled his eyes when he saw Subaru continue reading his book while walking into the kitchen with ease. Kamui wondered if the golden and emerald eyed male had ever walked into something while reading.

Post-dinnertime, Kamui walked into the bathroom to take a shower and a bath. He plugged the bathtub and turned on the water to let it run and fill the tub while he took a shower. In the shower he washed his hair and body meticulously to get rid of the day’s dirt and grime and the smell of cleaning supplies that he had used. After being done with the shower he turned off the water to the tub before sinking into the hot water.

Kamui moaned out in contentment as the hot water engulfed his body. It helped in loosening his muscles and he enjoyed the bath immensely till he had to get out before the heat got to him. He dried himself with one fluffy towel before wrapping it around his waist and took out a smaller one from the cupboard in the bathroom to dry his hair with. Fortunately he had gotten used to being at least half-dressed while in the presence of his boyfriend and didn’t mind it that much anymore.

The youth didn’t notice the other man’s appreciative stare as he walked into the living room with only a towel on while he dried his hair. Kamui opened his room’s door and went to the closet to take out his costume and some clean boxers. He put every garment on correctly and he was happy that he managed to get the cravat on right. Though it was a hassle to walk with his cape being so long that it got dragged onto the floor.

Walking out of the room, Kamui was met with the sight of his boyfriend being dressed in the same style of clothes, except that Subaru’s cape being royal blue inside while Kamui’s was wine red. The former Leader of the Dragons of Heaven had to suppress the flush that threatened to appear on his cheeks as he for the first time saw the older man dressed in a formal attire. Shyly he made his way to his lover who was leaning on the backrest of the sofa waiting for him.

They both had decided to take Subaru’s car to the campus since it would be bothersome to walk outside in those clothes and the public transports would probably be full of people since it was Halloween. And it wasn’t like Subaru was going to drink any alcohol so it would be safe for him to drive them back.

Subaru gave Kamui’s outfit a once over before leaning forward to kiss him on the mouth. The man prodded his tongue against pink lips that immediately parted, granting him access to the wet cavern that was his little love’s mouth. Their tongues intertwined and played with each other as they continued to exchange breaths. One of Subaru’s hands made its way to raven locks so he was able to make the kiss firmer and deeper as he cradled the boy’s head in his hand. Their moans were swallowed by their partner and Kamui felt the need of air getting bigger and lightly pushed at his lover’s chest. Getting the signal from his young lover, Subaru slowly ended their lip-locking till there was only a small string of saliva connecting their lips.

Encircling his arms around the lithe frame of his lover Subaru drew the youth closer to himself. As if hiding the young male from the world that had made his little love suffer. Soon he felt slender arms surround his own waist as his lover’s head leaned more firmly under his chin, accepting the fact that the older man felt like hiding them both away.

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to,” Kamui said, breaking the silence in the apartment.

Subaru grunted in agreement but instead of doing as he wanted – to remain in the apartment with Kamui and cuddle the night away – outwardly he said:

“We have already accepted Imonoyama-san’s invitation. And I do not want to know what he would make us do if we cancelled on him.”

Both males shuddered at the notion of Nokoru making them compensate for ditching the party. Reluctantly Kamui broke their embrace and sighed in resignation as he saw the time and gave his lover a wry smile.

“We should go now if we don’t want to be late,” he said and after a moments of pause, “Well, at least we’ll be suffering together.”

His lover chuckled in sardonic amusement.

“Yes, we will,” the man said before leaning down one more time to kiss Kamui, temporarily forgetting that they had to go. Well, his little love gladly reciprocated his kiss, so Subaru didn’t really mind that they were going to be late.

* * *

There were several things that Kamui regretted in his short life. He regretted that he couldn’t save his mother from the fire when their house in Okinawa was burning down, even though she was to be the Shadow Sacrifice for Earth. He regretted not being able to save Saiki from Fuuma when he was possessed by his dark self. He regretted not being able to save Kotori from her imminent death. He regretted that he was so weak that he let the Dark Kamui kill Sorata and leading to Arashi being without her loved one. He regretted that he let so many innocent people die on the Promised Day, especially Aoki Seiichirou, Nataku, Yatouji Satsuki, Kanoe, Kuzuki Kakyou. He really regretted killing Fuuma and then in his grief killed Hinoto too like Fate had wanted and ended the fight between the Dragons of Heaven and Earth.

While he regretted many grave things, he also had smaller regrets. Like now. If he had known that his lover would be hounded by almost all females from the University section of Clamp Campus, he wouldn’t have brought the golden and emerald eyed man with him. Though the Kamui was oblivious to all the appreciating stares directing towards him by both genders from the people in the grand ballroom of Clamp Campus.

The stares however weren’t missed by four males; Subaru, Nokoru, Suoh and Akira. The dark-blue haired man came forward to stand beside the unaware and slightly sulking teen as a small protection from the chairman’s associates who had been giving too many lingering looks towards the beautiful youth.

On the other side of Kamui was Akira happily chatting with the teenager, who’s was sipping on his drink, about cooking and exchanging recipes. Nokoru was still greeting and chatting with his business partners and didn’t yet have time to join them. But Suoh kept a watchful eye on the blonde, making sure that his friend and boss wasn’t threatened by anything.

Subaru meanwhile had a hard time getting away from the horde of women that he had been faintly acquainted with during his brief time in Clamp Campus’ University. He wanted to glare at everyone surrounding him and all the people staring at his little love but his upbringing as a gentleman made him resist the urge, knowing that it wasn’t appropriate for the occasion. Tuning out the girls that were amazed that he was there, Subaru watched how his love’s cheeks got redder the more time that passed. His worry increasing when he saw Kamui sway slightly.

Kamui was feeling floaty. His mind was in a slight haze and he saw Akira’s face grow more concerned the more his sight got blurrier. Soon the room felt too hot and he excused himself from the two other males, saying that he just wants some fresh air to cool himself down. The violet-eyed youth didn’t notice some of his schoolmates following him outside, but his lover had.

* * *

Kamui’s mind was foggy as he became somewhat aware that he’s lying on some mattress in one of the school’s storage rooms. He saw hazy shadows around him and instinctively knew that he had to fight them, though he didn’t understand why. It was hard to fight them when all his limb felt like lead but he somehow managed to get free from them and stumbled out of the shed and into another larger body. He was going to fight the other till he heard a warm and familiar voice shush him as he was being embraced by the other’s warm arms.

** _“Sshhhh.. Kamui. It’s alright now. Just go to sleep.” _ **

** **

Doing as he is told the boy finally let himself fall into a deep slumber, feeling safe in those deceptively thin but strong arms.

* * *

Subaru was seeing red when his boyfriend was roughly dragged into a storage shed by some teenagers in the high school department. He was following them and going to interfere when he heard grunts of pains coming from the shed that had previously been filled with haughty laugher. The mismatch-eyed man hurried towards it and stumbled slightly when he bumped into a smaller framed body. Relief flowed through his body when he saw that familiar face of his little love.

Subaru noticed the tenseness and readiness to fight in his Kamui’s body. He was startled when he stared into cloudy violet eyes but instantly embraced the younger male and shushed him to go to sleep. When Kamui immediately fell asleep in his arms, his gentle golden and emerald eyes went rigidly cold as his gaze swept over the cowering high schoolers in the storage room.

They were all scared of the tall raven-haired man with heterochromatic eyes. Their horror only grew further when they saw the cold golden eyes of Clamp Campus’ vice-chairman and the blue eyes of the chairman, who had an uncharacteristic blank face on his face as he regarded the cowering teens and the rumpled clothes of the former Leader of the Seals.

The blond haired male already knew who they were. The same people who’d barged into the dorm house Kamui had lived in before he moved in with the Sakurazukamori.

“Everyone here. In. My. Office. Now!” The chairman ordered. Inwardly sighing that all he had wanted was to have a happy Halloween Party without any incidents. He had disregarded the fact that someone had spiked the punch bowls. It was within his expections. But not that some teens would try to assault their fellow schoolmate; and on school grounds no less. Nokoru turned to the two ravens and bowed in apology.

“I’m very sorry Sumeragi-san that this has happened on my watch. I will firmly punish them as they should be. You can take your leave with Shirou-kun. Please have a safe journey home.”

Subaru nodded and bid a polite farewell as he scooped up his inebriated and sleeping lover into his arms and walked towards his car. He nodded briefly to Suoh and the dark blue-haired man nodded back.

The raven haired man made sure that his lover was seated firmly in the passenger’s seat with the seatbelt on before sitting behind the wheel and drove safely back to his apartment.

* * *

When Kamui awoke again it was already nighttime and he was feeling terrible. His head was pounding and his stomach churned in protest. He also couldn’t remember anything. He couldn’t recall what had happened after talking with Akira. He couldn’t even remember how he got back to the apartment.

_‘Probably Subaru’s doing.’ _The teen thought.

Kamui could feel the bed dip on one side as his lover sat beside him and petted his hair.

“Kamui, I have some aspirin that should help with the headache and a homemade concoction that my grandmother once made for me the first time I got drunk.”

The violet-eyed teen slowly sat up, not wanting to upset his stomach any further and took the offered drink. He almost gagged at the taste but continued to drink the green, thick liquid. He then took the aspirin pills and the glass of water that his lover was holding out to him, glad to wash away the foul aftertaste in his mouth.

“What happened?” he asked when he was done.

His lover’s face became extremely blank, making Kamui curious.

“Someone spiked the punch at the party with some very strong liquor and you became very drunk since you drank many glasses of the drink during the party.”

“Did, did I do something weird while I was drunk?” Kamui asked.

An innocent question but Subaru’s mind immediately got a flashback of when he arrived back at the apartment with his still affected lover. 

** _Flashback:_ **

** **

_Subaru had just managed to close the door to the apartment when the teen in his arms decided to wake up._

_“Subaru?” Kamui sleepily muttered and the man hummed in confirmation as he gently set the younger male down now that he was awake. _

_The teen was regarding him with half-lidded eyes and suddenly he got his arms full of an unnaturally giggly Kamui. Subaru froze as his little love continued to giggle and bestow his chin and neck with kisses. Subaru decided that they shouldn’t be doing this in the hallway in front of the front door and lightly pushed Kamui back to take younger raven to bed to sleep off the alcohol._

_Kamui whimpered when he pushed him back and started to cry, scaring Subaru as he watched tears pour down on red tinted porcelain cheeks._

_“W-what’s wrong Kamui?!” Subaru tried to keep himself from panicking and his voice showing his increasing desperation as the teen continued to sob._

_“S-Subaru doesn’t love me anymore!” Kamui cried out between sobs, making Subaru dumbfounded and more panicky. _

_Acting quickly he lifted the teen in his arms and carried the other to their bedroom where he sat down on the edge of the bed with his boyfriend on his lap, who was still crying. Subaru cupped Kamui’s cheeks, making violet eyes meet his gold and emerald ones._

_“Of course I love you. I said it earlier in our relationship that I was never going to let you go. I will always love you, Kamui,” the older man said gently._

_“Always?” Kamui asked when he finally stopped sobbing but tears still clung at his eyelashes._

_“Always.” Subaru promised as he wiped the stray tears away with his thumbs._

_Giggling again, Kamui started to kiss his lover again but this time on the mouth since he could reach it. The kiss started gently and Subaru could faintly taste the lingering taste of alcohol in his lover’s mouth. He was startled when Kamui grinded his hips against his, making him break the kiss to stop the inebriated teen._

_“Kamui we shouldn’t do this while you’re drunk,” Subaru managed to resolutely say as he took a hold of the youth’s hips and stopped them from moving._

_Kamui whined in protest and, to the older man’s surprise, pushed him down on the bed and made himself comfortable between his older lover’s legs. Subaru’s cloak spread underneath them. Subaru hadn’t had the chance to change out of his costume yet. _

_Kamui frowned as his own clothes restricted his movements and sloppily removed them until he was naked. His costume thrown onto the floor. He hastily undid the cravat and unbuttoned both Subaru’s coat and white shirt and unclasped the cloak from his shoulders. He kissed the man down from his neck to the prominent collarbones, to the chest and lingered on one pink nipple, making Subaru let out a quiet moan as his mind tried to process his current situation. The drunk teen continued to descend towards the flat stomach until he reached the black dress pants._

_Kissing the skin above the black trousers, Kamui managed to unbutton them with his right hand and get them down low enough so the older man’s forest green boxers showed. Kamui kissed and mouthed at the bulge covered by the cloth. Subaru let out an undignified yelp at the action, his face flushing red._

_“K-Kamui?!” _

_Subaru felt his heart skip a beat when his lover looked up at him with his big violet eyes and flushed face. Kamui looked so innocent but was doing something so very naughty and erotic that his brain almost fried itself at the image. His hands flew down to grip at black-blue hair when suddenly his boxers were down his hips and the tip of his shaft was inside the wet heat of his lover’s mouth._

_Kamui continued to take in as much of his lover that he could into his mouth. And covered what he couldn’t with his hands. Subaru moaned out loud when his little love started hollowing his cheeks and sucked at his hard shaft as Kamui’s mouth moved up and down his hard member. Spit flowed down and made it easier for Kamui to move both his hands and mouth. Kamui could taste the precum in his mouth and he let his tongue caress the slit on the head of his lover’s cock._

_Moaning at the stimulation his dick got, Subaru almost protested when the younger male took his mouth away, at least till he saw Kamui straddled his waist and was trying to insert his cock into himself. Kamui managed to get the head in but he cried out in pain because the stretch hurt too much. It had been over two months since they were this intimate with each other, and Kamui had forgone to prepare himself for taking in his lover’s cock into himself._

_“H-hurts… Subaru it hurts…” Kamui cried but still tried to take more of his lover into his body._

_Subaru immediately stopped Kamui from going lower, afraid that the teen would tear his rectum if he continued. He forcefully lifted Kamui’s hips off his aching manhood and took the younger male into his arms as he comforted his unusually emotional and reckless lover. Soon enough Kamui fell asleep again and Subaru was left painfully hard with his nude lover in his arms._

_Sighing, Subaru decided to ignore his aching arousal, as he tucked himself into his boxers fixed his trousers in place but left them open, to dress his sleeping love into some clean underwear and a pajama shirt. He then covered the sleeping boy with the comforter. He took his discarded cloak and Kamui’s costume and folded them neatly before placing them in the closet._

_He walked quietly out of the bedroom and to the bathroom, on the way he slid off the black coat, his white shirt, the undone cravat and the black trousers and placed them on the sofa’s backrest. After closing the bathroom door, Subaru took off his boxers and turned on the shower. He could no longer ignore his still hard cock and took himself into his hand to stroke the aroused flesh. The image of his boyfriend’s lips around his girth and on his knees and sucking his length filled his head and it didn’t take him long ‘til he came in his hand._

_Subaru let the water wash away everything. His anger from his Kamui almost getting assaulted if the teen hadn’t fought back and won, the frustration of letting Kamui get dragged away from him and the need to mess his lover up so much that the boy wouldn’t be able to stand for the next few days. He let the water take it all away and into the drain._

_‘Well, this year’s Halloween was interesting,’ Subaru thought as he switched the temperature of the water from hot to ice cold._

** _Flashback Ends._ **

“Nothing much,” the man decided to say after a few moments of silence.

Kamui didn’t look like he believed him and was going to protest.

“Just…” Subaru started and Kamui listened intently, “Just never go drinking without me or anyone you really, really trust.”

Not really understanding the odd request, Kamui was going to ask Subaru to elaborate, but a yawn made it past his lips instead. Subaru let out a quiet chuckle at the adorable sight and pushed Kamui lightly down on the bed again.

“Go back to sleep Kamui.”

Obeying the gentle command from his lover, Kamui soon fell asleep again. A smile graced his face though when in his sleep he felt those familiar arms and heat around him.

* * *

“…i … mui… amui… Kamui…”

He could feel someone shaking his shoulder while calling his name. But he only snuggled the comforter tighter around his body and buried his head into his pillow. The sleepy boy let out a weak groan when he felt himself get picked, comforter and all before he was dumped into the bathroom.

“I left some clothes for you to wear in this bag.” Was the last thing Subaru said to him and walked out of the room.

Emerging from his cocoon, Kamui did all his necessities while being in his drowsy-state. It wasn’t till he came out of the shower and went to the bag that his boyfriend had left on the floor that his mind became clear. Pulling the zipper so he could see what his lover had left for him to wear, the skin of his body became paler when Kamui saw what was inside.

_‘Maybe I can sneak into my room without Subaru noticing…’ _Kamui hopefully thought and wrapped a towel around his waist, thinking that the older raven had gone back to the bedroom to make the bed.

“You still haven’t changed?” came the lazy drawl beside the door when he tried to quietly open it. Jerking slightly at the voice, violet eyes slowly looked upwards, from the lower position he had taken to have a better sight of the hallway. Kamui’s violet eyes met with his lover’s face in profile though the lone gold eye was regarding him from the corner of the older man’s eye while he was leaning on the wall beside the door. Kamui flushed when his lover caught him and righted himself while he fiddled with his towel.

“W-why those clothes?” questioned Kamui meekly as he tried to not fidget under the gaze. He wasn’t prepared for the hand gently gripping his chin that made him face his lover’s now turned face.

“You did promise to do anything I wanted after the party.”

The smile that Subaru gave Kamui scared him, as did the foreboding feeling that crept up at the mischievous glint in the mismatched eyes.

“You can either put them on yourself,” his lover bent down to whisper the rest in his red ear and bit it, making Kamui let out a small yelp, “or I can help you put them on.”

Subaru managed to get one last nibble to Kamui’s ear before the younger one hastily retreated back into the safety of the bathroom. Leaning his back on the door, Kamui slid down until his knees were up against his chest and tried to calm the mad blush on his face. The bag with the clothes was still lying open and innocently on the floor within an arm’s reach from him. Slowly he pulled the bag towards him and held out the garments.

Kamui had nearly forgotten the promise made to his lover after the cheerleading competition. And he had only just in the shower gotten the onslaught of memories of what had happened the night before when he had been intoxicated. He groaned quietly, ashamed over how he’d acted so irrationally emotional. Worst of all he had fallen asleep in the middle of his lover comforting him after he had tried to put his lover’s cock inside himself.

Looking at the garments again, the pale teenager once again took in a deep breath, trying to swallow his pride. He’d promised and if this was what Subaru wanted, then he could (probably) do this. Kamui stood up and swallowed the thick lump in his throat and proceeded to dress in the garments his older partner had given him.

* * *

“Su-Subaru… I’m done…” came the soft voice from the entrance to the living room and said male looked up from the newspaper that he had been reading, only for the unlit cigarette in his mouth to fall down as he saw his little love.

Pale legs were covered by black thigh-high socks and right over the black socks was the hemline of a simple white skirt. On the teen’s torso was long-sleeved, mint-green ruffled blouse to hide the fact that the younger male didn’t have breasts. The wig’s, from the cheerleading tournament, hair was let down and loose, and reached the high schooler’s lower back.

Standing up from the couch that he had been sitting on, Subaru strode calmly to the blushing teen while trying to stop himself from discarding his plans for today and just devour his delectable lover now. Kamui didn’t look at Subaru as he lightly wrapped one arm around his waist and felt the free hand trace the thigh-high on his right leg and stopped just where a sliver of his skin showed between the hemline of the skirt and the black cloth.

Kamui let out a shudder at the touch, and the flush on his face deepened as the older man’s hand traveled further under the skirt and traced the side of his lacy, minty green underwear.

“Thank you.”

Violet eyes looked up towards gold and green eyes at the sheer gratitude the man’s voice contained.

“W-wha?”

The hands retreated and cupped the flushed cheeks so Kamui tilted his head upwards, and lips slowly connected in a sweet kiss.

* * *

Kamui was trying to not fidget in his seat as he looked on as his lover ordered their breakfast from the preppy waitress. Though both Subaru and his classmates thought that he could pass as a girl, he is still nervous that someone will recognize him or realize that he’s a guy. It didn’t help that his lover’s punishment was to spend the day dressed as he is while they are on a date. The hand playing with the edge of one of his thigh-highs on his left leg didn’t help his sanity either.

“Is that okay with you, Kami?”

His fake girl name was Kami. They both decided to use it as a precaution in case they encountered people from Kamui’s school or some acquaintances. The name Kami had come from his title as The One Who Wields the Authority of God. It was easy enough to remember and only the letter “u” taken off from his real name.

“Y-Yes, Subaru-san.”

Kamui had to discreetly clear his throat to make his voice as high-pitched as possible. He ignored the light glare the waitress sent his way as he looked at his lover.

The waitress said that she would soon be back with their orders and tried to subtly make sultry eyes at Subaru. Who ignored her and focused his full attention on his cross-dressed little love, who’s shyly shifting under his hand that were almost skirting under the white hemline of the skirt as he caressed the pale and soft skin.

“Subaru!” Kamui hissed in a whisper embarrassedly as soon as the waitress left, “We’re in public!”

Kamui grabbed the straying appendage and tried to push it away from his skin and Subaru relented. An arm gently laid around Kamui’s shoulders instead and he was tugged closer to the other’s warm body. Pale hands were still holding onto the white skirt but Kamui let himself lean onto his lover’s side, enjoying the close proximity.

They usually weren’t as affectionate outside their apartment if they weren’t alone, but with Kamui dressed as the opposite gender they could be as lovey-dovey as they wanted without any disrespectful glares on their personas because they’re two guys dating each other. (It’s also lucky that Subaru looks younger than what he really is so they also don’t need to deal with the judging stares because of their age difference. Which would send Subaru into his usual distress that Kamui should be with someone younger and not with someone as old and jaded as Subaru.)

Even as the waitress returned with their breakfasts and drinks, they didn’t widen the proximity between each other and contentedly ate their meal in silence. They both ignored her flirting attempts towards the taller raven and in the end the girl huffed and walked briskly away as she saw the younger raven shyly feed the older male and got fed in return.

“Subaru?”

“Hmmm?” Subaru hummed as he drank his coffee, not moving his hand from Kamui’s shoulders.

“Why am I wearing f-female clothes?” he asked quietly.

The lone golden eye glanced at the violet-eyed youth beside him, before the heterochromatic eyed man turned towards Kamui and let the back of his fingers gently caress the teen’s left cheek before turning his hand and cupping the rosy cheek while he let his thumb rub small circles on the cheekbone. Subaru was inwardly smug that he is the only one that could make the normally prideful teen to flush so adorably and the only one to have seen all of Kamui. The one to make the usually apathetic youth to become so conscious of him.

But what he didn’t like was that everyone at the Sports’ Festival was able to see Kamui so cutely dressed up. He didn’t like it when others tried to defile his Kamui. Kamui is his lover, boyfriend and partner. Only Kamui was able to make Subaru feel human emotions again.

Honestly, Subaru hadn’t planned to take Kamui out today, he had originally planned that he and Kamui would be inside their apartment and watch movies and cuddle meanwhile he would tease his lover with small touches till the night. Making the younger man feel frustrated. And then he would slowly make love to Kamui, teasing him more until he reached the edge of climax with his hands and then Subaru would stop and let his younger lover calm down. Only to restart stimulating the smaller body again, and just stop to begin the process all over again and again. At the end of the night, Kamui would be begging him for completion.

“Subaru?” Kamui called his lover’s name when the man had been quiet quite a while after his question. Unaware of his lover’s thought processes, Kamui was worried when he didn’t get an answer after a few minutes from Subaru while repeating his name twice. He reached for the paler and bigger hand and gently squeezed it, and finally so did his boyfriend react to the small touch.

Subaru took a moment to collect himself and to let his own body cool down a bit. Quietly clearing his throat the older male turned his attention to his lover, feeling a bit guilty when he was faced with the teen’s and innocent face and violet eyes looking at him in worry.

“Sorry, I got lost in thought,” Subaru apologized, “The clothes you are wearing are ones that Hokuto-chan once made for me as a joke when I was a teen,” Subaru explained. What he didn’t mention was that they were meant to seduce Seishirou at the time at a cross-dressing competition his school had had in the past. Fortunately, so had he been called away for a job at the day of the competition so he didn’t have to wear them.

“Hokuto-san made these?” Kamui wondered out loud as he took in his clothes once again. They were very well-made so he had honestly thought that they were store-bought.

Subaru smiled at his lover’s wondering words said unconsciously for him to hear and in remembrance.

“Yes. Hokuto-chan made them, and I found them in the storage room yesterday while I was cleaning. I never had the chance to wear them and Hokuto-chan…” he trailed off but Kamui understood what he meant, his twin was killed, was the unsaid continuation of his sentence. It was still hard for Subaru to talk about without feeling depressed and sad.

“Well, when I found them yesterday, I remembered that you promised me that you would do anything I wanted. And because I am too big now to wear those clothes without ripping them, I thought that they would suit you quite fine since you did look quite good as a cheerleader.”

The teasing at the end of the sentence flustered Kamui, and he did remember that he promised his lover that he would do anything in exchange for the punishment that he would have received at the gazebo. Kamui didn’t question his older lover anymore and forced him to keep his teasing remarks to himself by shoving food inside Subaru’s mouth every time he opened his mouth to say something.

What Kamui didn’t know, was that it was a deliberate act on Subaru’s side just to make Kamui feed him. And he happily accepted the food that his lover fed him ‘til their plates were empty and their drinks finished.

Subaru kissed his lover on the cheek as thanks for feeding him and left two one-thousand yens on the plate where he could place money if they had cash on them, before they left the café. Outside on the street did they both reach out to hold hands, they were going to go to the mall to purchase a few things for the apartment, like more cutleries and a pair of curtains, because those that Subaru currently had in Kamui’s room were a bright pink color that burned Kamui’s eyes immediately the moment he stepped inside the room. They also had to buy a bigger bed to Subaru’s room. While they both fit inside the full-sized one (i.e. 134.5cm x 190.5 cm; 54” x 75”) it was a little tight for the both of them. So they were going to choose a bigger bed today.

Kamui kept having the nagging feeling that he was forgetting something very important.

* * *

They were walking through the cosmetic department of the mall and Kamui had an inkling that he had forgotten something important. It wasn’t until he caught the color of pink hair in his peripheral vision that he remembered what he had forgotten with horror. Subaru felt Kamui stiffen as the teen walked beside and looked down at his lover.

“What’s wrong Kami?” he asked quietly, and he used Kamui’s fake name in case someone heard them.

“Karen-san is here!” Kamui whispered frantically while trying to look as natural as possible and not look like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown, “I knew she worked as a sales-clerk at a cosmetic store but I had forgotten that she worked in this mall!”

Subaru temporarily stiffened before he forced himself to relax and to look natural as he and Kamui increased their walking pace slightly, hoping that the pyrokinetic woman didn’t notice them, or worse recognize them. It had been a good call on Subaru’s part to dress himself differently than normal, and that he chose to wear his old top hat with a green dress-shirt with a sleeveless, black vest over it and some stone-washed jeans with black vans. Kamui hadn’t been able to tear his eyes away the first time he saw Subaru dressed in the outfit. His boyfriend had looked younger and a little more playful than normal so it had taken Kamui awhile to get used to it but he had. After mentally drooling for a few seconds.

They both managed to not get caught by the pink-haired female and put quite the distance between them and the cosmetics department before they let out their respective sighs of relief. Mismatched eyes met with violet ones and both owners started laughing quietly at their nerve-wracking close call just a moment ago. The couple proceeded to walk to the department for furniture to choose their new bed.

* * *

It took a while, but soon enough they found the perfect bed for their shared room in the apartment. It was a king-sized one (i.e. 193cm x 203.5cm; 76” x 80”) that would fit the both of them better than Subaru’s old one. The bed would be shipped later today to the apartment where the builders would be taking down Subaru’s old bed and be sold as a second-hand one and then build the new one and also the two nightstands that the couple chose, and the new comforter, pillows and bed sheets, the lamps, and Kamui’s new pale blue curtains for his room in the apartment. Subaru gave the workers the spare-key to the apartment and told them the address. So, while he and Kamui would be going to watch a movie at the cinema while they let the workers do their thing in the apartment.

The older male also wasn’t worried that someone would steal anything from his apartment, because he had spelled the most valuable things that both he and Kamui owned and the apartment itself so he would know if something was taken. He and Kamui would then later make the bed and dress the comforter, the mattress and the pillows. And Kamui would also put up his new curtains in his room.

“Ah! Sumeragi-kun!”

Someone called out to the taller male and both ravens recognized the voice as a tall, dark blond male dressed in a brown suit with a pink dress-shirt underneath made his way towards the taller raven. Kamui instantly hid behind his lover’s body as to avoid being in the blond man’s direct eyesight and dodge the for sure embarrassing questions. The onmyouji also made sure that his slightly larger body hid his little love’s form from his fellow Dragon.

“Good day to you, Kigai-san,” Subaru politely greeted the Dragon of Earth despite him wanting to get out of here as fast as possible with Kamui remaining unseen by the other man.

“Good day to you too, Sumeragi-kun. And,” the blond man smiled and bent to the side to take in the ‘girl’ that was hiding behind the younger man, “Good day to you too, young lady.”

Both Kamui and Subaru inwardly held their breathes, hoping that the man didn’t recognize the violet-eyed teen. Kamui tilted his head downwards to hide his eyes with the wig’s bangs and changed his voice to a higher octave so he sounded more like a girl.

“G-g-good… d-day.. to.. you… too… s-sir…” Kamui intentionally stuttered as he greeted Yuuto with a quiet voice and acting like an extremely shy girl in front of the blond man as he hid more of himself behind the older raven. Subaru seemed to have caught on what he was doing and tried to explain to the Dragon of Earth what he was doing here in the mall with a teenage girl.

“I apologize Kigai-san. This little one is quite shy of strangers, as she and her family has just recently moved here to Tokyo from Kyoto. My grandmother is a family friend to her family, so they asked me to take her out a little to let her familiarize with her new surroundings as we have met a few times in the past.”

That Subaru was able to say the whole fake-explanation with a straight face made Kamui wonder when his lover had gotten so good at making-up excuses and lie straight to someone’s face. He made a mental note to ask Subaru later.

“Oh, is that so?” Yuuto said with an amused smile as he regarded the two, “Well, then I shouldn’t hinder your ‘guiding tour’, right Sumeragi-kun?” the man asked but didn’t expect any answers from the onmyouji and turned towards where the cosmetics department was.

“Have good time on your ‘tour’ Sumeragi-kun, Kamui-kun! Bye!” the man cheerily bid farewell as he walked away to meet up with most likely Karen. Leaving behind an impassive Subaru and a mortified cross-dressed Kamui.

“Did he know the whole time it was me…?” Kamui weakly questioned no one.

“Possibly,” Subaru answered. Also quite mortified that the blond man had seen them and had recognized his little love, “That man is quite unpredictable.”

Kamui just nodded his acquiescence, knowing that his lover was right. The Water Master was quite unpredictable to anyone who had met him. Well, anyone that wasn’t a certain former soapland girl.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the date and Kamui's punishment. 
> 
> Two new characters appears! Who are they and what do they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie summary is another fic that I'm still working on since I'm the type to write several things at the same time and leave them unfinished until I know how I want them to go 😅.
> 
> Also a small warning beforehand, I might not update for regularly for a time since I will move back to my hometown and have a lot to do before it happens.
> 
> P.S. bad smut warning

After the incident with Yuuto; Kamui and Subaru had finally made it to the cinema and had chosen a movie. The movie that they had chosen was of the fantasy-romance genre.

** **

** _It was about a Princess that had fallen in love with her mentor that was also her protector and childhood friend. But said protector had fallen in love with a noble lady from the neighboring kingdom. The Princess’ cousin, the current King of her kingdom until the princess came of age, had noticed her feelings towards her protector and had arranged for them to get married. Which devastated the Princess, since she knew that her protector held feelings for the noble lady and helped him gather the courage to confess his feelings to the Lady. The Princess tried to persuade the King to not make them marry but her words fell on deaf ears._ **

** **

** _Marriage in their kingdom meant binding their souls to their loved one for eternity and there wasn’t a known way to break that bond even in death. When one of the pair dies the other will also follow shortly. But depending on how strong their partner is, it might take several years. That was at least the case for the Princess mother, the late Queen, when her husband, the previous King, passed away._ **

** **

** _The Protector thought that the Princess had deliberately arranged for their marriage with the King and didn’t know that it was only the King’s idea and that the Princess had tried to stop the wedding. Because of that the Protector started to resent his Mistress that he had sworn to protect. The Princess couldn’t live with the fact that her Protector and friend now hated her and decided to break their bond through the only method known that was a secret knowledge of the Royal Family._ **

** **

** _On the top of the Holy Summit in their kingdom existed a Holy Sword that could break the bond of a soul binding. But the price for it was the breaker’s life, because one had to stab oneself through the heart to break the bond. It was also pain free for the one that the breaker was bound to and they wouldn’t realize that the bond had dispersed if they didn’t feel for the bond. _ **

** **

** _The Princess made sure that her Protector would be out of the Kingdom for work for at least a week when she put down her letter to him and prepared for her long journey towards the Holy Summit._ **

** **

** _She rode through dangerous areas and had made sure beforehand to say discreet farewells to her nearest and dearests. She only regretted that she wasn’t able to say goodbye to her Protector personally but the man couldn’t even stand to be in the same room as her anymore so she had to make do with her farewell in her letter to her Protector._ **

** **

** _She had found the Holy Summit and the Holy Sword after two weeks of traveling, taking a shortcut that only her family and her Protector knew of. She was tired but bravely continued to the small lake where the Holy Sword rested at the top of the summit. She took the sword in her hands and pointed its tip towards her heart. A final tear slid down her cheek as she plunged it through her heart and effectively severed her bond to her Protector. The essence of life flowed out of her body and into the small lake, dyeing it temporarily red until the water started glowing and purifying itself with her blood. _ **

** **

** _The Princess’ last wish before the darkness took over was that she hoped that her beloved Protector could finally find happiness now that their bond was severed._ **

** **

** _The Protector on the other hand, had returned to the house that he shared with his Mistress – and wife – at night, one and a half weeks later after the Princess had begun her journey. Only to return to the house being covered in darkness. Usually so would the Princess still be awake and read a book in their living room with the fire on, waiting for his return and try to talk to him, only for him to ignore her and go to his own room in the house. _ **

** **

** _But for some reason so did the Protector feel dread settle in his gut as he opened the door and he couldn’t sense his Princess’ presence at all inside the house. He checked all the rooms in case but he couldn’t find her anywhere. He decided that she perhaps was staying in the palace overnight that day and would go check on her the following morning._ **

** **

** _But when he arrived at the castle the next day and asked the whereabouts of the Princess, it became clear that no one had seen her since the day he left for work almost two weeks ago. Soon enough so was the whole kingdom searching for their missing Princess, but no matter how much they searched they still couldn’t find her. The Protector had decided to search their house to see if he could find any clues about his Mistress whereabouts, or if she had been kidnapped. What he found instead broke his heart into millions of pieces of shards. _ **

** **

** _The Protector had found the letter addressed to him from the Princess. _ **

** **

** _In the letter it was written the truth about their marriage and that the King had decided it all on his own and that she had been too late to stop it before she knew of it. In the letter she also confessed her love to him and that she knew of a way to sever their bond and explained how. She also apologized that he had to find out via this letter and that she hoped that he would finally have his happiness now that their bond was gone. And hoped that he would stay as strong as ever, even when she no longer was there to watch over him and support him when he needed someone by his side. The last part was her farewell to him._ **

** **

** _The Protector cried when he finished reading the letter. The King later found him crying in the house with the letter still clutched in his hands. But before the King had the chance to read it, the Protector swiftly started packing proviants and necessities for the next two weeks while crying. The King couldn’t even stop him before the Protector had mounted his horse and rode away._ **

** **

** _It took the Protector less than one week and a half to reach the Summit, being used to traveling for long times without much rest. The moment he stepped a foot on the place where the Holy Sword dwelled, his eyes were drawn to the mound of sand that was covered by a familiar traveling cloak that was pinned down by a massive sword. On the hilt of the sword hung a necklace in the form of an amethyst star. _ **

** **

** _The Protector recognized it. It was the necklace he had given the Princess when he had still been a teenager and she had turned the tender age of ten. He knew that the Princess always received more lavish and expensive presents than the necklace he had given her on that day so many years ago and had thought that she had done away with it since it wasn’t anything too fancy. But there it was hanging on the sword’s hilt. He realized that the Princess must have always worn it if he hadn’t found it in their house when he was searching for clues. Or even when they lived together in the same building for a while. _ **

** **

** _Slowly he made his way over to the mound of sand, and with horror clouding his mind that the heap of sand was his Princess’ ashes. He sunk down on his knees and started crying again. Finally realizing his true feelings for his Princess, the one who had supported him so many times and comforted his broken heart every time he had been rejected by the Noble Lady that he thought that he had been in love with. Instead he lost his true love due to him being blind towards his real feelings for the person that mattered the most to him. _ **

** **

** _Depressed by his own mistake when he journeyed back to the palace with his Princess’ remains and things, he had lowered his guard when he traveled through the Dark Forest and was harshly bitten by a shadowed being that attacked him. He managed to escape the forest safely and treated his injury when he made camp for the night._ **

** **

** _The day the Protector returned to his and the Princess’ kingdom, it wasn’t a Day of Happiness that everyone had thought that he would bring when he found their Princess. It was a Day of Sadness when the people and their King found out that their Princess had passed away. They held her funeral and the Protector couldn’t find it in himself to tear himself away from the gravestone that held his Princess’ name that was at the lake where they had always played at when the Princess had still been a young child._ **

** **

** _Many thought that he too would pass away soon, since his partner had died. But only the Protector, the King and a few higher officials in the palace knew the truth of why that wouldn’t happen. But no one blamed the Protector but the Protector himself. He promised himself that he would protect his Princess final resting place for the rest of his life and hoped to be reunited with his beloved later in death. But what he hadn’t realized was that he wouldn’t be reunited with his love for a very long, long time and it wasn’t in death. _ **

** **

** _Because when he noticed the changes it was already too late._ **

** **

** _ The End _ **

** **

The movie finished and Kamui wondered if there would be a sequel out because the ending was a bit ambiguous. Usually, so didn’t Kamui nor Subaru really like this genre of movies that was about romance, but since they were on a date they both thought that they should watch something romantic. And surprisingly so wasn’t it that bad and Kamui somewhat hoped that there would be a sequel.

On the other hand so had Subaru planned to tease his lover inside the movie theater, but he hadn’t counted on the fact that both he and Kamui would be too into watching the film to do anything that he had planned.

_‘Oh well. At least Kamui enjoyed it, and I still have the whole day left.’_

“Where do you want to go and eat?” Kamui asked his taller lover as they once again walked into the busy streets of Tokyo. He didn’t really have any preferences about where they were going to eat, as long as it wasn’t anything disgusting, like fried frogs.

“There is a very good Oden stand that I know of, but…”

“But?” Kamui urged his lover to continue.

“The oden stand exist in between this dimension and the Spirit’s realms. It is also owned by a fox.”

Kamui almost tripped at that. It was the first time that the exorcist ever mentioned something supernatural to him that his lover met as an onmyouji. Excitement could clearly be seen in violet eyes and Subaru felt like he could die because of an overload of cuteness that his little love showed him. Before either knew it, so was Kamui embraced tightly by his mismatch-eyed lover.

The teen instinctively wrapped his arms around the taller male’s waist and let the man nuzzle their cheeks together. He didn’t know why the older male suddenly showed him his affections in the middle of the street but he let him do what he wanted.

He also ignored the stares they got from other people.

* * *

The oden they ate at the fox’s shop had been the most delicious oden Kamui had ever eaten and had complimented the chef as much, making the old fox blush at his praises. Chibi Kitsune had also been very cute and kind to both of them and Kamui had played a few rounds of rolling tops with the little fox.

But it had been weird in the beginning. The foxes didn’t seem to react when Subaru stepped inside the small stand, despite being the new and notorious Sakurazukamori, but the moment Kamui had stepped inside, the older fox had tensed and had behaved overly polite towards the younger raven. Confusing Kamui, until his lover explained that they could probably feel Kamui’s overwhelming spiritual powers and that it reminded them of more powerful Gods. Soon enough so did both foxes relax around him. Though it seems like Chibi Kitsune had gotten a small crush on Kamui’s female self and had given him a small flower as a present and then hid behind the older fox that just chuckled in amusement.

Subaru on the other hand had felt possessive over his lover but also apprehensive because it was a child’s puppy crush on his love. Both ravens also thought that is was adorable of the small fox and Kamui had thanked the small animal for the flower. The couple was now walking to the nearest train station with full and happy bellies to return back to their shared apartment after giving their goodbyes to the foxes and thanked them for the delicious food.

Everything had been going fine when they stepped onto the train. All the seats were full but it wasn’t overly crowded so Subaru and Kamui were standing near a window a little ways away from the door. But after the next stop, people flooded inside the compartment and that’s how Kamui found himself pinned against one of the train’s walls by his lover’s body as they were pressed by people from every side.

Subaru grunted as he was pushed further into Kamui as more people got onto the train. They were now pushed together from hips to chests and Subaru gave his young partner an apologetic smile again and the teen smiled back in reassurance. The train gave a sudden lurch forcing Kamui to grip his boyfriend’s clothes at the sides so he didn’t fall down and possibly be trampled on.

Kamui had to bite back a gasp when the train lurched again and his lover’s thigh accidently rubbed him between his thighs. He could hear the train conductor apologize ahead for sudden lurches but he could only hear them faintly through the blood that rushed to his head as he once more was accidently rubbed. This time he couldn’t quite restrain his gasp, making his boyfriend look at him in concern as his cheeks started to burn.

“Are you alright?” Subaru asks him quietly.

“Y-yes, I’m fine. It’s just a little hot in here.” The lie slipped easily from his lips and it seemed to be enough to Subaru as the man returned to focus on to make sure that the other people on the train didn’t crush them.

Subaru had bought Kamui’s little lie until he once more accidently moved his right thigh and heard his little love’s quiet gasp. He immediately tilted his head down towards his lover’s face, seeing that the cross-dressed boy’s eyes were squeezed shut and he seemed to be breathing heavily. This time he intentionally moved his leg and saw Kamui restrain a mewl at the friction.

The mismatch-eyed male started to move his thigh in discreet small circles and saw how his lover’s eyes flew open at the continuous movement and he leaned down to whisper into a red ear.

“A little hot, huh?” and he emphasized his words by rubbing harder between the soft thighs and hid his Kamui’s body with his own even more.

Kamui hid his face in the taller male’s shoulder and to muffle the small sounds that managed to break free from his mouth while his hands tightened their grip on the man’s sides. Subaru teased him by alternating the way he stimulated the younger raven. A few moments the older man would lightly and teasingly rub his thigh against the heated part of him, then suddenly would all movements stop; even if Kamui tried to grind down on the limb between his thighs, he stopped by his lover pressing his body tighter to the wall, making him unable to move.

“S-Subaru~!”

The quiet whine from Kamui didn’t deter him and Subaru continued to tease his former Leader until they heard the name of their stop. Subaru managed to move them effortlessly out of the train without anyone noticing his lover’s small predicament. Luckily so did the skirt hide it by being a bit fluffed up. The walk back to their apartment was spent in silence as the violet-eyed youth tried to calm the flush on his face and the heat inside his body. Subaru on the other hand struggled with if he should be happy that he finally managed to tease Kamui like he had wanted or feel like an enormous pervert for touching his lover — who’s still a minor — in a public transport vehicle, where anyone could have seen and found out what they were doing.

When they arrived inside at the apartment; the spare key, that Subaru had given the workers, was on the welcome mat inside. But neither noticed when Subaru suddenly found himself pinned against the door by his shorter lover and his head was pulled down as his lips met with insistent ones. Their bodies slid down the door and Kamui was kneeling between Subaru’s outstretched legs while gripping the collar of Subaru’s green dress-shirt.

A pale hand reached towards the black wig and tugged it off and finally so could the man feel his lover’s silky, black tresses. He let the boy dominate the kiss as he opened his lips. The moan that he let out made his little love break the kiss, and they both were flushed and panting hard.

Kamui’s body felt so hot inside and he wanted his lover to finish what the other had started on the train. Kissing his lover had only increased the heat inside him but also somehow lessened at the same time. He tried to grind his hips against his lover, but it was like the older raven had known what he was about to do and made sure that Kamui couldn’t move his hips. He whimpered at the denial and looked pleadingly at his boyfriend. Subaru hushed him as the older male gently hugged him but his actions and words didn’t match.

“Not now Kamui,” Subaru whispered against plump lips, “We are still in the middle of your punishment.”

A kiss to the boy’s lips as the younger tried to protest.

“I will take care of you later tonight,” one more kiss to the crown of the teen’s head, “But you are not allowed to take care of it by yourself until then.”

A kiss to a flushed cheek.

“Otherwise we will just sleep all night with no kisses today nor tomorrow.”

A gentle smile was sent towards the affected teen, making a shiver run through Kamui’s spine at the sight. While the smile was gentle and warm, Kamui could see the dark and promising lust inside the mismatched eyes of his partner. He let out a pitiful whine and continued to make pleading eyes at his lover, hoping that he could change the man’s mind.

But Subaru didn’t change his mind and said that they should dress their new bed and put up Kamui’s new curtains. Helping the kneeling teen to stand up, Subaru gave Kamui one more chaste kiss on the pink lips before going to make their new bed. Leaving a panting and still flushed Kamui by the door as he took off his hat and winked at him.

* * *

Kamui really loved his boyfriend, he truly really did. Subaru was everything he wasn’t and so kind that the man easily got hurt. But it was times like these that he really wanted to reconsider his feelings for his boyfriend. Since they had gotten back to the apartment; Subaru had been teasing him with fleeting touches and chaste kisses the whole evening and every time he tried to go a little farther, his lover drew back. Frustrating him even more, but he dutifully did not touch himself. Because two days without kissing Subaru, when the man is right beside, him would be torture.

His boyfriend had also forbidden him to change clothes, and Kamui was glad that he wasn’t a girl. Since he is quite sure that he had flashed his lover several times since they made their new bed and cleaned the apartment, making Subaru stare at him heatedly after having bent down while tidying up.

Currently, so was Kamui sitting on their new bed reading his textbook for history while his lover was taking a smoke on the balcony. Kamui felt like he could fall asleep anytime now when reading about the Bakumatsu era while waiting for Subaru to be finished with his nicotine dose and come back inside. Putting down his textbook on his new nightstand and Kamui laid down and closed his eyes, planning to only rest his eyes a little. He accidently began to doze off.

Subaru opened the door to their shared bedroom and was met with the sight of his little love lying on his side while cuddling Subaru’s pillow unconsciously with black-blue locks fanning out like a crown on the bed. Taking out his phone, the older raven snapped a photo of the cute scene. He was going to let his lover sleep for a while longer until a thigh high clad leg shifted and straddled over the pillow. The white skirt hiked up higher, making golden and emerald eyes able to the see the strings of the minty green lace panties that he had specifically went out and bought for his lover – though he did get a lot of stares from the female customers and the female cashier when he bought them.

Subaru carefully climbed the bed while deriving himself of his vest and shirt and unbuttoned his jeans and hovered above his sleeping love. Bending down pale pink lips met with the slightly opened mouth that let out gentle puffs of air. The man’s right hand cupped one cheek and tilted his little love’s head upwards, making the kiss firmer and deeper. Subaru saw how blood rushed to Kamui’s cheeks and how the teen’s eyes slowly fluttered open. Observing how violet eyes widened in surprise.

“Mmmmffaahhh?!”

Kamui broke the kiss and felt like his face was on fire as he covered his lips with his left hand.

“Subaru?!”

Kamui squeaked, his voice an octave higher, making Subaru let out a chuckle as he once more captured the plump lips against his own. Large but pale hands reached down towards the hemline of the top that his lover was wearing and slowly lifted it upwards with their lips still connected. Kamui had automatically wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck during the kiss until they were forced above his head as his top was taken off. Then his skirt was slowly dragged down Kamui’s legs. Making his legs close as his older lover lifted his legs to slowly drag the white cloth off him.

Kamui blushed as he was only left in the minty green panties and the black thigh highs. Slender arms were crossed above his face, hiding it from the older raven, who seemed to have frozen above him, making Kamui even more embarrassed. Slightly peeking from behind his arms, violet eyes took in the face of his partner, whose cheeks had darkened as did the gleam in his mismatched eyes as they roamed over his exposed body.

Subaru almost lost his mind from watching how the thigh highs hugged his Kamui’s smooth and white legs with a little bit of skin pudging out at the top. Golden and emerald eyes took in the lacy, mint green panties that had an icy blue bow in the middle at the top. The material was lewdly stretched out by his love’s awakening erection making Kamui look even more tempting in his eyes.

Leaning forward once again to kiss his younger boyfriend, Subaru smoothly pulled put the tube of lube from his jeans’ back pocket – having put it there after making their new bed – and deposited it on the bed where he could easily reach it. Lowering his hips he made sure that they met his lover’s still covered nether regions and made Kamui moan at the friction that he had deprived him from the whole evening.

“NNNGHH! SUBARU~!” the moan easily slipped from Kamui’s lips against his lover’s as the heterochromatic-eyed man started grinding against him, finally giving him the pleasure he had sought after since boarding that train.

Kamui couldn’t help it since it had been a while since they remotely went over the second base, if he didn’t count yesterday night when he was affected by the alcohol. Remembering it made him feel bad for his lover for falling asleep in the middle of it, it made him determined to make it up for Subaru that he managed to spin his and his lover’s bodies around. Reversing their positions.

Surprised by the change of positions, Subaru automatically gripped Kamui’s hips to steady the teen that was now straddling his hips. The older raven almost thought that he would get a nosebleed when he saw his young love starting to creep backwards slowly until Kamui was situated between his jean clad legs. Subaru had a flashback of the previous night, but this time the sight was much more destructive for his mind with his little love being in his right state of mind while only being dressed in those thigh highs and panties. Feeling a tug at his jeans, Subaru instinctively lifted his hips and both his trousers and underwear was dragged down and he kicked them the rest of the way off. He laid bare for his young love, whose face seemed to have gotten redder.

Kamui swallowed the lump in his throat, as he nervously recalled what he did last night as he bent forward and started to lick at his boyfriend’s half-hard cock. He licked it from the root to the tip, where he lightly kissed the head and tongued the slit, making his partner let out a moan. Opening his mouth a bit farther, Kamui lightly sucked at the tip while gripping the now fully hard dick with both his hands.

“Kamui~!”

Hearing Subaru moaning his name made him look towards the man’s face. Violet orbs were startled to see that his lover was sitting up, but his face was flushed and the golden and emerald eyes were feverish. Kamui almost let his nerves take over but he determinedly continued his self-taken mission in making his lover feeling good. He took his mouth off the tip and once more licked a stripe from the head to the base of the cock, pressing harder at the veins on the underside of the dick.

“Nnnghh… K-Kamui…”

The teen could feel one large hand gripping lightly at his hair, and it gently moved his head upwards to the head of his lover’s cock. He let his tongue come out and tasted the slightly bitter precum that had gathered at the slit, making his lover moan again before opening his mouth even further and slowly moved downwards while wrapping his tongue around it. As he went lower, Kamui hollowed his cheeks to make it more easier for him to take in his boyfriend’s dick deeper into his mouth and creating a better vacuum effect. When he reached the limit that he could take, Kamui placed one hand over what he couldn’t reach with his mouth and started stroking the flesh in time with his mouth’s movements.

His pace was slow until he got more used to it and increased the speed. Subaru’s moans and groans reaching his ears as they only spurned him on. He could taste the constant stream of precum in his mouth, especially when he tongued at the slit. Kamui could feel the hand in his hair tighten as he thought that Subaru was going to cum.

“Haah… K-Kamui s-stop. Ahhh… I’m… nnng…g-gonna come…” Subaru tried to warn him between heavy groans and breaths, but it only made Kamui more determined to make the man reach his climax.

“Kamui!”

With a final suck on the cock in his mouth, Kamui had made Subaru cum into his mouth with his name on pale pink lips. He tried to swallow everything, but since it was his first time trying to do something like this, most of the semen slipped out of his mouth and ran down his chin. When Subaru was finally spent, was the moment that he finally took his mouth of the now limping cock. Kamui rubbed away the cum that he couldn’t swallow with his hand as he observed his lover. Who had slumped back onto the mattress and was breathing deeply with his chest moving heavily up and down with an arm covering his mismatched eyes.

“W-was it good Subaru?” Kamui asked his boyfriend, hesitant, because he had never done a blowjob on anyone besides the man under him.

Taking his arm off his face as he had finally recovered a little, Subaru sat back up again and lifted the boy so that Kamui was once more straddling his hips as he kissed him breathless, tasting himself in Kamui’s mouth.

“It was good. It was really good, Kamui,” Subaru praised his little love when he broke the kiss making his lover stifle a moan at the praise, but Subaru noticed it and continued.

“You have been so good, Kamui,” another quiet moan from the pink lips, “Such a good boy you are. You haven’t touched yourself as you were told, have you?”

The teen on his lap nodded furiously as he bit his lips. Subaru could see the precum seeping through the darkened front of the panties. He lightly cupped the bulge and heard his little love mewl at the small stimuli.

“You have been a really good boy, sweetie,” a louder mewl and slim hips started grinding against his hand but he took it away and his little boyfriend let out a sound of distress.

“Continue to be a good boy for me and take off the rest of your clothes and lie down on your back on the bed and spread your legs, beautiful.”

The command sent a pleasured shiver through Kamui’s muddled mind and he reached down to finally take off those restraining panties. He moaned when his erection was finally freed from the constricting lace and he got them down as far as his knees until he had to sit back to tug them off the rest of the way. He carefully took of the thigh highs, his legs feeling, oddly enough, a little cold from taking them off, making him shudder. Quickly so did Kamui lie down on his back like his lover wanted him to do. Remembering to spread his legs wider this time, his mind far too gone to feel any embarrassment he would have normally felt by being so exposed in front of Subaru.

Subaru had watched as Kamui unconsciously teased him by taking off his clothes slowly and privately wondered when he had become so perverted that he could make such commands that he has told Kamui. When the teen laid down on his back with his legs spread, the head of his cock already rock-hard and dripping with precum down the pale organ and onto the quivering stomach. Golden and emerald eyes were naturally drawn to the twitching, pink entrance, which made his eyes darken further.

The lube was easily reachable for the taller raven and he generously squirted the slippery liquid on his fingers to warm it up. Violet and mismatched eyes didn’t look away from each other, one pair more feverish than the other. One slender finger coated the rim of the passage with the lube before slowly sinking into the warm and soft heat, making the owner of the body moan at the feeling as he tried to relax by breathing through his nose. Subaru slowly inserted another finger inside his little love and bent them upwards.

“NNAAHHH!”

The pleasure made Kamui arch his back and moan loudly. It was like music to Subaru’s ears as he continued to rub at the small nub. More mewls and moans flowed from the teen’s vocal chords as Subaru stretched him open now with three fingers and hit that spot inside Kamui’s body. Writhing and turning as pleasure attacked his body, Kamui felt like he was almost at the edge. Only one more push at that spot and he would be able to come, Kamui chanted inside his head. But it seemed like his older lover knew what he was thinking and purposely didn’t hit his pleasure spot.

“SUBARU~!” Kamui whined as his lover once more avoided that spot again. The taller male leaned forward and kissed the frustrated teen to make him calm down a little.

“Not yet, my love,” Kamui inwardly blushed at the endearment, “You will come with me inside you.”

After having said that, Subaru slowly inserted himself inside the snug passage, groaning at the tightness and warmth of his little lover as the soft walls suddenly clamped down on him and massaged his dick erratically.

“S-SUBARU!” Kamui screamed as he suddenly climaxed. His cum splattered onto his stomach and chest.

Both males froze. One in pure embarrassment and the other at the erotic display. Kamui crossed his arms in front of his face as he tried to hide his face from the older man. Subaru felt himself twitch inside his love and found himself pushing the wrists above the teen’s head and kissing his younger boyfriend passionately, starting to thrust inside Kamui with a slow pace before going faster. Kamui broke the kiss to moan.

“S-Subaru! W-wait! Nggghh… I just came! Nnnyaah… i-it’s t-aaah-too…oooh… soon…!”

The black-green haired man leaned back and lifted the slim hips up higher to deepen his thrusts as he reached between his lover’s legs.

“How can you say that when you are already this hard and dripping?”

Kamui didn’t know how but he blushed at the comment and moaned as a larger hand enveloped and stroked his heated flesh in time with his boyfriend’s movements. He tried to match the pace of his partner’s thrusts but Kamui felt like his body wasn’t his own in that moment and he could only take what the older man gave him.

“You are so good Kamui. You are taking me in so well. You are so beautiful.”

A hand was briefly placed on the scar covered stomach and gently traced the wicked scars that decorated the slender body. The the gentle touch was so contradictorily to his lover’s hard and deep thrusts that Kamui felt his heart flutter at the touch and the praise.

“Subaru… I-I am g-gonna cum!”

A kiss was pressed against pink lips and swallowed the teen’s moans as Subaru quickened his pace.

“It’s alright, Kamui. I am also going to come.” He whispered against kiss bruised lips.

It took only a few more thrusts against Kamui’s prostrate and pumps to his cock before he came in Subaru’s hand and on his stomach, clamping down on his lover’s dick and felt the hot gush of cum inside him.

Both of them were panting hard and Subaru was trying to not slump down on the smaller body underneath him as he leaned on his forearms and kissed the pliant lips. Kamui kissed back but was too worn out and let the older man explore his oral orifice.

Gathering up enough strength, Subaru pulled out from Kamui’s body, and Kamui mewled at the withdrawal and Subaru kissed him once more before going to the bathroom to get towels damped with hot water. When he returned he cleaned the pale stomach and chest off from the drying semen. He put one towel underneath Kamui’s hips, making the boy come out from his hazed mind and blushed when he felt his lover’s fingers scooping out the cum inside his hole.

“Subaru… I-I can do it myself…”

Subaru didn’t listen to his protests and continued to clean his lover. Kamui thought he was lucky enough to not get hard like the previous time Subaru cleaned his insides.

_‘It is still embarrassing though…’ _

Kamui obediently laid still as his lover cleaned him and dressed him in one of the man’s button-ups. The shirt was too big on him and almost covered his arms and went down to the middle of his thighs.

Subaru went back into the bed and scooped the smaller male into his arms. He kissed his little love’s cheek, brow and lastly the lips.

“Good night, Kamui.”

Kamui blushed at the affections his lover gave him but smiled shyly back at him.

“Good night, Subaru.”

And the former Leader of the Dragons of Heaven snuggled closer into his Dragon’s arms after placing a chaste kiss on pale pink lips before they both fell asleep to the other’s warmth.

* * *

Kamui woke up early because of his biological clock being used to waking up in time for school. The first thing he saw as most mornings was his lover’s beautiful sleeping face. The teen almost felt the urge to giggle at his lover’s cute and peaceful face. He placed a light kiss on the man’s mouth and carefully slipped out of the arms around him.

He carefully tried to stand up. Remembering the first time he tried to stand up after having made love with his lover. A blush covered his cheeks at the memory as stood up. The pain wasn’t as bad this time but he still limped out to the kitchen to make a hot pot of coffee for both himself and Subaru.

After the coffee finished brewing, Kamui poured his portion into a mug with milk and sugar to combat the bitterness of the drink. Just as his lips touched the rim of the mug, a large magic circle appeared in the middle of their living room and a large teardrop was formed in the middle of the circle. Kamui was too shocked to move as the teardrop burst and two people appeared from inside it.

The violet-eyed teen felt dizzy. Because the people who were now in their apartment almost looked like him and a younger version of his Subaru.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui gets the surprise of his life as he watches his attacker come towards him. He apparently unknowingly participates in semi-public exhibitionism and is considered to be anyone's wet dream. He also is apparently very susceptible to some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Thiective-san, since this chapter is mostly inspired by their work; "Cause and Effect". Which is a very good work of theirs.
> 
> This chapter is mostly smut and sin because I think that this fandom needs a little more of it. This chapter also includes an omake.

The moment Kamui and Subaru appeared in the modest apartment, the younger twin was inwardly shocked to see a black haired version of him with violet eyes, drinking from a mug. But what set his protective instincts off, was the scent of cherry blossoms surrounding the teen. He knew it wasn’t his counterpart’s scent, because his look-alike’s own scent smelled more sweetly, sacred and holy.

The vampire moved swiftly and the only reason the Seal couldn’t move was because of the shock of meeting his doppelganger. The brunet extended his claws but before he could come near the human, several sakura petals intercepted him and a larger body stood in front of his counterpart. Kamui inwardly snarled, this man smelled like the hunter that was after them. His icy blue eyes slightly widening when they met mismatched eyes. They were the color of golden and green. Completely different from the hunter chasing them.

Now that he took a closer look at the man. He looked like an older version of his brother.

“Subaru?” the black-haired version of him exclaimed in surprise. He stopped.

_‘What?’_

* * *

Subaru had woken up by feeling unfamiliar magic activating inside the apartment. He instinctively tried to reach out for his lover but noticed that the bed was empty of the other’s smaller physique. Hurriedly he put on some jeans and rushed out of the bedroom only to see someone trying to attack his immobile lover. Calling upon his powers as the Sakurazukamori, he commanded the petals to intercept the attacker as he stood protectively in front of his Kamui.

“Subaru?”

He heard his Kamui call his name in surprise, but now he understood why his usually aggressive lover had frozen. His eyes could see a brown-haired and icy blue-eyed Kamui and a younger version of himself. Both dressed in similar outfits like he and his lover had worn on Halloween. But he could feel that they both weren’t humans like he and his Kamui were.

Kamui, on the other hand, had finally composed himself. But before he could question their counterparts, the younger version of his lover scuffed the brown-haired Kamui and spoke.

“I am very sorry for intruding into your home and for my twin’s rudeness.” He bowed to them in apology.

“Your…” Subaru started.

“…twin?” Kamui finished.

Well, that was an awkward revelation.

* * *

They all somehow managed to calm down, until the vampire version of Subaru suggested that Kamui and the human Subaru may want to change their clothes. Kamui blushed in realization over how exposed he felt, only wearing a button-up shirt with nothing underneath. The twins, despite themselves, thought that the blush on the human Kamui’s face was adorable, until they noticed that the teen probably was only wearing a shirt, and that the older version of Subaru was only wearing a pair of jeans. Both smelling like each other.

_“Brother?” _the younger vampire twin started.

_“Yes, Kamui?”_

_“What do you think of the relationship between our human counterparts?”_

The older vampire twin hummed in thought as they both waited for the humans to dress properly. Subaru had seen the red marks on the younger human on the chest because the button-up’s upper buttons were undone, exposing a little of the boy’s upper torso. And the way the scent of cherry blossoms seemed to surround him, and while it was faint, it seemed like the scent of the flowers also came from inside his body too. It caused a pink flush to rise on his cheeks over why that Kamui would smell like that, especially when it was his human counterpart that emitted the scent naturally. He was going to answer ‘til their superior vampire hearing picked up some sounds from the bedroom.

**“S-Subaru?! What are you doing?! There are people on the other side!” **it was probably meant to be a whisper but the twins could hear it clearly then some rustling and the sound of something opening.

**“S-stop Subaru! Nnnghh…” **

**“Then if you don’t want them to find out, it would be better for you if you can hold your voice in.”**

**“Mmmffhh!”**

**“Well, it would be fine by me if they heard you, to make sure that they know who is the only one allowed to see and make you look like this.”**

There were more muffled sounds coming from the other. Both twins were blushing.

_“… Well, now we know what their relationship is…” _The icy blue eyed male said after the long pause in their conversation. The older vampire just continued to blush as the sounds continued.

_“But to think that another version of you, Brother, would be so… bold.”_

The older twin turned redder at that and they both continued their silent conversation telepathically as they tried to ignore the sounds from the other room and buried his face into his hands.

* * *

Kamui had just gotten into the bedroom after his lover when his upper torso was suddenly pinned against the door, his back touching bare skin. His head turned only for his mouth being dominated and he felt the large shirt being lifted up over his hips. Breaking the kiss, Kamui flushed as he realized what his lover was up to.

“S-Subaru?! What are you doing?! There are people on the other side!” he whispered when he felt the cold liquid on the rim and inside his anus. He held back a gasp.

“S-stop Subaru! Nnnghh…” he tried once more to persuade his lover when he felt the blunt head of the other’s cock enter him.

“Then if you don’t want them to find out, it would be better for you if you can hold your voice in.”

Was the response he got as the other instantly sheathed the entirety of his hard member inside him so that Kamui could feel his lover’s balls touch his perineum.

“Mmmffhh!”

The youth covered his mouth with both hands as his back arched when the older raven hit his sweet spot and his passage was spread by his lover’s girth.

“Well, it would be fine by me if they heard you, to make sure that they know who is the only one allowed to see and make look you like this.”

Subaru whispered sweetly into Kamui’s ear as he nibbled on the helix. He gripped the slim hips and pulled out only to push roughly inside again. Setting a quick pace for them. He reached around the boy to fist the leaking erection.

“Nnnmmhh…”

Kamui tried to hold in all his sounds as his lover roughly pleasured him. With his sweet spot being hit with every thrust and the rough fisting of his still sensitive member, it didn’t take long until Kamui came. White ribbons of cum decorating the door and some on his lover’s hand.

“Aaammmff…”

With a groan Subaru released inside his lover after a few more pumps of his hips as the teen’s muscles clamped down on his cock.

Kamui felt his knees collapse on themselves and he would have fallen down if his lover hadn’t wrapped an arm around his waist and holding him up. Subaru managed to regain his breathing and picked up his little love and placed Kamui on the bed. He managed to clean the door and his lover’s body. He placed several new bruises on the pale body at parts where they could be easily hidden. Subaru tried to get his sperm out of Kamui as best as he could with the tissues and towels that were in their bedroom.

When he was done he dressed himself and the still out-of-it boy before once more picking him up and opened the door. Subaru gave the twins a cool glance before depositing his lover on the chair at the dining table.

“I am going to prepare breakfast. Do want tea or coffee with it?”

The cold voice of the man seemed to have gotten the twins’ attention. It was his counterpart that answered.

“Tea, please, if you do not mind.”

Subaru was about to prepare the food and drinks but the violet-eyed youth seemed to have regained his composure and stopped the man from preparing it. Knowing that their ‘guests’ would get food poisoned if his lover were to prepare the food.

“Wait! I will prepare it! Subaru, you can just go and have a seat and I will prepare breakfast!”

Kamui started to push the man towards the living room, where the twins were. Subaru easily turned around and caught the boy’s hand in his larger one.

“Are you sure you should be moving around like that, right now?”

The twins were surprised at the genuine concern that coated the older human’s tone towards the younger male. They saw how the violet-eyed Kamui flushed red at the sentence before continuing to push the older man into the living room.

“I will be fine!” Kamui exclaimed in embarrassment before scolding the taller raven, “But **we** won’t be alright if **you **cook anything! You can do the drinks but nothing more than that!”

The younger twin let out a snort. Before unconsciously letting his thoughts to come out.

“It seems that no matter what version of my Brother there is, he still does not possess the ability to cook.”

The older twin and the 26-year-old man both flushed at the statement but couldn’t refute it; knowing that it was true. Kamui let out an amused smirk at that and began preparing the drinks and cooking a breakfast for four.

* * *

The twins explained their circumstances and Kamui and Subaru decided that they would let the both of them stay at their apartment as long as they needed. The twins also mentioned that they were vampires and that was how Kamui’s counterpart had been able to extend his nails into claws. Both of them would be sharing Kamui’s room, since the teen hadn’t yet needed to sleep in there because of school.

“By the way,” the younger vampire started and the older one didn’t know what to think of his younger brother’s slightly quirked lips, ”Vampires have much superior hearing abilities than you humans. If you both want to… fornicate – and don’t want me and my Brother to hear – you better wait until we are outside the apartment or use something else to keep the sounds from escaping the room.”

Kamui felt his whole face burn as his lover just stopped sipping at his tea.

“S-s-so y-y-you…?!” he stammered out as he felt his whole body turn red in embarrassment and couldn’t say his thoughts completely out.

Both twins nodded, one blushing while the other was smirking. They were both interested in the way Kamui turned red. His blood smelling deliciously sweet and tempting to the vampires. The feeling of their fangs extending alerted both the surprised twins and Subaru, who protectively wrapped an arm around the embarrassed teen in warning and protection.

“Sorry about that,” the vampiric Subaru apologized before explaining their reaction, “Your Kamui’s blood, from what we can feel from here, smell incredible delicious to our senses. His blood smells really sweet and… sacred.”

Both Kamui and Subaru stiffened at that. They both knew the implications of the sacred part.

“Though, it is a surprise that he smells so sweet,” the vampire Kamui continued, “Because it’s usually only virgins who tastes that sweet, and the sweetness of blood is dampened in the scent. Which makes it more incredible that his scent is even that sweet.”

The blush that had receded returned in full-force. Kamui didn’t know what to think of that, their counterparts thought of him as something delicious. He shivered suddenly at the presence besides him. Glancing at his lover’s expression, Kamui felt dread when he saw that cold face’s lips turn to a grim line.

The vampire Subaru noticed his counterpart’s grim expression and assured both humans.

“Do not worry. We will not drink from your Kamui without permission from **both **of you.”

He said the both of them in case the human Kamui would allow them to drink but it wouldn’t mean anything if his own counterpart rejected the idea. The older vampire would also hate the fact to share his younger brother with someone else.

“I don’t mind if you take my blood.”

All heads turned towards the youngest in the room, one in horror, one in interest and the last one in dread.

“Kamui!” Subaru exclaimed. Worry coating his horrified tone. The teen looked at his lover, resolution painted on the young and beautiful face. The twins decided to not interfere and just watch from the sidelines this time.

“Subaru, it’s the best option! The people still hasn’t recovered from… t-the…” Kamui couldn’t complete the sentence but the older human understood what his lover wanted to say, “If people starts to get drained of blood, people might start to investigate! And no matter how slim the chance is, because of the Imonoyama Group, they could still find out about what happened that year!”

Subaru put his hands on those slender shoulders that had once carried the burden of the world and still a part of it. He made the teen face him.

“What is the real reason you want to give them your blood?”

Kamui averted his eyes before looking back in those alluring eyes of his lover. And softly answered.

“I don’t want others to get hurt anymore. I also want to help them. I want to be useful.”

The raw and honest answer shot through Subaru’s heart. Heaving a sigh, Subaru didn’t know what to do. Okay, he would do the same in Kamui’s shoes, but it was still unpleasant to share even a hair strand of his lover. He honestly did not like it, but Subaru also knew that his little love wouldn’t back down on this matter.

“Alright.”

Kamui was going to hug the man if his boyfriend hadn’t put his finger on his lips.

“But, I will only grant permission for it if I am there for the feedings too.” He looked at the twins at that and both of them nodded in acceptance at the reasonable condition.

“Yes, yes! Thank you Subaru!” the teen was so happy at his lover acceptance that he kissed the older man squarely on the lips, surprising the twins and Subaru himself.

Kamui abruptly broke the kiss and turned to the twins. Surprising them.

“When do you need to drink blood?”

The older vampire was going to say not at the moment but his twin cut in before he could get a word out.

“If you could let my brother drink right now you would be a life-saver, little one.”

Kamui sputtered at being called that but understood when both their names were ‘Kamui’, if he thought about it.

“I can do that,” Subaru just sighed in acceptance, “If I may ask, what should we call you?”

All older men stared at the teen before realizing that they all had the same names and they called each other the same.

“I refuse to change my name,” the younger twin said, Kamui hesitated but said what he wanted.

“I don’t mind if you call me ‘Kamui-chan’. You too Subaru.”

Subaru started at that. He knew of the two people who called Kamui that. The onmyouji had avoided to call Kamui with the -chan suffix because he had thought that it would only bring forth painful memories for the teen. But he understood now, Kamui wanted someone as important as those who he lost to call him that way again. The mismatch-eyed man smiled gently at his lover.

“Kamui-chan.”

The gentle expression and that way of calling him caused the heat to rapidly spread in Kamui’s face. Subaru watched as his Kamui-chan’s face exploded red and sweetly kissed the teen on his lips. The clearing of a throat broke the lovey-dovey spell of the couple that both humans had created.

“I do not mind if you both call me with -san,” the older vampire said awkwardly, “I am after all the oldest one here.”

Kamui-chan looked perplexed at that.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Subaru-san, Kamui-san, how old are you?”

Both twins thought that the teen’s curious expression was adorable and thought that it wasn’t too much to ask for.

“We both are about 1900 years old in human years,” Subaru-san answered, making the teen do a double-take at them, even human Subaru’s eyes widened at that.

Kamui continued for his twin.

“Vampires in our dimension has a slower aging rate than that of humans, and if we were to count our ages in vampire years we both would be about nineteen years old.”

Kamui-chan nodded, still trying to wrap his head around over how old the twins were while looking so young.

“Brother, you should drink now. You haven’t drunk any blood for several dimensions.”

Kamui’s voice brought out the issue that the humans had unconsciously avoided. Kamui-chan gulped as Subaru-san sighed in resignation at his brother’s insensitivity and impatience, while Subaru stiffened besides his lover.

Kamui-chan thought that he should just get this over with and went to stand in front of the older vampire.

“Ummm, i-is it okay if you take the blood from my wrist?”

Kamui-chan held in the urge to fidget as he averted his eyes. The older twin smiled gently at the boy before gently taking the slim wrist. The green-eyed male noticed the white scars lining up in parallel lines on the teen’s wrist and inner forearm and the large scar on the palm and on the back of the hand.

_‘Kamui-chan must have gone through something terrible things to have these scars,” _thought the vampire.

The older twin felt his fangs extend as he licked at skin where the blood flowed the strongest to soften it up. He slowly sunk in his fangs. The first drop of blood that Subaru-san tasted made him moan at the deliciousness. He hadn’t though that the boy’s blood would have tasted this good.

Kamui-chan felt the pain before the euphoric feeling of pleasure took over. He could feel how his blood left his body and he struggled to keep standing if he hadn’t felt arms surround his waist and he was leant on a larger body to help him to stand. It took almost all of his strength to restrain the sounds that threatened to break free from his throat. He could feel the heat gather inside the coils in his stomach, and the only thing that reined him down was the warmth of the body behind him. When the vampire was done and licked the two puncture wounds to close them up, Kamui-chan finally slumped against his lover’s body.

Subaru had been twitching in his seat as he watched his boyfriend walk across the floor to the older vampire twin. His heart burned at the sight of another male – even if it was another version of himself – licking his love’s wrist before plunging his fangs into his Kamui-chan’s body. He saw the pain on Kamui-chan’s face, before the boy started to flush. He saw the teen’s knees shake uncontrollably and unconsciously crossed the floor and looped his arms around his lover’s waist to help him stand and to let his little love lean on him for support. When the vampire released the thin wrist, Subaru scooped Kamui-chan up into his arms and went back to the bedroom to let him rest a bit from the blood loss.

Kamui-chan hid his face in the pillow after his lover had placed him down onto the bed and closed the door. His face aflame as he fidgeted awkwardly, trying to ignore the heat in his body. But his thighs kept rubbing at each other and the movement made the heat inside him increase more and more. Slowly so did a hand of his slide down between his legs and cupped the hard bulge through the stone washed jeans that his lover had put on him. He had only planned to press lightly at the stiffness under the clothes to alleviate some of the heat inside him, but Kamui-chan couldn’t help but grind harder against his hand. Soon the stimulation through his jeans wasn’t enough. Biting the collar of his t-shirt, so no sounds would escape, he unbuttoned the top of his trousers and pulled the zipper down. Kamui-chan could only register the sound of the metal being undone as he pulled out his manhood from the folds of the grey boxers and started to stroke the heated flesh.

He wanted to finish quietly and quickly, before Subaru returned to their bedroom. But pumping his erection did not make him come. Just moving his hand up and down and playing with the head of his cock made Kamui-chan feel like it wasn’t enough. Shimmying his jeans down to his knees, Kamui-chan sucked onto his other hand’s fingers and lathered them in saliva. Reaching behind himself, Kamui-chan took a deep breathe before plunging two fingers inside his entrance without hesitation.

_‘It’s good that I’m still loose down there from this morning…’ _Kamui-chan blushed as he recalled how he and his lover had a so called ‘quickie’ almost right after the twins arrived. But the images from the time and the previous night helped him in reaching for the edge faster this time.

But due to the endorphins clouding his mind, Kamui-chan hadn’t noticed that his lover had returned to their bedroom and was watching the younger male pleasuring himself while calling out the mismatch-eyed man’s name in quiet gasps.

Before returning to the bedroom, while being concerned for his lover’s condition, the vampire twins had noticed Subaru’s distress and had mentioned that Kamui-chan was probably affected by the vampire venom that both vampires possessed. The venom worked like a pleasuring paralyzer, letting the blood giver feel pleasure to minimize the risk of both parties from hurting each other.

Subaru hadn’t really known what to make of the information. On one hand, the venom was practical since it decreased the chances of Kamui-chan being hurt or feeling pain; but on the other hand and his more possessive side, the onmyouji didn’t like that his little lover would be aroused every time the vampire twins drunk blood from him – what if they decided they wanted more than blood from his oblivious, beautiful boyfriend.

The Sumeragi Head shoved the tidbit of information to the back of his mind for the time being, taking care of his violet-eyed lover took precedence to Subaru. Briskly walking to the kitchen and back to his and Kamui-chan’s bedroom after fetching a jug and a glass of water for his younger boyfriend, he briefly took note that the twins said that they were going to explore the city and used magic to change their clothes to something more simple and casual than the outfits that they had been wearing initially before leaving the apartment.

In case, and just in case, Subaru spelled his and Kamui-chan’s already soundproof bedroom with a silencing spell. Though the older raven haired man almost dropped both glass wares when he opened the door and saw Kamui-chan fingering himself while calling out his name. Subaru had a flashback to the summer days that he spent with his Kamui-chan, and the night that he had decided to return back to his lover earlier than planned. Just as that time, Subaru had walked in on a scene where his teenage lover had been pleasuring himself and playing with his backside while calling out his name. Like now, right in front of Subaru, again.

But this time he wouldn’t sit on the sidelines and watch his little love to finish. Not when the younger male seemed to have difficulty reaching the desired climax if his silent whimpers of distress were any indication. Subaru set the jug of water and the glass down on the nightstand and let his weight sink down on their newly bought bed as he sat down in front of his little love and placed the younger male’s legs over his lap and spreading them for a better sight.

Kamui-chan yelped when he was turned onto his back and had his legs spread by Subaru. He could feel his face heating up more but this time in embarrassment. This was already the second time his lover had walked in on him pleasuring himself.

“S-Subaru?!” Kamui-chan yelped, both in mortification and surprise, wondering when the older man had returned.

Subaru didn’t say anything but he used his own hand to push the slim fingers inside his love’s hole deeper in, hence the loud moan from Kamui-chan as violet eyes widened at the sudden stimuli.

“AAAHH!”

Subaru’s continuous pushes on Kamui-chan’s fingers made him reach deeper inside himself and hitting his own prostate. The black-haired boy writhed as his older lover made his own fingers pleasure his body. Kamui-chan didn’t know why but having his Subaru’s eyes on him like this and staring down at him as if Kamui-chan was his prey made his heart beat faster and Subaru didn’t even need to prompt him this time as he vigorously moved his hand up and down his arousal.

“Subaru! Subaru! Subaru!” Kamui-chan kept chanting as he kept eye contact with those mismatched orbs and finally felt himself tipping over the edge. White ribbons of cum shooting out from his cock and coated his black t-shirt in the white substance.

Subaru had kept watching his little love pleasuring himself as he helped the boy push his fingers deeper inside his entrance, he watched as the pale hand kept pumping the arousal of his lover vigorously and watched the changes on Kamui-chan’s face when he came. The heterochromatic-eyed male saw how Kamui-chan arched his back as he released over the black cloth covering the pale and scarred body. Subaru could feel his own arousal, tight in his pants as he watched his little love regulate his breathing.

Kamui-chan pushed himself up onto his elbows and turned red when he regained himself. He had forgotten that they had guests in the apartment and that he once again had shown his older lover an embarrassing sight (for Kamui only). He silently despaired that his vampire counterpart would tease him again.

Turning his head to the side to partially hide his flushed face Kamui-chan asked his lover:

“W-where are the twins?”

Subaru hummed absentmindedly as he lifted his Kamui-chan up so that the younger boy was straddling his lap with either leg around his waist.

“They are not in the apartment,” the man said recalling what the vampire twins told him, “They went out to explore ‘this’ Tokyo.”

The half-naked teen blushed as his bottom brushed against the hard bulge underneath him, catching onto his twitching entrance. He tightly looped his arms around the older man’s neck and buried his face into Subaru’s collarbone. Biting his lip, Kamui-chan started to grind down onto Subaru’s hardness. Both males let out groans at the friction.

Kamui-chan moaned at the rough friction from his lover’s jeans as he rubbed his bare bottom against the restrained arousal inside the cloth. Subaru was too caught up in his lover to continue their conversation as he unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. Stopping the lithe hips from moving so he could free his arousal and Kamui-chan took the chance to slide down his lover’s leanly built body and took the other man into his mouth.

Kamui-chan didn’t waste any time and instantly started to bob his head up and down. Subaru gripped at black-blue locks and groaned when his little love teased a sensitive spot on his dick. He could see that the younger male was struggling to take all of him inside that inexperienced yet talented mouth and Kamui-chan used his hands to touch and play with the parts that his mouth couldn’t reach. His little love’s face was flushed and his eyes feverish and Subaru could see those lithe hips wiggle from side to side and it took Subaru a moment to realize why.

But this time he couldn’t do anything but to let the pleasure take over him and his lover made him cum with a moan at last. Like yesterday the younger male had given Subaru a blowjob, Kamui-chan wasn’t able to swallow all of his lover’s cum as he had removed his mouth to breath a little and the white release spurted onto his face, luckily not into his eyes.

If Subaru hadn’t just come, he was quite sure that the image of his Kamui right now would have made him harden in seconds, but currently they both heard their front door open and they sensed that the vampires were back. Both human males hurried to clean themselves up, or more specifically, it was Kamui-chan that needed to get clean, again. Though when the teen squirmed a little too much – because of sensitive he was currently – so did Subaru, unconsciously, lightly smack the boy’s butt, making Kamui-chan to let out a loud moan at the feeling. Both were stunned silent at the sound, one in embarrassment and the other in surprise.

(Though Subaru did take note of it to remember it sometime in the future.)

Both males remained silent as they cleaned up and they didn’t discuss what just had happened – much to Kamui-chan’s relief – before going back to the living room to greet their guests.

It wasn’t until later that night Subaru explained why Kamui-chan had felt so hot after being drunk from. And it greatly embarrassed the teen that he would feel it the next time he fed any of the twins his blood . At least his lover assured him that the venom wouldn’t be as powerful as the first time before resuming their activities.

* * *

The next day Kamui-chan woke up earlier than normal and almost cursed at how sore his body felt. Now he at least knew that his lover’s stamina was much greater than he had ever thought, he still lamented the fact that the older man’s libido just had to awaken when they had guests in the apartment.

Kamui-chan was honestly tempted to skip his lessons for the day but there was an interview later that day to a local café near the area the apartment was located in. He hoped he got the job since he honestly felt really bad that both Nokoru and Subaru had to pay for his living expenses since he didn’t have any money of his own.

With an expertise of a pro did Kamui-chan manage to free himself from his lover’s arms around his body without waking up the older man. He painstakingly stood up and rubbed his backside in comfort and put on some jogging pants and another t-shirt and went out of the room to go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. God knows that he needed a shower after the previous day and last night.

After brushing his teeth, finishing his shower and putting on his school uniform, so did Kamui-chan emerge from the bathroom and proceeded to start on their breakfast. It wasn’t until he finished covering the others’ portions that Kamui-chan felt the presence of someone behind him that was surprisingly sniffing at him. He turned around abruptly only to face a similar face that he always saw in the mirror, except that the hair and eye colors were all wrong and the face looked more regal and mature.

“Can I help you, Kamui-san?” it honestly felt weird for Kamui-chan to use his own name and add a suffix at the end for someone else. Intense icy-blue eyes regarded the younger male for a moment before answering as his lips curled upwards in a lazy smirk.

“You smell even more of that human version of my Brother now,” the vampire stated and the human’s face flushed pink, “You enjoyed last night I assume?”

The teasing remark from the younger twin made Kamui-chan fully blush as he recalled only going to sleep a little over two this morning. Kamui was content after teasing his human counterpart. He didn’t know why but seeing the teen blush was enjoyable and he couldn’t help but tease him a little.

They both ate their breakfast quietly and Kamui-chan had to leave for school soon and he was going to put away their dishes until Kamui intercepted him and told the violet-eyed teen to just go and prepare for school and told him that he would put away their dishes.

Thanking the vampire, Kamui-chan went one last time into his and Subaru’s shared bedroom to say good bye to his boyfriend, who was still sleeping. The man was laying on his stomach with his head turned to right and one arm hugging the pillow while the other hanged of the bed. The former leader of the Seals smiled gently at the sight and went to his older lover’s side and sat on the right bedside. Kamui-chan watched the gentle breathing of his partner, thinking that the older man looked so peaceful when asleep.

_‘Subaru looks really cute when he’s like this.’_

Violet eyes closed themselves as the owner leaned down to lightly kiss Subaru on the cheek.

“I’m off to school now Subaru.”

The whisper was said softly against an ivory cheek and one last long look was given to the sleeping male before Kamui-chan exited the room and started towards Clamp Campus after saying good bye to his counterpart who was reading the newspaper.

* * *

The stares had been following him the whole day. Usually it wasn’t anything new to Kamui-chan nowadays but that Monday morning it seemed like the other students’ watching eyes were more intense than usual. Even his classmates were staring at him like that! They had stopped to do it after they started training for the Sports Festival, and now they were doing it again!

Kamui-chan turned in his seat to glare at his classmates who flinched at the angry stare.

“Why are you people staring at me like I’m some rare animal again?” the violet-eyed teen asked calmly, contradicting his expression and making his fellow class 2-B’s students shiver.

One of his female classmates stood up and started explaining. Apparently so had everyone found out what had happened on Friday, the day of the Halloween Party, and that those students had been expelled. They also knew that Kamui-chan was their victim, but what they didn’t know of was how far the culprits managed to get. They didn’t know about the other students in their school but Kamui-chan’s classmates were worried over how their raven-haired classmate was coping over the incident.

“I kicked their asses before they could even do something,” deadpanned the teen. At the statement all the other students inside the classroom sweat dropped at the obvious outcome.

“Then, what is that red mark on your neck?” a nervous male student asked. Kamui-chan raised an eyebrow.

“Red mark on my neck?”

“Yeah. Right here actually,” the same student said and showed on his own neck where it was placed on Kamui-chan. The mark was apparently place high above the collar of his white dress-shirt on the left side of his neck. Kamui-chan reached for the place on his own neck and tried to recall why the red mark was there.

** _He remembers lips at the side of his neck as his lover hits his prostate in successive and rapid thrusts. He is crying. He doesn’t think he can come anymore but he doesn’t have the energy to protest as his last climax ends with his cum on his chest and an equally heated body pressed against his and the lips on his neck whispers hotly into the sweaty skin._ **

** **

** _“Mine.”_ **

** **

** _Then Kamui lost consciousness._ **

Kamui-chan almost blushed as he remembers the last moment of his and his lover’s lovemaking last night and it took him everything to not turn red in front of his classmates’ eyes. Taking a deep breath to calm the fire inside his core, the raven-haired teen put on his most neutral mask before answering the other teenagers.

“I was in the forest yesterday, so a bug probably managed to bite me and leave a mark.”

(Subaru, who had been enjoying his breakfast with his counterpart, suddenly sneezed. Startling both twins. He idly wondered if someone was talking about him behind his back before shrugging it off and continued to eat the delicious meal that his small lover had cooked.)

The others let it go at that, believing the violet-eyed teen’s words without hesitation. Kamui-chan mentally sighed in relief and really wondered if he should buy some make-up to hide future love bites from his possessive lover.

When the teacher came in so did the black-haired teen take out his notebook and textbook from his bag and tuned in on the lesson.

* * *

Kamui-chan exited the café and did a silent cheering pose in his mind. He got a job as a server and he could start next week when all the papers had been processed. He didn’t notice a familiar black-haired male behind him, who walked up to the teen casually with a grocery bag in his hand.

“What are you doing here Kamui-chan?” asked the older vampire twin, which startled the teen. Subaru-san couldn’t help but agree with his twin that this version of his younger brother was indeed cute. Though it was embarrassing and a bit awkward to smell his counterpart all over the violet-eyed boy even when the man wasn’t there beside his younger lover.

“I could ask the same Subaru-san. But to answer your question, I was on an interview for a job.”

The vampire raised an eyebrow at that and frowned in concern.

“I was just getting some necessities for me and my brother. But shouldn’t you focus more on school than working? You will be a third year in high school the coming Spring and would have to prepare for exams and entrance exams, right? Wouldn’t it be too much for you to be working and studying at the same time?”

Kamui-chan hesitated to answer, he knew that his Subaru would think the same thing and that’s why he hadn’t yet told the other that he had been searching for a job. But Kamui really wanted to do something else than studying all the time. He didn’t have any particular hobbies except swimming, but he refused to join the swimming club in Clamp Campus. He didn’t want anyone to see the scars on his body and he was also traumatized from young when he was locked up in a closet in his swimming wear by his bullies when his class had swimming lessons. And it was also a little too late to join it as he would already be a senior next year.

“I don’t have any hobbies except reading books sometimes, and I have already caught up with the third years’ curriculum so I’m prepared,” he answered the vampire before carefully continuing, “And… I just don’t want to sit alone back at the apartment when Subaru is gone. Sometimes he’s gone for days, even weeks, depending on where and what kind of case he has.

I know it’s childish but I don’t want to be all alone in the apartment while waiting for him. I also don’t like that he always has to pay for things I need. I feel like a burden. I’m not a girl that needs to wait for her lover all the time to get the things I want nor am I a housewife. At least if I have a job, I can at least buy my own things and lighten the burden on Subaru money wise. I can also get him something nice for Christmas or his birthday.”

The last sentence would have been a mumble of words to others, but with Subaru-san’s advanced hearing he was able to catch it clearly. He sighed in acceptance. It truly wasn’t his business in the first place over what the teenager wanted to do in his spare-time. Although the older green-eyed twin thought that his human counterpart wouldn’t like the teenager’s decision if he didn’t like it, they did after all share the same soul and somewhat the same thought processes. And he did think that the last part was quite cute, just like how his younger brother would act like sometimes.

But Kamui-chan was truly refreshing to be around since the teen was a version of his Kamui that couldn’t hide his emotions that well unlike his brother. Subaru-san’s younger brother had even jokingly suggested that they all could have a foursome since they both have taken a liking to Kamui-chan and the fact that the human version of Subaru certainly wouldn’t let the twins have the teen like that even if they could persuade the mismatch-eyed man.

Subaru-san was tempted by the idea, but he knew that the uncharacteristically possessive man wouldn’t let his teen lover to be taken by anyone else but himself. The vampire knew exactly how his human counterpart feels. He too wouldn’t like it if anyone took his younger twin for themselves.

Once, when both vampires were 1465 years old, a noble from another pureblood family had taken an interest in Kamui, and Subaru-san had wanted to rip the man’s head off for even remotely thinking of his twin as a potential mate. Fortunately, so didn’t his twin know of the almost engagement to the other noble. Though, no one — in their dimension — did ever find the culprit who planted the flesh-eating fleas in the nobleman’s bedroom. If they did know so had a smile and a cold aura scared them enough to keep quiet.

Subaru-san’s twin had snorted when their family received the news of the incident. Their father had given the icy-blue eyed vampire a reproachful look, their mother only gave them both a curious glance, but Subaru-san had been the only one able to see the slight amusement in her twinkling green eyes as she returned her attention to her husband.

The human and vampire walked back together to the apartment. Kamui-chan thought that it was lucky that his Subaru would be away for an assignment for almost the whole day and would return in late evening the earliest. At least his bottom was happy for the long wait. He had been acting the whole day as if his body wasn’t sore as hell. Even when sitting down had been more painful than standing, so did Kamui manage to keep the act up. Not even one person had seen through his mask.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the twins arrived in Kamui-chan’s and Subaru’s world, and the couple’s days were peaceful enough for those days. Kamui-chan had persuaded his lover to let him work when he told Subaru, who was also his legal guardian, about it. As expected, so had the man been against his decision to work but Kamui-chan had managed to persuade him. Though Subaru had sulked for a few hours after that until Kamui-chan cuddled and kissed him for the rest of the day and went on a date with him the next day to a newly opened ice-cream shop.

Kamui-chan had also gotten used to his work as a waiter, and he was surprised by the amount of customers the café had, since the day he had been in the building for his interview there hadn’t been that many customers. Now every time Kamui had had a shift in the café the past week the tables were always full making all the workers quite busy and running around. Some customers also left napkins or cups with their phone numbers on, which confused Kamui greatly. Wasn’t that dangerous? What if some random person suddenly decided to call them or thought they were offering some kind of services?

At least he got some good tips even if the amount of gazes on him seemed to have increased as well. When he had mentioned what happens at his workplace over dinner to his lover and the twins all of them were giving him strange looks.

The younger twin had actually burst out laughing much to the surprise of everyone else. Then the icy-blue eyed male ruffled the black-blue locks of the youngest in amusement.

“You truly are an oblivious one, Kamui-chan.” The teen was told by the vampire.

“Like you yourself are any better, little brother,” deadpanned the older twin, remembering all the times his younger brother had been unaware of the affections directed towards him by others.

Subaru just patted his little love on the head, after the vampire was done ruffling the black locks, fixing the disarrayed strands back in place and Kamui-chan enjoying the feeling of the larger hand in his hair. The green-eyed vampire decided to clear his throat to break the loving atmosphere that was starting to form around the two humans.

“Please tell anyone, like Sumeragi-san or another legal adult or your manager, if someone tries more than talk or stare at you, Kamui-chan.”

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Kamui-chan asked what the vampire means by that.

“It means that some people wants more than just watching you,” the older twin tried to explain subtly, thinking that he had made it clear enough what ‘some’ people wanted.

“What do you mean with the customers wanting more?”

It apparently wasn’t clear enough for Kamui-chan, who had experienced much in life, but was still naïve in the area of love and admiration from others than his lover.

“It means that they want to sleep with you in a sexual way.”

Kamui had decided the best way for the teen to learn something was to be extremely blunt.

Kamui-chan froze at the blunt sentence. Subaru-san choked on his tea, his twin really didn’t beat around the bush. Meanwhile, Subaru wasn’t that worried, since he too learned some time ago that the best way to make Kamui-chan understand was to be as blunt as possible or show him. Like when Kamui-chan didn’t believe that Subaru cares for and loves him. He had to literally show the teen his affections in a more extreme way than he had initially planned.

“WHAT??!” Kamui-chan squeaked in horror when he finally processed what the vampire had announced, “Why would they want to d-do **that **with **m-me**?!”

All the older males gave him a deadpan look.

“You are kind.”

“Sincere.”

“Innocent, and it doesn’t help that you look like someone that descended from heaven.”

Subaru-san, his Subaru and Kamui respectively said making the teen flush further from the praises and when the two other ravens nodded to the last part of the brunet’s sentence. What none of the men did mention was that not all of the customers would use savory means to get the teen.

Kamui-chan was quiet the rest of the night, mulling over what had been revealed to him. He swore to himself that he would be more careful of the customers that did try to get him to sit down with them. Or those who were too nice to him. Kamui-chan did not want his Subaru to worry. And his lessons with Suoh made him capable of disarming and incapacitate several opponents without hurting them, not too much anyways. He was also the better option to face, if Subaru was the one to make an appearance, well let’s say that the offenders will not sleep comfortably for the rest of their life instead of being sent to the hospital.

* * *

The second time Kamui-chan gave his blood to the twins was the fourth weekend in November. He had the day off from his part-time job that weekend and on the 22nd and the 23rd that month and Subaru had fortunately no cases those days and was able to oversee the feeding.

Subaru was not happy about it. But he understood why Kamui-chan wanted to do it and his reasons. Still, he didn’t like that his little lover was going to feed the vampires that had taken a fascination to the youngest male, his Kamui-chan.

It was the small things that made the man aware of the affections that the twins had for his lover. Like the way the younger twin liked to make Kamui-chan blush or tease the teen until he blew up or hid. It wasn’t the kind ways that the older twin treated Kamui-chan that made him aware of his counterpart’s feelings, but it had been the way those dark green eyes shone that tipped Subaru off. Those emotions swirling around in both twins’ eyes were easily recognizable to the older human, since he too felt them in the beginning when he had first met Kamui-chan. But his own feelings had grown to a much greater magnitude during the years..

That’s why he hid the burning feelings inside him when he watched his Kamui-chan give his wrists to both vampires, who licked those pale limbs before plunging their extended fangs into the red arteries and sucked the essence of life from the teen. He could see the face of his little love flush and that the younger boy was biting his lower lip to keep in the sounds that wanted to tear out from his voice box.

Kamui-chan could feel the euphoria flooding his veins and through his body when the vampire venom entered his blood. He was glad that he was sitting this time, otherwise so would his knees have collapsed onto themselves. The twins were down on one knee and held his wrists like he was a prince they would bestow a kiss upon the back of his hands. But what the vampires were doing was nothing like kissing a prince’s hand.

The same heat from the first time he was drunk from entered his body and he could feel how it filled him and burned him from the inside out, he abstractedly noted that some of the heat had lessened briefly but it just made the rest of it worse. Moans and mewls wanted to leave his throat, but Kamui-chan clamped his mouth shut as he tried not to wiggle in his seat.

After a few mouthfuls that would last them a few weeks, so did the vampire twins carefully extract their fangs from the teen’s thin wrists. The moment the teeth left the body of the boy, Kamui-chan slumped down on the couch on his side in a fetal position holding tightly on his legs while his knees hid his face and he tried to calm his breathing. But the blood loss and the vampire venom made it hard for him to think.

The others were worried about him. The vampires because the strong reaction Kamui-chan showed when the older twin bit the raven-haired teen the first time. It was unusual for someone being so reactive towards their venom but it should have been fine the second time since Kamui-chan should have gotten a little used to it. But his reactions seemed to have worsened even though they made sure to lighten the effect because they both were drinking from him at the same time.

Subaru tried to place a calming hand on his lover’s trembling shoulder but it made the shaking worse. Worry clogged Subaru’s head as he tried to get Kamui-chan to talk to him and soothe his love.

The heat inside Kamui-chan had increased and he couldn’t help but to shrink into himself as if that could help the in keeping the burning inside him from not to get hotter and burn him from the inside out. He felt embarrassed by his own body’s reactions and how the touch and voice of his raven-haired lover affected him. A violet eye finally managed to open itself a sliver and catch a glimpse of a golden-and-green eyes full with concern.

“Kamui-chan?”

Subaru was a little relieved when the teen finally looked at him under hooded violet eyes. He made his voice soft and his tone warm, the things of him that was only reserved for his Kamui-chan. He showed his hand to the teenager and let it slowly near him. Kamui-chan didn’t react but he braced himself for the shiver that accompanied the feel of Subaru’s arm around his shoulders and the other under his knees.

When Kamui-chan felt himself being lifted he curled into his lover’s familiar warmth, avoiding the concerned gazes of the vampires that watched on but refrained from involving themselves. They knew that the human counterpart of the older vampire could handle it. They didn’t say anything but quietly retreated back to the bedroom they had been temporarily assigned to while both humans disappeared behind the door that led to their bedroom.

* * *

Kamui-chan lied on his back, hiding his face with his forearms as his boyfriend undid his pants and underwear. All parts of his body felt heavy in his mind to even remotely move them and he was too ashamed to look directly at the other male as the man stopped to see the mess inside his boxers.

Subaru froze when he saw the white mess coating his lover’s nether regions and the inside of the black cloth in his hands as he undressed his boyfriend.

“D-don’t stare!”

The embarrassment and silence were finally too much for Kamui-chan to take and could only exclaim his displeasure vocally over being seen like this by Subaru. Who was still frozen and staring at the younger male’s still stiff member that was dripping precum. Subaru tore the cloths away from the soft legs, startling Kamui-chan that he was getting undressed, before spreading them and went down to lick up the mess.

“SUBARU?!” the shout of ashamed horror didn’t deter the older man at all and Subaru continued his actions, until he reached the pink hole under the perineum. He kissed the pink muscle lightly, ignoring the startled gasp coming from above and the soft thighs that tightened around his head.

The older raven licked at the twitching entrance, and Kamui-chan started struggling again against the new feeling of being licked at one of his most private parts.

“I-it feels weird, Subaru! S-stop… please…”

But the man didn’t stop. He continued to lick and kiss the place that would connect him to his little love physically and continued until the muscle started to soften under his tongue’s ministrations. Kamui-chan continued to gasp and mewl aa the slick organ kept licking his hole. It felt weird to him but a squeal tore out from his throat when he felt the tongue of his lover breaching the rim and into his passage.

Subaru groaned as his tongue went inside his lover’s body and tried to reach as far as it could. The feeling of the warm walls clamping down on his tongue made Subaru remember how that same warmth engulfed his cock every time he and his lover was immersed in their lovemaking. How his little love would suddenly clamp down on him and massage his arousal inside the warm but tight passage.

The vibrations from the groans the older man made traveled through the slender body and Kamui-chan mewls out at the sensations. The weirdness that Kamui-chan felt in the beginning gave away to pleasure and he started to push his hips down as if the wet organ could go deeper inside him. Subaru stilled the moving hips and withdrew from the spit covered heat. At that Kamui-chan keened when the dexterous organ left his insides and the air in the room cooled the drool on his hole.

Subaru had in an instant stripped off both himself and his lover of any clothes they had on and reached for the lube in the nightstand and hastily prepared his lover before gently pushing inside his Kamui-chan’s tight passage. The walls moved erratically and Subaru heatedly watched as his boyfriend climaxed. White, hot cum spurted out from the pale cock and landed on Kamui-chan’s chest and some on his chin. But it didn’t stay there for long as Subaru leaned forward and licked it off his little love’s face, making the flush even redder than before.

Kamui-chan didn’t even have time to calm down from his recent orgasm before Subaru started moving fast and hard, fucking him senseless while hitting that deep spot inside him relentlessly. Kamui-chan moaned loudly as he once again released his seed between their bodies this time, but even this time he wasn’t allowed to cool down as Subaru continued to push his hips back and forth.

“S-Subaru….naah…ahhh haaah…” Kamui-chan tried to ask his lover if the older man could stop for a small moment to let his oversensitive body rest for a minute or two, but he was uncapable of any form of speech. Except moaning his lover’s name as he was made to come for the fifth time this evening and this time he could feel Subaru fill him up with his seed.

“Kamui~!” Subaru moaned into the smaller male’s ear as he released deep inside his young lover.

After his climax, Subaru slumped down on the smaller body under him, making Kamui-chan let out a breathless huff as the air in his lungs were forcibly pushed outside because of the additional weight. Subaru didn’t bother to pull out yet, quite liking to be connected to his young partner, who was busy trying to calm down his own body after cumming five times in such a short amount of time. It would have gone better if not for the fact that Kamui-chan could still feel his lover’s dick inside him, making it impossible for him to fully calm himself. There was also the fact that he could still feel the same heat inside his core again and flushed as his manhood was stiffening again and that his lover was clearly able to feel it as he felt the limp organ inside him harden in reaction to his own erection.

Subaru lifted himself from his comfortable position to kiss Kamui-chan passionately while the smaller male looped his arms around the older man’s neck. Kamui-chan reciprocated the kiss and his moans was muffled by his lover’s lips as Subaru started moving his hips again. This time he had a much slower pace than the previous frantic lust-fueled one and he let his young lover feel his shape thoroughly inside, not at all bothered with the loud squelches that was created when he pulled out or pushed inside his little love again.

Kamui-chan, on the other hand, was greatly embarrassed by the lewd sounds as he could feel his lover’s cum inside him starting to froth and bubble as it slowly dribbled outside with the thrusts of his lover’s hips. He closed his eyes as Subaru continued the hot dance between their tongues and only gave Kamui-chan small moments to breathe in air into his lungs. Even without warning to the older male of his impending climax so did Subaru know as he brought one hand down to the sensitive organ of his small lover and started to stroke it in a faster pace than that of his thrusts. With a few pumps to the aroused member did Kamui-chan once again tip over the edge and made their torsos dirtier.

Tiredly Kamui-chan went limp against the bed, too tired to hold onto the other man as he tried to calm his fast beating heart. But his reprieve was short lived when the pace of the hand on his limp dick moved faster as did the hips pushing his lover’s erect manhood inside his hole, painfully arousing him once more before feeling himself getting filled once again with the essence of his lover as cum splattered between their chests.

Subaru didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stop making love to Kamui-chan. After his second orgasm even he would need to recover a bit but he couldn’t stop.

It was like a fog was clouding his mind as he continued to please his smaller boyfriend until Kamui-chan passed out from raw fatigue and Subaru released inside his little one’s body for the nth time that night.

His mismatched eyes glanced down on the limp body and his own. Both their chests were covered in cum from Kamui-chan’s releases. Golden and emerald eyes stared at the abundance of red marks littering his lover’s slender body almost everywhere. He gently put down the pale hips he had been holding as he pulled out of Kamui-chan with a groan. The unconscious teen let out a soft whimper at the motion as Subaru saw his white seed overflow and drip out of the slightly gaping pink muscle and down onto the sheets.

They would have to take a bath, Subaru mused to himself as he regarded his own dirty torso and his lover’s. But to do that they would have to leave the room. Normally that wouldn’t have been a problem but since the twins were staying with them in the apartment he couldn’t just waltz out buck naked with an equally bare and filthy Kamui-chan in his arms. The twins would also be able to smell the muskiness from them. But they both needed to get clean so Subaru decided to wrap his lover into the messy sheets as he himself put on some drawstrings pants after wiping his torso as good as he could with wipes.

Lifting his passed out lover, Subaru made his way towards the bathroom but he was stopped when he almost bumped into his vampire counterpart. Who blushed at seeing their state, especially since his nose could pick up their musky scents that covered the other and the unconscious teen in the arms of the physically older man. The older vampire twin silently let the mismatch-eyed human pass by and stepped to the side. Subaru silently nodded his thanks to the green-eyed vampire as he strode towards the bathroom to clean both himself and his Kamui-chan.

(The elder vampire twin stiffly made his way back towards the bedroom they were temporarily given, ignoring what he had just seen when he saw his younger brother’s inquisitive look when the icy-blue eyed vampire saw his red cheeks.)

Subaru closed the bathroom door with experienced ease as his arms were occupied with the familiar weight of his lover. Though he was a little worried that Kamui-chan never seemed to gain any weight despite how much the teen ate as he gently unwrapped his lover from the dirty sheets and took off his own pants and dumped them into the hamper. He then meticulously washed himself and Kamui-chan clean.

Luckily so did he have a set of his pajamas inside the bathroom and he put on the lower half, the pants, on himself while he put the green shirt on Kamui. Like always so was his clothes too big for the seventeen-year-old, but Subaru thought that the younger male looked cute in them and didn’t mind the least in seeing his little love dressed in his clothes.

* * *

##  Omake One 

Subaru-san had volunteered to wash the clothes since the humans let him and his twin stay at their apartment for free and could use the washing machine to wash any clothes they had brought with them. Luckily, so did Subaru-san’s human counterpart have drying room where they could hang their clothes and sheets up if it was raining outside as it currently was.

But when Subaru-san came to the bottom of the hamper he found some unusual garments. One was a green ruffled, long-sleeved shirt and the second and third were a simple, white skirt and black thigh-highs. It was the fourth garment that made him blush up a storm, though. In his hands were a pair of minty-green lace panties with a small, icy-blue bow on the front. The older twin could heard the door behind him open, but it was already too late for him to hide what he had been holding.

To his surprise, he saw his human counterpart at the door, whose bi-colored eyes went to the underwear in the vampire’s hands and then to the ruffled shirt and skirt. Still red in the face the green-eyed male stuttered out an explanation.

“T-t-t-they a-aren’t o-ours!” the human was quiet for a moment before answering him nonchalantly.

“I know.” 

“Eh?” The older twin looked confused and Subaru took a little pity on his vampire counterpart.

“Those clothes and the underwear that you are holding? They belong to me. Well, my sister made them and those panties belongs to my Kamui.”

The vampire remained silent for a few moments until his chaotic mind processed what his counterpart had told him. It was a that awkward moment that the vampire Subaru’s Kamui walked into the room to see if his brother needed help, only to pause when he saw what his twin was holding.

“…Brother? Why are you holding a pair of women undergarments?” The older twin spluttered out incoherent sentences that not even his younger brother could decipher, and the icy-blue eyed vampire raised an eyebrow at the man standing beside him.

“They belong to my Kamui.” He said and stepped forward to gently take the garments back to his and his Kamui’s bedroom to dry, leaving two flabbergasted vampires behind over how unflappable the human was.

That night the older vampire hadn’t been able to look the violet-eyed Kamui-chan in the eyes as he always recalled what he found out earlier that day and couldn’t help but imagine the young teen in those garments and underwear. His younger brother just gave his human counterpart a long and considering look before nodding his head as he seemed to have come to a conclusion.

Their behavior confused the teen and the youngest male asked if something had happened, fortunately for Subaru-san, so did his human counterpart intervene and distracted the boy, who would have worried for the older vampire’s health when the green-eyed male turned an unhealthy shade of red.

The human Subaru knew that if his Kamui-chan ever found out that the twins had found out about his small cross-dressing stint, he was quite sure that even he wouldn’t be able to survive Kamui-chan.

Well, even lovers kept some secrets from each other after all. At least some that prolonged their lives. Or so that they weren’t made to sleep on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why Kamui reacts so strongly to the twins' vampire venom is because of he is the Leader of the Dragons of Heavens. He wields the powers of God, which makes him in other words a demi-god. His whole body is filled with sacred power. And since vampires are counted as dark creatures, they are on the opposite side of the spectrum than Kamui. 
> 
> In other words, so are their venom pure sin to Kamui, who is counted as someone sacred. That's why it works like a very powerful aphrodisiac to him. Since his body isn't used to something of the dark.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins had left and it was the beginning of December. Kamui was meeting up Karen and got some early Christmas presents from her and he had given her his and Subaru's presents to her and Yuuto.  
After Kamui's last tests for the year, he meets up with Karen again to search for the perfect present for his lover.  
Subaru had also put Karen on a secret mission. Fully aware of their meetings, though he has no idea what they were meeting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated chapter 1 and 2. There are only small changes that I had missed previously so no one has to read them before continuing.
> 
> Well, this chapter contains more sin and Yuuto joins the bandwagon on teasing Kamui.

There were snowflakes raining down outside. It was the first snowfall for winter that year and Kamui watched them falling idly from his seat in the family restaurant that he was sitting in. The place where it had been decided that he would meet with the fiery fire lady, Kasumi Karen.

The vampire twins that had lived with Kamui and Subaru had left in the evening on Sunday. One day after Kamui had given both of them his blood. They said that his blood would keep them satisfied for a few more weeks before they would need to find another source of food. Though both vampires had managed to annoy the raven haired onmyouji when they left by giving the youngest male a kiss each on Kamui’s cheeks. Embarrassing the teen as he watched them leave quickly after that. Fortunately for Kamui and his sore bottom, so hadn’t his lover had any major bout of possessiveness and let him rest that night.

Subaru was currently out of Tokyo and in Kyoto for the next few days as some matters required his opinion and approval as the 13th Head of the Sumeragi Clan. So Kamui had been quite free since it was his day-off from his work at the café. He and Karen hadn’t been able to meet for a while because of their busy schedules. And as always after a meeting with the Fire Mistress left Kamui forty shades of red especially when she gave him his and Subaru’s early Christmas presents and some extras. Karen wouldn’t be able to spend Christmas with him and Subaru since Yuuto had invited her and Aoki’s wife and daughter to come back with him to Hokkaido to spend Christmas and New Years at his family home with him and his sister.

Kamui understood that both Dragons would rather avoid Tokyo over that time, especially since all the surviving Dragons remembered quite clearly what had happened two years ago and wanted to spend time with the people they almost lost during that time. To assure themselves that they are truly here and to grieve the ones they lost.

Subaru on the other hand hadn’t celebrated Christmas since his twin sister had died, since the happy and colorful holiday had been one of Hokuto’s favorites, because then she could make the most outrageous outfits and claim that they were her presents to her friends and family and they would have to wear them unless they wanted to be seen as rude.

Both black-haired Dragons had decided that they would spend Christmas Eve and Day at the apartment instead of going away, though they might go out and see the Christmas lights in Tokyo. Kamui was just glad that he wouldn’t be alone those days and that Subaru would be with him.

Though, when Kamui came back to the apartment and opened one of the extra bags that Karen had told him it was alright to open early, and Kamui wanted the ground to open up and swallow him down when in his hands he held a red, strapless Santa dress with white fur linings at the hemlines; white long gloves, red stockings and white panties left in the bag. He blushed beet red and stuffed the dress – which suspiciously looked like it was in his size – back into the bag.

Then Kamui realized the other extra bags that Karen had given him might be something equally embarrassing, so he also opened them. And surprise, surprise. Another was full of sexy lingerie, which also looked like it was meant for the violet-eyed Dragon of Heaven, while the last bag had Kamui almost hurling it back. Yeah, he was so not letting Subaru see these bags. He hid the bags in every place that he could think of, not knowing that Karen had already predicted his actions and taken precautions in case Subaru found one of the bags.

* * *

The day Subaru finally got back from Kyoto, he was so tired that he stumbled through the front door and almost collapsed onto the wooden floor of the apartment, if Kamui hadn’t heard the door unlocking and caught his lover. A fond sigh escaped Kamui’s lips that were quirked upwards as he helped the onmyouji take of his shoes and coat and guided him towards their bedroom to let the exhausted man sleep on the bed.

Kamui managed to get of Subaru’s shirt, jeans and socks off before tucking the older man in and closed the bedroom door and went back to the other bedroom where he could study in peace, and not disturb his sleeping boyfriend, for the end of his second semester’s exams. He still had to study some more after all.

Sitting back down on his desk chair in the other bedroom, Kamui readied himself for another late studying session; then it would just be the exams left and then he only needed to survive the insanity that was the annual Christmas Party of Clamp Campus and its chairman.

“Subaru is lucky that he managed to sneak out of getting invited…” Kamui muttered as he solved several questions in his textbook. Not noticing how his eyelids got heavier and heavier after every question until he fell asleep with one cheek pressed against the open pages.

That was how Subaru found him in the middle of night when he had woken up with a dry throat and was going after a glass of water from the kitchen when he noticed the lights were still on in the other bedroom. He had planned to tell his small lover to come to bed already. It would be bad for Kamui to have too little rest during the night because then he would probably fall asleep in the middle of his exams. Which would make these late study sessions useless if he couldn’t finish the tests.

But when he opened the slightly ajar door and he found out that it was unnecessary. A smile appeared on his face as he took in the cute sight of his little love having fallen asleep on his book. Subaru was going to gently lift Kamui off the chair and take him back to their shared bedroom, when he noticed a red shopping bag peeking up from behind the study desk.

Reaching for the hidden bag, black eyebrows rose when Subaru recognized the mark of the shop. A red rose at the bottom of a heart surrounded in ribbons. It was from a known shop that could be found in Area 2 of Tokyo.

_‘Why does Kamui have a bag from **that **shop of all places?’_

Subaru opened the bag and his golden and green eyes widened slightly at the sight inside and a red flush rose on his cheeks. He also noticed a small spell on the side of the bag that wouldn’t be noticed because it used a very small amount of magic that someone who wasn’t very used to magic wouldn’t notice. The onmyouji easily dispelled it and found a note that was addressed to him.

**Merry Christmas, Subaru-san!**

**These are my additional presents for you and Kamui-kun!**

**There are two more bags like these with a few things that **

**you two might enjoy together! And I know that Kamui-kun **

**will try and hide them because he’s such a shy sweetie! **

**Good luck in finding them Subaru-san! **

**With Best Regards From: Kasumi Karen <3**

Subaru was both embarrassed and curious over what the Mistress of Fire had gotten them. He also understood Kamui’s need to hide these bags as he took in the red dress with fur linings and looked into the bag and saw the gloves, stockings and panties. His mind in an instant conjured up some… very interesting scenarios and he could already imagine the shy blush on his Kamui’s face as the slender teen wore the garments with a Santa cap on his head.

He quickly shoved the dress back inside the bag before it affected him a bit too much and put it back behind the desk. He would try and find the other bags tomorrow after Kamui had gone to school. But now he had a lover to pick up and take back to sleep in a bed, just like Kamui wouldn’t let him sleep on the floor whenever he came back exhausted from a job.

His arms carefully picked the light teen up, careful of not waking the sleeping raven and easily turned the lights off and walked back to their bedroom and stripped Kamui so that he was only wearing his boxers like Subaru before he tucked them inside the thick comforter. Pressed flush against each other. Subaru could feel something inside him lighten up as he held his lover inside his arms again after a few agonizing days of working with his clan’s politics and arguments.

But when Kamui was in his arms, it felt like all Subaru’s troubles flew out of the window and he could relax. Soon enough so did Subaru fall back into slumber, but much easier now when he had his Kamui’s familiar warmth pressed against him.

* * *

Kamui woke up to the familiar feeling of his lover’s arms around him and he almost didn’t want to rise up and leave the warm comfort of the other man’s arms but he did have a test today. With a soft groan he snuck out of the loose hold on him and shivered when the opposite temperature outside the blanket hit his warm body and made him shiver.

“Subaru must have taken me back to bed…” was his sleepy mumble when he rose from the bed and prepared to go to school. Unaware what his still sleeping boyfriend had found out yesterday.

* * *

Subaru had managed to find the other two bags. Though the last one had even him blushing up a storm. It had been the largest and Kamui had put it inside one of the boxes he had yet to unpack. Subaru was surprised when he recognized one of the books in the large box. It was the manga that had nailed him in the face with two years ago when he was about to ask Kamui if they could move their tutoring session to another day since he had been called in for another case that needed someone of his caliber. He hadn’t known that Kamui still had them and an unconscious smile appeared on his lips as he recalled that afternoon.

He looked through some of them and a brow rose as he noticed that most of them were rated more for the adult audiences’ tastes and had very graphic scenes depicted into them. Some sides were also folded at the tops, indicating that someone would have used some of the scenes as references. And the most probable person was Subaru’s young lover. The bicolored eyed man could almost imagine how Kamui looked like while reading these books with an embarrassed flush but a determined expression painted on his face because he wanted to learn.

_‘But still… I have mixed feelings about Kamui learning more about these kind of things…’ _Subaru thought as he read through one of the more raunchy ones. Getting some ideas over how to pleasure his lover more thoroughly as he glanced towards the last bag, recounting everything he found inside it. And he couldn’t help the rueful thought going through his head but he couldn’t really feel that sad about it.

_‘I’ve really turned into a pervert…’ _

* * *

Arms stretched into the air as Kamui left the stuffy classroom after his last exam for his second semester, but before his Christmas Holidays could officially start, he would have to survive the Christmas party organized by Nokoru. A sigh left his lips at the thought.

Last year he managed to avoid it. Well, his mind hadn’t really been in the best state either the previous year and Nokoru had known that a loud crowd of people wouldn’t be good for him. This year he was invited once again and he hoped that he would leave relatively unscathed. Apparently, so had some of his classmates from 2-B been there last year and when Kamui asked them about the party they all had turned pale and laughed uneasily at the question and avoided the topic. It left him with a bad feeling and he predicted that this year would probably be worse.

The young male shuddered at the thought of what Nokoru had planned for Christmas this year. He just hoped he returned with his sanity somewhat intact.

* * *

Subaru was in the middle of reading one of his clan’s older books that withheld some more obscure techniques in exorcism and had already read over half of it when he heard the front door of the apartment open. He was about to stand up and greet his lover in the hallway when he saw Kamui stumble inside, looking quite pale and paranoid. If his twitching motions at every little sound were any proof.

Kamui stumbled towards him and unceremoniously slumped down on the couch with his face in the older man’s lap, groaning unintelligently into Subaru’s thighs. Subaru smiled, but he was also worried and started to comfortingly card his hands through the silky black locks. His bicolored eyes softening when Kamui seemed to slowly relax.

“Hey,” Subaru greeted his little love that was still hiding his pale face in his lap, “How are you holding up?”

Subaru wasn’t going to ask about the Christmas Party that Nokoru had arranged, knowing how exhausting they were if you didn’t develop a certain taste of crazy or was good with going with the flow when it came to Clamp Campus’ chairmen/-women. To those that weren’t used to the crazy? Well, they were either very exhausted or traumatized after, or even both.

Kamui answered with another groan and if possibly went even limper against Subaru’s legs.

“Okay, not so good.” Subaru said amusedly and chuckled when Kamui huffed. “Do you want some hot chocolate or hot milk with honey?”

“……’m not a child…” Kamui grumbled, thinking that his boyfriend was treating him like a petulant child. He didn’t see the smile on Subaru’s face as he continued to pet his head.

“I’m well aware of that Kamui. Especially since we have done things that I really wouldn’t do to anyone I consider a child.”

Subaru could see how Kamui’s ears turned red at that comment and how Kamui let out a sound of embarrassment as he this time turned to burrow his head into Subaru’s stomach. Making Subaru let out a huff of amusement as he tried to gently pry his stubborn lover’s arms away from him so he could go and make that hot drink. He too was craving for something sweet for once. When he finally managed to get away, he saw how Kamui snatched one of the couch’s pillows to hold on.

It didn’t take him long until he was done with the hot chocolate; while his was plain with a little sugar, Subaru had put whipped cream and marshmallows into Kamui’s mug. He carefully walked back into the living room with the mugs, not wanting to spill the hot liquid. Putting down the mugs on the living room table, he saw that his little love had started to nod off. Usually Subaru would let Kamui sleep after finishing his exams, since he has the bad habit of skipping on sleep or meals when he had exams or tests coming up, if Subaru wasn’t there to make sure that he went to sleep or ate at least one meal together with him.

Shaking his small lover’s shoulder to wake him up a little more, but Kamui just grumbled and continued to doze off. Subaru considered his options and decided to have a little fun with waking Kamui up, since usually it was always Kamui that woke up earlier because Kamui had school in the mornings. He turned the younger male so that Kamui was on his back and climbed over the relaxed boy.

Leaning down, Subaru kissed those luscious pink lips that let out small puffs of air. Violet eyes opened wide at the sudden kiss. Kamui had nearly fallen asleep and had thought that his mismatch-eyed lover would let him sleep but he was surprised when he felt the couch’s cushions suddenly dip deeper and even more so when he was suddenly kissed. A yelp escaped his vocal chords and it was muffled by the tongue inside his mouth that had taken its chance to plunge into his mouth.

When Subaru was sure that Kamui was wide awake, he broke the kiss and nonchalantly sat back up and handed his little love the mug with hot chocolate. Confusing Kamui all the meanwhile at the sudden stop.

Kamui gingerly sat up and accepted the mug, ignoring the heat that had gathered in his stomach. He was getting used to Subaru’s teasing nature and knew that the man was as stubborn as himself sometimes.

Kamui sipped at the hot chocolate and licked his upper lip when some whipped cream got it. The drink was perfectly sweetened to his tastes and he almost moaned when the warmth from the drink started to warm up his lethargic body. The hot drink, the droning of the television that his lover had switched on, and the warm body next to him, made Kamui slowly relax and forget the previous happenings that evening.

(Kamui swore to himself to never get dragged to another party arranged by Nokoru. At least not right after exams.)

After finishing his drink, Kamui felt pleasantly warm and fell asleep with his head resting against Subaru’s shoulder. Listening to his lover’s soft breathing and some documentary playing on some channel that had captured Subaru’s attention.

Subaru felt Kamui’s head rest against his shoulder and could hear when he fell asleep. Carefully and gently did he make Kamui lie down on the couch and retrieved a blanket to place over the sleeping male before sitting back down and placing Kamui’s head on his lap. Absentmindedly combing his hand through the black locks as he continued to watch a documentary about the survivors after an earthquake and a tsunami.

It wasn’t long until he himself was starting to tire after the documentary finished and Subaru used the remote control to shut off the tv and gently took the couch’s blanket off of Kamui, who shivered at the sudden cold. Subaru was used to picking Kamui up whenever he fell asleep and usually wouldn’t wake up until hours later. Especially if he was as tired as now.

Subaru deposited his lover on their bed and took off the teen’s school uniform and left him in his underwear. It would get too hot under the comforter with their combined body heat. He then took off his own clothes before spooning Kamui with his chest pressed against the boy’s back and wraps an arm around Kamui to press their bodies closer and closed his eyes.

* * *

Kamui woke up, still drowsy from his dream. He couldn’t remember what he had dreamed of, just that it had been weird and good. He shifted in the hold on him. Not really surprised finding himself in the bed instead of wherever he fell asleep, knowing that it had been Subaru who had moved him.

He shifted again, feeling oddly uncomfortable in his still sleep hazed mind. Not immediately finding the reason why. He could perceive an odd wetness between his legs and realized that he must have had another wet dream. It hadn’t been the first time and it didn’t bother him until he felt a warm breathe caress the back of his neck. In response he shivered slightly, slowly realizing that he, for the first time since he had started living together with his boyfriend, Kamui had a wet dream in the presence of Subaru.

An embarrassed blush rose on his cheeks.

Even if they had done a lot worse together, Kamui still felt embarrassed and carefully extracted himself from the warm arms and hastily took a pair of clean boxers from their cupboard before quietly rushing out of the room and into the living room before entering the bathroom.

Usually Kamui and Subaru would shower together if they both would sleep in, and today was such a day, but Kamui was a little too embarrassed for having had a wet dream right beside his lover. Who he was sexually active with. Even if Kamui knew that Subaru wouldn’t even bat an eyelid if he had known.

Kamui was in the middle of showering when he felt someone hug him from behind. Knowing who it was, he didn’t even struggle as the other started washing his hair and closed his eyes as he let his lover – who was probably still half-asleep – do as he wanted. Kamui let out a quiet gasp when he felt the hands starting to wash his body and rubbed his sensitive chest accidently before lowering to his stomach and then his arms and back. There they started to fondle his rear and Kamui was starting to wonder if Subaru really was asleep.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a finger slide inside him while another hand gripped his shaft.

“A-aaah…S-Subaru…” Kamui’s moans echoed through the bathroom as he felt the hands move and he had to place his own hands on the wall to support himself. The finger hit his sweet spot before another entered and started stretching him, mewling every time those fingers paused to rub his prostate. At the same time the thumb would rub the spot right under the head of his cock. Another finger entered and the Kamui could feel the burn of the stretch, trying to cling to the wall to keep himself standing.

Subaru had actually woken up before Kamui. But he had been too comfortable to move. It was about half an hour later that he felt Kamui shudder against him and he curiously peeked at his younger lover’s face. It was flushed and Kamui was panting hard. At first he almost thought that his boyfriend was having a nightmare. At least until Kamui shuddered again and gasped before he tensed briefly and then relaxed. Subaru could recognize that reaction from anywhere. He shifted his hold slightly to slightly brush his hand down to the front of Kamui’s boxers. As the man expected, he felt a warm wetness seeping through the cloth.

Kamui woke up briefly after that and Subaru pretended to be asleep to see what his little love would do. At first Kamui had looked sleepy and snuggled closer to Subaru, who had to hold back a groan as his manhood was pressed against the boy’s soft rear. It took a little while but soon it seemed like Kamui realized what kind of dream he had had in Subaru’s presence.

As Subaru predicted, Kamui squirmed out of his arms and left the bed after silently opening their cupboard where their underwear were to take out a clean pair of boxers before exiting their bedroom to probably go to the bathroom to wash off the evidence from his dream. When Subaru was sure that Kamui was out of the room, he slowly sat up and stretched his back.

The man also got off the bed and went out to walk towards the bathroom. He also felt like taking a shower since he had forgone to do it the previous evening. Softly he opened the door and saw that Kamui was in the middle of showering.

Quickly he took of his own boxers off and opened the shower door. He was slightly intrigued that Kamui didn’t seem to be bothered when he entered. Like he was used to it. Well, he probably was, Subaru thought, having vague memories of showering together in the mornings sometimes when he was still half-asleep.

Kamui seemed to go pliant in his hands as he washed the soft hair and when his hands roamed over his torso and back. Even when he intentionally rubbed the chest area a little harder than necessary. Hearing the boy gasp silently at the touch. Though Kamui tensed slightly when he started to grope the soft mounds. Kamui probably realized that he was quite conscious by now as he slowly inserted a finger inside his lover’s lower entrance while his other hand went to grip Kamui’s cock. Slowly starting a rhythm that had his love moaning loudly.

When he saw that his young lover had a hard time standing and withdrew his fingers and hand from Kamui and turned the boy to face him while he pressed his boyfriend back towards the wall. He lifted those pale thighs to wrap around his waist. Kamui instinctively wrapped his legs around Subaru while circling his arms around the other neck. Leaning in for a kiss, which the man reciprocated before breaking it.

Subaru made sure that he had a good grip on Kamui and his back was supported by the wall as he let one go of one thigh to properly position his cock against his lover’s hole. He gripped the thigh again and slowly lowered Kamui down onto his arousal.

They both groaned into each other’s mouths when Subaru entered Kamui.

“Ahh…haaah…nnnggghhh…! Subaru! Subaru!” Kamui mewled when he started thrusting into him. Carefully, so Subaru wouldn’t drop his lover and let the water of the shower rain down on their heated bodies.

“Haahh…nnnggghhh! Kamui… touch yourself…let me see how you make yourself come.” Kamui’s blush burned brighter, even though he had done it before it seemed like it didn’t get any easier than the last time. Slowly, he loosened his right arm from his lover’s neck to reach down between their torsos to grip himself inside his palm. Biting his lip, Kamui started to move his hand in the same pace as Subaru’s hips.

Subaru leaned forward to mouth at the pale throat, lightly biting the skin. The sudden pain made Kamui gasp out. The older man then licked and sucked at the bitemark in apology. Subaru was slightly speeding his pace up, while moaning his little love’s name, while he felt those tight walls clamp down on him every time he withdrew and only loosened a little when he pushed back in.

“Ahhh… Does it…haah…fe-feel good… Nghh…! Kamui?” The teen nodded. Kamui did feel good every time they were intimate like this. Subaru always made sure that he wouldn’t be in pain and knew how to pleasure him.

“I-It feels… hmmnngh…good!”

Their slow pace built up the heat in their groins and soon they both neared the edge. Kamui leaned down to coax Subaru away from his neck and into a kiss. They languidly kissed while they let the water hit their bodies.

“Subaru…I’m gonna cum…!” Kamui warns his boyfriend between kisses.

“Me too, Kamui…” Right after that, it felt like Kamui’s walls had an iron grip on his cock as the boy came in his own hand and between their torsos. Subaru had enough of a sense to pull out and grind his arousal against Kamui before he too ejaculated. His cum covering Kamui and mixing with the boy’s.

The water from the shower immediately washed away the proof of their coupling as they both panted harshly. Subaru gently lowered Kamui back to the floor, still holding onto him so that he wouldn’t fall. Kamui was glad for the arms around him, otherwise he would have probably fallen down, since his legs felt like cooked noodles.

“That was quite an enjoyable good morning call.” Subaru said with a smile as he leaned down to place a sweet kiss against Kamui’s lips.

“Mmmhh,” Kamui blushed at the comment but hummed in agreement against his lover’s lips, “Morning, Subaru.”

“Good morning, Kamui,” he greeted back, still smiling, before letting go of Kamui so he could do what a shower was meant to help with.

Kamui leaned on the wall, resting on it while watching the older man wash himself free from their morning activities.

“Enjoying the sight?” Subaru asked as he felt his little love’s eyes on him as he washed his hair.

“Yes…” Kamui shyly agreed, surprising Subaru at the honesty. Making a pink blush appear on his cheeks. He swiftly pecked Kamui on his forehead before picking the smaller male up and put him down in front of the sink where their toothbrushes were.

After brushing their teeth, Subaru picked Kamui up one more time, ignoring the other’s protest over how he could walk on his own and how Kamui tried to snatch up his dirty boxers.

Placing his lover down on their bed, Subaru gave Kamui one of his button-ups. It would be needed after he managed to see Kamui’s back. Which was red from rubbing against the shower wall.

“Turn your back towards me,” he gently requested and Kamui did it gingerly. Careful of with his back now that the adrenaline and endorphins had worn off and he could feel the slight pain from his raw skin.

Subaru took out some Aloe Vera gel to put gently rub on Kamui’s back. Kamui flinched when the cold semi-liquid came in contact with his burning skin but relaxed when he got used to it. He then put on his lover’s shirt, knowing it would be too big on him and most unlikely to irritate his already bruised skin.

“I guess we shouldn’t have any more shower wall sex if your back gets this hurt always.”

Kamui flushed slightly and muttered a soft ‘pervert’ under his breathe only to hear the man behind him to mock sigh.

“I know. But you love this pervert either way.” Kamui feels Subaru embracing him gently from behind, making sure not to press too hard on the sensitive skin of his back.

“That I do,” he answered with a quirk of his lips and easily turned around to peck his lover on the chin, “I love you, Subaru.”

Kamui got a kiss on his temple in return.

“I love you too, my Kamui.”

* * *

Later that day when Kamui knew that his lover had finally left the apartment for his next job, he immediately stripped out of the shirt and put on some casual slim-fit, light blue, jeans and a purple knitted sweater with a black undershirt underneath it. Afterwards he searched for his wallet and keys while making sure that all the lights were switched off before he put on his beige winter parka jacket with a hood that had a fur lining and his dark brown winter boots.

Kamui made sure that he locked the front door and that he had everything he needed before walking down the stairs. The former Leader of the Seals didn’t really like elevators, not after the Promised Year. His paranoia prevented him from feeling safe inside the small compartment, especially since Fuuma had once attacked him while he was in one together with Sorata. Falling with the other Seal inside a sealed small compartment for several meters was not fun. Sorata had managed to blast away the upper part of the elevator so they would be able to jump out. Which fortunately was in time, because a few seconds later and they would have both become flat pancakes on the ground. That was not the way Kamui wanted to leave this world.

The teen was okay with them now, at least somewhat, but he still preferred to take the stairs whenever he could.

Kamui was going to go to the mall today. The same one that he and Subaru had gone to when they bought their bed. The same one where Karen works at. The Fire Mistress had a day off today and she had promised to help Kamui find a Christmas present for the onmyouji before she went to Hokkaido the next day with Yuuto and the Aoki family.

“I’m sure that Subaru-san would be quite happy with you all dressed up and all those goods in the bag, Kamui-kun.” The cosmetic clerk told him as they walked through the first floor of the mall, seeing if any of the shops caught Kamui’s attention.

Kamui tried to will the burn that appeared in his face away as he remembered those bags that Karen had given him and Subaru.

“T-those **things **are something that y-you g-gave us. I want to give Subaru something that I got specifically for him. Not something that someone else gave him…”

Karen giggled at the cute show of possessiveness that Kamui showed with that sentence. It seems like it was not only the Sakurazukamori that was possessive over Kamui. The younger spiritualist was as possessive over his older lover just as much the man was over him.

During their time in the mall, Karen tried to get Kamui into trying some skirts, dresses or cosplay outfits. Kamui thought that she had an unhealthy obsession with dressing him up in indecent outfits and stated as much to the older Seal’s amusement. Karen on the other hand just had a fun time riling up the younger boy. She likes seeing Kamui acting his age when she teases him and see him so in love with someone. Her eyes softened when she saw Kamui look through a shelf of clocks. Unfortunately, so were the clocks way too over his price range.

It wasn’t until they came to the winter section that something caught Kamui’s eyes. It was a dark green cashmere muffler with matching gloves. Kamui knew that Subaru probably wouldn’t use the gloves, but the mismatch-eyed man’s old muffler had gotten ripped into shreds when it had gotten caught onto a branch in the middle of him subduing a rampaging spirit. And Subaru had lightly grumbled over the fact but hadn’t had the time to buy a new one yet.

Kamui could picture the muffler perfectly on Subaru, and his face flushed when he realized that he had been daydreaming while staring at the green garment. Garnering him some attention from the other customers. Karen hid a giggle behind her hand when Kamui came back to earth. Thinking that it was cute how the boy zoned out when he found the one thing he wanted to give to his lover.

“That muffler really would look good on Subaru-san. Don’t you also think so Kamui-kun?” Kamui nodded in agreement, not bothering to hide the slight flush on his cheeks and determinedly walked towards the cashier to pay for the garments.

“Would you like me to wrap it up for you, sir?” the cashier asked Kamui after he had paid.

“Yes, please.” Kamui nodded and watched the woman wrap the muffler and gloves into a dark blue present paper with silvery Christmas trees on it and put on a silver ribbon on it. Kamui received the bag with his lover’s present in it and thanked the cashier before returning to Karen’s side.

The older Dragon of Heaven smiled at him and they decided to go to a café in the building. As they walked there, they were joined by Yuuto, who had planned to have an impromptu lunch date with Karen. The dirty blonde haired man wasn’t too disappointed that Kamui would be joining them since he hadn’t told his date that he would be coming by.

Kamui ordered a café au lait with some simple sandwiches and a cake slice as dessert. Karen ordered a salad with black tea and a tiramisu cake. Yuuto on the other hand wanted some pasta, a glass of water, a strawberry sundae and a double shot espresso. The youngest of them had grimaced at Yuuto’s last choice, remembering when he had tried tasting it from his lover’s cup once. It had been too bitter for his tastes.

“So, Kamui-kun,” Yuuto began while they waited for their orders, “How have you been since the last time I saw you?”

Kamui inadvertently recalled the last time he had seen Yuuto and inwardly blushed. Hoping that the bureaucrat hadn’t mentioned what had happened that day to Karen.

“I have been fine, Kigai-san.” Kamui tried to keep a calm face but the mischievous look on the blonde man’s face made it hard. 

“It really was a coincidence to walk in on one of your dates with Sumeragi-kun. I nearly didn’t recognize you.” A chuckle passed the man’s lips and Karen was starting to get interested in the ongoing conversation.

“Eh? You didn’t tell me that Yuuto-kun. When did that happen?” Karen mock pouted at the older Dragon, who put his hands up playfully in surrender as if to placate her.

“It happened in the beginning of November, right before our own date.”

Karen clapped her hands at that.

“That would have been a perfect opportunity for us to have a double date!”

“I don’t think that Sumeragi-kun would have liked the idea at the time. Kamui-kun too, I guess.” Kamui nodded in agreement and added his own two cents in.

“Subaru and I were busy buying things for the apartment since we both had recently moved into it!”

Karen looked curious before she seemed to realize something and smiled at Kamui.

“I do recall seeing an interesting pair in November while I was working. I could only see their backs but I clearly saw a young and beautiful girl with long black hair in a green top and a white skirt. She was accompanied by quite a tall and handsome older man dressed in grey jeans and a forest green button-up with a black vest over it and a top hat .”

Kamui stiffened slightly at the sentence.

“The only reason I remembered them was because some of my co-workers mentioned that the man had heterochromatic eyes. Yes, his right eye was a golden color while his left was an emerald green. There is not many people in Japan that have those kind of eyes.” The woman sighed dreamily and looked amusingly at Kamui, who was inwardly sweating in his seat.

“The others also told me that the young female accompanying him had some very beautiful and natural colored violet eyes. People who have that eye color naturally are maybe just as few.”

Kamui was definitely sweating now and gave a wobbly smile at his fellow Dragon of Heaven, trying to act oblivious.

“O-oh. Those kind of eyes are not really common. What a coincidence!”

“Kamui-kun…” Karen was definitely amused now and decided to tease Kamui with the presents she had gotten for the two raven haired males, “Well, at least now I know that those items inside the bags won’t be left unused~!”

That did it and Kamui’s face burned into a bright crimson and spluttered incoherently. Making both his older companions smile at him amusedly. They both truly was a match made in heaven with their similar streak of mischievousness.

Luckily, so did the waitress reappear with their orders and they all chatted about Kamui’s time in school, Karen’s current work and some of her more interesting customers, the shenanigans of Yuuto’s workplace and all his female fans. The older couple also managed to get some more teasing in that almost went completely over Kamui’s head. And both adults decided to not tease him anymore, when he unashamedly used the kicked puppy look on them.

All in all so did Kamui enjoy his time at the mall. They went to look at more things but nothing really caught Kamui’s attention. Though he did see Karen text someone a few times. Probably Yuuto who had gone back to his office. The Fire Mistress still did try to get Kamui in new outfits, while she failed to get him into the skirts and dresses, she did manage to convince the violet-eyed raven to try on those meant for males. The magenta haired woman also got him to try on a pair of black leather pants.

Kamui did like them and thought that they looked good on him. He also got a few whistles of appreciation from random passersby which made him turn pink in embarrassment when he showed how they looked on him to Karen. He had quickly retreated back to the safety of the fitting room where he felt safe from other people’s gazes and changed back to his usual pants and clothes.

His face was still a little pink when he got out and gave the leather pants that he had tried on to the person who was guarding the fitting rooms. Kamui looked around the store to see where Karen was, but when he found her in the women’s underwear section…

Yeah, Kamui was not going to open that can of worms anytime soon. Slowly he backed away but two slim arms caught his left arm, and violet eyes nervously turned towards the person that caught him, who had a foxlike smile on their face.

“Come on Kamui-kun! I saw some that would fit you perfectly well!” Karen said softly as she dragged the teen towards the underwear section and showed the teen a pair of lavender panties.

Kamui hoped the ground would swallow him whole when he subconsciously saw a pair of females giggle at the sight of the extremely red boy with an older beautiful woman, who was holding up a pair of risqué panties.

* * *

Kamui hid the present inside his room in an unpacked box full of some things he had managed to save from his house in Okinawa after it had burned down. It was just in time as he heard the front door open.

“I’m home!”

“Welcome back, Subaru!” Kamui greeted back from inside the room and quickly closed the closet. Just in time as Subaru peeked into the room to see Kamui looking in one of the few albums that he possessed. His mother had apparently sent Tokiko copies of their photos. His aunt had made albums of the few photos she had gotten from Tooru. He had found them while hiding Subaru’s present and had been looking through them before putting the present inside the box.

“Albums?” Subaru questioned as he saw what the boy was looking at, “Where did you find these?” Subaru knew that the boy only had a few things from his home in Okinawa since it had burned down when his mother died.

He walked towards the teen and sat down beside his young boyfriend, curious to see how Kamui looked like as a child. Kamui flipped to the first page where there was a photo of him and his mother when he was still a newborn. Subaru inwardly melted at the sight of the sleeping baby with chubby cheeks and limbs and only a small tuft of black hair on the head.

Kamui’s mother was holding him inside her arms while he was wrapped inside a baby blue blanket with his name stitched on into the corner. Tooru was smiling gently down at the baby in her arms while he slept.

Subaru smiled at the image.

“You looked quite cute as a baby. Well, you are still quite cute.” The man complimented and watched through the corner of his eye that Kamui flushed slightly.

“I’m not cute…” Kamui mumbled back but continued to flip to the next page.

The next picture was a closeup of Kamui napping on his blue blanket in a matching baby overall. The picture under it showed a similar photo but this time Kamui’s face was scrunched up. On the other page there was an image of Kamui lying on his back, but this time he was wide awake and looking right back at the camera with wide, big and wondrous eyes. Subaru almost, almost, cooed at the sight.

“Sorry, I take that back…” Kamui turned towards him and looked slightly hurt before he blushed cherry red when Subaru continued, completely serious, “You are extremely cute. So much it’s almost criminal.”

Kamui spluttered at the overtop compliment.

That evening they looked through the albums that Kamui’s aunt had left him and Subaru had been convinced that his lover was truly the cutest thing in the world. No matter how much Kamui protested that he wasn’t cute.

Kamui wanted to see photos of Subaru in his childhood too. But he couldn’t muster up the courage to ask him since he didn’t want to rip open the wounds that was starting to heal. Though he really did want to see Subaru in his teenage years when his sister had forced him to wear her clothes. Although he also wouldn’t mind seeing the current Subaru in women’s clothes.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Subaru’s eyebrows furrowed a little while they were eating dinner and looked suspiciously at Kamui, who pretended to not notice his lover’s inquisitive stare.

“Kamui…”

“What is it, Subaru?” Kamui tried to look as clueless as possible, and slightly widened his eyes to look more innocent. Violet eyes keenly saw the older man’s eyebrow twitch visibly at his expression.

“It’s not going to happen.” The older man deadpanned.

“One day, Subaru. One day I will be able to make you do it.”

* * *

OMAKE TWO 

Subaru was in the middle of working when his phone vibrated. Signaling that he had a new text. He was already done with mapping out the place and thought that he could take a small break and took his phone out of his pocket.

Black-green eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw that it was from Karen.

**From Kasumi Karen:**

** _Subaru-san! I’m reporting about the _ ** **thing_ you wanted me to tell you about! Unfortunately so was it a no go. But! I have some other goods for you instead!_**

** **

Subaru remember that he had asked the red-haired woman if she could tell him if she saw anything that would catch Kamui’s attention. He knew that Kamui was going out to see Karen at the mall before the female went to Hokkaido for Christmas Holidays. Subaru would have done it himself, but he hadn’t had time to go out with Kamui during the day and when he usually came back from a job he was always tired after using his powers if there was a spirit or from dealing with his clients or from his travels.

And the most important thing. Kamui wasn’t the type to window shop for himself. No, if the teen wanted something he would never tell Subaru and try to buy it himself. Even if it took him some time. Kamui was that stubborn. Every time Subaru payed for something, Kamui would insist on paying him back, despite telling him that it was okay and that he could afford it easily. Kamui had even insisted paying him for living together with him. Subaru had put his foot down and told him sternly that he didn’t need to but if Kamui wanted then he could pay him back by using his body.

Kamui had looked too shocked at that and then flushed red. It only took Subaru a few moments to understand why and he too turned red, correcting what he meant. He had meant to say that Kamui can pay him back by doing the chores, like cooking and cleaning. Subaru was capable of cleaning but he could only make some simple dishes without burning his kitchen down.

(Subaru had tried once to make something one level above his skill level and it had ended in a disaster. In the end so had Kamui helped him to make it.)

Well, back to his current problem. He had no idea what to get Kamui for Christmas. They both had decided to stay home at the apartment instead of going out on the 25th though they would go out for in the evening on Christmas Eve to see the lights in Roppongi. They would also exchange presents on Christmas Day and bake a strawberry cake together on the Eve.

Or more like Kamui would bake it and Subaru would help him with minor things. Like cutting the strawberries or whip the cream. Hopefully he wouldn’t accidently cut himself or drop the whipped cream. It had happened before. Kamui had panicked and forbidden him from stepping inside the kitchen if it wasn’t for heating food up or making tea and coffee until his hand was healed. Or if Kamui was there to oversee what he was doing .

Ah. He was trying to get his mind off that he had only a little time left to get Kamui something for Christmas and he still had no idea what to get his lover. Especially since the only Dragon, other than himself, that spent time with Kamui the most was Karen. If the red-haired woman couldn’t find anything that caught Kamui’s attention then it was most likely hopeless for him to find something that Kamui would like.

Kamui didn’t really have any hobbies, if you didn’t count taking naps and studying. Though his young lover did like to read books. Unfortunately, or fortunately, did Kamui read almost anything, but none of his favorite authors or novel series would release a new book before Christmas so a that option had already been crossed out.

Subaru heard his phone ping again.

**From Kasumi Karen:**

** _Here are the goods I promised you, Subaru-san ^^_ **

** **

** _Image_330, Image_331. …, Image_33X_ **

** **

Subaru saw several images pop up after that. With curiosity gnawing at him, Subaru opened the photos and saw that they were pictures of Kamui inside the mall, looking at several different things. But it was the last image that made Subaru’s jaw almost drop. It was his lover from behind. In tight leather pants. Accentuating all the hidden curves that Kamui’s usual clothes always hid. He swallowed heavily, both his possessiveness over other people seeing his lover in those enticing garments and the bout of arousal that shot through him.

This wasn’t the time to think of his personal issues while he is working. Though, now he at least had gotten an idea of what to get Kamui for Christmas after seeing a certain picture. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way too early Christmas chapter ^^;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference. I'm not quite sure how they celebrate Christmas in Japan. I like only know that Christmas Eve is usually spent with lovers or friends. 
> 
> I also know that it is more of a festive event than a christian celebration since they are believers of shintoism or buddhism mostly. (Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

Kamui woke up to the feeling of kisses peppering his face. Groaning sleepily, he tried to snuggle deeper into the warmth of the comforter, not wanting to open his eyes yet. Especially since he didn’t have school or work and didn’t need to wake up early for once.

But the kisses didn’t stop and soon so could the sleepy youth no longer ignore them and his heavy eyelids opened slowly. The fuzzy colors he saw initially focused the longer he held his eyes open and soon he could see his lover’s mismatched eyes. Golden and emerald eyes were looking at him softly and a gentle smile on pale pink lips.

“Merry Christmas Kamui.” Greeted his most beloved person with a sleep husky voice that sent pleasant shivers through his spine. Even if it had almost been two months since he had started to permanently live together with Subaru, Kamui still wasn’t used to waking up to someone beside him. He had been alone for so long.

“Merry Christmas, Subaru…” Kamui managed to sleepily mumble before he closed his eyes again, planning to fall back into slumber once again.

Subaru, who saw what the younger raven was planning to do, chuckled in amusement and flopped down onto his little love, feeling the boy’s feeble attempts of struggling underneath him before going slack and whining sleepily.

“Subaruuu…” Said man smiled into the black-blue locks and pressed one more kiss to the strands before rising up from the bed.

“Well, if you are that sleepy, I guess I will have to make breakfast today then…”

“NO!” Kamui shot up from the bed, all traces of sleep vanishing as he thought of the horrors of what would happen if he let Subaru make any food. They – especially Subaru – was lucky that they still hadn’t gotten food poisoned the few times the mismatch-eyed man had decided to cook.

Kamui scrambled out of the bed and hastily followed his lover that was already in the kitchen. Only to fall down when he saw that the older man was just drinking a cup of coffee while leaning against the kitchen counter. None of the kitchenware in sight. Meaning; his cunning boyfriend had tricked him to lure him out of bed the fastest and most effective way.

(There’s no way that Kamui would let Subaru be alone in the kitchen after last time, when he almost cut his finger off while chopping vegetables making Kamui panic at the sight.)

Subaru just smiled at the rumpled form of his little love. Who was picking himself up from the floor. His dual-colored eyes taking in the naturally pale skin of Kamui’s collarbones that was teasingly peeking out from the too large sleeping shirt that the teen was wearing. The black locks were in a worse disarray than usual and there were more cowlicks than usual sprouting out in every direction. Subaru had the sudden urge to card his fingers through the soft strands and fix them into place.

“Subaruu~!” Kamui whined. He could have stayed much longer in bed if he hadn’t believed his boyfriend’s hoax and continued to sleep. He could see in the corner of his peripheral vision those mesmerizing heterochromatic eyes rolling themselves in fondness.

“It’s already over ten in the morning. If you sleep anymore you won’t be able to sleep later at night.” Subaru paused for a moment. “If, of course, you had planned not to sleep during the night…”

Kamui blushed at the insinuation. And hastily shook his head in denial.

“N-No! I-I didn’t plan anything like **that**!”

One eyebrow quirked upwards at that, remembering the bags that he had found earlier.

“You didn’t?” he asked with sad puppy-dog eyes, Kamui flushed deeper when he saw Subaru’s expression. Immediately turning around to avoid giving in to the unusually cute and sad face Subaru was making that moment.

“Let’s bake that cake now!” Kamui exclaimed and went towards the bathroom to take a quick shower and change into clean clothes to escape.

Or well, tried to, as he felt arms circle around him and a warm chest press against his back, feeling hot air hit his ear and neck. Instinctively he tilted his head to the side to make it easier for the nose and lips that nuzzled the side of his neck.

“Well, if you don’t have anything planned then maybe I will take an early Christmas present right now.” The whisper caressed his skin with hot air and Kamui shivered at the feeling.

“W-we can’t! We still have to bake the cake and then go to out to be on time for our reservation!”

He was released with a final suck to his neck and rushed into the bathroom to hide his flaming face. The sound of his lover’s chuckle following him.

* * *

Subaru coughed as the flour poofed up into his nose and face as he shifted the white powder – to make it lighter – into the bowl. Meanwhile, Kamui was still measuring the ingredients and making sure that they truly had everything they needed one more time before cracking the eggs and putting the sugar inside the same bowl and mixing them together until they became white and porous.

Subaru had put the baking powder and vanilla sugar inside the same bowl as the flour and mixed them together carefully with a spoon as Kamui poured the melted butter inside the egg-sugar mix and blended them together and then poured the milk inside. They then combined the ingredients to blend it into an even mix before pouring it into the already prepared cake form and put it inside the pre-heated oven.

Kamui then prepared some tea for them to have as they waited and washed a some of the bowls so he could use them again to make the cream that would be between the cake layers together with the red berries.

Together they drank the tea as they waited for the batter to bake for twenty-five minutes before taking it out and turning it around so the top would be as flat as the bottom as they let it cool down. Kamui did make sure to carefully cut the cake into two layers and trimmed them before they cooled down completely. Kamui then got the whip cream out, while Subaru plugged the electronic mixer in and got the bowl as he received the carton and put the cream in the bowl while pouring a little sugar in to sweeten it. Kamui, meanwhile, started to cut the strawberries and make the vanilla mustard that would be between the two layers together with the sliced strawberries.

He did keep a close eye on the older man that was concentrated on making the whipped cream and to not spill anything or push the bowl over. Kamui ducked his head to hide the emerging smile on his face. This was the first time they were baking something together since they had started living together and it filled Kamui with a warmth that he had long forgotten. The atmosphere between them reminded him of when he and his mother would sometimes bake together when they secretly celebrated something important.

When they both were done and the layers were suitably cooled, Kamui generously smeared the vanilla custard on the bottom layer before placing the strawberry slices meticulously in the cream. Then he carefully put the top layer on and then used the whipped cream to make a crumb coat before piping the rest of the cream on the sides.

Both males then put whole strawberries on the top and small mounds of whipped cream between them. They then put tooth picks on the surface so they could use plastic to cover the cake before putting it into the fridge to let it rest. Afterwards they cleaned the kitchen and all the bowls. Making sure that every surface in the kitchen is clean from cake remnants.

After taking quick showers and changing clothes, they then migrated towards the front door and put on their winter coats, they had a dinner reservation to get to and later they would take a walk in Roppongi to see the Christmas lights lighting up the park. Subaru had gotten the dinner reservation as a Christmas/Thank-You gift from a(n), accidental, client, who owned a restaurant chain throughout the country.

From what Kamui had heard from Subaru, so had his client, an older woman in her middle thirties, suffered from the spirit of a stalker that had died in her youth after committing suicide. The stalker spirit had then continued to haunt her for over fifteen years, driving away all her friends and her long-term lover from high school. She even had to distance herself from her own parents and siblings in fear of them getting hurt from all the inexplainable accidents her other associates had suffered from just by being near her. The only good thing for her was that it had turned her into a successful business woman while she kept her distance from everyone else. Not letting anyone close to her for all those years when strange and unexplainable accidents happened around her.

So, when Subaru had happened to pass her on the streets and seen the hovering malevolent spirit hanging around her, he had quietly and politely led the woman to a quiet place where he could free her from the very persistent stalker. When Subaru had explained to her why she and her beloveds had suffered, the restaurant owner had collapsed by the information that it had been someone she hadn’t even really known had tried — and somewhat succeeded — to ruin her life and by relief that she finally could start living her life to its full vibrancy again.

After recovering the lady had fervently thanked the onmyouji and had practically given him a free-pass to eat for free wherever one of her restaurants were and whenever he wanted, for life. That was how grateful she was and when Subaru had refused her offer, the older woman had practically bullied him to at least accept her offer of a Christmas dinner for two on Christmas Eve.

She hadn’t even blinked when Subaru’s wallet had fallen out of his pocket and a photo of him and Kamui was seen with the teen was sleeping in his arms on the couch in the dorm house after they had watched a movie. Apparently being so busy with work had made her meet people from all walks of life and wasn’t even bothered that Subaru seemed to have a male lover almost ten years younger than himself. She told him she has met a couple that has a twenty-year age gap between them and the wife had still been in high school when they had started seeing each other.

In the end, Subaru had accepted her offer when she said that he and Kamui could have a private room, away from prying eyes and other people.

When Subaru and Kamui arrived at the restaurant, they were led by the maître d’ towards their reserved private room by the orders of the restaurant owner.

It was a medium large room with one wall being totally made up by windows. Showing the dark evening sky and the lights outside that were being turned on everywhere as the sun was starting to set. Currently dyeing their room with the orange dispersing sunlight until the maître d’ switched on the dim ceiling lights and lighted the candles that were on their table. Which was a small and round one that had a pure white table cloth put on it. Around the table there were also only two chairs of dark wood and surprisingly soft and comfortable cushioning.

The menus that they were given were burgundy red with old yellowing pages with the text written in old English letters with a small script in Japanese underneath the roman letters. Then the maître d’ filled their glasses with non-alcoholic red wine on Subaru’s request. Especially since Kamui was still a minor.

As their starters they chose fried shrimp roll and grilled mushrooms. They both ordered the House’s Steak that was on the menu as their main course. Which came with either fried potatoes or fries, pepper sauce and salad. Their dessert was the restaurant’s specialty, the triple chocolate lava cake.

The shrimp roll was delicious and the perfect kind of crispy and flavor, especially with the sweet-sour sauce it came with. Though, Kamui didn’t particularly like the taste of the non-alcoholic wine. So they also ordered some soda for him to sip on.

He has had alcohol before. Not counting the time at the Halloween Party that year. But before; while he still lived in Okinawa. He and some other of his delinquent friends had managed to buy some low-alcoholic beers from a grocery store with the excuse that it was for a party that their parents were holding and that they had run out of alcohol and had sent the boys out to buy them. Luckily so wasn’t the age restriction of buying alcohol and tobacco that strict out where Kamui had lived.

That had been the first time Kamui had tasted alcohol. A year before that awful time started. The 14th Summer of his life, under the bright stars on the Okinawan beach with his two friends, drinking beer while listening to his companions chattering and to the sound of the waves.

“Kamui?” His lover’s voice brought him out of his reminiscing of the past. Making him focus on the concerned eyes of his boyfriend. He felt a large hand cup his left cheek and leaned into its warmth. “Is something wrong?”

“Mnnhh,” Kamui hummed negatively, “Just remembering the past a little.”

A smile broke out on his face. Subaru felt his breath hitch as he saw the smile on Kamui’s face. It was one of the most beautiful smiles he had ever seen on his little love’s face. Soft with shyness and happiness lightning up his eyes that is filled with love as Subaru saw his own reflection inside those clear violet orbs. The older man unconsciously leaned forward to kiss that beautiful expression as it only became more entrancing as it pinked the nearer he came.

Only for them to spring apart when they heard the door open and saw that their waiter was coming in with their chosen main course. After the waiter had placed their plates in front of them and left the private room to leave them alone.

The silence between them was slightly tense. Kamui not knowing why the serene atmosphere had changed so quickly. He muttered a quiet “Itadakimasu” before he started eating his beef. He almost moaned over how delicious the beef was together with the pepper sauce. The spiciness just the right amount. He could really understand why this restaurant was one of the most booked ones in Tokyo.

A shiver ran through his back as he feels an intense gaze directed at him. His head snapping upwards as his eyes instinctively sought out for his lover’s mismatched eyes.

Subaru was slightly irked that his to-be kiss with Kamui had been interrupted. But he couldn’t have continued. He didn’t want anyone else to see Kamui as he got to see. Not even on accident. He heard his little love mutter “itadakimasu” and he also let out a quiet one before starting to eat. The silent atmosphere between them tense because of what had happened. 

_‘This wasn’t how I wanted the evening to go…’ _Subaru thought, saddened by the fact that he had soured the first day of Christmas and one of their few dates somewhere more fancy than usual. Then his ears caught – sensitive from years of training and detecting any signs of danger – the soft moan from his companion across the table. His eyes zooming in onto the pink lips around the fork and the blissful expression of his younger lover. Internally gulping, he tried to control himself from leaning over the table and to start to devour the smaller male. Which caused his eyes to become heated instead. And it seems like Kamui had noticed Subaru’s gaze as his beloved’s head suddenly snapped upwards and sought after the source of the gaze.

Silently Subaru reached over to let his thumb wipe the corner of Kamui’s lips, and briefly caressed the seam of the lips, violet eyes saw a small spot of sauce on the finger before the older man licked it. Making Kamui flush at the intense glow from the bi-colored eyes.

“Delicious.”

Kamui was pretty sure that Subaru didn’t mean the sauce.

* * *

In the end so did the atmosphere between them return to normal and they enjoyed their shared dessert before thanking the hostess and their server and went their way to look at the Christmas lights around Tokyo.

Subaru looked at the bright colors with a bittersweet feeling welling up inside himself, like he did every year since his sister’s passing. But this time it was dampened by seeing Kamui’s face glow in a multitude of colors as violet eyes took in the sight of the glowing lights surrounding them for the first time in ten years as the last time he saw them he had been too young to remember them.

They walked through the large crowds with their hands joined inside Subaru’s pocket, which was hidden from sight by how close they were walking next to each other.

Kamui had forgotten how beautiful the lights in Tokyo could be since it had been about ten years since he last saw them. And what made it a better experience to have again was that Subaru was with him this time.

(Two years ago had been tinged by sadness as the Promised Day was approaching faster by every day that had passed.)

They bought hot chocolate from an outdoor vendor and used their unentwined hands to leisurely sip from the paper cup as they walked. Their bodies pressed close to one another as they silently passed through the park and the streets.

(They avoided the Tokyo Tower, the Rainbow Bridge and the Ueno park for obvious reasons.)

Subaru then led his younger lover towards a more secluded place on higher ground, where they could see most of Tokyo and all the lights of the large capital. Suddenly whiteness started to fall down from the sky in a slow dance.

“Snow?” Kamui questioned quietly as he saw the hexagonal crystals descend down around him and Subaru, and all of Tokyo.

“The weather channel said that it would snow today. I… I used to come here with my sister and grandmother every time she took us to visit Tokyo when we were younger and still lived in Kyoto. In the summers there used to be an ice-cream truck here. I-I wanted to take you here since it had the best sight over the city where we live in. It also holds one of my fondest memories with my family. And now… with you, Kamui…”

Violet eyes looked up at the man as he confessed the reason for taking him up there. Kamui was happy that Subaru was sharing something with him from his past. His dual-eye colored lover was slowly healing but at least Subaru was trying to heal. For Kamui, for himself. For them.

Golden and emerald eyes widened as they saw the warm smile take over his younger partner’s lips as Kamui leaned forward and then upwards to place his lips on Subaru’s in a chaste kiss. Subaru had instinctively leaned a little down and also closed his eyes when he saw those beautiful violets hide behind the thin skin of the eyelids and wrapped his arms around Kamui’s waist. Kamui meanwhile put his bare hands on those cold cheeks of his boyfriend’s and cupped them to let some warmth seep into the slightly pink skin.

The kiss remained chaste as they were pressed against each other, no longer feeling the cold snow raining down on them. Not until one of the snowflakes landed on Kamui’s nose and he had to break the kiss to turn his head sideways to sneeze.

“Perhaps we should begin heading home before you catch a cold Kamui.”

Kamui knew that Subaru thought that his sneeze was adorable, since the taller man had said as much since the first time he sneezed in the man’s hearing vicinity two years ago. At first the onmyouji thought there had been a kitten nearby the gazebo, but when he looked back at Kamui and saw his pink face, the then-green-eyed Subaru had put two and two together.

Subaru wrapped his arm around Kamui’s smaller frame and together they walked back home, idly watching the snow coating their city in white.

* * *

Subaru had made Kamui take a hot bath before they would read before bed.

Inside the bathroom Kamui was having an internal battle with himself as he was staring at the bag with the heart emblem on it. He had managed to sneak it out from his room and into the bathroom. Heaving a sigh, Kamui decided to put it on. He had already done it once, so what was it if he was to do it twice, or thrice, or even more.

Carefully he put on the white cotton panties and attached the garter belts before dragging the red thigh highs onto his legs and fastened them into place. Then he put on the red dress. Because it was strapless, the fur lining sat tight on his chest area and Kamui could feel the soft and furry material rub against his nipples while his shoulders felt slightly cold from the exposure. Suppressing a shiver, Kamui put on the final pieces to complete his outfit, a Santa hat and white gloves that reached his elbows.

Seeing himself in the mirror, Kamui lamented the fact that he thought that the outfit looked good on him before making sure that nothing was out of place before taking a deep breath and opened the door. Finally ready to face his waiting lover.

* * *

Subaru was on the balcony smoking and watched the slow but thick snowfall as he waited for Kamui to join him in their shared bedroom. Reaching a hand out, Subaru felt a snowflake land on his outstretched finger and at the same time arms circled around his torso and he feels a smaller form pressing against his back.

Gold and emerald eyes unconsciously glanced downwards as he used his free hand to lay it over the smaller ones. Though his brows furrowed slightly when he felt cloth on the hands before his eyes widened as they processed what they were seeing on his lover’s hands.

Carefully he turned around, his cigarette had already burned out and was put into the ashtray that he had taken out with him. Kamui let Subaru face him but he hid his face into his lover’s collarbones as he felt the cold draft on his legs and pressed his too underdressed body into the warmth of Subaru’s. Whose body was always warm because of the magic flowing through his blood.

Subaru felt his cheeks heat up when he saw that Kamui was wearing the garments that he had found inside one of the hidden bags. His shoulders shook either from embarrassment or from the cold air, or probably both. Subaru moved to wrap his arms around the smaller frame of his dressed-up lover.

“Let’s go back inside. You’ll catch a cold dressed as cutely as you are now.”

He ushered his former Leader back inside their bedroom, closing the balcony door after himself and pushed Kamui down onto the bed. Where he lied down obediently with a beautiful blush adorning his usually cold face. Subaru centered Kamui so that the younger male would be lying in the middle of their bed with his head on the pillows. The Santa hat now askew on his head.

Subaru climbed up on the bed and between Kamui’s legs, using his forearms beside his lover’s head as support as he leaned down to touch Kamui’s lips with his own in a chaste kiss. That developed into more fervent ones the longer their mouths remained connected.

One pale hand traveled upwards from the clad thigh and under the furry hemline to reach the white cotton panties. Rubbing the bulge with his palm, making Kamui let out moans and mewls that Subaru swallowed between their kisses. The golden and emerald eyed man could feel the cloth starting to get wetter as he continued to rub the hard bulge.

Kamui could feel his shaft hardening under his lover’s palm and whined when the hand withdrew, only to groan in pleasure when he felt Subaru lowering his hips and starting to grind against him. He could feel the panties he was wearing, starting to constrain against his cock as it got stiffer inside the garment. Clinging to his erection as it got wetter by his precum.

The smooth texture of his lover’s dress pants rubbed against the skin of his thighs as their covered arousals grinded against each other. Subaru broke the kiss with a last suck to Kamui’s lower lip before he moved his lips to the smooth neck and began mouthing at the pale skin. Leaving red marks over the exposed skin.

As Subaru was busy marking his skin, Kamui somewhat got his bearings together. He couldn’t let Subaru do all the work again. Using one of his gloved hands, Kamui lightly pushed at his lover’s shoulder. Taking the cue, Subaru let himself be pushed back and positioned so that he sat on the edge of the bed with his feet touching the floor. Curiously wondering what Kamui was planning when he felt the younger male straddle his lap and softly kissed him before starting to unbutton his shirt, Kamui’s lips following the hands.

Kamui continued to kiss and lick the skin that he revealed as he opened the dark red shirt that his lover had been wearing to dinner together with a dark blue and black checkered tie. Which Subaru had taken off the moment they stepped back inside.

Kamui continued until he reached the lightly muscled stomach and raised himself up to go down on his knees between the black clad legs.

Subaru hadn’t questioned Kamui when his little love had positioned him to sit on the edge of the bed, but when he saw him kneel between his legs, leaning forward to kiss his shivering stomach. The sight of Kamui between his legs, clad in a red Santa dress was something that Subaru had thought that would only exist in his fantasies and dreams. Gold and green eyes watched as white teeth opened the button of his pants and then latched onto the pull tab to drag it down to unzip the chain.

When he was done, Kamui licked the forest green boxers right where Subaru’s erection was straining against the cloth. Subaru moaned when he felt his partner start to mouth at the outline of his cock that he could see inside his underwear. Kamui used his tongue to lick the garment and placed a kiss on the place where the head of his lover’s cock was.

Kamui bit the black band of the boxers and dragged it down, freeing the confined shaft that immediately sprung up in attention, leaving a small trail of precum on a red cheek. Beginning with kissing the hot and swelled up rod. Subaru groaned when he felt the butterfly kisses touch his heated flesh and unconsciously reached a hand down to tangle into the black locks, knocking the Santa hat away in the process.

The teen continued to tease the hard organ with small kisses and licks until he felt the hand in his hair try to urge him to take the twitching cock into his mouth. Deciding that he had teased Subaru enough and Kamui lifted his face and swirled his tongue around the head before wrapping his tongue around it and opened his mouth to take his lover into his mouth. Going slowly down and being careful of his teeth so that he wasn’t hurting Subaru.

A moan ripped out of Subaru’s throat as he felt the wet heat of Kamui’s mouth around his arousal. It had only just started but Subaru was already near the end.

Kamui noticed that his lover was holding back again. Afraid of letting go and lose control over his desires. But having lived together for over two months, and knowing the man from **that** year, Kamui somewhat knew what to say and do to make Subaru stop trying to hold back.

This would be the first time Kamui was going to make his usually kind lover lose control intentionally.

Taking his mouth off the hard shaft and licking the whole length of it up and down. Making his eyes half-lidded as he kissed the side of his lover’s hardness as he sought contact with those mismatched eyes.

“Subaru… please fuck my mouth,” he said with a breathless voice.

Eyes widened at the image currently imprinting in his mind as he processed the crude words said by his younger lover. The scene was like straight out of one of the manga series that Kamui owned. His mind went blank for a moment before his hand in Kamui’s hair tightened and slowly inserted himself inside Kamui’s oral orifice and started to move his hips.

The teen moaned when he felt the hand in his hair harshly yet gently grip his locks before he let himself willingly opened his mouth to take in his lover’s hard cock again. He could feel Subaru’s hard flesh hit the back of his throat and tears instinctively started to gather in his eyes at the strain. Kamui could feel the black trimmed pubes tickle his nose as his partner moved to go deeper into his mouth. Both of his hands went to grip at the thighs to keep some semblance of balance. Kamui rubbed his own thighs together as his own arousal seemed to get harder and rubbed against the soft material of his cotton underwear. For a moment he felt his brain shut down and his throat tightened as he silently moaned around his lover.

Subaru came with a moan of his little love’s name as he filled Kamui’s mouth with his cum. Kamui swallowed everything and waited until nothing more came out from the now softening penis before easing his head off. Panting and taking in as much air as his lungs needed. A yelp was let out when Kamui felt himself being tugged upwards and into a tight hug.

“Are you okay, Kamui?” Subaru whispered as he tried to regain his composure that had been crumbling way too often in Kamui’s presence.

Kamui squirmed slightly at the strength of the arms around him before settling in a more comfortable position before returning the embrace.

“I…” Kamui had to clear his throat when his voice came out as a hoarse whisper, “I’m fine Subaru. I asked you to do it.”

Kamui could no longer repress the blush that had wanted to appear ever since he put on the dress. Subaru pressed his lips to the side of Kamui’s head and then one chaste one to the swollen lips.

“Now let me take care of you, Kamui,” Subaru whispered against the pink lips as his hands reached down under the dress.

“N-I-it’s alright…” Kamui said as he grabbed the hands trailing up his outer thighs before whispering. “I-I already finished.”

“You…” Subaru didn’t finish the sentence as he switched their positions and pushed Kamui back down on the soft mattress. Flipping the red skirt of the dress upwards and saw the slight transparence of the white panties and the mess on Kamui’s inner thighs. Subaru surprised Kamui with his next choice of word.

“Fuck!” 

* * *

Kamui moaned sleepily as he awakened to the morning light of the winter sun. His whole body felt sore and completely drained. An arm around his waist and one under his head serving as a pillow. The familiar warmth against his back almost made Kamui fall back asleep. But something kept him from closing his eyes.

When he tried to move he immediately figured out the reason why as his face burned red. His walls unconsciously clenching on the soft organ that was still inside him. Kamui couldn’t believe that they both had fallen asleep while still connected.

His squirming seemed to have aroused the older man behind him from his slumber and groaned when he sleepily felt the warmth of his younger lover around him. Groaning he used his arm on Kamui’s waist to pull the teen closer to himself. Not knowing that he was pushing himself deeper inside, making Kamui mewl as he felt too full.

“S-Subaru. Subaru, w-wake up!” Kamui tried to wake his still sleeping lover that had a tight grip on him despite being asleep. Kamui would honestly like if he could get out of this situation without Subaru’s awareness, but the man’s strength almost never diminished even while he was unconscious.

“Nnnmmm… five more minutes…zzzzzz…” the man mumbled before he almost fell asleep again if he hadn’t felt pain on the inside of his forearm. “Ouch!”

Golden and emerald eyes opened wide at the hurt he felt in his arm and lifted his head, wildly looking around for the cause before realizing what had happened and furrowed his eyebrows.

“Oww! Why did you bite me, Kamui?”

There were red indents on his arm from Kamui’s teeth.

“B-because you’re going to fall asleep again! A-and y-you can’t! N-not right now!” Kamui couldn’t help but stutter as he tried not to move any more than he had to, especially since his body was still quite sensitive from earlier and every little movement sent stimulation through his body.

It was when Kamui moved slightly when he felt the older man shift behind that Subaru finally realized why Kamui wouldn’t let him go back to sleep as he usually did. Subaru himself didn’t understand how they could have fallen asleep like this. He must have really been tired after making love to Kamui the whole night until they both passed out from exhaustion.

“Oh.”

“T-that’s why Subaru, c-could you p-p-pull out now?” Kamui asked when his lover hadn’t moved yet.

Subaru thought about it and used his arm around Kamui’s waist to hold his hips up when he changed their positions so that Kamui was on his knees while he was behind him.

“Subaru?” Kamui questioned and shivered when his dual-color eyed lover leaned down.

“Shhh. Be still Kamui.”

Subaru slowly pulled out watching as his own release from the night overflowed out from the tight and swollen passage. He saw that his little love’s hips were shaking from the strenuous action of holding his hips up. His eyes scrunched up in embarrassment as his chest was pressed against the pillow in his arms. His cheeks, ears and shoulders were beet red. His half-dried cum trailing down the red bitten thighs.

It was an enticing view for Subaru, and as much as he wanted to continue from last night, he was quite aware how tired both he and Kamui are. After pulling out, Subaru gently gathered his Kamui up into his arms and walked out from their bedroom into the living room, passing by the kitchen and then into the corridor where the entrance to the bathroom was.

When he placed Kamui down he made sure that his upper body was leaning on the bathtub edge as support as Subaru placed his knees farther apart. Slender fingers reached towards the red entrance and gently pushed inside to scoop out one of the signs of their love making.

Kamui was too tired to react towards the fingers that were cleaning his walls. Fortunately so were the digits not meaning to arouse him but only to clean him free from his older lover’s semen. He was also getting used to letting Subaru clean him as the mismatch-eyed man wished to do most of the time. Especially since he couldn’t reach as far as Subaru’s fingers could. It was still a bit embarrassing since he could feel his manhood twitch at the feeling of those slender fingers prod at his walls, and if Subaru hadn’t wringed out every drop of release from him. Kamui was quite sure that he would have reacted to them because of his overstimulated body.

When Kamui felt that his lover was done he let out a mental sigh of relief. He let out a gasp when he was lifted again and then set down, but this time inside the bathtub that was filled with warm water and what looked like a spa bomb. Kamui felt the warm water comfort his sore muscles and he sighed in pleasure over how good it felt. Leaning into the hands that were washing his hair, closing his eyes at the gentleness of his lover’s hands in his black strands and scalp.

Subaru used the showerhead to wash away the shampoo before using the conditioner and then using water to also clean it away. He then stood up to clean himself off of any form of dried fluid and sweat before joining his smaller lover in the bathtub. Mindful of the peaceful expression Kamui was currently possessing.

He let out a chuckle when he noticed that Kamui had fallen asleep. As he positioned himself behind Kamui with the younger leaning on him. He used his hand to lean Kamui’s head to the side as he leaned down to place a kiss to the corner of those pink, swollen lips. Before he returned to his previous position and made sure that he had a solid grip on his little love as he enjoyed the bath with his slumbering partner.

* * *

“M-Merry Christmas Subaru!” Kamui had said as soon as he woke up again and had dressed in some loose clothes and retrieved the present from the room he studies in.

“I-it’s nothing big but this was the only thing that I thought would suit you.”

Subaru looked at the blue wrapping paper with silver trees that had been thrust against him, before his eyes shifted towards the fidgeting boy that sat beside him. He could see his young partner’s hands shake. His heart sank in realization that it was because of a past incident and that Kamui was subconsciously afraid of rejection.

He let out a gentle smile before accepting the present and placed it in his lap before grabbing his little love’s trembling hands.

“Thank you, Kamui.”

The expression Kamui possessed that moment made Subaru’s heart throb. He let go of the hands and reached around the boy’s smaller frame to pull Kamui towards him. A few seconds later, the youth snuggled into his embrace.

“Can I open it?” he asked, a bit eager of opening the first present that Kamui had given him. When his violet-eyed lover nodded his consent, Subaru let go of Kamui but still kept the teen right beside him on the couch.

The crinkle of paper could be heard as the onmyouji carefully opened up the wrapping paper. His mismatched eyes widening as he saw the well-made cashmere muffler and the matching gloves inside.

“Y-your old one got destroyed during work, and I saw these when I was out shopping with Karen-san. I thought that they would suit you.”

Subaru felt his whole body filling with his over surging feelings for the boy beside him. He reached for Kamui once again and kissed him squarely on the lips. The sudden force of his surge made the both of them topple over and down to the floor.

Kamui had been surprised by his lover’s sudden kiss and the force behind it that he lost his balance and fell off the couch with Subaru on top of him. Their fall broke the kiss as Subaru used his hand to protect Kamui’s head from hitting the floor. Violet and mismatched eyes met before both males burst out laughing.

That day, on Christmas Day, Kamui and Subaru spent the day watching Christmas movies, eating the cake they made the previous day and exchanging kisses as they cuddled on the couch.

* * *

OMAKE THREE: What was Kamui’s present?

Kamui looked at the big package he was given and his eyebrows rose in surprise over how big it was. He opened his mouth to protest that it was too much but when he saw those golden and emerald eyes look so hopeful, he accepted it. Opening the package, violet eyes widened when he saw what was inside.

Inside the Christmas package was a large body pillow.

“It has a battery that can warm it up from the inside during the winter when it’s cold. It can also cool itself down during the summer. You like to take naps so I thought that this would make it more comfortable for you.”

Kamui hugged the large pillow to his chest. This was the first present he had gotten since his mother’s passing.

“Thank you, Subaru.” Kamui smiled at the man in gratefulness as he cuddled the long, white body pillow with rabbit ears and eyes.

Subaru placed a hand on his mouth as he watched his lover’s snuggle with the present he had given him. It was even more cute than he had originally thought and unconsciously hid the pinkness that crept up on his cheeks at the display. Though he was a little jealous too.

Leaning forward, Subaru pushed Kamui down on the couch as he laid his head on the younger male’s chest, the pillow dropping down to the floor. He then proceeded to cuddle with his lover for the rest of the day. Pretending that he wasn’t being jealous of a pillow.

* * *

OMAKE FOUR: New Year’s Eve

Kamui couldn’t restrain the tears that fell down his cheeks. He had been able to smile during Christmas because he had been together with Subaru. But that day was Fuuma’s death anniversary. It was also Sorata’s and Aoki’s death day. From the Dragons of Earth it was Nataku and Satsuki that had passed away that day. The former Sakurazukamori had passed away in November.

He had spent the day by Subaru’s side as Subaru mourned for his first love and the man, whose love had tormented him for nine years. It had been the second year since that night on Rainbow Bridge. Since Subaru became the new Sakurazukamori. They had spent the day inside in silence. All Kamui could have done was to be there for his lover.

Last year he had also cried into his pillow as he clearly recalled that painful year.

Subaru was silently panicking as he listened to Kamui crying. The teen had refused to eat and even drink. He hadn’t seen Kamui like this since the first day he had seen the boy. Moonlight shining down on an a bloody Kamui as he clutched the head of his first love. It had been such a beautifully tragic scene that one would usually only see in movies. But Subaru had seen it. That image was forever ingrained in his mind as was the how Kamui looked when he went into a catatonic state.

This was pretty close to that time and Subaru had no idea what to do since he wasn’t the best role model for these things. He had tried to just touch Kamui’s shoulder but the boy had flinched away. Subaru tried not to feel hurt by the action, knowing that Kamui wouldn’t usually shy away from his touch, but this time Kamui was too immersed into the past that he couldn’t even recognize him.

“Kamui, come on. You need to at least drink something.” He placed the rim of the glass to the dry lips. He didn’t like the empty look in the usually fierce eyes. He wanted to erase that look on Kamui’s face.

Kamui let Subaru tilt his head back as the older man made him drink the water, letting his guardian touch him. Still out of touch with reality. Subaru was almost sure that he would be able to do anything without Kamui resisting him. Not that he would do it. He wasn’t into dubiously non-consensual things.

Sighing, Subaru stood up from his place on the edge of the bed, watching as tears flowed down from empty violet eyes.

“Kamui,” Subaru started gently as he reached out to him. “Please return. Return to me.”

It seemed like his pleading worked as he saw some of the light to return to Kamui’s eyes. The light was still dim but at least it was there. The relief made Subaru relax a little and hugged Kamui, who slowly reciprocated it. Finally taking in the comfort that Subaru would provide him as he cried in the onmyouji’s arms.

Subaru’s hand drew abstract motifs on Kamui’s back as he comforted the sad Dragon.

As the day passed, Kamui didn’t leave Subaru’s side even if he only went to the kitchen to fetch more water or food for the younger male. While he thought it was cute how Kamui was acting a little like a duckling as he followed him. It was also worrying. Especially since it continued to the next day.

Kamui knew that following Subaru everywhere where the man went wouldn’t solve anything and so on the second day after the Promised Day, he went out with some friends from his work to visit the shrine for the first time for the New Year. Subaru was happy that Kamui was going out but somehow irked that he couldn’t join him since there were many ayakashi that would cause mischief during this time of the year.

Kamui met up with his friends and stood in the very long line up to the shrine. When he and his friends arrived at the water pavilion, temizuya, they drank the water to purify themselves and lit an incense burner as an additional purifying before approaching the haiden. Where they stood outside the offertory box and carefully tossed inside their offering for the god and rung the hanging bell that to by tradition; would purify the space for the god’s arrival. Then they performed the nii-nii-rei; bowing two times, clapping two time and bowed once more before praying silently.

_‘Please God, even though I don’t really want to have anything to do with wishes anymore, I wish for Subaru’s happiness.’_

At the same time at another location, Subaru was looking up at the dim stars.

_‘Please God, listen once more to one of my selfish wishes. I really wish for Kamui’s happiness.’_

Both had no idea that the other had practically the same wish.

Fate giggles as they intertwined the fates of the two humans even tighter. Knowing that the two humans were each other’s happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The omakes don't always have titles since I'm bad at at coming up with titles that I'm content with. They are also the stories that I can't seem to fit into the story, so they are more like side-stories. But they are still a part of the main story.
> 
> Which I'm honestly starting to think is becoming more and more of kink fic when I reread all the chapters that I have written.
> 
> Spoiler Alert! Fair warning. I have both read and watched The Grandmaster Of Demonic Cultivation.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's February. There are two dates that are important to Kamui that month. One a little more less than the other but still important since it's the first time he celebrates it together with his lover.
> 
> Subaru on the other hand is sent out to the countryside because of a several decades old ghost that is wreaking havoc for every inhabitant in the small village. He is not happy that he has to spend several days without Kamui but he doesn't let it affect his work. 
> 
> Kamui just hopes that he will live through the plans Subaru has when the older man returns to Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!🎄🎁🎅🏻
> 
> There are at least two new characters introductions from another fandom(s)! And they get along with Kamui! I will tag them in a few hours when I have time since I want it to be a surprise. 
> 
> There is some more smut... I still think that this is becoming more and more a kink fic.🤷🏻♀️Oh well, it becomes what it becomes.
> 
> N.B! I kind of took the God's Child term and concept from Thiective-san's fic 'Cause and Effect', since it was easier to write this chapter if Kamui was a demigod.
> 
> P.S. Here are some other SubKam fics I have written:   
Shattered Pieces  
Curse of Cats  
A Vampire's Love

Kamui was a few weeks from beginning his senior year as a high school student at Clamp Campus. He had passed all his tests successfully and would be a third-year in April.

Right now though, so was he at the mall that was between the apartment and his school, shopping for groceries. Kamui compared products against each other before deciding which he wanted.

When he was done and had gotten everything he needed, his eyes happened to linger on a special sales signboard and the hoard of females in front of it. He almost stopped to stare but refrained when he knew that he still needed to go for his shift at the café that he had gotten to work at as a part-time worker.

He had also befriended his two of his co-workers. They were all a cheerful bunch and very friendly. Kamui had especially become closer to one of the other part-timers that were also a third-year-to-be in high school. His name was Kudo Shinichi and he was also a part-time detective for consultation for the Metropolitan Police Department (MPD) in Tokyo. There was also another one, whose name is Kuroba Kaito, who presented himself as a magician extraordinaire.

Kamui had first thought that Kaito also could use magic like Kamui and his former comrades could but when he saw the older teen use his magic – giving a blue rose and a thornless lavender one to Shinichi – Kamui couldn’t feel any magic of the sort from the indigo-eyed eighteen-year-old. Shinichi had then told him that Kaito specialized in stage magic and escape tricks.

Kaito had also given a yellow rose to Kamui upon their first meeting. When Kamui had told his lover about the two other teens, Subaru had let out a chuckle. Happy that Kamui finally found some people that he could relatively trust.

Kamui and Shinichi had also gone out a few times when they realized that they both liked the same genres in books and sometimes had heated discussions about them. Kaito also joining in every now and then. Kamui honestly enjoyed spending his time with the slightly taller brunet with azure eyes.

Honestly, if Kaito and Shinichi hadn’t told Kamui that they weren’t related, like at all, he would have believed that they both were brothers or at least cousins. They looked quite alike, but now Kamui was able to see more differences about them, other than their heights – Shinichi being 174 centimeters and Kaito, who had had a growth spurt again is five centimeters taller than the former. Kaito’s features were a bit more roguish and angular than Shinichi’s elegant and graceful appearance. Shinichi’s hair was also much neater than Kaito’s with a funny little cowlick on the back of his head. Kaito’s hair, while being a shade lighter than Shinichi’s, was much more messier and spikier. Also lacking the distinct cowlick.

Kaito was also born a year earlier than Kamui and Shinichi. Kamui was the older one between him and the detective with his birthday being March the 14th while Shinichi had been born on the 4th of May.

Neither of his friends had met Subaru yet. Kamui didn’t really know what to think about his friends meeting with the older man being the epitome of supernatural that neither of the other teens really believed in.

It would definitely be a fun conversation if the detective and the magician ever managed to find out about his and Subaru’s powers. Kamui would probably be breaking Shinichi’s worldview when that happened. Kaito wouldn’t probably be that surprised. Especially since Kamui had seen one of the older teen’s acquaintances, Koizumi Akako, a witch – from a safe distance. That specialized in fire magic and curses apparently. That’s at least what Kamui had gotten out of Kaito’s babbling after the woman had visited the café.

The violet-eyed teen managed to get to his part-time job in time and changed to his waiter uniform. A purple shirt with a black vest on it and black fitted dress pants and a black apron over the legs.

Hearing the door open, violet eyes shifted towards the person wearing an indigo deep shirt and the same colors of the vest, pants and apron as Kamui’s. The male noticed him and beamed a smile towards him.

“Yo, Kamui-kun!”

“Hi, Kaito-san.” Kamui smiled and greeted the older teen back and saw a younger brunet – wearing an azure blue shirt – following after the older.

“Oi, Kaito! I have told you not use your smoke bombs like that inside the café! At least not near the sweets and the cakes! Oh, hey, Kamui.” the youngest male of the three started to scold the stage magician before noticing the violet-eyed worker.

Kamui snorted at the familiar sight, fondness coloring his face as he saw the two brunets.

“Hi, Shinichi.” The smaller teen greeted back. “What did Kaito-san do this time?”

Shinichi sighed.

“The usual. Dyeing Hakuba-san’s hair another color and then disappeared by throwing a smoke bomb on the floor.”

_‘Aah’_, Kamui thought, _‘That would explain it. Poor Hakuba-san, always in the center of Kaito-san’s pranks.’_

“But, Shin-chan! Haku-bastard was a jerk again! Accusing me of stealing his pocket watch!” The indigo-eyed man whined as he hugged the smaller brunet as Kamui finished buttoning up his shirt and vest.

“O-oi! Get off me, your perverted magician!” Shinichi tried to kick the taller male and succeeded in hitting him on the side.

Kamui suddenly felt arms around his waist and a face burrowing in his stomach and looked down to see Kaito crocodile crying into his apron. The smallest teen unconsciously reached out a hand to pet the man’s surprisingly soft hair.

“Uwaaah! Kamui-kun! Shin-chan is being mean!”

“Yes, yes, Kaito-san. Please let go of me now. I have to check in with the manager.” He mock-placated the 18-year-old clinging to him.

Kaito, knowing how scary their manager is, let go of Kamui’s waist and got up on his feet. Dropping his sad act and ushered him out of the changing room.

Rolling his eyes at the older teen’s act, Kamui went to greet the manager. Who looked oddly relieved at having him there. When he saw the fuming blond man he understood why. Making his way towards the older, light brown eyed teenager with his own reserved towel and hair dye removal.

“Here you go, Hakuba-san.” Kamui gave the man the towel and solution to his hair problem.

“Thank you, Shirou-kun.” Hakuba was grateful that it was the violet-eyed employee that had come and given him the things. Because if his fellow detective had come out with them that would mean that Kuroba would have followed the younger teen. Which would have caused another disaster between the two of them.

“You’re welcome, Hakuba-san. Do you want to order the your usual?”

The blonde’s eyes softened as he watched the polite worker. Really, Shirou Kamui was a godsend to this café, especially since Kudo Shinichi had become Kuroba’s reluctant cohort.

“Yes, I would like the usual Earl Grey and a scone, Shirou-kun.”

“Understood, Hakuba-san. The restroom is in the same place as usual and your tea will be ready by the time you return.”

The taller male thanked him again before standing up from his table, going towards the restrooms to wash the dye out of his hair. Kamui left the table and looked around the café and saw that all the customers had their orders and no newcomers had come in. Returning to the counter, Kamui went behind it to get a cleaning rag and began to polish the glass displays and the plexiglass doors to the pastries that one could pick and take away.

Kamui continued to clean whatever he could and fill everything that needed to be filled while there were no customers calling him to re-order or when none came in.

Though, he could feel eyes following him as he cleaned or came out with more pastries.

“Kamui-kun is as popular as ever~!” Kaito whistled as he leaned on the counter, watching the customers eyes follow the smaller teen’s form. No, the magician wasn’t jealous, just a little protective and concerned. One, Kamui didn’t even care for the attention. Two, he was kind of oblivious to what kind of feeling the stares included as the customers gazed at him. Three, while it wasn’t discernible to most people, Kaito – and Shinichi – could see the horrible white scars that was etched into the smaller male’s pale skin. They had no idea how Kamui got them, especially since it seemed like it had caused some trauma to him, so neither Kaito nor Shinichi ever asked about them or mentioned them.

“Yeah,” Shinichi answered absentmindedly as he also watched over the violet-eyed teen. Taking note of the ones that the other workers had to steer clear off. Or make sure that didn’t make any moves on his friend.

Honestly, the first time Shinichi had met the other teen, he had almost mistaken Kamui for a female if he hadn’t had a clear view of the smaller boy’s Adam’s apple. Kamui was also quick-witted, sassy and so unbelievably kind and oblivious that Shinichi thought of him as someone that he had to protect. He was kind of reminded of his childhood friend when he saw Kamui. Kind and naïve.

Well, at least until a criminal that Shinichi had been chasing came after the azure-eyed male with a knife. Kamui had stood in front of the taller teen and gently pushed Shinichi to the side as he gracefully avoided the strike and hit the attacker’s wrist before grabbing both limbs and manhandled the much larger offender to the ground and knocked them unconscious. The brunet had almost not believed his eyes. Kaito hadn’t believed it when Shinichi told the older brunet about.

At least not until Kaito had seen Kamui wandering the streets alone, probably on the way home from school. Kaito, being his usual mischievous self, had thought to sneak up on him. Which had been a mistake in the magician’s book. Especially when he had managed to come up behind the younger male, Kamui had suddenly turned around and punched him in the solar plexus. Making Kaito lose his breath at the unexpected force. Taken by surprise, Kaito had almost used one of sleeping gas bombs on the other. Who his instincts now recognized as someone dangerous.

As soon as Kamui had known who he was, the younger teen had apologized profusely to him.

They all heard the bell on the front door ring as a new customer came in. Kaito grimaced as he saw the familiar plum colored hair of his former classmate.

“Geh, Akako!” he said out loud, glad that their manager was currently in her office and wouldn’t reprimand him for his tone.

“Tsk, tsk! I hope you do not treat your other customers like that, Kuroba-kun.” She said as soon as she came up to the counter. Stilling when she felt it. The overwhelming presence of an earthbound God. Her reddish brown eyes snapped towards the direction she could feel the presence in. Surprisingly so did her gaze land on a slender teenage boy that was cleaning the tables and taking re-orders from other customers.

“A God’s Child,” the witch whispered in surprise. Not aware that both brunets had heard her words. Looking at each other curiously.

When Kamui came back to the counter, Akako almost took a step backwards from the enormous amount of spiritual and magical aura that oozed from the teen.

“Good evening, my Lord. It is an honor to meet you, a God’s Child, this humble subject’s name is Koizumi Akako. May I inquire for your name, my Lord?”

Her polite tone and words surprised the taller males as Kamui tried to stop Akako from bowing to him, in the middle of the café.

“Aaah! Koizumi-san! Please lift your head up!”

Akako did as he said and lifted her head up. Kamui smiled sheepishly at her as he introduced himself.

“Good evening, Koizumi-san, my name is Shirou Kamui.”

The surprise at his name showed clearly on the witch’s face.

“Kamui? **The** ‘Kamui’?” The witch noticed when the younger teen tensed and decided that was her answer.

“Kuroba-kun, make me a strawberry frappé with extra cream, a douse of chocolate sprinkle, and caramel sauce.”

The teens behind the counter recognized it as the topic change it obviously was. But the damage had already been done. While Kamui didn’t show it so the customers didn’t know, he was tense all night until he returned to the empty apartment.

“I’m back…” he said to the darkness as he took off his shoes and hung his jacket. He had changed back to his school uniform after his shift and hadn’t bothered to retie his black tie. Walking deeper into the empty space of any other living being than himself, Kamui went into the kitchen to retrieve a water bottle from the fridge.

Subaru was currently on an assignment to the countryside, where spirits and monsters had more domain. He wouldn’t be back until the evening of February 19th. Now it was still the 10th, meaning that Kamui wouldn’t see his lover for nine more days and hadn’t seen him for the past four ones.

Swallowing the cold water, Kamui thought back to the meeting of Koizumi Akako, who had almost recognized him immediately as the Kamui. Which hadn’t happened since the Promised Year. And he almost had a panic attack in the middle of work, that had been why he had been so tense. Ruffling his hair with his free hand, the violet-eyed youth groaned.

“I have to apologize to Shinichi and Kaito-san tomorrow for making them worry,” he mumbled.

His feet led him towards the bedroom, and Kamui stripped off his clothes, leaving a trail after himself until he was only in his underwear and face-planted into the large bed, unconsciously reaching for the Christmas present Subaru had given him. His grip tightened around the large body pillow, a poor substitute for his lover, but better than nothing, Kamui thought as he wondered how Subaru was doing.

Since the place was so rural, there wasn’t any good signals for cellphones, so Subaru could only call him when the exorcist had time and could find a phone booth to call him on the landline phone. But the man had said he wouldn’t be able to call that day since he was scouting out the premises of the building where the malevolent spirit haunted and would camp out there the whole day.

Kamui had wished to go with him, but they both knew that he still had school and couldn’t really miss any classes since he soon would be beginning his third-year. Which meant that Kamui had to prepare for the entrance exams to get into university.

While Clamp Campus was an escalator school from kindergarten to high school. The University Department was different. The students had to take the entrance exams if they still wanted to go to Clamp Campus or enter another university or a vocational school. Kamui was sure that he could pass the entrance exam if he studied. He hadn’t been the best student in elementary nor middle school, always skipping classes or picking fights, especially since his mother didn’t encourage him to be a good student and didn’t particularly care about his grades. But he knew he could do it as long as he prepared accordingly for it.

His thoughts turned towards his recently new friends, Shinichi and Kaito. The oldest teenager of the three of them, had originally planned to go to the Engineering and Technology Department in Tokyo University, and he was sure the he would pass the entrance exam.

Kaito had taken a few extra classes from there as a recommendation from his teachers. While the classes were fun, the magician thought that the school was utterly boring. And hearing about the renowned Imonoyama Nokoru and his love for the strange and the unusual, Kaito had been intrigued. So, he went to one of the chairman’s parties.

Kaito had loved it! All that craziness suited him to a T!

That party set the indigo-eyed teen’s future choice in stone. He had applied for Clamp Campus University, passed the exams with flying colors and would be entering the university that Spring.

At least Kamui would have someone to talk to when Kaito decided that he wanted to bother him.

Shinichi had also decided to join Clamp Campus after his senior year in Teitan High School. Pursuing to enter the Law Department and Special Courses for future police officers. Then Kamui would have friends even if they were in different departments and years.

Until then, they had to meet outside of school or at work. But Kamui thought that was much better than what he had thought in the beginning over how his university life would look like before he met the brunets.

Kamui soon felt too tired to keep his eyes open, his last thoughts of how big and empty the bed was with only him in it.

* * *

Kamui coughed as the chocolate powder that he was handling had poofed up into his nose and mouth.

Looking at the small confectionaries on the baking sheet, the violet-eyed youth thought that he had done well, despite this being his first time making them.

He only hopes that Subaru would like them.

* * *

Kamui could feel that his eyebrow starting to twitch as the – quite – chubby business man kept rambling up his order and complaining at the same time about irrelevant things. Then he tried to hit on Kamui by offering him a better ‘paying job’ with a suggestive look as his eyes clearly roamed over the teen’s body. It took all of Kamui’s might to not shiver in disgust as he scarcely could see from the corner of his right eye how Shinichi was holding Kaito back from using one of his tricks on the male sitting at the table. And how they switched so that it was Kaito holding back Shinichi from shooting a football at the customer’s head. Even their manager looked ready to intervene as her hold on a glass cup tightened.

Kamui really tried to rein in his former infamous temper. It took all of his self-control to not punch the bastard in front of him as his smile strained even more.

The man suddenly reached a hand out and was about to grab the beautiful server’s waist, when a black gloved hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed it tightly. Surprising everyone at the café when they saw a tall raven haired man in a white winter trench coat and a green muffler.

From even one glance, anyone could tell that the young man was well-off despite his young age.

“Is there anything you need from my charge?” the man asked his words polite, but there was a distinct cold tone to his voice as the taller male made the violet-eyed worker stand close to him and acted as a wall between the two of them. Preventing his lover from being touched.

“Ah… no…” the business man’s eyes shifted in nervousness as he somewhat recognized the youngster that had intervened with his little ‘quest’. Knowing that the golden and emerald eyed male was from an old well-established family from Kyoto that he had only heard of and seen photos of who to not ever to offend from his superiors.

The chubby man hastily stood up and fled from the café, tripping on his way out. Leaving the other people stunned into silence.

“Kamui…”

Said teen reflexively turned towards the familiar voice of the older man and let out a quiet squawk when he felt arms circle his waist while his head was tucked under a pale chin. His arms flailing around in unsureness, knowing that the other wasn’t that fond of PDA, before hugging the taller raven back.

“Welcome back, Subaru.” Came his soft voice forth as a whisper that only the onmyouji could hear.

“I’m back, Kamui.” Subaru hugged his little love closer to himself, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a café while Kamui was still on the clock.

“Ummm, Kamui?”

At the sound of Kamui’s friend’s voice, both males became once more aware of the world around them and blushed when they realized where exactly they were while embracing each other.

“Ah! Umm…. Shinichi, Manager Zakuro, Kaito-san; this is… is my guardian, Sumeragi Subaru.” Kamui introduced his lover as his public role in Kamui’s life. He couldn’t really say that they were lovers while he, Kamui, was still a minor and Subaru a fully grown man. 

“Guardian, huh?” the detective muttered quietly as he observed the tall form of beside his friend.

Shinichi hadn’t heard much about the man, except that Kamui was living with someone he knew from Tokyo and that that person was very dear to the black-haired boy. But now that when the azure-eyed teen has seen the man himself, he couldn’t help but think that he was mysterious. Not in the way that Kaito is, but more… how should he put it into the right words? Kaito was the type of mysterious kind that hid secrets and kept them very close to his heart and rarely let someone else in. Shinichi could honestly say that he was honored to be one of the few that knew Kaito for who he truly is.

However, this Sumeragi Subaru was open but hidden at the same time. Open about who he was, more or less, but hid darker secrets that he would only show one person. And Shinichi was certain that the person the man had chosen was Kamui. He was also sure that their relationship was more than just a guardian and his charge.

Or more like Kaito had told him when the magician had barged in into the staffs’ changing room and seen the smaller boy’s back covered in several red dots. Kaito recognized the marks of a possessive lover and told later the same day what he had seen to Shinichi.

“Subaru, these are my friends and co-workers, Kudo Shinichi and Kuroba Kaito, and the manager and co-owner of Mi Corazón, Mikan Zakuro.”

The man bowed to the other waiters and waitress.

“Good evening, I apologize for not giving my greetings much earlier than now.”

Well, Subaru had planned to visit Kamui at his work place and greet his co-workers, but work and other assignments always got in the way. So, today when he returned back to Tokyo and had set his luggage back down in their apartment, he had immediately wanted to see his younger partner. He had gone ten whole days without seeing his lover – and very few calls between – and he was deprived of his Kamui-charge.

That’s why he hadn’t reacted too kindly to the business man that had been about to grope and pull **his lover **into his lap before his eyes set onto the form of Kamui. The black vest hugging his slender waist and showed the small curve from his waist to his hips. The purple shirt also brought out the blue and purple colors in his eyes. He couldn’t help but hug the younger male, completely forgetting where they currently were.

When Kamui said his friends names he recognized both of them as the children of Kudo Yuusaku, the mystery writer and the author of the popular Night Baron series. And Kuroba Toichi; a world-class magician that has charmed everyone with his spectacular performances. Subaru had read the Night Baron series and seen one of Kuroba’s shows. He had been impressed by the man’s tricks even while he knew it wasn’t real magic like the one he and his family used but it all had seemed very magical to his eyes.

When the greetings were over and Kaito had tried – and failed – to prank the guardian of their friend, Subaru followed Kamui into the staffs’ changing room, with the managers permission of course, after Kamui’s shift. Golden and green eyes almost couldn’t tear themselves away from Kamui even as he changed back to his street clothes. It had been too long since he saw and had been so near his Kamui.

Kamui fidgeted slightly as he took off his waiter uniform and dressed into his normal clothes, feeling the intense gaze on his back. The teen hadn’t even time to react when Subaru suddenly grabbed his hand and gently tugged Kamui out through the backdoor and back to their apartment.

The moment the door closed, Subaru pushed Kamui back, pinning him against the door as he bent slightly down and instantly started a dance of tongues between him and Kamui. The teen also reciprocated their passionate dance the second he felt the slick organ entering his mouth. Feeling hands on each of his thighs, and instinctively hooked his legs around the tapered waist of his taller lover and could feel himself being lifted up higher as their bodies pressed closer until they were flush against each other. Subaru easily holding Kamui up.

“Nhhhmmm…*huff* Su…mmmnnn…ba…fmmmhhnn…ru…w-wa-aaahh..it…” the call of his name and the word ‘wait’ between their kisses made Subaru break the connection between their lips. Both of them feeling the other’s breaths against their lips.

Unlocking his legs from Subaru’s waist as he was let down, Kamui hurried towards their bedroom and then to the kitchen. Gathering what he needed before hastily going back to his mismatch-eyed lover. Subaru saw that the one thing from the bedroom was a sloppy wrapped with lime-green present paper, while the other thing that Kamui had retrieved was a small, rectangular and red box with a pink ribbon.

“It’s a little late for the other but, Happy Belated Valentine’s Day and Happy Birthday!” Kamui congratulated his lover with a shy smile.

Subaru could feel all the fatigue that had been pressing down on him during his time away and during his travels being lifted at seeing the loving face and smile of his little love. Subaru accepted the packages with one more chaste kiss to the pink lips.

“Thank you, Kamui-chan,” Subaru whispered gently against his little love’s lips. Letting the suffix slip out from his lips and saw how Kamui flushed adorably at it. The mismatch-eyed exorcist made a mental note to properly ‘thank’ Kamui later.

Subaru and Kamui moved to the living room’s sofa after shedding their outer wear and shoes at the foyer. The birthday boy started opening his presents with subdued excitement, especially since he hadn’t really received any presents from his most special person for over ten years. Subaru opened the smaller box and there were five pieces of green chocolates and five pieces of dark chocolates. The older man could clearly see that they were handmade. He also saw the hard work Kamui had put into the chocolates to give them to him. 

He was already tempted to eat them and his lover at the same go, but those big violets were looking at him expectantly as he took a green one and took a bite. Flavors exploding on his tongue as his eyes widened at the taste, a mix of chestnuts, honey and matcha hitting his taste buds.

“These are really delicious, Kamui!” Subaru praised the teenager as he tried the other too. Kamui blushed at the praise and urged the older male to open his other present. Doing as the younger wanted, Subaru began to unwrap his second present that was for his birthday. His eyes widening as he saw the peridot green material and felt the softness of the threads and carefully lifted the garment up. Seeing it this close-up, Subaru could see the small mistakes of the sweater. That Kamui had hand-knitted. For him. For Subaru.

Subaru immediately took off his usual black shirt – not noticing the blush that colored Kamui’s face – before tugging on the knitted sweater. Which felt soft against his skin and it was big enough so that it was slightly baggy on him, and very warm. Subaru already loved it.

“So this is what you have been hiding from me the past month.” It was a statement more than a question. And the flush on Kamui’s face just confirmed his suspicion.

It all had started in the beginning of January when Subaru had been home before Kamui and gone to the foyer to greet the younger raven. When Kamui had noticed him, the younger raven began fidgeting, especially when Subaru had seemed to go near his bag. He had also made a half-assed excuse of having homework that was due to tomorrow and had quickly kissed Subaru on the lips before rushing into the other bedroom.

But that hadn’t been the only time. Several times during the past month and a half, had Kamui excused himself to hole up inside the room where he usually studied and did his assignments in. While the dual-eye colored man knew that Kamui really had homework, he also knew that Kamui usually didn’t spend **that** much time doing his homework. And then he had been called away for a case that was almost on the other side of the country and out in the boonies.

Well, this certainly explained why Kamui had been hiding inside the room and avoiding him.

“Thank you, Kamui, I love it. I really do.” Subaru leaned in and hugged Kamui tightly to himself. Violet eyes closed and enjoyed the closeness to his lover that he hadn’t had for a long time. Kamui hadn’t realized how much time they had spent in that position but soon they both found themselves eating in the kitchen. Kamui thought that Subaru’s eyes were oddly glinting after the man had fetched some cold water from the refrigerator as they ate the cake that Kamui had bought from his workplace for this day.

It wasn’t until later that Kamui found out what had made Subaru’s eyes shine like that.

* * *

After putting the dishes inside away and into the dishwasher and Kamui had cleared and cleaned the table and they had moved to the living room, Subaru hugged his little love from behind, leaned down and gently bit the helix before licking it, making a gasp come out from the pink mouth.

“Hey, Kamui,” Subaru whispered right into a reddening ear, feeling the shudder that went through his little love’s body, “Since it’s my birthday I’m allowed to wish for something right?”

The man went lover down to lick a stripe from conjecture of his shoulder and neck to under the ear before licking one place consistently, then letting his lips touch the spot and sucking on the pale skin until it reddened.

“Y-yes…” Kamui managed to get out as he started to squirm as Subaru began to mouth at one of his erogenous zones.

“Then… can I do whatever I want tonight?”

When Subaru saw the almost undiscernible nod, Subaru began undressing Kamui. First taking off his white shirt; and then unbuckled his belt as he opened the button to his pants and unzipped them. Pushing both pants and boxers down until they pooled around Kamui’s feet. Leaving the boy with only his socks on. Subaru then made him sit on the low table as he kneeled down and placed butterfly kisses on his left leg down to his ankle before taking of his sock and then repeating the same action on the other leg.

Kamui shivered as his bottom touched the cool glass table as his blush spread lower down as he watched his lover peppering his knees and shins with kisses as the crouching down man took his socks off as he left Kamui in his birthday suit.

“Good. Now wait right here for a moment.” Subaru stood up from where he was down on one knee on the floor and went to the fridge to retrieve something that he had found.

Kamui could feel his face burn as he sat on their living room table. Now he would remember this exact moment every time he was in here. His legs quivered as the cool air in the apartment caressed his bare skin as he watched Subaru return with a very familiar bottle that Kamui had bought a few days ago. A shot of heat went through him as he figured out what his boyfriend was about to do.

“S-Subaru… y-you…?” Kamui stuttered and wasn’t able to put his thoughts into words as he saw the mismatched eyes gleam under the bright lights of the living room lamps.

Subaru hid his smirk behind a smile as his little love figured out what he had planned, but still didn’t move from his spot on the table. Indicating that Kamui wasn’t as averse to the idea as he appeared. Setting the bottle of dark chocolate sauce on the floor, Subaru took off his present that he had gotten from Kamui and carefully placed it on the backrest of the sofa.

Kamui felt the large palm of his lover touch the center of his chest and willingly let himself get gently pushed down on his back, his back arching slightly at the cold glass underneath. His raven black hair pooling behind his head as his cheeks flushed red as violet orbs watched the older man uncap the red plug of the bottle. His eyelids involuntarily covering his eyes as he felt the first trickle of the sauce on his chest, his nipples hardening slightly as he felt the thick liquid come in contact with the sensitive skin.

He then felt it flow down his stomach and into his bellybutton. Even with his eyes closed, Kamui could feel the intense gaze of his lover on his body, watching his expressions and reactions. Kamui held back the whimper that threatened to come out when he felt the cold sauce touch his still limp manhood, covering it in chocolate, which he could feel traveling down his balls and down to his hole between his parted legs. Inducing a shiver from him.

Subaru watched the obvious shudder that his Kamui’s body unconsciously did as his cheekbones became redder and he could see the half-lidded and feverish violet crystals. He leaned down to and gently placed a kiss on those quivering lips and commenced a lazy dance between them. Subaru broke the contact between their lips and proceeded to pepper the red face with kisses and that pale long neck.

His kisses changed to licks when he neared the nearest trace of the chocolate sauce. Beginning from the collarbones, down to the small and still soft covered buds. His tongue circling one of the pink skins. Kamui whimpered as he licked up the surrounding chocolate on the slender torso completely ignoring the still coated pebbling skin.

“Subaru…” Kamui pleaded, and mewled when the older man finally let his tongue graze over the pink skin that was starting to harden under the slick organ’s ministrations before pale pink lips latched onto a nub and started to suck. When Subaru thought that he had given the now red bud enough affection with his mouth, he let go of it with a small bite that made a shiver travel through Kamui’s body. He changed his attention to the neighboring area of sensitive flesh as one of his free hands started to play with the still wet nipple. Subaru could feel the second nipple hardening inside his mouth as he tasted the chocolate sauce he had put on Kamui.

When Subaru was satisfied with how hard the now red flesh wash, he continued with his task of licking off the chocolate sauce of his Kamui’s body. There was only one place left to clean the sweetness off. Subaru licked lower down and towards the area just above the groin area. Kamui gasped as his lover ignored his throbbing member and licked around the organ to get the chocolate around it and where it had dripped down to the soft thighs.

Kamui mewled as he felt Subaru nip and bite his thighs, leaving red and purple marks behind on his skin. He squirmed against the touches, wanting his lover to hurry up.

Subaru continued to tease his little love until he could tell that Kamui was nearing his limit and licked the sweet liquid off the now half-hard member. A moan resounded through the living room as Kamui finally got stimulated where he wanted as he felt the skillful tongue lick his manhood from base to top and swirled around his head before tonguing the small hole on his cock.

“Aaaahhh…Haaahhh….ngggh… S-Subaru…!!” Kamui mewled and then gasped as the older man took his length into his mouth and slowly started to suck it.

Subaru could feel Kamui twitch inside his mouth as he tasted the forming precum on his tongue as he hollowed his cheeks. He used his hands to hold the wriggling hips still. Kamui’s back arched when he felt Subaru quickening his pace and let out a loud moan. The cold glass against his back was a big contrast against the hot heat surrounding him. Gripping the sides of the table, Kamui was squirming against the firm grip on his hips, feeling that his end was near.

Subaru reached behind himself and took out another item that he had retrieved earlier from his backside pocket as he continued to please Kamui. Just as Kamui was about to climax, Subaru removed his mouth from the erect shaft. Kamui groaned in frustration as the heat around his erection suddenly disappeared as he was just about to release, though he gasped when he felt something tighten around his cock, suppressing his orgasm further.

Violet eyes looked down and saw a familiar color. It was the pink ribbon he had used to wrap the chocolates’ box with. The pink band was wrapped tightly around his base and then upwards where it was tied with a small bow right under his head. Kamui blushed as he could only imagine how he looked like right now in the mismatched eyes that were glowing from arousal.

“How cute,” Subaru murmured loud enough so that Kamui could hear him as he kissed the glans just above the bow that he had tied.

“N-no…take it off! Please, Subaru! I want to come!” Kamui tried to beg but only got that angelic smile the older male had a habit of letting out when it came to scheming something. It usually ended up with a greatly embarrassed but satiated Kamui.

Kamui felt the other gently blow against his hardness making a quiet gasp escape him before answering.

“No. Tonight I want you to feel everything between us. The heat. The sensations. And the pleasure I give you.”

Kamui wasn’t able to answer since Subaru once again began to tease his body again.

* * *

Kamui whimpered as he felt his prostate getting hit and gently rubbed by slender fingers.

After Subaru had licked the chocolate sauce off his whole body, the physically stronger male had scooped him up and carried him towards their bedroom. Where the taller man continued to pleasure his oversensitive body. Especially since the ribbon prevented him from orgasming.

The only thing Kamui could feel right now was the pressure between his legs and the need to come. He let out another keen as his bundle of nerves were fondled again.

“Please… Subaru… I-I wanna cum… P-please… l-let me cum…!” Kamui managed to get out between mewls and moans as he felt the slick four fingers inside his hole stretch the walls. Preparing him for taking in something bigger.

A kiss was place on his ear as the man leaned over him. His back connecting with a sweaty chest.

“Not yet, Kamui. Just a bit more.”

Kamui gasped when he felt the fingers leave his entrance and hid his face in the pillow as he could feel his hole twitch and gape as the cooler air caressed his heated rim.

Subaru took himself into his hand as he lubed his own arousal with the liquid that he had taken out from their nightstand’s drawer. He groaned as he let himself feel some stimulation after Kamui had pleasured him with his mouth. Though he hadn’t finished since he wanted to reach the end together with Kamui.

He slowly inserted his hardness inside Kamui. Who tried to relax his muscles and let his lover inside him by taking deep breathes. Subaru groaned as he felt those soft walls contracting and then expanse around his manhood.

It had been a while since they had had sex the last time since Kamui had been busy with exams and his work; and to add to it so had Subaru been given even more assignments outside of Tokyo. So they both had been too tired to do anything remotely sexual and had settled for lazy kisses and sleeping in the same bed whenever they could. Cuddled close to another.

Kamui’s legs were shaking by the time Subaru had bottomed out. His arms had already given in and he was lying on his front as Subaru started to move slowly. Kamui could feel a familiar hands creep under his chest and pinched his nipples at the same time his prostate was hit.

“NNAAHHH!!”

If it hadn’t been for the pink band tightly tied around his erection, Kamui was sure that he would have climaxed already.

“Subaru… haah-aaahhh… p-please…l-let me come…! I… I wanna…cum… please…” Kamui pleaded as his lover thrusted slowly inside him again and again.

One of the hands that had been playing with the red nipples move upwards again and gently wrapped around the shoulders that were red from Kamui’s blush as he kissed the top of Kamui’s head. Kamui suddenly felt himself getting lifted up and moved to another part of the bed. Violet pools widening as Kamui felt the hard penis inside him go even deeper.

“Look up, Kamui.”

Kamui did as Subaru told him and when violet eyes looked up from his chest, making contact with a flushed face that turned even redder when he realized what exactly he was looking at.

“N-no…” Kamui tried to look away from his reflection but Subaru used his hand to make him look.

“Watch how we make love, Kamui. See what kind of beautiful expressions and reactions you make as we love each other. And when we reach the highest point of pleasure, I will take **this **off.” Subaru whispered into the red ear as he gave the ribbon a small tug.

Kamui didn’t want to watch what kind of faces he did in the mirror, but the throbbing in his groin made him look. He almost averted his eyes again as they made contact with his feverish face and hazy eyes, seeing a trail of drool running down the corner of his mouth. Subaru also noticed it and turned Kamui’s head slightly with his hand so he could lick it away as he leaned in for a kiss.

Moans passed through their mouths as they exchanged kisses. Slowly, Subaru started to move his hips again, his cock grinding against the sensitive nerves inside him. Breaking the kiss, Subaru once again made sure that Kamui was watching them in the mirror before hastening his pace.

Kamui’s mind felt like a mess as he watched himself and Subaru in the mirror. Seeing his own face as the older man pushed in and the pulling out of him repeatedly. His bangs were sweaty and stuck to his forehead, his body full of red love bites. His cock engorged and straining against the pink ribbon. Dripping precum excessively as his climax was continuously denied from him. His lover’s heterochromatic glinting as they regarded him with and intense sharpness that only added to his arousal.

“Subaru…I…I…aaahh…n-…eed…nnngh!” Kamui wasn’t even able to construct a coherent sentence anymore as the only thing in his head was the utter need of cumming.

Subaru kissed between the sweaty shoulder blades as his whispering breath hit the warm skin.

“Yes, that’s the limit.”

“AAAAAHHHH!!” The moan tore through his vocal cords as the ribbon was undone and Kamui’s orgasm ripping through his whole body. His release shooting out and coating his chest white.

Subaru felt Kamui tighten almost painfully around his manhood, but it only pushed him over the edge and he released inside the smaller body of his lover. Continuing to thrust up into the pliant male to help Kamui and himself through their orgasms. Imprinting the sight of Kamui’s pleasured face through the mirror and into his mind. Watching as small spurts of cum continued to slip out of the already limping cock.

They both were panting hard from their explosive climaxes and Subaru was about to slump forward but remembered that they were facing the mirror and not the headboard of their bed. The older male pulled out of Kamui before he slumped back and sideways, his head against the pillows, while his smaller lover was lying against his chest.

When Kamui regained a bit of his strength he tiredly lifted himself up from the sweaty chest that his head was supported by. Wincing when he felt Subaru’s release drip out of him but turned around and leaned down to meet his partner’s lips in slow and easy kiss. His legs straddling the tired man’s sides. Kamui almost smiled when he felt Subaru slowly hardening against him and that the older man was about to sit up again but he pushed him back as he positioned the stiff organ against his loose hole, slowly guiding it with his right hand while his left held his cheeks parted.

Golden and emerald eyes widened in surprise as they watched the pale body slowly impaled itself onto his now fully hard rod. Subaru could feel his blood rush into two different directions, at the sight and action of his little love. Unfortunately, so had Fate decided to embarrass him as Kamui’s eyes suddenly widened in concern.

“Subaru! Y-you’re bleeding! Your nose is bleeding!” Kamui immediately lifted himself off the erection, ignoring his own state and scrambled towards the tissues they kept in the nightstands and used a few of them to gently wipe the blood away.

“Are you alright, Subaru?” Kamui asked a few moments later as the embarrassed man was holding the wipes against his nose.

“Y-yes…” came the muffled answer as Subaru tried to avoid the concerned eyes of his lover, to hide the feeling of self-consciousness of having had a nosebleed solely from watching Kamui riding him. It had apparently been too much for his mind to comprehend, especially since he had both the image of Kamui covered in chocolate, the pink ribbon and from the expressions he had seen in the mirror. It had apparently overloaded his brain and made the blood rush too fast into his head, resulting the nosebleed.

Kamui didn’t seem believe him and started to fuss about him and made sure that Subaru was comfortable before deciding that they shouldn’t do anything more since he needed to rest. Subaru wanted to protest that he was fine but then he would have to tell Kamui why a nosebleed had occurred… 

Well, at least he got cuddles and hugs from his concerned little love, and even if the night didn’t end as he had wanted it, Subaru thought this was one of his best birthdays up to date. Especially since he hadn’t really celebrated it since his sister died. To Subaru just spending time with Kamui was a gift itself.

So yes, even if he had embarrassed himself by having had a nosebleed because of the erotic sight of Kamui about to ride him, Subaru could honestly say that this day had been one of his happiest ones. And a concerned Kamui was cute, even if the younger male treated him as he was an invalid instead of just having had a nosebleed.

* * *

**OMAKE FIVE**

The morning after Subaru’s birthday, Kamui looked into the large mirror inside the bedroom and cupped his own chest. Shivering when his sensitive skin on his chest made contact with his palms. His nipples were still red and perked from the previous day. Kamui had tried to put on his t-shirt but when the usually soft material fell over the red flesh, he hadn’t been able to stop shivering every time the cloth brushed against his nubs.

That is why he was standing in front of the mirror while Subaru was showering and feeling up his own chest. Violet eyes glanced at the small package that was behind him on the bed. Sighing, he relented to his own fate. Kamui applied a small amount of healing cream on the sensitive flesh before getting the package with the band-aids inside it.

A flush rose to his face as Kamui watched his reflection putting the plasters over the red buds and how he looked after it. The brown adhesive bands were a stark contrast against his pale skin.

Hearing the sound of a door opening, Kamui hastily put his forest green t-shirt back on just as Subaru entered the room with a towel draped on his head. 

Blinking the older man noticed that Kamui was unusually flustered. Shrugging it off, since he would either way find out later what had made Kamui nervous, Subaru noticed that Kamui hadn’t dried his hair yet.

“Honestly Kamui,” Subaru took used the towel he had used to dry his own hair to gently dry the still wet strands, “You have to dry your hair or you will catch a cold. Especially since it’s still cold outside.”

Kamui let Subaru dry his hair, well aware that the taller man wouldn’t be satisfied otherwise. He winced slightly when he shifted, his back muscles sore and stiff. Subaru noticed it and in an instant moved both of them to the edge of the bed, with the smaller male sitting between his legs. Easing the weight off of Kamui’s legs.

Kamui hoped that his slightly too large shirt wouldn’t reveal why he had been so flustered when Subaru entered.

Chuckling mentally, Subaru already knew what Kamui was hiding. He had realized it the moment he saw both the healing cream and the packet of band-aids in the room that Kamui had. He also caught a glimpse of his little love’s chest when he had moved them to the bed. Kamui was really cute, he thought. Thinking that he could hide something like this from Subaru.

A squeak erupted from Kamui’s voice box as he suddenly felt the hands that had been drying his head slip under his t-shirt, mapping out abstract motifs on his skin before they reached his covered buds. He could feel them getting rubbed through the thin padding of the plasters, making his already swollen areolas even more perkier.

“Su…baru…ngghh…”

“How cute. Did you really think you could hide this from me?” Subaru said softly as he roughly rubbed the hidden buds. Enjoying the sounds that formed from Kamui’s mouth.

_‘Nnngghh… S-somehow…i-it feels… even b-better than yesterday….’ _Kamui thought, closing his eyes. _‘Ah… no! If you touch there I’m gonna…!’_

Subaru peeled away the plasters and revealed the still red and hard nipples on the supple chest. At the same time he got rid of the shirt that Kamui had been wearing, leaving him only in his sky blue shorts. And proceeded to have a little fun with his little love.

“Let’s have an encore from last night, Kamui~.”

Kamui had to wear plasters over his nipples for a whole week and he had banned Subaru from touching him intimately. Except for chaste kisses and hugs.

Subaru still thought it had been worth it. He even thought that the cat-like hissing had been cute whenever he feinted his movements to reach for the nubs in order to tease his little love. He could already picture Kamui with cat ears and a sleek, black tail.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being too popular is hard. Especially when you attract weird people to yourself. 
> 
> It is March, and there is a big event happening at Kamui's workplace. He also feels like he has forgotten something important. 
> 
> Subaru takes Kamui with him for a job, and realizes later that it had been necessary. He is also reminded how his little love's homelife looked a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, you guys! 🎊
> 
> I'm back! 
> 
> Sorry for the late chapter! But I literally almost had no time for myself until yesterday!😣 Or well any time to write.
> 
> I also have to sadly inform that I will no longer will be able to write regularly since I have to brush up my artistic skills in painting and drawing, since I have to make a portfolio to make if I want to have a shot at the entrance exam to the artistic line in the polytechnic school in my hometown. I also work in the meantime since I can't just be idle at home.
> 
> Well, wish me luck! (And no, you don't need to comment if you do not want to. I will gladly accept the silent ones too.)

_‘Damn! I’m late!’_

The teen was running towards the station that would take him straight towards Clamp Campus. Usually he would walk or take the bus to school even if it was a little far away, but today he wouldn’t make it if he didn’t take the train.

Kamui had been studying late into night the previous night and that’s why he had overslept and was now running toward the train station.

The high schooler managed to get onto the departing train just as the doors were closing. Heaving a sigh of relief, Kamui managed to right himself up.

Unfortunately, so was it the morning rush and Kamui soon found himself pressed against the wall with several bodies behind him. He internally groaned when he felt himself get pressed even more against the cold wall while the cart was filled with even more bodies that entered than exited.

_‘Just my luck! Next time I definitely won’t take the train if it’s like this every morning!’_

Kamui grimaced as he could smell the sweat and large amounts of perfumes and colognes mixing in the air, making him feel nauseous. All these people were making him feel ill and overcrowded his personal bubble.

In the middle of his mantra that he could make it and that he wasn’t going to faint from the other humans’ presences, Kamui felt something brush against his behind. Thinking that it was an accident since there were so many people in the compartment, the teenager shuffled a little further away. Then he felt a second brush and then a third. Kamui realized what exactly was happening him.

_‘I’m getting molested like one of those characters in the mangas that Sorata gave me?! I’m a guy for God’s sake!’_ Kamui screamed into his mind as he flinched when the offending hand pinched his rump. He had had enough when he felt the hand rub circles on his buttock. Just because he was in love with a man, it didn’t automatically mean that he would sleep with any other male that showed interest in him. He also has his standards. Standards that were just that the other had to be a certain Sumeragi Subaru.

Grabbing the offending hand of the pervert that had decided to molest him, Kamui used one of the movements that Suoh had taught him and twisted the, apparently, middle-aged man’s arm behind his back.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re touching me?!” Kamui snarled. Ignoring the whispers of the other passengers as they disbelievingly stared at the dark-haired teenager that had caught one of the notorious train molesters in action.

“N-no…! I…!” the molester was too scared to defend himself. He really had picked the wrong person as his victim. He had chosen the small statured teen since he looked like he wouldn’t put up a fight and just stay quiet. And even from behind he could see that the youth was a very pretty boy.

“You really chose the wrong person to mess with.” The aura around Kamui got all dark and several other passengers gave the two a wide breadth as they sensed the danger that was emitting from the black-haired boy.

The illegal pervert was frozen in fear as he saw the teenager crack his knuckles, the light of the ceiling shadowing the top of the teen’s face and he could only see the glint in those menacing eyes.

Kamui ended up being late that day as he turned in the molester to the police officers that was patrolling around the next stop. He didn’t tell his teachers why he had been late that morning. Deciding that he would just tell them that he had overslept.

* * *

Later that day, while Kamui’s shift at the Mi Corazón ended, the manager of the café, Zakuro, had rounded all the workers up.

“Alright everyone!” she began excitedly as she slapped the white board that she was holding. “Next week’s Saturday is White Day! And White Day means that every girl in Tokyo will come here for our special menu and to gaze at our eye candy waiters. Which means you guys! That day your usual black uniform will be changed to white ones! And all of you have to call our customers ‘My Lady’ or ‘My Lord’! Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am!” they chorused together. Understanding clearly that it was useless to go against her decisions once she had decided on something.

“Okay! Now the people who will be here from opening till closing time that day will be Kinomoto, Kudo, Kuroba, Shirou and Tsukishiro! You all are the café’s best eye candy! Oh, and don’t worry, I will double your pay and give you a bonus for working overtime! But this is to give all the girls a dream! Especially since we couldn’t do this on Valentine’s Day since most of you had exams back then!”

Kamui internally groaned in dismay as he now had to spend his Saturday working all day and lip servicing customers. He unconsciously shivered when he recalled that businessman from last month that had tried to harass him. An arm slung around him and Kamui saw wild brown hair enter his vision.

“Don’t worry Kamui-kun! Something like last month isn’t going to happen again~!” While the face and tone were cheerful, Kamui didn’t miss the shark-like grin on Kaito’s face and pitied anyone that made it on the pranksters radar next week. He made a mental note to send a text to Hakuba and to warn the blonde from entering the café the next week if the older teen wanted to keep his hair from becoming another color.

“Hey, stop grinning like a fool, BaKaito.” Shinichi gently knocked the taller male that was clinging to Kamui, on the head. There was no heat in the azure-eyed brunet’s voice though as he warned Kaito to not use his magic to prank people.

A hand made its way to ruffle the raven locks and Kamui looked up at the stoic expression of his tall co-worker, Kinomoto Touya.

“Touya-san?” Violet eyes looked into the dark brown eyes and still felt the familiar feeling of fresh winds and swaying trees as their eyes connected.

“Don’t worry, everyone here will make sure that nothing like last time is going to happen again.” The university student told him.

“That’s right, Kamui-kun! Touya here will be able drive the people bothering you away with only a glare!” A cheerful voice added and Kamui saw Tsukishiro Yukito’s silver hair come up beside the tall brunet.

“Yukito-san…” Kamui felt touched that everyone here were looking out for him and ducked his head down. Unconsciously a small but very genuine smile of happiness made its way on his face while his cheeks colored a little. Everyone in his near vicinity abruptly stopped to stare at the smile. This was the first time they had seen that kind of expression on Kamui since the violet-eyed teen had started working at Mi Corazón.

Noticing that everything around him had become quiet, Kamui looked upwards to see the slightly amazed gazes of his co-workers on him. His cheeks darkened slightly at the attention.

“W-what? Is there something on my face?” The question broke everyone out of the spell that had been cast on them at seeing a real smile from Kamui and not his fake or casual ones.

“N-now everyone, let’s clean up and then we all can go home for the day!” Zakuro shouted to get her employees moving, ignoring her urge to hug her smallest and newest worker.

They all had seen the almost invisible scars that adorned Kamui’s body and had wondered what kind of life the seventeen-year-old had been living to get all those wounds and how painful it had been.

“Eh?” Kamui was confused when no one answered him and returned to do the clean-up. A hand clapped down on his right shoulder and he turned to meet the azure eyes of his friend.

“Don’t worry about it Kamui.” Shinichi consoled his smaller friend that looked adorably confused.

“Right~! Right~! Everyone is just happy~!” Kaito chimed in from where he was holding a chair.

Kamui joined in on the cleaning and started to wipe the tables, sighing as his co-workers were behaving weirdly.

* * *

Two males were lying in bed with the taller one hugging the slightly smaller male from the front. His wild hair tickling the toned chest of the resting boy.

“Ne, Shin-chan?”

“Hmmm? What is it Kaito?” Shinichi asked sleepily, their earlier activities having tired him out, as his hand carded through Kaito’s surprisingly soft hair.

“Would you be interested in a threesome?” Shinichi snorted at the question, already knowing just who Kaito had jokingly suggested.

“While it would be interesting, I’m not that into getting killed. I’m pretty sure that Kamui’s boyfriend wouldn’t like it.”

Kaito snuggled further into the soft abdominals and tightened his arms around the slender waist.

“That’s true. That Subaru guy looked like he wanted to kill that customer that touched Kamui-kun. Sure, I wouldn’t like if someone were to harass you like that man was doing to Kamui-kun. But I would only prank him and humiliate him and not get caught.”

Shinichi hummed in confirmation, knowing that getting the worst of Kaito’s pranks were very humiliating.

“But Kamui-kun’s boyfriend would definitely have eliminated him if he had a chance. And no one would be able to prove it.”

Shinichi peered down at his boyfriend that had closed his eyes.

“How do you know that?” Even if the azure-eyed teen was of the same mind, he wanted to hear what the phantom thief thought of his (probably) fellow and more dangerous criminal.

“I don’t know, but he gives me the same vibes as Akako. But his is more… like softer and swift like the winds, you can’t see it coming. Well, I get the same vibes from Kamui-kun too, but Kamui-kun’s atmosphere is more warmer and encompassing, like he is fire, water and the sky. Now that I mention it so do Touya-san and Yukito-san also give the same sort of auras, but Touya-san feels more like the trees and earth; while Yukito-san reminds me of the moon.”

Shinichi thought about his keen boyfriend’s words. Especially since Kaito was somewhat more sensitive to the supernatural than him.

“You do realize that you’re basically saying that all four of them belong to the same community as Koizumi-san.”

The smaller teen felt Kaito grimace against his stomach.

“Yeah, I know. But they are different from Akako.”

“How?”

Kaito pondered in how to answer the detective.

“Well, Akako’s presence feel more seductive if I have to compare them, meanwhile Kamui-kun’s and Touya-san’s feel more welcoming. Like you want to just lie down and rest when you’re in their presence. Yukito-san’s aura is gentle, just like the moonlight. But that man’s presence reminds me of darkness and secrets. Like he has many things to hide.”

Shinichi could see where Kaito was coming from. From his first meeting with Kamui’s boyfriend, he could already see that the raven was someone with a lot of secrets.

“And he’s very possessive of Kamui.” Shinichi added. He felt more than heard Kaito snort against his stomach.

“Gee. If those kiss marks that were all over Kamui-kun’s body didn’t tip you off I wonder what did.”

Shinichi groaned when he recalled the time seven days after Valentine’s Day, he and Kamui had had the same shift at the café and had arrived at the same time.

_They had been changing clothes when Shinichi noticed the several red marks that covered the smaller teen’s back. He had unconsciously blushed when he realized what those red bruises were when he saw two bruises on the side of the hips that could only be formed from a hand’s hard grip. He immediately recognized them as he himself had acquired some from his own lover._

_Unfortunately for the sleuth as he did his discovery, so had Kamui slightly turned and noticed his friend’s red face. _

_“What’s wrong Shinichi? Are you feeling ill?” the older teen had asked in concern. Accidently revealing the plasters that covered his still swollen buds and even more hickeys. Making Shinichi’s blush even darker as his mind immediately put up the conclusion over why they were protected._

_Shinichi turned away and placed a hand in front of his mouth and cheeks to hide the color that had risen up._

_“T-uum…y-you should cover yourself first…” he managed to stutter out. Kamui then realized that he was displaying his chest in full sight. He flushed in embarrassment and was about to cover himself when both teens heard the door to the changing room open. Shinichi had moved instinctively to cover Kamui’s small body with his slightly larger one._

_From the door their manager appeared. _

_Shinichi had forgotten one fundamental thing in his mission to cover his friend’s modesty. He himself had been in the middle of changing clothes and was also shirtless._

_So when the older female saw the two shirtless teens, with their bodies so close to each other, she misunderstood the situation as she blushed. _

_“Oh! I’m sorry! Just take your time!” she shut the door, leaving two very embarrassed teenagers behind._

_Kamui and Shinichi were silent for several moments before the smaller teen opened his mouth._

_“Let’s forget that this ever happened.”_

_“Agreed.”_

_They both ignored their own and the other’s blush. Wanting to wipe this awkward moment away from their memories. _

“Please don’t remind me!” the teen, with his back to the bed, complained to his magician, “We both agreed to forget that it ever happened.”

“Never~! It’s too good teasing material to let go off! Both you and Kamui-kun were so awkward and cute towards each other, blushing like you were shy maidens~!”

Shinichi groaned as his prankster of a lover teased him until he threatened the older boy to kick him out of the bed and making him sleep on the couch.

* * *

Kamui sneezed as he watched the drama that some of the girls in his class had forced him to watch and had gotten hooked on. He honestly blamed his mother for liking these kind of dramas since some of their time spent together was to watch his mother’s favorites series.

_‘I wonder if someone is talking about me?’_

He felt the loose arms around his waist shift as Subaru — who had been sitting behind him on the couch — stirred from his nap.

“Nnmm… Kamui?” Subaru let out a yawn as he stretched his back, careful of not dislodging Kamui from his spot between his legs. Kamui rubbed the hand that was placed over his stomach.

“Sorry for waking you, Subaru. I just sneezed. You can go back to sleep.”

Subaru yawned again and pressed his face against the side of Kamui’s head, inhaling the familiar strawberry shampoo that his little love used.

“No, if I sleep more than this I won’t be able to fall asleep tonight. And I need to be up early tomorrow to meet up with a client.”

“Who is your client?” Kamui was curious. He usually didn’t ask but he was a bit interested in onmyouji work.

“His name is Aomori Tetsuya. The owner of a small construction company that has building contracts with several other companies. But recently at their newest building project there has been several accidents. Someone was even heavily injured.” Subaru’s voice took a grave tone. “Aomori-san contacted my clan, not wanting his workers to risk their lives for something they don’t understand.

Grandmother initially sent another exorcist from one of our branch families to find out what was happening. While they were there they couldn’t feel anything until the last second when they felt a hostile intent against them. Unfortunately so were they also injured quite severely. That’s why Grandmother called me. She didn’t want to risk sending another one of our branch members. Not with the cause being so hostile.”

Kamui grimaced. He understood where Subaru’s grandmother was coming from when she thought it was dangerous for others and that there weren’t that many onmyouji near Tokyo, except Subaru. Who was the current head of the Sumeragi clan and lived in Tokyo. He still didn’t like that Subaru would be alone with something so malevolent.

_‘I wish I could go with him…’ _

Kamui hadn’t noticed what kind of expression he had on his face, but Subaru saw it and knew exactly why the cause of it.

Subaru sighed. He understood that Kamui knew that Subaru was a fully grown man and had over fifteen years of experience of dealing with the supernatural. But he also knew that Kamui didn’t like it when he was in danger. But he didn’t want to involve Kamui with his work.

He wanted Kamui to live on as a normal high school boy and then live life as any ordinary person would. Subaru wanted to give Kamui the life the boy deserved. The one he had been deprived of since he was born as The Kamui.

“Don’t look like that Kamui.” Subaru turned Kamui around so that they were sitting face-to-face. Kamui was avoiding his eyes and looking down. Cupping his lover’s cheeks, Subaru made Kamui look at him.

“Kamui.”

At the call of his name, the teen finally looked at Subaru. Who felt his heart squeeze at the worry clouding those brilliant eyes.

“Kamui, you know that I can’t take you with me. You’ve neither experience nor training for exorcising spirits and letting them move on.”

Subaru knew that his words were cruel, but they were the true facts that Kamui couldn’t dispute.

“I know that!” Kamui said heatedly before deflating. “I know. But I’m still worried.”

Seeing how sad the teen was made Subaru’s heart clench and mentally berated himself for what he was about to say.

“Alright. I will take you with me this time.” The raven-haired youth immediately perked up and Subaru quickly added his conditions. “But! You will do exactly as I say and not take any unnecessary risks.”

“Yes! I promise you won’t regret this Subaru!” Kamui hugged his lover.

“I **am** going to regret this, aint’t I?” Subaru mused softly as he instinctively hugged Kamui back.

“Probably!” The younger raven answered cheerfully. Subaru felt his eyebrow twitch at the response and swiftly pushed Kamui down to wipe off that victorious expression on the boy’s face.

By sealing their lips together.

* * *

Subaru had taken Kamui with him to the building site after meeting up with his client. The onmyouji had introduced Kamui as his apprentice for this assignment to Aomori, who had looked a little skeptical as he saw the teen. But had relented when Subaru told him that Kamui would be mostly observing.

When both Dragons arrived at the scene where the unfinished construction was, they both felt a shudder travel through their spines at the hostile intent surrounding the area. They walked deeper into the construction site. That was when they suddenly felt the presence of a malignant spirit. Both turned around and leaped away when suddenly a blast of spiritual energy was heading towards them.

Subaru took out a pair of his talismans and summoned his white spirit birds to widen his vision of the area and to find the source. Kamui had jumped a bit too high and landed on a few metal beams that were strapped together and hanging from a crane. He swayed for a moment before they stilled from the force of his jump. Violet eyes searched for the culprit that had shot the energy ball at them the moment they entered the site. His high perch giving him a slight advantage in the vision department.

A white dove landed on his shoulder and Kamui heard the onmyouji’s voice inside his head.

_“Kamui! Get away from those beams immediately! They are too dangerous to stay on in case the spirit decides to cut the wires to take you down!”_

_“Subaru? How are you…?”_

_“This is not the time for explanations! Get away now!”_

Kamui then felt the prickling feeling of malevolent energy and jumped away again and towards the metallic skeletal form of the building. Hearing the beams crash down on the ground a few moments later as he put up a small energy barrier with his own powers as several energy balls were aimed at him.

The moment the consecutive attacks stopped, Kamui reined in his own presence and quickly hid behind a few metal containers. Subaru had seen where the younger male had hidden himself and stealthily made his way there. Slightly impressed that Kamui could hide his own aura as well as he did.

“Kamui,” Subaru whispered softly, making sure that the youkai in their near vicinity wouldn’t be able to hear them. “I will set up a trap that will hold the spirit, but you will have to lure it out. Can you do it?”

Kamui didn’t hesitate when he nodded. They both shared a look and darted away from their hiding place. Beginning the plan.

Kamui was spotted and instantly had several burning energy spheres once again assaulting him. He discreetly made sure of where Subaru was placing his trap as he continued to leap away from the assaults towards him — using the training Suoh had ingrained into him after several painful beatings — to lead the malicious spirit to where the trap was.

It took time and it was harder to do it with something supernatural, and Kamui had been moving around a lot to make sure that the ayakashi would come out. But he managed.

Subaru had been controlling himself from going out and help Kamui. To protect his partner from the dark spirit, but the onmyouji believed in his former Leader’s abilities. Knowing how hard the teen had been training with the Takamura Clan’s Head. Who was known for his prowess in martial arts and strategies.

So when he felt the malignant being enter his trap and saw Kamui jump out of it, he immediately activated it. 

“OM!!”

Energy crackled around as the spirit was captured and Subaru focused his powers in holding it still. Kamui used his arm to protect his eyes from the debris that flew away from the force. For the first time in his life, Kamui saw how an evil spirit could look like.

It was plum purplish and ghoul-ghost looking. Never having a solid form as it trashed against its bindings as it tried to break free.

“Papa?”

The sudden voice broke Subaru’s concentration in finishing pouring the energy into his trap and the spirit broke free. Reacting right away, Subaru dove for the little girl that had accidently walked onto the site and protected her from the impact of the explosion of energy of the escaped spirit.

Kamui was also knocked backwards from the sudden release. He looked at the mismatch-eyed onmyouji to ask for instructions but to his horror so was the older man knocked out. Blood sluggishly flowing down his temple. He also noticed the little girl inside Subaru’s arms, she was also out cold from the impact and fright.

The spirit also noticed the pair and recognized the dark clad man as the one who had captured it and sent another powerful blast against the collapsed man and girl.

It was blocked by Kamui who had finally snapped and used his true strength. No longer caring if he would destroy the building. The moment he saw Subaru’s collapsed form he had dashed forward to put up a strong enough barrier to protect both Subaru and the little girl.

Kamui wasn’t sure how to exorcise human-souls-turned-to-evil-spirits since he had never really been trained in how to use his powers except believing in his instincts and the try-and-fail method. And before and during the Promised Year he hadn’t really cared if the souls he had shot down would pass on or be destroyed. But he couldn’t do so this time even if it was a malicious one.

In the corner of his eye, Kamui noticed a particular talisman that he had seen Subaru draw several times. If his memory was correct it sometimes took too much time to utter the sutra that would let the souls pass on so the onmyouji had made talismans that could exorcise ayakashi and the like if one poured in enough energy depending on how strong said spirit was.

Gathering energy in his right hand, Kamui sent his own spiritual blast toward the attacking creature. It gave him enough time to snatch up the talisman, and instinctively said the first word that came to mind to activate it.

“OM!”

He poured his powers into the scrap of paper, loading it full of his powers. Concentrating it on the spirit that was rushing forward and towards him.

When it was just inches away from him, Kamui released the energy contained into the talisman. Which caused another explosion and made the three humans fly backwards from the force. Kamui, who was the only conscious one, protected the two unconscious ones from the impact. Thus causing his back to hit the ground hard as he cushioned their fall. Before his very eyes, he saw the spirit disperse into nothingness.

_‘I…I did it!’ _he thought before his eyes closed from exhaustion and lost consciousness.

* * *

“…a…i….”

He heard someone’s voice. But he couldn’t recognize it nor answer it. His body felt too heavy. He was also so sleepy. It was too tiring to even think. He wanted to sink back into the darkness again.

“a..mui…!” The voice kept on saying, not letting him sink back into unconsciousness.

“Ka…mui…! Kamui!”

_‘Kamui? Oh yeah, that’s my name… And that voice… Subaru!’ _

He opened his eyes and they met with worried golden and emerald ones.

“Subaru?”

Subaru was relieved when Kamui finally opened his eyes. He had woken up to seeing the skeletal building having several broken pillars and walls, debris lying everywhere. The little girl that had wandered in onto their fight against the spirit was still in his arms. But both of them were now lying on Kamui’s small form.

The onmyouji expanded his senses and tried to find the malicious spirit, only to come up empty. It was then he noticed the scatters of papers. He recognized the symbols that he could make out on the small pieces and could somewhat puzzle together what had happened while he had been knocked out.

He gently placed the little girl down and made sure that she was comfortable enough before trying to wake Kamui up. It took some time and several calls of his lover’s name. But when violet eyes opened themselves and Kamui hoarsely said his name. Subaru was so relieved that he embraced Kamui tightly. Incapable of putting into words how happy he was that Kamui opened his eyes.

Kamui tried to reciprocate the hug but his arms felt like jelly. And later when he tried to stand up it took him four tries before he could stably stand on both his legs. Subaru had wanted to carry him out but Kamui had countered that Subaru had to be the one to carry the little girl since Kamui definitely couldn’t do it in his current condition. And it would be impossible for the man carry them both with his own injuries that he had sustained when he protected the girl from the blast.

Both the ravens staggered out of the building and into the nearest clinic that was still open to admit the little girl so that the staff could contact her parents while the doctor — that was affiliated with the Sumeragi clan — examined Subaru and Kamui’s injuries. Fortunately so weren’t any of their wounds too serious.

Kamui had several scratches over his face, legs, arms and torso while his back was red from the friction from when he had protected Subaru and the child. Subaru’s head injury wasn’t as serious as it had seemed but had been told to rest for the next two weeks to be sure. Kamui had also been told that he was forbidden from using his powers for at least a week since he had used too much to load the talisman. He was also advised to rest as much as he could and needed.

The doctor had wrapped bandage around Subaru’s head and smeared Kamui’s back and scratches with healing cream and ordered them to change Subaru’s bandages after every bath and shower and to smear Kamui’s back and wounds too until they disappear.

As they stepped out of the clinic and made sure that the girl’s parents had fetched her before they called a taxi. None of them were in the mood for taking public transportation all the way back to their apartment.

The taxi driver looked curiously at their wounds but decided that both of his customers looked too tired for any form of conversation, except for telling him where to drive them.

After they both stepped through the front door neither bothered to turn on the light and only took off their outerwear and shoes and supported each other to reach their bedroom where they took off their clothes and just collapsed on the bed. Somehow managing to get the blanket over them as they succumbed to their tired minds.

* * *

“Oh my god! What the heck happened to you?!” Shinichi started to worriedly check Kamui over for more wounds.

Kamui grimaced as he moved his still sore and tired body. Remembering the previous day’s happenings. Somehow he had been able to wake up in time and get to school, once again taking the train. But his whole body had been hurting and it was so obvious that he wasn’t in any shape to attend classes that his teacher had sent him to the infirmary where he had almost immediately fallen asleep on one of the beds.

Only to wake up to hearing the last bell of school to end. He felt a little bit better after sleeping but he despaired over how he practically missed a whole day of classes. His teachers had been understanding and gave him his make-up work for the day and told him to rest properly.

He had then hurried towards Mi Corazón — making a small pit-stop by a convenience store — to start his shift with Shinichi and Touya. The azure-eyed brunet who saw him had immediately checked him for more wounds as soon as he had seen Kamui’s scratched up face.

“There was just an incident when I kinda helped out with Subaru’s work yesterday.”

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at that.

“I have been meaning to ask this before, but what kind of work does Sumeragi-san do?”

Kamui opened his locker and began to change, not caring if Shinichi was there to watch since they had had a much more embarrassing moment in the changing room before.

“Subaru is an onmyouji.”

“In this day and age?” Shinichi asked.

Kamui turned towards the other teen after he had put on his shirt and pants.

“Yeah, Subaru’s family is one of the few old families of onmyou practitioners that has existed since the first emperor’s time.”

The brunet was honestly surprised that the raven haired man was someone from such an old family.

“So yesterday…”

“Yeah, there had been a spirit at a construction site that kept hurting the workers and someone was even severely hurt. Fortunately so will they recover even if it takes some time. But Subaru had been sent there as a last resort since the onmyouji they had sent before had also gotten hurt.”

“As a last resort?” Shinichi asked curiously, wondering why Kamui’s boyfriend would be the last resort.

“Mn, Subaru is Japan’s strongest onmyouji. He’s also said to be one of the strongest in all of the Sumeragi clan’s history.”

Shinichi whistled in amazement.

“Heeh, your boyfriend is quite the character.” Kamui turned red. There weren’t many people that knew about his relationship with Subaru. And his friend had found out just by watching him interacting with Subaru just once. Well, he did figure out Shinichi’s and Kaito’s relationship on the day of their first shift together. Or more like was shown, since making-out inside the changing room was not really discreet.

Kamui snorted, Shinichi didn’t even know a quarter of what kind of person Subaru is.

“I could say the same to you too, Shinichi. Kaito-san is also quite the character.”

Shinichi smiled.

“Yeah, I know.”

* * *

“Hey, Kamui.”

Kamui didn’t turn towards his friend as he changed back to his street clothes and yawned.

“Mm, what?”

“Back to our earlier conversation before our shift started, but can like you and Sumeragi-san see spirits and the such?”

Kamui hummed, wondering how to explain.

“Well, yeah. But it also depends on how strong the spirit is. The stronger they are, the better they are at hiding themselves from us who can see them. But it also depends on what kind of spirit it is. For example, the one yesterday was human soul that had absorbed a lot of negative energy from its surroundings and had probably died in a nasty or sad way. That’s why it was strong enough to affect things in our plane.”

“Wait a second!” Shinichi and Kamui had both changed clothes and were walking out the backdoor. “What do you mean by our plane?”

“Well, the spiritual world exist in another plane parallel to our own, the one where most humans’ reality lay. But we, who can see spirits and are deeply involved with the supernatural, can see both planes and interact within both of them even if our physical bodies exists in the human’s plane. Our powers also affects the spiritual one and the human one. We are humans but we exist in both planes. There is also another world where ayakashi, yokai, oni, and many more exist in, but us humans. There is also a world where only gods exist but they can easily enter the supernatural one and sometimes, but it is quite seldom even if they are more connected to our world, the human one.”

Shinichi felt that his whole worldview was swaying with the information that Kamui was giving him. The smaller teen didn’t even bother to deny that he was also a part of that world. As the detective digested the information that his friend had told him, Kamui saw something out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey Shinichi, can we stop by that place for a minute.” Kamui pointed at a store across the street that sold several types of stationeries and other few things.

The brunet looked at the store and noted that they were selling a few books too.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Both teens went to the cross walk and waited for the light to turn green before crossing the street and then turned to their left to get to the store. There Kamui immediately went for the thicker journals that were displayed on a shelf while Shinichi browsed the through the books.

Kamui chose a plain brown one with a lock. He also got some new notebooks that he would need for the new term. He also bought a new mechanical pen since his had stopped working. After paying for his things, Kamui went to search for his friend that was still browsing the shelves filled with books.

“Find anything interesting?”

Shinichi hummed as he closed the book that he was currently glimpsing through and picked up another.

“Yeah. They have a lot of books that’s a rare find nowadays.”

Kamui smiled when he saw the taller teen pick up another book.

_‘So this is how it feels to be normal high schooler.’_

“Kamui?” the smaller boy jerked away from his thoughts at the worried voice and smiled sheepishly at his friend.

“Sorry I wasn’t listening. Did you say something?” 

“Ah, I’m going to pay for these. They will probably amuse me for a week at least.” Shinichi held up the books that he wanted. Kamui sweat dropped when he saw the pile that consisted of at least ten books. Wondering when his friend even found the time to read those when he was busy with school, work, detective cases and his boyfriend.

A few meters away from the store, after paying for Shinichi’s books, Kamui sensed something above them and looked up, only to see a shadow falling straight to where they were standing. Kamui reacted quickly and pushed Shinichi to the side. He did not want Shinichi to get flattened just because his reaction time was slow.

When they both looked at the spot they had been standing on they saw a person. Blood pooling underneath the head. Kamui is quite sure he had heard the skull crack the moment it hit the sidewalk. Other passersby starting to gather around them and the corpse. 

“Doesn’t people only fall down on you when you’re with Hattori Heiji?” Shinichi snorted at the question.

“This only means that the both of us together have as much as good luck when we are together that is equal to the one I have with Hattori. Even if it isn’t as often.”

Kamui groaned when his theory of his own luck being correct.

“What now?” he asked the teen detective as they saw some police officers appear and tape the scene, making sure that none of the people there walked away yet.

A shark-like grin, that Kamui had only seen on a certain magician, appeared on Shinichi’s face.

“Now we run up the stairs and start gathering clues. And if possible catch the culprit.”

And run they both did, though Kamui was a lot faster than Shinichi and reached the roof that the victim had fallen from faster than the detective.

Looking around, Kamui noticed someone else on the roof. Or more exactly another corpse.

Kamui looked heavenwards as he mentally groaned.

_‘Subaru is gonna be mad. I even told him that I would take it easy today.’_

The only reason Kamui had been allowed to go to school and work that day had been because he had managed to convince his guardian that he would relax and not do anything too strenuous. He’s lucky that he even managed to persuade his overprotective lover to not call the school and report him sick.

* * *

Shinichi had solved the case after two hours and Kamui was impressed it only took his friend that little time. Though the both of them had to go to the police station to give them their report in the incident and that took an hour since Shinichi had been the one to solve it and Kamui had been his assistant.

Though Kamui drew the line in being the lab rat for his friend’s experiment. He had heard stories from Kaito how Shinichi had used an officer for solving a locked room murder. He was not going to involve himself in that.

When both teens stepped out of the building, the first thing Kamui saw was a tall man near familiar car, smoking as he seemed to wait for someone. The violet-eyed teen froze on his spot when his eyes connected with the man’s. Shinichi looked to where Kamui was looking and also stilled.

“Shit.”

Kamui seconded the notion even as he walked towards where the dark-clad man was standing.

“H-hey Subaru,” Kamui nervously greeted the man that had come and fetch him.

Subaru put out his cigarette.

“First I get a call from your school to come and get you since you looked ill but when I arrived you had already left.” Kamui winced. He hadn’t known that his school had called Subaru.

“Knowing you, you probably went to work as soon as you got your homework and wasn’t informed of me coming to fetch you. Four hours after your shift has ended and with no contact from you, I get a call from the police, saying that you’re at the station and if I could come and get you. Do you even know how worried I was?”

Feeling like the scolded child, Kamui didn’t meet Subaru’s eyes as his own fixated onto the ground. Even though it had been ten months, Kamui still wasn’t used to contacting others about his whereabouts. Years of being independent with a mother that never got angry at him when he didn’t contact her if he was going to be late or where he was.

As they said, bad habits are hard to get rid of, and Kamui still wasn’t used to someone showing that much care for him.

“I’m sorry.”

Kamui sincerely apologized, and Subaru understood in his brain that Kamui had been unintentionally and somewhat neglected since he was young; and isolated from others. But he had been so worried when he had no idea where Kamui was and especially in his condition.

Subaru sighed and hugged Kamui, bringing the boy closer to him.

“Just…just call or text me next time. Please.”

Kamui gripped the jacket that his lover was wearing and nodded. Promising that he would.

“Ahem!”

Both raven haired males became aware of their audience and a flush rose up to their cheeks as they watched the amused smile on Shinichi’s face.

“I know that you both are in love and all. But this is the parking lot of the Metropolitan Police Station, and you guys are essentially still in a socially illegal relationship. I don’t think it’s very smart of you to be so lovey-dovey out here.”

Subaru coughed to avoid more attention on his and Kamui’s moment.

“I will drive you home, Kudo-kun,” he said and unlocked the car and got into the driver’s seat. Kamui took the passenger seat while Shinichi sat in the back. And Subaru put the gear into reverse and backed out of the lot and then switched gears to drive out of the parking lot and towards the Kudo manor.

“So what was it that made you so late?” Subaru asked the teens.

“A body almost fell down on us,” Kamui deadpanned.

“What…?” Subaru intuitively knew that he was going to have a headache after this.

“There was also another one on the roof.” Shinichi added from the backseat.

Yeah, Subaru was sure that this would be quite the conversation.

* * *

Subaru was sitting down on their bed and obediently let Kamui wrap a new bandage around his head after their bath. Subaru also applied the healing cream to Kamui’s back and other places that the teen couldn’t reach.

After letting the cream settle into Kamui’s skin, Subaru finally dragged the tired boy into his lap and slumped backwards while closing his eyes, ignoring that Kamui was turning around in his hold so that he could face him.

“Subaru…”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Kamui had already apologized to him earlier so there wasn’t any need for him to do it again since he accepted the first one. Knowing that the apology had been sincere.

“For not contacting you earlier and for being so stubborn this morning. You were right. I needed the rest. But I was too stubborn to realize it.”

Subaru opened his eyes and lifted Kamui’s face so that their eyes would meet and caressed his little love’s face.

“Kamui, you’re still young. You are bound to make mistakes every now and then.

It’s my duty as both an adult and your guardian to guide and help you to make sure that you don’t drown yourselves in them. Helping you to find a solution when you’re stuck. Though I will not take any action unless I deem it necessary or if you’re in danger or if you ask me for help.

I will always be here to help you when you need it. I will be here to protect and support you. The one who will always be worried for you and care if you get hurt. And I will always give you my love unconditionally.”

Kamui felt his eyes getting watery as he listened to Subaru and ducked his face to tuck his head under Subaru’s chin.

“Jeez, you’re so cheesy Subaru,” Kamui tried to say but it came out more hoarsely than he had intended.

Subaru ignored the wetness that dampened his shoulder and circled his arm around Kamui’s slender form. His free hand going up to card through the soft hair.

* * *

“Here you go, my Lady. A White Chocolate Dream Parfait and a cup hot white chocolate.” The beautiful waiter with a plaster on his cheek said. Giving the girls the image of a two-faced honor student that was a hidden delinquent.

Another waiter arrived with the other girl’s order and noticed the book that was placed on the side. His azure eyes was mesmerizing with their natural intensity even behind the glasses that he was wearing, like they could see through everything anything. Like a gentle prince as his façade as his real personality is really cold.

“Are you a fan of Kudo Yuusaku?”

The girl turned red, something kept nagging at her mind that she should recognize him.

“A-ah, yes! His ‘Night Baron’ series is one of my favorites!”

“What a coincidence. It’s also one of my favorites,” the waiter said with a smile.

_‘A coincidence, he says.’ _All the other waiters thought sarcastically as they heard him.

“Please enjoy your food, my Ladies.” Both waiters said and bowed to the girls before returning to the counter where there were more orders to give out.

“Here Prince Charming and Prince Philips, orders for table 2, 5, 8 and 11. Now chop chop!” the waiter with indigo eyes said and ushered them back into the lounge.

“Who is who?” a waiter with glasses and silvery hair asked beside him.

“Shin-chan is Prince Charming and Kamui-kun Prince Philip,” Kaito informs Yukito as he glides away to continue making several ordered drinks while Yukito took the orders at the cash register together with Touya. Who switched between the cash register and helping Kaito with the drinks. 

Kamui had been on bed rest from Tuesday to Friday. Until he regained his energy and wasn’t about to keel over after five steps. The only reason he had managed to work on Monday and help Shinichi with his case was because he had been by the store and bought several energy drinks and proceeded to drink a few of them during his shift and then while he was on the case. 

He had regretted it the day after when he couldn’t even stand up from the bed and still had to be called in sick to school. Kamui had been glad that he wasn’t alone since Subaru had been ordered to rest for two weeks at least to let his head wound heal properly before the man could take on assignments again.

While he was still a little weak, Kamui knew that he would at least last the day. It was after all one of their busiest time of the year. The 14th of March, in Japan it was also called White Day.

_‘I feel like I have forgotten something important.’ _Was a passing thought that had come and gone several times the past week. But as usual Kamui just shrugged it off and went back to work. Acting like his manager wanted him to.

Luckily, there were no incidents and none of the waiters, nor the manager, were harassed by the day’s customers. Much to everyone’s relief. When they finally closed the store, all staff slumped towards the walls in relief. A twelve-hour shift had been tough on all teens and adults. But it had really been needed since all the girls had just come to see all those five that Manager Zakuro said had to be there the whole day.

Kamui managed to finish changing clothes and was walking back to home.

_Home. _The word brought a smile on Kamui’s face. He had a home waiting for him. Not an empty house. But a home that was filled with warmth and love.

So, even if he was dead tired, Kamui started to hurry towards his home. To the person that was waiting for him. He also had a feeling that it was important that he shouldn’t be late today.

It didn’t take long for Kamui to reach the apartment complex that he and Subaru lived in. He greeted the doorman that was preparing to call it day and took the elevator to his and Subaru’s floor.

Only to bump into a somewhat similar woman. Who he had seen a few times since he got together with Subaru. If he remembers correctly she lived in the apartment across Subaru’s old one before the man decided to move back to the current one together with Kamui.

_‘But what is she doing here?’ _Kamui wondered, knowing that the woman shouldn’t be able to enter this place without a code or someone ringing her in. He also knew that she hadn’t the means to rent or buy an apartment in the building. She was a normal office lady that had recently started at her current company.

She noticed him but didn’t seem to recognize him. Probably thinking that he was someone’s kid that lived in the building and passed by him. Kamui walked slowly and made sure that the elevator doors closed before pressing the button to the right level.

Kamui thought how the woman looked. She had looked…angry? But why? And why had she been here. Right in this building? The only person that Kamui was sure that she knew that lived in this building was Subaru. But based on his own knowledge, he was also sure that Subaru wasn’t particularly fond of her. Or more accurately seemed to avoid her actively.

Hearing the chime that he had arrived to his floor, Kamui waited for the doors to open and slowly made his way towards his apartment. The earlier excitement to arrive early had faded as he was deep in thoughts and absentmindedly opened the door. Not even noticing the dark hallway as he took off his jacket and shoes.

He placed his bag onto the ground and made his way towards the bathroom. Unaware of the fact that Subaru was currently in the bathtub and was surprised to see him back so early and was about to greet the distracted boy. Only to close his mouth as it seemed that Kamui hadn’t noticed him yet and started undressing.

Mismatched eyes watched as Kamui started to wash himself. His eyes taking in all the scars that melted in with Kamui’s natural paleness that he possessed. His back wounds had already healed and scabbed over, but Subaru was still going to apply the healing cream to Kamui’s injuries. Especially since it contained a special substance that prevented scarring.

His eyes were also drawn to a particular scar that went around Kamui’s neck, like a collar. That was one of the scars that Subaru disliked the most. Even if Monou Fuuma had been possessed by the Kamui of the Dragons of Earth, it felt like it was something the passed away teen had made to make sure that Kamui was his. The second ones were the ones that were on Kamui’s hands. Branding the beginning of tragedies that would occur.

Maybe that is why Subaru liked to put his own marks on Kamui. To declare that he didn’t belong to anyone. Except to Subaru, who Kamui had chosen himself.

His eyes kept looking at Kamui who had finished washing himself and was now making his way into the bathtub. Still not acknowledging Subaru’s existence. He wondered what was occupying his little love’s mind that much.

Subaru was quite amused that Kamui unconsciously sat between his legs and leaned on him for support as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

It wasn’t until Subaru circled his arms around the slim waist that Kamui finally noticed him.

“Woah! Subaru?!” Kamui exclaimed as his eyes finally registered the older man, that he was sitting on. Kamui blushed furiously as he now realized how deep in thought he had been to ignore the other male for such a long time. Only to relax a few moments later against the sturdy body behind him and closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth.

Subaru placed his lips on the bare shoulder and trailed his kisses upwards to the scar around the slender neck. He was tempted to mark the whole neck with his own marks. But he knew that wouldn’t be allowed since Kamui was still a minor. It would cause quite the uproar if their relationship became publicly known at the moment. But he wanted to be able to woo Kamui as soon as possible, not only in private but in public too.

Now that Subaru thought about it, he had no idea when Kamui’s birthday was. Especially since Kamui had never told him. The only reason why Kamui had known his was because of a horoscope magazine that Sorata had given to Kamui and Subaru had absentmindedly said his true birthdate when Kamui asked him. It had scared him afterwards over how much he had trusted Kamui at the time. Especially with something as important as his day of birth.

He also inwardly grimaced. He was also at fault for not asking Kamui earlier, but it hadn’t really come up in a conversation before. And ten months had already passed. Kamui had already turned seventeen when he came back but Kamui never mentioned anything of his day of birth since the beginning of the year. Now Subaru had to ask. He wanted to celebrate it with Kamui as the teen had done for him.

“Kamui…”

Kamui hummed in answer, too comfortable with the hot water around him and the warm body behind him.

“When is your birthday? You knew mine from three years ago but you have never once told me when yours is.”

Kamui’s eyes were still closed as he answered. Not really bothering to process his own words.

“Hmmm…? It’s on March 14th.”

Subaru stilled as he digested the information.

“Pardon, but what did you just say?” he asked just to be sure.

“It’s on March 14th,” Kamui repeated for him, still not realizing the magnitude of the tidbit of information that he had given out.

Subaru sharply inhaled. Not bothering to hide his reaction. Kamui had opened his eyes at the harsh breath that his temporary pillow had taken and looked upwards to meet his lover’s eyes. Wondering what had the man so worked up. Only to see the angelic smile that always terrified him every time he saw it.

_‘Tt’s strike two already this week!’ _Kamui thought frantically as the smile got more shinier in his vision.

“Kamui. Think **really **carefully over the words you have said.”

Kamui shivered. Really fearing for his body right now. He had somehow in this short time managed to press on Subaru’s switch button, twice. Not really knowing why the older man was angry.

He started to recall the question that Subaru had asked him and his absentminded answering. Subaru had asked him for his birthdate and he had answered…

“Oh.” So that’s what he had been forgetting this whole week.

“Yeah, ‘oh’ Kamui-chan,” Subaru huffed and Kamui felt chills travel through his body. Subaru didn’t add the ‘-chan’ suffix often to his name ever since the vampire twins had been living with them last year in November. He could also imagine how Subaru felt. He also wouldn’t have liked it if he found out about his lover’s birthday on the day itself.

“Sorry…” Kamui wondered how many times he had apologized this week. He knew that he wasn’t the most attentive when it came to himself. But he had just gotten used to not really celebrating his birthday. Especially since his mother had warned him from telling other people when it was. His birth records had a written unknown on them for the day and month. Only the year he was born was written there. They also used to celebrate it quietly and usually treated it like a normal day except from baking together and eating cake.

Seeing that Kamui looked like a wet, and scolded little kitten, Subaru couldn’t hold it against him and keep being angry. It was also Kamui’s birthday. Subaru let out a breath.

“Okay. I will forgive you this time. Especially since it’s your birthday. But please tell me the important dates in your life next time.”

Kamui beamed up at his gentle boyfriend and agreed enthusiastically. Now that Subaru mentioned it, he remembered another date that he would need to tell Subaru about.

“Now, is there anything that you would like?” Subaru would have liked to prepare a gift for Kamui. Especially since the teen had given Subaru already two — four if he counted what happened after every gift — very great presents that had shown that Kamui cared for him very much. But he had to do it at a later date since he hadn’t known when Kamui’s birthday had been.

“Umm…” Kamui was hesitating in asking his request to Subaru since it was on such short notice, “C-can we travel to Okinawa in two weeks? I’m free from school and I could ask Zakuro-san for my shift changes next week.”

“Alright, if that’s what you want then we will do it,” Subaru agreed, already making plans over booking a flight to the island and a hotel. He would also need to call his grandmother to tell him he would be unavailable for one more week. The old lady would probably be happy that he is resting and taking a vacation instead of working. “But why Okinawa?”

“W-well, the 27th is my mother’s death anniversary. I…I didn’t visit her the past two years. So I want to do it this year. And I want to introduce you to her,” Kamui admitted ducking his head down towards his chest. Suddenly feeling shy.

Subaru, on the other hand, felt elation fill his whole body at the confession. Kamui wanted to introduce him to his family. Even if his mother had passed away. But still. Kamui wanted Subaru to meet his mother. That… that is a first for Subaru.

“How did I get so lucky in having you as my lover?” It was a question directed more at himself than at Kamui. He could see the blush rush down to Kamui’s neck and shoulders.

“I’m the one who’s lucky,” Kamui mumbled as he blew bubbles in the bathwater, not meaning for Subaru to hear him. But hear him Subaru did.

Subaru hugged Kamui, dragging the smaller male flush against his own body. Really, how did he get such a cute creature to become his lover. Kamui just made Subaru fall harder for him than he already had.

The water splashed over the edges when he made Kamui turn around. They automatically leaned forward and their lips met in a serene kiss before Subaru broke it.

“Happy 18th birthday Kamui,” Subaru could at least congratulate his lover on his special day and connected their foreheads, “Thank you for being born, Kamui.”

Once again Kamui felt tears spring up in the corner of his eyes.

“H-how many times are you planning to make me cry, stupid,” Kamui sniffled as he tried to not let the tears fall down. Subaru smiled at the sight. Understanding that no one had really told Kamui — except maybe his mother — that they were happy that he existed. Kamui had probably cursed his own existence since he knew of his destiny from that day three years ago.

“As long as they are happy tears; or tears of pleasure, as many times as I can until the end of our lives.”

Kamui felt his face burn at the ‘tears of pleasure’ as he responded without thinking.

“That almost sounds like a proposal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I explained the way how people like Kamui and Subaru sees spirits so that you understand. But the Sight is genetically inherited, but it is and recessive gene and doesn't always come out. If not at least both parents possesses like Aa genes. 
> 
> Also, since I don't really know Kamui's birthday but I read somewhere a loooong time ago that it might be in March, so I put it up as March the 14th.
> 
> If you have any questions you can ask! There are no stupid questions! I can't promise to answer straight away because of time zone differences. Or because I have to read what I have written to answer since I have a somewhat bad memory.
> 
> I'm blabbing, ain't I? But I hope that you have had a good start on the new year! I managed to drink half a bottle of an alcohol that had 35% alcohol levels in it before I started with my new diet. I had a last hurray with my best friends!🎉🥳


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Day part 2 ~! Subaru has something unexpected planned the next day and almost lets himself devour his little love outdoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.

“That almost sounds like a proposal.”

The words froze both of them. Kamui wanted a hole to appear to swallow him and save him from this embarrassment.

Subaru had to swallow his nerves at the words. He hadn’t thought of marriage since the day he found out that he is gay. Especially since it would have been an impossible dream when Seishirou still had been his most special person. It also hadn’t been legal at the time in Japan for people the same gender to marry, and it probably also wouldn’t be for a few more years. But images of wedding ceremonies, both western and Japanese, flooded his head.

“Not until you’re at least of age,” Subaru said, his voice emotional but still serious.

Kamui almost couldn’t believe his ears. But when he saw that Subaru’s cheeks were also red, he felt happy. But also scared. He was still only eighteen. Marriage had always been a foreign concept to him since he didn’t have a father. His mother had always been unmarried. Always just the two of them. It was also a very big step in life. The magnitude of the word, not to mention the meaning, still felt too big for him. He was happy with Subaru and wanted to spend the rest of his life together with him. But marriage was still too early for him to think about.

That’s why he was happy that Subaru had given him at least two more years before he had to think about it.

“Yeah,” Kamui answered, his own voice filled with as much emotions as Subaru’s. Subaru’s smile turned softer as he pecked Kamui on the lips.

“Now let’s get out of here before we prune too much.”

Subaru stood up with Kamui wrapped around him. The latter letting out a squawk at the sudden motion. He let Kamui down and reached for the towels inside the cupboard and gave one to Kamui. They dried themselves and when they were done, Subaru proceeded to put on his light grey lounge pants and a long-sleeved white shirt. It was at that moment that Kamui remembered that he had forgotten a change of clothes.

Oh well, he just had to walk to their room with a towel around his waist. Subaru had seen him in much less and would probably enjoy the sight. Even if it still was slightly embarrassing for him.

Subaru just smiled amusedly as he let Kamui walk out first out of the bathroom. He had seen Kamui entering the bathroom with nothing but the clothes that he had been wearing. He waited until Kamui disappeared behind the door to their bedroom before entering the kitchen to open the fridge.

A text message was sent to his phone and Subaru answered it. He continued with his task and took out the beverages and the sweets he had bought for the occasion. He heard a knock on the front door and hurriedly went to answer it.

He had — unexpectedly — managed to finish everything before Kamui came back out. This time dressed in dark blue sleeping pants and an emerald green t-shirt. He wouldn’t need any more layers since Subaru was like his personal furnace. Subaru didn’t know whether to be happy or sad at the reason why Kamui liked to snuggle close to him. He decided that he would be happy since he got to hold Kamui close to him.

“What’s going on?” Kamui asked when he saw Subaru place two pizza boxes on the table in the living room.

He had been planning to cook something easy and fast for them to eat but it seems like he didn’t need to since Subaru had ordered pizzas for them. A pepperoni, tuna and pineapple one for him while Subaru had gotten salmon, arugula and pumpkin seeds on his pizza.

“You said earlier that you were going to be at work the whole day. I thought that you would be too tired to cook. And since I’m apparently banned from cooking, this was the next best option.”

It had also been a while since they had eaten pizza, and Subaru had wanted to let Kamui rest. Especially when Kamui had been so drained that he had been almost bedridden for the past four days. He almost regretted taking Kamui with him that day to the construction site but now Subaru knew that it had been necessary. He wouldn’t have been able to purify the spirit and defend that little girl at the same time. The ayakashi had been too powerful for that.

The reason that Kamui also had been so tired form using his powers was because he hadn’t been really using them since the Promised Day had ended. So the sudden use had left him drained since his body wasn’t that used to using that much power anymore. Especially since Kamui had used quite the large quantity of his powers. His previous deteriorating health had also played a role in its drainage. 

“Thanks Subaru,” Kamui said as he sat down on the couch and let the older man get them tissues and glasses of water and cola.

Subaru smiled at him and pecked Kamui on the nose before he switched the tv on. Planning to watch the news first and foremost. Kamui was also interested in what had happened and how much of Tokyo had been reconstructed. After the program ended, Kamui changed the channel to watch the drama that his classmates had gotten him hooked on. Subaru didn’t really understand what the drama was about since he hadn’t seen all the episodes and only watched it with Kamui when they both were home, and quietly ate his pizza and reminded Kamui to eat so his food didn’t go cold.

When they finished as much as they could from their pizzas, Subaru went to the kitchen to retrieve one of the items that he had first taken out from the fridge. The first ones had been the sodas that he and Kamui had been drinking, the next was a white chocolate cake. A whole one. Being quite aware of the fact that Kamui could easily eat one by himself.

Violet eyes lit up the moment they noticed the cake, and Subaru mentally complimented himself. He had made the right choice of giving Kamui a cake, even if he would have to deal with the increase of energy later. At least he had a good way of siphoning Kamui out later.

Placing the cake on the table and offering his younger lover a small dessert fork, Subaru leaned in to kiss Kamui on the corner of his mouth and smiled.

“Happy Birthday and White Day, Kamui.”

Kamui managed to return the kiss on Subaru’s lips before the man fully withdrew from his face and reciprocates the smile.

“Thank you, Subaru.”

Kamui stood up and went back to the kitchen. Getting a plate, a knife and another fork. When he returned to the living room, he cut a decent slice of the cake and gave it to his boyfriend. He knew that Subaru wasn’t that into sweets but he also knew that his lover did have a small preference for white chocolate. That’s why he cut a slice that he knew that Subaru could eat without any problems.

“Here Subaru.” Kamui smiled as he gave the slice to his surprised partner. Who gladly accepted it.

“Thank you.”

They continued to watch the drama playing out on the television as they ate their cake. Subaru watched as Kamui joyfully ate his cake. Savoring every bite. Subaru noticed that some of the cream had gotten on the side of Kamui’s mouth and instinctively leaned in.

Kamui was surprised when he felt a warm wetness at the corner of his lips. He unconsciously jerked away and saw that it had been Subaru’s tongue. He managed to see the cream that was melting on the pink organ.

Heat rose on his cheeks as he realized what Subaru had done. Subaru hummed in amusement as he saw Kamui’s expression.

“Well, that’s a cute expression.”

Kamui’s flush deepened at the words.

_‘I’m never going to get used to Subaru calling me cute!’_

“I-I’m not cute!” Subaru’s humoring smile only made Kamui feel more self-conscious. He huffed and turned back towards his drama watching. But the blush didn’t dissipate. Not as long as Kamui could feel the man’s eyes on him.

After they finished the cake and Kamui was done watching his drama, Subaru had a request for Kamui.

* * *

Kamui feels like he would combust on the spot as he undressed. Subaru had asked him to remove all his clothes and to lie down on his stomach and on the warmed towels that Subaru had placed on their bed. Gingerly Kamui lies down on the soft material. Ignoring the eyes watching him as he did.

He should be used to be seen like this by his lover by now. But Kamui still felt like the awkward teen he had been three years ago. He jerked slightly when he felt the bed dip and feels the warmth and presence of his lover’s body above him. Subaru’s knees sinking down into the mattress on each side of his waist.

He subtly flinched when he felt large hand smear his shoulders with an oil that had a calming aroma.

_‘It smells like chamomiles…’ _Kamui closed his eyes as the day’s activities finally hit him and let himself enjoy his lover’s massage on his shoulders and back, rubbing the relaxing oil into his skin.

When Kamui became putty underneath Subaru’s hands, so did the man shift himself lower onto his little love’s body. A shiver raking through Kamui when his body heat disappeared from Kamui’s back. Though it didn’t last long since he leaned down. Kissing every white scar on the marred skin. His hands never stopping their movements as they were now digging into a spot that had Kamui softly moaning in relief as the teen’s body sunk further into the mattress. 

After kissing every white mark on Kamui’s back, Subaru went lower and massaged Kamui’s glutes, obturator externus, and his adductor muscles. He then massaged his tired boyfriend’s calves.

When he was done with Kamui’s backside, Subaru coaxed his dozing little love to turn around. Kamui was far too lethargic to mind and sluggishly moved so that Subaru would have access to his front muscles. The towels beneath him preventing the oil from getting on the bed’s covers.

This time Subaru began from the shins and up to the thighs. He separated his Kamui’s legs and kissed up the legs, covering every scar with his lips as his hands continued upwards and massaged Kamui’s sides and then his chest. Subaru’s lips followed the path his hands made until he reached Kamui’s neck and trailed his lips up to his lover’s pink and open lips.

Kamui was breathing deeply and his eyelids were closed, but Subaru knew that the younger male isn’t asleep yet. Only extremely relaxed as he let Subaru trail his hands down his arms as the older man continued to sweetly kiss him. Subaru only wanted Kamui to relax and didn’t deepen it and let their lips press against each.

Originally, so had Subaru planned to spoil Kamui a bit more that day. Especially since Kamui had been at work since morning but still had had time to cook breakfast and lunch for Subaru. It was also White Day. Since he had also missed Valentine’s Day he had wanted to make it up for his lover.

Oh, well. Subaru just had to convince Kamui in letting him spoil him as he wanted tomorrow too.

“Mnnn… Subaru…”

The sleepy mumble was accompanied with a smile and Subaru noticed that Kamui’s breathing pattern had gone even deeper, indicating that the teen had fallen asleep. He chuckled as the massage had reached its end point and stretched to the side to snag the shirt that he had placed on the bed and carefully dressed his little love into it.

He was really fortunate that Kamui was a deep sleeper and could easily lift him so that he could get the towels and covers that was underneath him and the placed the blanket over his lover. He placed a last kiss to Kamui’s forehead before he went to the living room to retrieve his book and computer to book his and Kamui’s flight and a hotel room for them.

Picking up the book and computer, Subaru noticed that one of his paper seals had a tear in its side.

* * *

Kamui woke up to his cellphone ringing in the dark room. He groggily turned around in his lover’s arms and reached for the phone. His sight still fuzzy from sleep, but his eyebrows furrow when he sees that it is an unknown number. Debating on whether he should answer or not since it’s six in the morning, on a Sunday morning.

He decides to answer it since which sane person would call him at this time in the morning on a holiday if it wasn’t important. Clearing his throat, Kamui touched the green symbol on the screen, answering the call.

“Hello?”

His eyebrows crinkled further when he didn’t receive a reply. After a few minutes of silence he was suddenly hung up on.

“What the?” Kamui made a concerned face when he heard the beeps that it. Was it a prank call? But why to him in that case? He couldn’t remember offending someone who had his number. And Kamui knew that only his school, Nokoru, Suoh, Akira, Subaru, his manager, Kaito and Shinichi have his cellphone number.

“Kamui?” Subaru had woken up by his little love’s absence from his arms and saw that Kamui sitting on the edge of their bed while staring at his cellphone. “What’s wrong?”

Kamui turned towards him with an indescribable expression. Concern churning in the pit of his stomach, Subaru shuffled so that he could hug his beloved from behind. Tucking Kamui’s head under his chin as the teen turned so he could lean sideways on him.

“I just got a prank call.” Kamui answered softly. But Subaru knew that Kamui wouldn’t react like this if it only was a prank call. Also aware of how few people truly had Kamui’s number.

“Do you want me to look up on it?” He offered, but knew that Kamui wouldn’t accept it, but Kamui also knew that Subaru would still investigate it, just to put both of their minds to rest.

“No need. It was just a prank call.” Kamui was at least hopeful it was just that, even if his stomach churned in protest at the notion.

“Alright.” Subaru checks the time on Kamui’s phone, sighing when he realizes that neither of them would be able to fall back asleep again. “Do you want some coffee?”

Kamui nods as he feels the arms around him loosening and also went to stand up from the bed. He would just have to cook an earlier breakfast than usual while Subaru made their coffee.

It was in the middle of cooking that Kamui finally realized that he was once again only wearing his lover’s shirt. A brilliant crimson color surfaced on his cheeks as he realized that Subaru hadn’t said anything and only enjoyed watching him in his shirt.

“Pervert…” Kamui mumbled as he tried to calm the color on his face as he placed the food in front of his lover. Only to yelp when he feels arms around his waist that tugs him backwards to sit on Subaru’s lap.

“But I’m your pervert,” Subaru says back and nuzzles his face into the soft locks. “And if I recall correctly, you like it when I behave like one.”

Subaru didn’t even have to see to know that Kamui was blushing again. Subaru tightened his arms around his lover for a moment more before letting Kamui go.

Kamui tried to calm himself as he set another plate down for himself and sat across his boyfriend. Trying to ignore the fact that he was only wearing a shirt as they ate their breakfast.

“Kamui, is there anywhere you would want to go today?” Subaru thought that it would be good to take Kamui out, since it has been a while since they had been out on a date. They both had been busy lately. Subaru with his work and Kamui with school and his part-time job as a café worker.

This week they both had also been too tired to do anything more than stay in the apartment to rest. Subaru blushed slightly as he recalled the conversation that he had had with his grandmother. Telling him that she would like to see the boy that had made him fall so hard that he — the ever responsible 12th Head — would shirk his duties the moment that he hears or feels that Kamui is in trouble.

Kamui hummed in thought. There weren’t really any places he wanted to go to, but he wanted to go out. He had been inside the apartment too long to spend another day inside. He also knew that Subaru wanted to do something for him since it had been his birthday the day before and Subaru hadn’t known that. Then he remembered a thing that he had heard his friend tell him about.

“Can we go to a park today?”

“A park?”

Them taking a walk in a park wasn’t anything unusual, but for Kamui to explicitly request it was unusual. They usually ended up in one whether they planned it or not, since there were many places where they could be hidden from sight so they could share a small kiss or hold hands without people seeing them.

Subaru only got a grin in response and was a little curious over why Kamui wanted to go there today. But if that was what Kamui wanted then Subaru would go with him.

* * *

Subaru was slightly uncomfortable as he watched the cluster of children surround him and his lover’s friend. Who had picked him to be his assistant for his tricks. He knew what he had to do and was encouraged by his lover’s smile. He helped the indigo-eyed teen to perform his magic tricks and was honestly startled when a dove appeared from the inside of his coat in one of them.

But when the magician presented him with a red rose as thanks for his help. Subaru knew that the teen hadn’t meant to give him a red rose of all flowers from the nervous aura emitting from him. Subaru gave him the driest look he could muster.

“Thanks for the confession. But sorry, I will only accept red roses from my lover.”

The audience laughed at his comment as the street magician acted mock disappointed that Subaru didn’t accept his ‘confession’ while Kamui and Shinichi were snickering and tried to not roar out in laughter as their respective boyfriends acted like the perfect duo.

Subaru gave Kamui a dour look. If he was to help Kamui’s friend with his performance he would have wanted some forewarning before he was pushed into the situation. Literally, by Kamui, who had seen Kaito’s sign and had pushed the taller man towards his friend.

Kamui was quite sure that he would have to pay for his little stunt later, but it was all worth it when he saw his boyfriend distributing out candy together with Kaito. The children seemed to like the tall and pretty adult and were literally climbing all over the man.

His boyfriend patiently let the children use him as jungle gym and was grateful when the kids’ mothers finally came to get their children back. Apologizing for their children’s unruly behavior. Subaru told them that he wasn’t bothered by it and returned to Kamui’s side. Who was still snickering beside his friends.

Subaru gave his lover a look that spelled that Kamui was in trouble. Kamui just gave him a sheepish smile. Slightly sweating, not knowing what Subaru would do as payback.

“Eheheheh…” Kamui booked it. Leaving his friends behind, who were surprised by the smaller teen’s speed before the onmyouji started chasing him.

Normal people couldn’t see them at the speed they were moving. Kamui managed to stay several paces ahead of the older raven because of his head start and dodged several attempts in capturing him.

Subaru could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body as he chased his lithe lover that expertly dodged between people and buildings alike to escape him. All his instincts as a hunter were heightened as he tried to corner his little prey that swiftly danced away from clutches.

Kamui could feel exhilaration fill his whole being as he kept escaping his lover’s traps. Not knowing what would happen if Subaru caught him. But that made only made him more determined to prolong their game of cat and mouse. Him being the mouse.

He dodged around another corner and hid inside a small gap between two buildings, concealing his presence and watches as his lover runs past his hiding place. Kamui held his breath when Subaru stopped almost in front of him. Trying to will the older man to continue forward without noticing him as the other searched for him.

When he sees Subaru leave and turn around another corner, Kamui carefully slides back out from between the buildings. Quietly he turns towards the opposite direction. Planning to escape, but Kamui hadn’t even managed to pass an alley before an arm suddenly shot out and grabbed him. Pulling him into the abandoned alley without anyone the wiser.

Kamui let out a grunt of pain as his back collided with the rough wall of a building. His body covered by a larger one as his chin was gripped and a mouth forcefully pressed against his. He gasped at the familiar taste of a specific taste of cigarettes, mint and green tea. A tongue inserted itself inside his mouth, ravaging him.

“Nnnmmphh…S…u…nnnmm…ba….aann…ru…!” Kamui managed to gasp out his lover’s name between fierce kisses. Their kiss broke with a loud gulp of air from Kamui, Subaru immediately surged forward to bite down on the conjuncture between Kamui’s neck and shoulder. Inducing a whimper of pain coming from Kamui.

But that was not the end of it as Subaru pushed the open jacket that Kamui was wearing further down Kamui’s shoulders. Pulling the dark blue shirt down to continue to bite on the pale skin. Leaving several dark bruises to bloom on the white surface.

“Oww…nggg… S-Subaru…t-that hurts…”

Kamui’s whimper was what made Subaru snap out of his need to devour his lover. Subaru tensed slightly and withdrew from his spot on Kamui’s shoulder to look at his little love’s face. His heart started beating faster as he saw Kamui’s flushed cheeks, teary eyes from both pleasure and pain from his bites and kisses and the more than usual disheveled hair.

“A-ah… s-sorry Kamui.” Subaru immediately straightened up Kamui’s clothes and his hair.

Kamui clutched the front of his jacket and could feel himself sliding down the wall, the rough texture digging into his back. But he was picked up by Subaru, who had noticed his currently weak legs.

Subaru carried his lover like one would hold a princess. Using his natural abilities as a Dragon to leap up high. Tightening his grip on Kamui so he wouldn’t drop the teen.

Kamui closed his eyes as he felt the air surround him and Subaru as the man leaped from building to building as Subaru went towards the direction of their apartment. Subaru had used a concealing spell so that no one would be able to see them.

It took Subaru about an hour until he reached the balcony of their flat, fortunately so was the glass door unlocked since they lived on the ninth floor. Subaru easily slid the door open and gently placed Kamui down on their bed.

Subaru could feel his heart rate picking up when he saw that Kamui’s face was still flushed and that the teen was still breathing hard. He could also clearly see the bite marks he had left behind. He divested them both off of their outerwear, placing their shoes underneath the bed, and the rest fell down on the floor. The same with Kamui’s clothes.

Kamui covered his face as his clothes were taken off of him and he laid bare in front of Subaru. His shirtless lover hovering above him. Claiming his mouth again as the man’s hands roamed all over his body, touching him everywhere they could reach. His moans being swallowed by the insistent mouth and tongue that continued to ravish his wet orifice.

Kamui was too distracted to able to feel something fasten around his wrists and was surprised when he found that he couldn’t move his hands. When the kiss broke, Kamui unconsciously looked upwards, seeing that his arms were bound together by the band that had been around his lover’s coat and that it was also fastened to the headboard. Making him unable to move.

“Subaru?” Kamui was slightly scared when he saw the smile on Subaru’s face.

“Did you think that I forgot that little stunt you pulled earlier in the park?” Kamui paled when he recalled the reason over why they had started their cat and mouse game. And why he had been so adamant in not getting caught.

“Ahahaha… umm… let’s write it up as a lover’s little mischief?” Kamui says a bit nervously. He still didn’t regret it but he was still unsure over what Subaru would do to him.

Subaru hummed in mock thought before Kamui saw an evil smirk appear on his lover’s usually kind face.

“Then we can also call what will happen now as a ‘lover’s mischief’, right?”

Kamui didn’t even have time to answer until his mouth was once again captured, but this time their kiss wasn’t as long and sweet as the previous ones. Subaru raised himself to reach towards the nightstand’s drawer and opened and took out a familiar bottle. Despite how many times they had done it, Kamui still felt nervous, almost like it was his first time once again.

Subaru had bought a new kind of lube. One that he hadn’t used with Kamui yet. He poured a bit down between Kamui’s legs. The teen let out a yelp at the sudden coldness that made contact with his still soft member before moaning as he felt the liquid suddenly warmed up by itself.

“W-wa-what is this?” Kamui writhed as more of the lotion was now squirted on his asshole and then warmed up, “A-ah…n-no! I-it feels weird!” Kamui tried to squirm away from the sensations but his bound wrists prevented him from avoiding it. Rather, it only made Subaru more likely to tease him as Kamui felt some getting put inside him.

“It’s self-warming lube. One of my clients is very open about their sex life and recommended to use it. You don’t like it when it’s cold, so I took their recommendation and bought this. And if you’re this reactive to it then it seems like it was a good choice.”

Subaru traced his finger from base to the tip of Kamui’s now half-hard erection, quite liking the sight of a bound Kamui, who is defenseless against all of his advances. Kamui shuddered as he felt the finger caress his shaft and it twitched when his lover bent down to blow at it.

“It’s also edible. With a cherry taste.” Kamui blushed as Subaru parted his legs and leaned down to lick him. Teasingly and slowly until Kamui was fully erect.

The teen wanted his boyfriend to hurry up tried to move his hips to urge Subaru to go faster, but the man gripped his sides to hold him still. Then he suddenly stopped with his ministrations and sat back up to regard his little love.

“Hm… Kamui, do you know what happens if one of your senses is taken away?” Kamui shook his head, his eyes tearing up as Subaru’s fingers kept touching him lightly. “To compensate for the lost sense, the others will grow stronger. Like if I were to take away your sight; your hearing, sense of smell and sense of touch will heighten.”

Somehow, so did Kamui feel apprehension about his lover’s words and trembled when Subaru produces a scarf out of his pocket. It was one of the scarfs that he had hidden on him during Kaito’s performance to help the magician with his trick. Kamui’s eyes widens as he finally realizes where this was going. His struggling renewing as he saw his lover lean forward, trapping him as the black cloth was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

Subaru made sure that neither the belt nor the scarf cut off Kamui’s blood circulation before he looked over his little love. Feeling his hard-on pressing tightly against his jeans now as he saw his Kamui naked and bound to the bed. The bruising bites from earlier clearly on display as the thin wrists were tied up and secured to the headboard, forcing the pale arms to be above Kamui’s head as the slender body naturally arched.

“S-Subaru?”

The hesitant and scared voice made Subaru want to reassure his beloved that it would be alright. He leaned forward and down to kiss Kamui sweetly on his mouth, gently prying the luscious lips open and tangle their tongues together.

“It’s alright, Kamui. This time just feel and let me do everything today.” The whisper against his lips made a shiver travel through Kamui’s spine. His lips, his face feeling the hot breaths coming from the older man. The warmth of the body above him, he could feel it more than ever. He shudders as he could feel the lips traveling downwards. Sucking on his neck.

_‘E-eh…? T-the sounds…’ _Kamui could feel his blush deepen as it felt like he could hear every little sound he made, also his lover’s heavy breathing seemed to reverberate inside his head. Every touch, even if they were gentle caresses, feels more stimulating than ever.

_‘W-what is this…? I-It feels… I c-can feel it more than usual…’ _Kamui could feel every part of his skin burn after every touch left behind by his lover. He let out a particularly loud moan when he felt lips close around his left nipple. Whimpering when Subaru bit it. Light enough that it wasn’t painful but hard enough that Kamui could feel the teeth dig into the sensitive flesh.

“Aaahhnn!”

Subaru had a hard time taking it slow. Especially with Kamui so reactive to his every touch. He could feel the soft thighs squirm against him as he continued to nip and suck at the bud on Kamui’s chest, while his other hand rubs, pinches and tugs at the other before switching sides.

His free hand trailing down, leaving burning touches on Kamui’s skin before it reached the erect shaft. The fingers loosely holding it. The earlier lube helping his hand stroking it lightly. Not wanting his lover to come yet.

Kamui let out a soft gasp when he felt callused fingers softly pumping him. Every touch setting off a moan, gasp or mewl. He shivered when he felt the warm mouth leave his chest and the cooler air made contact where his lover’s warm skin had been. His back arching when he felt the first lick of the hot tongue on his tip.

“Ahh… haaahh…ngghh…” Kamui felt like the only thing he could hear was his own mewling and the lewd sounds from Subaru as the man bobbed his head up and down his member. Heat gathering quickly in his lower body. Another loud moan tore through his throat as he felt a cool finger enter his slick passage. Curling downwards as Kamui feels the thumb press against his perineum. Pinching his prostate between the two fingers.

Kamui felt his whole mind go white as his heels tangled into the sheets, tensing as his back arching.

Subaru felt Kamui twitch violently inside his mouth and around his finger, he prepared himself to swallow his lover’s release. But when Kamui relaxed and the walls loosened around his digit and Subaru still didn’t feel anything spurt out of Kamui, despite the fact that his little love was still hard, he took his mouth off and finger out of Kamui. Hearing the boy’s whine when his lips left him.

Kamui was still feeling high from his climax, his limbs heavy and body trembling. Drool running down from the corner of his mouth and his tears had made the scarf slightly heavy against his eyelids. His cheeks burning from pleasure. Breaths heavy and hard and his chest heaving up and down. Nipples red and erect.

Subaru could feel his own cheeks heat up as he realizes what had happened as his mismatched eyes took in the sight of his little love. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Subaru had to reign in the urge to hasten his pace. Today he wanted only to pleasure Kamui and make his lover feel all kind of sensations so that the buildup for his climax would be more satisfying than usual.

He hadn’t thought that Kamui would come dry, though. It had never happened before. At least not until now.

“Su…baru…?” Kamui’s soft voice called for his lover, who was still trying to control himself. Kamui squirmed when he finally noticed that the heat hadn’t died down yet. His flush traveling down his neck and shoulder. His head turning away. Even if he couldn’t see, Kamui could feel the intense gaze of his partner’s eyes.

The man finally let some of his restraints go and surged upwards to devour his little love’s mouth to show the boy how affected he is by him. Subaru breathes heavily against kiss swollen lips when he breaks their kiss.

Kamui felt the make-shift blindfold getting undone. It took a little while until his eyes adapted to the light of their bedroom. He watched as he saw his lover reach for the lube again, readying himself for the penetration of slim fingers that would open him up. Only for his jaw to drop open as he sees Subaru preparing himself instead.

Subaru was slightly happy that Kamui was still hard as he used the lube again and reached behind himself. It had been quite some time since he had last done this and took a deep breath as he slowly slipped a finger inside himself.

Blood rushed to Kamui’s cheeks as he realized what Subaru was doing. He had never been bothered that he had only lost his anal virginity and not the other. Subaru also knew that Kamui hadn’t minded.

The last time Subaru had bottomed had been five years ago. Two years before the Promised year. So he was very tight and grunted as he pushed another finger inside himself. Wincing at the burn. He had never really liked being the bottom. At least not with Seishirou. The golden-eyed man had liked to insert himself inside Subaru with very little preparations, hurting or tearing his anus in the process.

But Subaru was also aware — even if it wasn’t now — that someday Kamui would be curious over how it would feel like being on the one to put it in. But he also knew that Kamui would be too shy to ask Subaru about it. Being afraid to hurt him like Seishirou had.

Subaru made sure that his entrance was stretched and slick enough before he reached for a square foil. He used his teeth to open it and took the rubber out and placed it on his lover’s erect manhood. That twitched at the unfamiliar sensation of the latex covering the shaft.

Kamui honestly felt like he would have a nosebleed when he saw his lover position Kamui’s cock towards his entrance and sunk down on him. He moaned when he feels Subaru’s tight walls engulf him. Unused to this kind of stimulation.

A grunt escaped Subaru as he sat down on Kamui. His little love wasn’t overly large or thick, just perfect for someone with Kamui’s build. So it was easier for Subaru to take Kamui into his body. Especially since Kamui is his first boyfriend and partner.

(What he had with Seishirou was one-sided on his part. Or more like they were never dating but slept with each other while they did love each other. Even if Seishirou’s love had been a different kind of love than that of Subaru’s.)

“Ahhh…haaaah! S-Subaru…I-I’m gonna cum!” Kamui mewls and then lets out a whine when he does. Embarrassed that he had prematurely ejaculated. He wants to cover his face only to be reminded that his hands were still bound. “S-sorry, Subaru…”

Said man reached down to wipe away his beloved’s tears and then leaned down to kiss him.

“It’s alright, Kamui. It’s your first time putting it inside. Just enjoy it for the time being.”

Subaru’s reassurance calms Kamui and he nods as Subaru lifts himself off of his half-hard cock. Tying the condom so Kamui’s seed wouldn’t spill out. Fortunately so is Kamui already fully erect again. Kamui then sees Subaru rip another condom packet open and puts it onto him before sinking down on him again.

This time Kamui didn’t come immediately but could feel Subaru’s insides massage his shaft. Subaru moaned when he felt his prostate getting grinded against. He rocked his hips to build up a slow beginning to let Kamui get used being inside him. He looks down and feels a shot of thrill shooting through at seeing his young love’s already wrecked face.

He intentionally starts to clench and unclench around Kamui, making his lover let out loud gasps as he finally starts to move up and down. Kamui thinks that his brain is going to melt as he sees his usually dominant lover bounce up and down on him. Watching the dance of his lover’s lean muscles.

He can feel his orgasm nearing but it is not nearly enough. Kamui feels empty somehow.

Subaru notices this and reaches down to pinch and rub at Kamui’s nipples to help his little love to release inside him, making Kamui starting to thrust into him as best as he could with his still bound arms. Subaru feels Kamui stiffening and his little love arching his back as he comes inside him considering the twitching he can feel.

Kamui moans as Subaru continues to milk him through his orgasm and watches with half-lidded eyes as the man leaves his sensitive nipples alone and pumps himself to reach his own climax. Kamui would have helped Subaru if not for his restrained hands.

Subaru comes on Kamui’s stomach.

They both moan as Subaru lifts himself off of Kamui. Subaru ties the condom before throwing it in the bin that is beside their bed. His eyes returns to his lover’s face. Subaru immediately notices that Kamui is fidgeting even though he had just come.

A smirk surfaces on his face as he realizes just why his little love was fidgeting.

Subaru reaches up to release Kamui. He didn’t want to hurt Kamui unnecessary. He winces when he sees the bruising lines on the pale wrists. The color contrasting greatly with the white skin. His hands rubs the skin gently to help Kamui’s blood circulation and so that the bruising wouldn’t be so bad later and then kisses the inside of each wrist.

Kamui squirmed in place as Subaru continued to trail kisses up his arms and up to the bite marks that the older male had left on him in that alley. Don’t get him wrong. Kamui had enjoyed and was very grateful that his lover had not only taken his anal virginity from him but also his virginity of putting it in. But… he didn’t feel satisfied.

“Is something wrong Kamui?” Their eyes connect. Kamui wonders if he should tell Subaru that he wanted more. But the moment he sees his lover’s mismatched eyes, Kamui could tell that the man knew. A flush rose on his face. Knowing that Subaru wanted him to beg.

Kamui used his newly freed arms to circle around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pulled the larger man down on him and whispered into his ear.

Subaru felt his breathe hitch at the clear yet soft words filled with passion.

Kamui was startled when he found himself getting pushed back down on the bed and his lover bent him in half. He then gasped as Subaru used the weird lube on him again and quickly prepared him. He could feel the slippery liquid starting to warm up inside him. Then the familiar feeling of his lover filling him.

Subaru grunted when Kamui clamped down on him, hard. His preparations had been too quick and he felt bad when he saw his lover’s wilted cock. He shifted a little so that he wouldn’t hurt his beloved but still be able to kiss him and make Kamui relax.

A silent scream of pain had left Kamui when his lover pushed into him with little to no preparations. At least the lube helped it slide better in even if it hurt when his hole was forced open.

“Subaru…” the man could hear the pain filled tone, and he kissed his boyfriend sweetly until some of the pain subsided. He then used brought his hand between their torsos to pump Kamui back into full hardness.

When Subaru feels Kamui loosening around him he carefully started to grind against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Kamui moaned when his sweet spot was rubbed by his lover’s cock and the pain was mixing in with the pleasure. He could feel Subaru starting to pull out only to push into him again.

The pace was slow in the beginning only to increase for every minute that passed and soon so was their bedroom once again filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Kamui’s moans as Subaru made love to him.

Subaru also moaned and groaned, but his sounds were quieter than his little love’s, but he didn’t mind. He quite liked it when Kamui was vocal about the pleasure that Subaru gave him. His ego purring in knowledge that only he could make Kamui let out these noises. That he is the only one to hear them exclusively.

He hadn’t minded being on the receiving end but to hear his little love cry out in pleasure was definitely what he likes the best.

His skin feels too tight for his body. Kamui feels like he is going to burst out of his body. He knew that his and Subaru’s lovemaking were usually intense. But it had never felt like this before. He had felt like this before but not ever had it been this powerful. Like his body could start combusting at any moment from the inside. He was melting and being welded together with Subaru.

Subaru also felt like their lovemaking this time was much more intense than usual. Their bodies were sweating more than usual. Their breathing ragged. But Subaru could feel the heat gathering in their bodies until it combusted.

Both their minds blanching as they orgasmed. Shouting their lover’s name.

Kamui came between their stomachs, some of his release reaching his face because of their positions. While Subaru filled him with his hot seed.

They continued to kiss each other as they both came down from their highs. As soon as he regained enough strength, Subaru pulled out of his little love. Who let out a whimper. Subaru groaned as Kamui unconsciously tightened around him. Almost sucking him back inside the warm and wet heat. But the older of the two knew that Kamui would feel sick later if they didn’t clean up. Especially since he had released inside Kamui.

“Nggh… Kamui…!” Subaru groaned as Kamui keened as the man withdrew. The warm come seeping out as his lover’s was no longer inside him.

“D-don’t stare so much at it…” Kamui says. Embarrassed as his boyfriend’s eyes were drawn to where they had been connected. Even more so when he feels a finger rub at his perineum and then traced down his crack. Scooping up some of the cum that had flowed out and put it back inside Kamui. “Subaru?”

Kamui watches as the taller man leans down and kisses him.

“Even if it is impossible, I sometimes wish that I could impregnate you so that I would be able to bind you to me for eternity.” The whispered admission made Kamui blush.

The possessive glint in Subaru’s eyes letting him know that the man was completely serious even if the both of them knew that it is impossible since Kamui is a man. Kamui also knew that it wasn’t because Subaru wanted him to be a girl. The mismatch-eyed man is fully gay. Subaru had even told him that he had tried to sleep with a woman before with an embarrassed blush. Wanting to know if he could at least have an heir as his clan wanted after Seishirou’s betrayal and the death of his sister. But he hadn’t been able to get it up even as the woman had given him a blow job.

Kamui hadn’t know if he should be happy or pity his boyfriend.

The teen circled his arms around his possessive lover’s shoulders dragging the man down to lay his head on Kamui’s chest. Kamui hugged Subaru to himself, feeling the full weight of Subaru on him as the other relaxed. Embracing Kamui back. Kamui let one of hands card through his lover’s now long locks as the other drew comforting circles on that scarred back. Tracing the scar that Subaru had gotten when he had saved him from Fuuma’s attack.

“I won’t leave you, Subaru. I love you way too much to even consider it. And it isn’t only because you brought me back that day. The one I fell for is Sumeragi Subaru. The one who understood my pain and trusted me with his past. But I love the current Subaru more. The one who has let me into his life and lets me comfort him when he needs me to. I love the Subaru that loves me with all his heart even if he is a little overprotective. The Subaru that comforts me despite that he himself is still hurting. I love the Subaru that holds me almost every night in the safety of his arms. Protecting me even while I’m asleep.

I also love the Subaru that has shown me several different sides of himself these past ten months. His jealous side. His passionate side. His cute side. His cool side. His clumsy side. His kind side. His sad side. His emphatic side. His angry side. I love all of these and I will love every new kind of side that he will show me in the future.

I will only love Sumeragi Subaru. No matter how much time passes. The kind man that loves too much that he is easily hurt. Even when he has become the Sakurazukamori. I know that he hates to hurt others. That is why I will comfort him and protect him every time he feels that the world is too much for him to bear. That’s why I will always accept everything of him.

My arms will always be open for him, as will my love for him. I love the person that is Subaru. Not whoever the people thinks of him and wants him to be but the Subaru that he shows only to me.

It is impossible for me to get pregnant, though. Even if I, someday in the future, want to have a child with you.”

The confession brought tears to Subaru. While Seishirou had loved him in the late assassin’s own way, Subaru had never felt the kind of pure love that Kamui holds for him. The kind of love that accepts all of him. Both his goods and faults. He burrowed his face into his little love’s chest. Listening closely to the quick beat of the heart underneath his ear as it was starting to calm down to its usual slow beat.

Kamui continued to pet his lover’s hair and draw abstract motifs on the toned muscles, causing the tension in the back to slowly disperse until his Subaru was completely limp against him. He also kissed the top of Subaru’s head as a silent comfort as his lover let out some of his insecurities against his chest.

His birthday may have been yesterday but just spending time with his usually busy lover had been a bliss this past week. To him that had been the best present he could wish for. Just being together with Subaru on the day he turned eighteen was enough for him. Just knowing that someone was happy that he had been born.

“I love you, Subaru.” Kamui continued to comfort his weeping lover as he repeated sincerely that he loves him. Healing the shattered heart of a man that had been broken for almost ten years. One more piece falling back in place. It would still take more time and more love — that Kamui would gladly give — to heal Subaru completely. But Kamui is willing to wait.

He also got a future proposal to look forward to.

* * *

OMAKE SIX: The Second Shin-chan

Kaito and Shinichi walked with Kamui to the station after their shift. Having been informed that the smallest teen would be traveling to Okinawa next week. They didn’t know the reason. Only that it was for family business. And now that the brunets thought about it, they didn’t really know much about their small friend.

Sure, Kamui was kind of a bookworm like Shinichi. He was also smart. Not on Shinichi’s and Kaito’s level. But he could easily solve things if he only was taught the basics properly. They both had realized that Kamui’s basic knowledge was a little shaky from the times the smaller teen had asked them for help.

To their surprise, Kamui had confessed that he had kind of been a delinquent in his earlier teenage years. Both the detective and the magician hadn’t almost believed Kamui when he told him that he would often skip classes or get into fights. He even casually told them about the time he took on a whole biker gang because they had hurt his acquaintances.

Indigo and azure eyes had almost popped out at the information. Glad that Kamui was their friend and not trying to pick a fight with them. Not even Kaito as Kaitou Kid could take on a whole biker gang without his tools. And Kamui had done it without the proper training he had now and only with his natural athletic abilities.

Neither of them knew how their conversation turned into a conversation about their ages. They all knew that Kaito was the oldest of them as the tallest teen had been born a year before Shinichi and Kamui. His birthday being on the 21st July. Both brunets had thought that Shinichi was the older one of him and Kamui.

Only for Kamui to drop the bomb that he is already eighteen.

“Wait what? When did you turn eighteen?” Kaito asks his younger friend as they temporarily stopped on the street. Kamui blinks innocently up at the older teen as he answers him.

“I turned eighteen on Saturday. I had honestly even forgotten about it until Subaru asked me about my birthday.” Both Kaito and Shinichi were quiet for a moment until the information sunk in.

“Oh. My. God.” Kaito let out, dropping down on his knees. Worrying the smallest of them as Shinichi did the same. Only that the latter’s reaction was because of another reason. “We have another Shin-chan! I didn’t think it was possible for another but Shin-chan to forget about their own birthday!” The shock on Kaito’s face was clear and Kamui knew that it wasn’t faked because of his aura.

“I also didn’t think it was possible.” Shinichi was also shocked to find someone like him that forgets about their own birthday. The only reason why he remembers it is because his childhood friend used to text him a happy birthday. His parents also calls him that day to congratulate him. This year he knows that Kaito will do something for him as they had not been together yet last year.

“Umm…? Are you guys alright?” Kamui is concerned when neither of them are getting up and now a crowd were gathering around them.

Both his friends got up. Kamui jerked when he feels Kaito’s hands clamping down on his shoulders. He looks at his older friend’s intense eyes. Gulping nervously as whispers broke out amongst the crowd of people that surrounded them. He also saw some phones starting to film the scene.

“Kamui-kun.” His attention returned to his friend at the grave tone Kaito’s voice took. “Please, don’t turn into a second Shin-chan. Shin-chan is good at what he does and is a workaholic. While he is a wonderful boyfriend and friend, Shin-chan often forgets about himself and to eat and sleep! You should try to never be like Shin-chan!”

Kamui sweat drops as he is treated like he is a child. Well, Kaito is older than him, but only a year older. He also sees Shinichi turning red even as he nods in agreement to Kaito’s words and laughs a bit nervously.

“Eumm… Kaito-san, Shinichi, I already kind of had this sort of conversation with Subaru… He also scolded me for forgetting. I also won’t forget it again. Or more like I have Subaru and you guys to remind me from now on.”

The soft smile that Kamui had on his face caused some people to have hearts for eyes. And for his friends to blush as the smile was directed towards them. Really, they knew themselves that they were quite good looking. But Kamui was a different kind of good looking. The smallest teen was the beautiful type with an androgynous face that made it hard for people to know if he was a girl or boy at first glance.

“Y-yeah!” Kaito, to Shinichi’s surprise, stuttered.

It was then the detective and the magician noticed the crowd around them. Kaito used one of his smoke bombs to let them escape. They all were laughing as they ran to the train station.

Kamui was happy that he had such good friends that he could laugh with and really cared about him.

* * *

The next day while Kamui was in school, Subaru choked on his coffee as he opens the link that Kaito had sent him. How the indigo-eyed teen had gotten Subaru’s personal phone number was a mystery.

Subaru personally thinks that the magician had stolen his lover’s cellphone and then memorized his number.

Well, he had watched the video just as he had drunk the coffee that Kamui had made for him before leaving for school. A black eyebrow rose as he saw the title.

“**The Hot Passion of Friendship and Love Between High School Boys**?” Subaru read out loud and really wondered what in the world his beloved’s friend had sent him as he touched on the play icon. He was surprised as he recognized the three different school uniforms of Teitan High School, Ekoda High and Clamp Campus. Soon he realized just who the students in the video were. His coffee went the wrong way because of his surprise as he started to laugh.

Really, his little love had some strange but kind friends. He was happy that Kamui was starting to heal as he saw the soft smile his lover had on his face as the camera had zoomed in onto it. He paused the video to take a screenshot of the image and saved it to his special folder that had several other pictures of Kamui.

(Kamui sneezed during his recess. Almost spilling his books and papers for his next class. He wondered if someone was talking about him.)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the Okinawa trip. Kamui realizes a fear he didn't know he had. Both ravens get some small tag-alongs. Kamui heals a little and is a bit mischievous.

The sounds around him are deafening as Kamui; for the first time in his eighteen years of life, steps into an airport. He grips the side of his lover’s white trench coat. Ignoring the heat of his face as he remembers what he had used it for the previous summer. The man had apparently dug it out after the snow had melted since it was a thinner than his winter coat and lighter.

Wondering why this is Kamui’s first time in an airport? It is because when he was younger, his mother and he used to either travel on land or by the sea. Using ways that wouldn’t need identifications or so that they could sneak onto the vehicle. Kamui had been on every kind of transport that one could find on the ground or on the sea. But his mother had never used a plane to escape with him from their pursuers. Especially since it required passports and it would be easier for their chasers to find them if they used them.

Fortunately, so did Kamui have a passport now since Nokoru had thought it would be important and good for Kamui for future use. Like now. Or more importantly for whenever or wherever his class trip will be, according to Nokoru.

Subaru had noticed Kamui’s nervousness and had tried to stay as close as he could to his lover even if he didn’t really know why Kamui was so nervous. It all went well until they reached the security check.

Kamui’s odd and nervous behavior had made the security guards a little suspicious over him and they had nearly dragged Kamui away for a pat down. Kamui had gone so stiff so it made the whole situation even worse. Especially when the teen turned pleading eyes towards him.

“Kamui. What is wrong? You are acting too nervous.” Subaru managed to whisper before the guards reached them. He sees Kamui’s blush as the teen fidgets and looks down at the floor.

“T-this is the first time I’m inside an airport… I have also never been inside an airplane. This past week I kind of read all kind of articles. Some of them told them about what all can go wrong on a plane…”

Now Subaru understood why his boyfriend had acted so weird and inwardly winced as he hadn’t thought to ask if Kamui had ever been on a plane before. Luckily so had the guards also heard Kamui and noticed how green and pale the teen looked. Like he would pass out any moment now. Subaru also noticed it and tried to make Kamui hold on until they passed through the security point.

Kamui managed to hold on until they reached the men’s toilets, where he could throw up in peace as Subaru comforted him. After letting the teen empty his stomach, Subaru lead Kamui to a place where the boy could sit down while he searched for a place that sold some orange juice that is good to drink for an upset stomach after having bought some medicine for motion sickness for flights. Which would help Kamui to relax on the flight since it took about three hours to reach Okinawa from Tokyo.

When he returned back to Kamui he sat beside his lover and gently urged him to drink the juice before taking the medicine since it has to be taken an hour before departure. After a little more gentle prodding, Kamui finally drank the cold orange juice and then took the medicine.

They both waited a few more minutes until Kamui’s stomach settled a little bit before they walked through by the tax free shops. Both of them found some books that could entertain them during their trip.

Seats in front of the gate, where they would board their flight, were fortunately free and they both sat down and waited for their boarding time. Subaru was glad that he had the foresight to buy tickets in the business class. Where a little less people would be. He usually sat in business class so he could get a little more rest. Being around a lot of people was tiring. Especially for people like him and Kamui, who were able to feel and see people’s presences and auras.

_“Flight JLXXXX is ready for boarding. Business Class passengers; please proceed to the boarding check.”_

Both Kamui and Subaru stood up. The former still quite nervous as they showed their passports to the people at the counter that checked their identities one more time and their tickets. Kamui just followed the more experienced traveler as Subaru easily located their seats.

Usually people would want the seat beside the window. But Kamui was honestly feeling like he would faint if he looked out the small window. Subaru took that seat instead after putting their hand baggage in the overhead locker. They then fastened their seatbelts and shut their phones off and waited for the usual security information and what to do if the plane crashed. (Subaru honestly hoped that Kamui would be asleep by then as to not cause his little love to panic even more by the instructions of a possible crash.)

Subaru noticed that Kamui was slightly trembling in his seat and gripping the armrests so tightly that his knuckles were white. Subaru placed his own hand on Kamui’s and carefully turned it so he could intertwine their fingers. Rubbing the back of Kamui’s hand with his thumb in comfort.

“It will be alright, Kamui. Try to close your.” Kamui did as Subaru told him and closed his eyes. “Now try to relax.” Subaru feels the tenseness in Kamui’s hand slackening slightly, indicating that Kamui was starting to relax.

“Good. Now try to focus on my voice and touch.” Subaru started to hum softly so that Kamui could relax more. At least no one else seemed to pay them any attention as Subaru managed to calm down Kamui enough so that the medicine from earlier kicked in and made Kamui fall asleep.

Subaru quietly called for a stewardess and requested for a blanket to cover Kamui with since the inside of the plane was a bit cold. Fortunately so had both he and Kamui taken off their jackets before sitting down and Subaru took time to watch his lover sleep. Continuing to hold his hand during the flight.

Subaru watched the in case of emergency in disinterest as he had seen it several times before. He had also put on air flight headphones on both of them to prevent their ears from getting blocked.

Subaru didn’t notice the stewardesses and stewards sneak glances at both him and Kamui. Thinking that the both of them were very good looking. They were also worried as they saw the sleeping teen’s pallid skin tone.

* * *

Kamui wakes up to the feeling of something soft around him. Dazedly he looks at the unfamiliar ceiling, wondering where he was.

“Subaru?” he voices out loud, wondering where his lover is. He hears the sound of clothes rustling coming from somewhere in the room. Turning his head, Kamui sees a foot stepping into his line of vision. He absentmindedly watches as Subaru kneels down. Gently swiping his fringe away from his eyes and tucks the strands behind his ears.

“Did you have a good sleep?” Kamui nods, closing his eyes as he enjoys the long fingers carding through his hair.

“Mnn… where are we?” he asks sleepily. Too comfortable with his lover by his side and his whole body pillowed by warmth.

“At an inn in the town that you and your mother lived in. You fell asleep on the plane and didn’t wake up when we landed. But Kamui, why didn’t you tell me you had a fever?” Subaru scolds him. But Kamui couldn’t hear any real heat behind the words, only worry.

“Eh?” Kamui feels a wet and slightly cold cloth being placed on his forehead. It felt good on his heated skin. He hears Subaru sigh.

“I should have guessed that you didn’t even realize that you have a fever.”

Subaru helps him to sit up, even if Kamui whined in protest. Not wanting to leave the comforts of the warmth cocooning around him.

“You can sleep after you get something inside your stomach and then take the medicine.”

Kamui lets Subaru prop him up, using the man as support. He obediently drinks the warm soup that Subaru had asked the cooks to prepare for Kamui. Something that was easy to swallow and light enough for his churning stomach.

Subaru makes sure that he has a steady hold on Kamui before reaching behind him and rips up a small square paper packet. Keeping it steady so the contents doesn’t spill out. He places one open edge near Kamui’s lips and gently urges him to open his mouth. The moment Kamui does, a bitter powder was poured inside. Kamui almost gagged at the taste he didn’t have time to as he felt the cool edge of a bottle touch his lips and water was gently poured into his mouth.

Kamui knew that he had to swallow if he didn’t want to gag on the combination of the cold water and the powdered medicine. He reluctantly swallowed it all until only the bitter aftertaste of the medicine was left and finally gave into the urge to cough into his arm.

When he stopped, Subaru helped him to lie back down again. Placing the comforter on him again and tucking him in. It didn’t long before Kamui fell back asleep.

* * *

Subaru watched as his little love succumbed to sleep and to his fever.

In the airplane after they had landed, Subaru had tried to shake Kamui awake. Only to notice the flushed face that wasn’t because of sleep. He had placed his hand on Kamui’s forehead and silently cursed when he felt Kamui burning up. The flight on a higher altitude hadn’t helped his little love’s condition.

Fortunately so did neither Subaru or Kamui have much with them as hand baggage. Kamui only had a knapsack, in which Subaru had also placed his things in. So he had easily picked Kamui up while carrying the back and his small carry-on bag from the locker above. Well, he did struggle as he still had to get the baggage they had checked in.

His real struggle began when he couldn’t really catch a cab and there were few in this small port town. Luck seemed to have been on his side when a kind and young mother seemed to have taken pity on him before it turned to concern when she saw Kamui’s flushed face and shallow breathing.

She had asked him if he would want to take Kamui to a nearby clinic. Subaru had politely refused. He knew that Kamui had a distaste for hospitals. Also because it would be bad if the doctors were to notice Kamui’s unusual constitution. Since they had been involved with the End of the World, both his and Kamui’s bodies healed much faster than normal humans. Kamui even more so as the teen had been born with powers that rivals even the gods’.

By coincidence, so was the mother, that had picked them up, the owner of the inn that they were staying at.

Subaru had tried not to squirm as he held Kamui in his arms as the two five-year-old twins stared at him and Kamui from beside him. Asking him all kind of questions. Like why his eyes were two different colors. Which dug up a lot of questionable answers. Subaru tried to answer them as well as he could without giving the small boy and girl too much information as their mother was also there. He really wanted the drive to be over with so Kamui would have time to rest and heal from his fever.

The highlight of the drive had been when they had mistaken Kamui for his girlfriend. And if his ‘girlfriend’ also has those weird bug marks like their mother did. Which had been embarrassing on several levels. Kamui is male, Subaru would know if otherwise. He knew what those marks implied. Subaru hadn’t wanted to know that much about their mother’s life. He couldn’t really say the truth that Kamui has those kind of ‘bug bites’ since both he and Kamui are males. Which would open up a whole new can of worms. Subaru was also quite sure that their mother wouldn’t want him to breach the subject that people do love those of the same gender to her five-year-old twins.

Subaru could admit that he practically ran away from the small children that seemed to have taken a liking to him. Which, Subaru noticed, seemed to have surprised their parents and the other workers.

At least he had been able to escape them as he did need to nurse Kamui back to health. Before he had changed Kamui’s sweat soaked clothes, he had towel washed the sick teen and then put on a light blue pajama on him and an inside coat. He had also taken Kamui’s temperature. He had gone and asked for some powdered medicine, a water bottle and if they could make some easy to digest soup.

After he had helped Kamui to eat and then given him the medicine, he had stood up. While he wanted to still be here by Kamui’s side, he knew that it wouldn’t solve anything if he also got sick.

The moment he stepped outside his and Kamui’s shared room. Subaru feels his legs getting heavier. Looking down he sees two identical pair of eyes. He sighs as the small children continues to cling to his legs as he walk. They weren’t particularly heavy, only a little hard to walk with.

“Satoshi! Mayumi!” Subaru stilled as the landlady comes up to them and tries to get her son and daughter to let go of him. But when they only gripped his calves tighter, Subaru relented into the fact that he wouldn’t be left alone during his stay here.

“It’s alright Fujiwara-san. I don’t really mind if they follow me. As long as they do not enter the room where my companion is resting.” Subaru tries to smile, but it turns out to only be a small quirk of the corner of his lips. There was only one person in his life that could bring out a true smile on his face and that person is currently resting.

“O-oh…if you say so, sir. I still want to apologize for my children’s behavior. And thank you very much for looking after Satoshi and Mayumi, Sumeragi-sama!” she bowed to him before excusing herself. But not before reprimanding her children firmly yet gently. Also telling them to not trouble him too much.

Subaru then begins his exploration of the inn with his two lurking shadows. He absently wondered if he had some kind of sign that he is good with children even after his first heartbreak. First it had been Kamui that had become attached to him. Which later became mutual as he also got attached to Kamui and then fell in love with him. Now, two children had taken an interest in him.

But really. Old and ingrained habits are hard to get rid of even if while he is on vacation. He had already warded their temporary room in case and so that the presences of the other guests and the workers wouldn’t disturb them. Now he was checking for any wayward spirits in case they had noticed Kamui diminishing health.

A power like the Kamui’s is something that spirits and the like would like to consume and make their own. Subaru was well aware of it and wanted his beloved to be able to rest and heal without worries.

He could feel eyes digging in his back as he replaced a few old talismans that had long since lost their powers. He didn’t bother to look behind himself as the children continued to follow him throughout the day. Though, he did stop to make sure that they ate.

The workers thought that it was kind of him for letting the children stay with him. Their parents also seemed a little relieved as he looked after them as they had a lot to do that day.

A tingling sensation tickled his mind and Subaru knew that Kamui was about to wake up. Planning ahead, he returned to the communal dining room to retrieve the thermos that had been prepared for Kamui. He also made sure that the children returned to their father’s side, as the man was the head chef, before he went back to his and Kamui’s shared room

The moment he opened the door he saw that Kamui was sitting up by himself, looking around the simple but large room that he was in. Subaru watched as Kamui looked down at himself, puzzled over how he was in his pajamas. When his little love finally noticed him, Subaru had already washed the thermometer and brought it to Kamui.

Just as Kamui was about to open his mouth, Subaru shoved the thermometer inside his mouth. Kamui dutifully kept quiet even if he looked quite confused. When the soft chiming sound came from the small device, Subaru took it out to see that Kamui’s fever had gone down to 37.5°C. A sigh of relief escaped him. Glad that his fever had mostly broken.

“Here Kamui. I got some more soup for you.” He gave a small bowl that came with the thermos to Kamui. Who did drink it even while he is not quite sure what is going on.

Subaru refilled the bowl when he saw that Kamui was done with the first and continued to do so until the whole thermos was empty. It wasn’t until the soup was finished and Kamui had drunk some hot tea too that he finally opened his mouth.

“Subaru, where are we? What happened?” Subaru’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Kamui didn’t remember that their earlier conversation? His little love must have really been delirious while his fever had been at its highest if he couldn’t remember waking up and talking to Subaru.

Subaru began explaining everything that had happened since Kamui had been out. Silently delighting in the blush that appeared on Kamui’s face as he realized that Subaru had practically carried him princess-style the whole time while he had been unconscious.

Kamui groaned and hid his face in his hands. The first time in whole three years that he returns to Okinawa, he is being bridal carried while he is out with a fever. If he had still been the same person as he had been when he was fifteen, something like being carried or even being unaware of being moved while he is asleep wouldn’t even have been possible.

At least no one would be able to recognize him anymore. Even Kamui can say that he had really changed since his middle school years. He was a little taller and leaner, even if he was even more slender that he had been back then. He had also lost almost all baby fat on his face. Though he still didn’t see any signs of facial hair.

The day ended with Subaru and Kamui sleeping in two different futons as Kamui was still sick. But the two of them kept their hands linked between them. Both were too used to sleeping in each other’s arms and to completely break off their contact was something neither of them wanted.

So they fell asleep with their hands in one another’s.

What Subaru had forgotten to tell Kamui about was the two children that had taken a liking to him.

* * *

Something is suffocating him. He tries to struggle but he still can’t breathe. It feels like the Promised Year all over again. Not ever knowing when the next attack on a barrier will occur. Not knowing if he will lose another comrade that day. Or if they will be irreparably hurt. Like Sorata had been before he died when protecting Arashi. Or the wound that Subaru had wished for that one time when the man had saved him from Fuuma and Nataku.

Panic was starting to fill his lungs as it got harder for him to breathe. He woke up with a start and his widened and panic tainted eyes met with two pair of cinnamon eyes.

_‘What?’ _Kamui can’t comprehend the situation as he looks at the two small children that is sitting on his chest. Their eyes clear of trouble and the darkness of the world. Their hair a vibrant ginger color.

“Who…” Kamui had to clear his voice as the word came out as a hoarse whisper, “Who are you two?” Kamui smiles at them. Trying to ignore that there were two unknown children in his and Subaru’s room at the inn. Looking at the bright side, he was no longer sick.

The two children tilts their heads to the side at the same time. Kamui gets the feeling he has seen them before but he can’t seem to remember from where.

“Satoshi.” The boy on his left side says while the girl giggles. “Mayumi.” She points at herself while laying down on Kamui. They weren’t that heavy but they had been pressing right down on his lungs. Which is why their weight had woken him up.

He subtly looks to his right side where his lover is still asleep. Somewhat happy that he had been sick so that they hadn’t slept in the same futon as they usually would have. Otherwise so would Mayumi and Satoshi have seen them in probably less clothes that was less than socially accepted in front of small children.

“Well good morning, Satoshi-kun and Mayumi-chan.” Kamui was a little too tired. Even if he was really curious over why and **how **the twins had sneaked inside his and Subaru’s room.

“Nnggh… Kamui?” The teen heard the man beside him groan and shifted his attention to his awakening lover. Who shuffled closer to him as he had still not fully awakened and not noticed the children yet. And reached forward to kiss his little love good morning.

Kamui acted quickly and put his hand over the pale pink lips. Subaru stilled at the action and finally noticed the two pairs of large cinnamon eyes watching them with rapt attention.

A blush adorned his cheeks.

“Aren’t you going to kiss your girlfriend?” the twins asked him at the same time. Kamui spluttered at the false gender identification. Sure he had worn a large, loose and white hoodie that had reached down to the half-length of his thighs; and skinny jeans. But that shouldn’t have been enough for them to mistake him for a girl.

Subaru coughs in his fist to hide his embarrassment in having children watching him getting a little intimate with his lover as he sits up. Kamui also sat up, causing the twins to slide down to his lap. They both are shocked though when the wooden sliding door to their room banged open.

“SATOSHI! MAYUMI!”

Subaru immediately recognized the owner. But Kamui also did despite having been unconscious most of the previous day. He would be able to recognize that ginger hair and green eyes wherever and whenever.

“Akane-aneki?” That made the owner, one Fujiwara Akane, take a double look at the handsome raven’s — who she had helped yesterday and who had looked after her children — companion that she had honestly thought was a girl. Only to see the flat chest that was subtly shown through the unbuttoned top buttons.

“You know Fujiwara-san, Kamui?” Subaru asks in surprise, ignoring that he is currently shirtless in front of a woman and children that he isn’t familiar with.

“Yeah, in the past she was an all-female gang’s leader. She used to come by my old neighborhood to patrol since many single mothers and housewives lived there.” Kamui explains as the woman was still having a little trouble in placing his face. He huffed as he continued, “She also used come up to my house to mooch on the pancakes mom used to make. She sometimes even stole some of mine.”

“Though she stopped being a gang leader after she met with her boyfriend, who I guess is her husband now since her last name has changed. She then took over her family business and then got pregnant with twins. The last time I saw her was also about four years ago.”

“AH! CHIBI SHIROU!” That does it and Kamui stands up, but not before transferring Mayumi and Satoshi to Subaru, and lets his temper flare for once.

“WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHIBI, YOU OLD HAG!!” Subaru mentally spluttered at the change in personality and tone as he watched Kamui exchange insults with Akane. Like they have done it before. Which he doesn’t doubt that they have.

The children and Subaru continued to watch the shouting match between the ginger haired mother and the raven haired teen. Subaru also took the chance in putting on a shirt. He didn’t want to remain half-dressed in a room with three unfamiliar people. The exchange continued for fifteen minutes until both of them were panting for breath.

It was quite the comical sight. The inn’s owner’s appearance in a disarray as she was breathing heavily and opposite of her was a teenager, who was still in his pajamas and looked like he had just woken up. Which Kamui had.

Subaru sighs as he stands up and disappears inside the bathroom, but only for a few minutes as he returns and makes Kamui sit down and takes his temperature.

“At least your fever has gone down now. It still was stupid of you to start an insult showdown while you are still recovering.” Subaru scolds his lover. Who is sulking as he is made to lie down back into his futon.

Subaru leveled a stare at the inn’s owner. Who almost took a step back as the gentle man from yesterday disappeared and a much colder one appeared. One that didn’t want her inside the room any longer as his companion still needs to rest. Akane immediately gathers her children and high-tails it out of the room. She didn’t want to be inside a room with that man any longer than necessary. Not when he looks as dispassionate as a spectral of darkness.

She doesn’t know how Kamui came to know that man. But she guessed it had something to do with the reason why Tohru kept her son slightly isolated from everyone. And why she had started to avoid Kamui as she had seen him easily take down another biker gang by himself when he was still only fourteen. But what has scared her was the cold look in his eyes. Like everything and everyone was unnecessary to him.

She had been afraid that his coldness would spread to her children. Irrationally thinking that Kamui would hurt them even if he had been awkwardly gentle with her twins. Now that she had interacted with him for the first time in four years, it felt like she had traveled back to the time when he had still been an eleven-year-old and he and his mother had first arrived in this small Okinawan town.

She doesn’t know what had happened to Kamui these past four years, but it had to be something positive if he had returned to his former personality and not the strong front he had always put on. Trusting no one but his mother.

If she only knew why Kamui had become so cold in the first place and what he had experienced when he had left for Tokyo three years ago. If she had known she would have taken everything she has ever said to him back. 

* * *

“Subaru… are you angry?” Kamui asks the silent raven. Sure, Subaru is a quiet person usually. But the silence between them this time felt a bit tenser than normally. Which makes Kamui hesitant. There has never really been any arguments between the two of them. Or more like the other just realizes that their partner is just worried for their safety. The two of them also knew how the other thinks. It’s not that they avoid conflicts with one another but they never really had anything to argue about.

“No. I’m not angry. Not at you at least.” Subaru sighs. The one he is angry at is the inn’s owner. Over half of the things she said to insult Kamui with — even if she doesn’t really mean them — had really hurt his little love even if he didn’t show it on his face. Subaru could tell by how Kamui’s aura faltered a little at some words. Even if he is aware that the woman didn’t really know why Kamui had acted like he did in his earlier teenage years.

A hand caresses a pink flushed cheek, before Subaru leans in to chastely kiss his beloved. Keeping it sweet and innocent.

“Now, go back to sleep. If you feel better this afternoon we can take a walk.” Subaru pushed Kamui back into the futon.

Kamui fell asleep almost immediately. Even if he had recovered from the fever, he was still tired and sore. The shouting match with his old acquaintance hadn’t helped in the slightest.

Subaru watched as Kamui slept for a few minutes before going to the door and put a talisman on it so that it couldn’t be opened by anyone but him and Kamui. He then went back to Kamui and went under the covers together with Kamui. Finally holding his lover. Who automatically snuggled closer to him.

At least now they didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on their private time.

* * *

Kamui did recover by the afternoon and explored the inn with Subaru. Who was oddly reluctant in going into the communal bath inside the inn. They did have a bathroom with a shower inside their room, but Kamui would like to take a hot bath to wash away all the sweat and dirt he had accumulated while he was sweating out his fever.

Kamui never realized that it was because Subaru didn’t want anyone else to see his gorgeous lover’s body.

When they opened the door to the communal bath’s changing room, Subaru was slightly relieved that it was empty. Both he and Kamui undressed and tied a bath towel around their waists to have some form of modesty in case someone else entered.

Kamui immediately went to the nearest bathing stool and sat down on the low plastic. Subaru settling down beside him. They began with washing their hairs and then the front of their bodies. They washed each other’s back as it was harder to reach. Subaru washed Kamui’s back first before they switched. Kamui couldn’t help but place a kiss on the large scar that Subaru had gotten when he had saved Kamui from Fuuma’s finishing blow.

“Kamui?”

“It’s nothing. I’m just thankful that you’re here.” Subaru turns around and hugs his little love.

“I’m also thankful that you’re here with me, Kamui.” The reassurance makes Kamui hug his lover back. Though they couldn’t remain in that position as long as they would have wanted to. They are after all in a public space where whoever could enter anytime. And neither of them liked the idea of someone walking in on one of their private moments. So they reluctantly let go of each other and washed away the last of the foamy soap and entered the large bath. 

The hot bathwater made Kamui sigh in relief as his sore body was soothed and loosened. Just in time too as several others entered the bathing and washing area. Giving the two bathing ravens a curious glance before washing themselves.

Fortunately so did the misty, hot water hide the cruel scars on their bodies. Not that they really cared, but they didn’t want to be asked about them. Kamui did notice that some of the other males were giving him some glances and inwardly pouted. He didn’t look **that **much like a woman. At least they could tell that he is a man by how flat his chest is.

Kamui was the first one to get out, the heat and people getting to him. He was unaware of the appreciative stares he got from the other men and the protective glares his lover gave them as he swiped his bangs back. Absently thinking that his hair had gotten too long as the strands on the back of his head reached a little over his shoulders. His hair wavy from the water and dampness from the hot air.

Kamui washed himself with cold water from a handle to cool himself a little before leaving to dress in his street clothes and returning to his and Subaru’s room.

Subaru enjoyed the bath for a little while longer. Quite used to the heat before deciding that he had been inside long enough and wanted to get out before he pruned. He ignored that the other men inside the bath could see the large scar on his back. Some of them probably figuring out that it had been a wound from a sword and wondering how a man like Subaru — someone who looks like he couldn’t hurt a fly, if they only knew the truth — could have gotten such a wound.

Appearances could be deceiving. Subaru knew this fully well.

Just as he had gotten dressed in his usual black turtle neck with a belt choker, grey jeans, white socks and the inn’s slippers for guests, Subaru sighs as he feels two familiar weights clinging to his legs and proceeds to walk back to the room with his two extras.

When he opened the door, Subaru saw that his little love was about to welcome him back before the violet gaze settled on the two clinging to his legs. Kamui had to cough to hide his amused laugh at his older lover’s predicament. Realizing that his old acquaintance’s children had taken a liking to the older man.

Though, when their cinnamon eyes saw Kamui, they migrated from Subaru to him and both settled down on his lap. Where he had been sitting while reading a book. He had also texted his friends that the reason why he hadn’t contacted them the previous day was because he had been down with a fever. He had gotten texts back wishing him to get well and to rest plenty and to not strain himself.

This action of the twins surprised both males as they seemed to cling to Kamui. Who looked lost as both he and Subaru had planned to look around the town that afternoon. Subaru sighs as he also steps inside the room and lifts one of the twins and helps Kamui up, while the other holds the other twin.

“It seems like we will have some small additions to our trip.” Subaru gives his lover a wry smile as the twins clings to their shirts. Both wondering why Satoshi and Mayumi are so attached to them.

They both walks out of the room, hanging the ‘do not clean’ sign on the nail outside and the talisman that Subaru had put on the door earlier activates. Securely locking the door.

Both walked towards the dining area and ate a late brunch. Silently hoping that Satoshi and Mayumi’s parents would come and fetch them. Fortunately so did the twins’ maternal grandparents come and get them.

After eating their late breakfast, Kamui and Subaru went outside after getting their shoes. They didn’t need jackets since it was over twenty degrees outside. Both making sure that they had their wallets, phones and identifications in case need be.

They didn’t get far as they both felt the familiar tug on their clothes. Both males slowly turned their heads and looked down. Only to see the twins again. They inwardly sighed as they saw their grandmother hurrying towards them, profusely apologizing. Telling them that the twins had never behaved like this before. And that they were usually quite shy of strangers.

Subaru and Kamui had to assure her that it is alright. They were only surprised. They watched as the twins were taken away and hastily exited the inn. Not wanting to get caught by the children again.

As soon as they had gotten some distance between them and the inn, they both let out a sigh of relief. Laughing a little as the situation sunk in on them. They, two people who had survived the End of the World, had run away from two small and mischievous children.

“I wonder why they are so attached to us?” Kamui muses out loud. Subaru hums in consideration. He too didn’t really understand why Satoshi and Mayumi were so comfortable around them if what their grandmother had told them about the twins was true.

“At least it is something that you and I have in common since they like both of us.”

“And what that is, is the question.” They both ponders just what it was about them that attracted the twins. They can’t seem to think of anything about themselves that the children would like and decided to just let it be for now and enjoy their walk.

Much hadn’t changed in three years and Kamui showed Subaru everything he could think of showing the older man. His old hangouts in the city and which school he had attended. It was amazing that they still hadn’t run into one of Kamui’s old classmates or people that would recognize the violet-eyed teen. Though they did attract a lot of stares as it was a small town and not many tourists did come there. Especially not those as good-looking as the two ravens.

They were just passing by a food stall when someone seemed to finally recognize Kamui.

“Hey! The smaller pretty boy!” The vendor shouted in his thick local dialect, and Kamui instinctively turned around looks around before pointing at himself. “Yes! Yes, you! Come here for a sec!”

Kamui looks at Subaru for one moment before shrugging and walked towards the stall. Wondering what the vendor wanted with him.

“Oh! So it really is the little Shirou! You have changed so much from the little lad I knew you to be! Quite popular amongst the gals now, ey?” the man smiled at the teen. He was expecting a sharp retort or a more indifferent response from Kamui. Instead he got an amused smile.

“Yes, it is me. And you have no idea.”

“Ayy. You have mellowed out lad,” the vendor voices out in surprise. Kamui snorted.

“Yeah. Some things happened and I got tired of picking fights and skipping school too.”

“Really? I guess yer mom would be happy for that.” Kamui inwardly flinches as the very reason why he is in Okinawa is being unintentionally brought up. Outwardly he lets out a smile. Feeling Subaru’s hand reaching for his and holding it in silent comfort.

“I do hope so…” The wistful reply makes the vendor look at Kamui. And really look.

There was a deep tiredness in the teen’s violet eyes that had once been so full of coldness and unconcern in the past. The boy looked like those old war veterans that had been friends with his father. Seen so much death and hopelessness on the battlefield. That was not a look that belonged on a boy that was still a teen. His attention was then drawn to the taller male beside Kamui.

The man had the same look in his eyes as the teen. But the vendor also realized something else. The raven looked at Kamui like the boy was his only light in this world. He had seen the same look on his father when gazing at his mother. He swallowed when he noticed that the lad he had known since he had moved to this town with his mother as a preteen had the same loving look his mother had when being with his father when the teen gazed at the man beside him. Like the other was his most beloved person in the world. A love so deep that those involved in it could never be separated again.

It was startling to see a boy not even half his age and on the threshold of manhood having that same look. It only showed how much Kamui had changed in these past three years.

Subaru and Kamui bought a carton of takoyaki from the man to share with each other as they continued down the street. Continuing their tour as they ate their snacks.

When they neared an abandoned beach, Kamui hurried up his steps and disappeared around an old boat. Subaru had rounded the whole thing just to be sure. And he couldn’t see his little love anywhere.

“Kamui?” He tries to call out his lover’s name. Never noticing the hand creeping towards his ankle. Not until he is falling backwards.

Sand gets inside his mouth as it is kicked up by his other leg, and he splutters it out. His ears ringing with a clear laugh of delight. Using his forearms to lift his torso, Subaru sees what had gripped his ankle. Violet eyes are colored in amusement as he finally realizes just where Kamui had disappeared to.

His lover had hid underneath the boat where a large gap were. Which couldn’t be seen from the other side because of the mounds of sand. Kamui tugs him to also come under the boat. The gap large enough to also fit him inside. They lay beside each other. Their sides flush together until they shift enough that his arm sneaks around Kamui’s waist. Holding him close as they closed their eyes and listened to the soothing sounds of waves hitting the banks, stones and the sand beach; and the cry of seagulls.

Neither know how long they lie there. Only that they are comfortable and together.

“I found this place on my second day here,” Kamui says softly. But the comfortable peace between them isn’t broken. “I had just transferred to the local elementary school and some of the older kids had thought it would be fun to mess with the ‘new kid’. Back then I still cared if I hurt someone and was afraid to use my powers, so I ran away.

I found this place by coincidence since it was a detour from my old house. And because I was so small back then I easily hid between the shadows of the boat so that they couldn’t see me. There was also a small hole in the hull so I could crawl inside and hide there too. They continued to search the area without ever finding me.

I fell asleep while they were searching for me. I didn’t even wake up until the sun was starting to set. At first I was afraid of them finding me and ran back home to let mother comfort me. But every single time some bullies would try to ambush me I would lose them in this area and hide here.

Soon enough so did this small little space become my safe heaven. Even after I started to retaliate towards my old bullies, I could always be found here while I skipped school or just wanted to be away from people.

In this small little space there was only me. I was not the Kamui. The so called savior of the world. I was just Shirou Kamui. A normal boy with the tendencies of skipping school, picking fights and sleep the day away.”

Subaru didn’t say anything nor interrupt his lover as the youth reminisced about his past. Glad to lend an ear to Kamui. Who just wanted someone to listen to him as he talked. He shifted so that he could lie on his side and used his arm to lift himself so that he could languidly kiss his lover. Who immediately opened his mouth and reciprocated the kiss.

They both jerked and broke the connection between their lips when they heard the cry of a seagull right beside them. Their eyes immediately saw the small white, grey, black and yellow bird that was currently occupying the opening of their small hiding place. They continued to stare at the bird in surprise as it flapped its wings before taking off.

Laughter bubbled up inside them and was let out when another seagull came to regard the two of them before it also let out a squawk and flew away. When their laughter subsided, Subaru was the first one to get out of the small space before helping Kamui out. They dusted the sand off of them as good as they could and when they reached the paved road they took of their shoes to get the sand out of their feet and socks too.

Kamui took Subaru’s hand in his and started to lead the person, who had become his most dearest person in the universe, to the place where it all began. Where the Wheel of Fate began its first spin of what was to occur that year. When all the preparations were finished.

The walk up the hill where Kamui had used to live with his mother felt heavier and heavier for every step the teen took. Somewhere in his mind he hoped that the house was still there where it once had stood and that his mother was waiting for him to come home and then ask about his day as he helped her to cook and clean. But what greeted him now was only an empty lot with the grass much greener than it had been when he had lived there.

A cry escaped his throat as the memories of seeing his mother burn to death plagued his mind much clearer now than they had for the past three years. His knees collapsed on themselves as sobs wrecked through his body. The only reason why Kamui’s knees never hit the hard ground was because his lover had wrapped his arms around him and held him up as he cries for his mother’s unfair fate and death.

Subaru holds Kamui for a long time. Even after his tears stopped. But the pain inside the smaller male wouldn’t heal no matter how much time passed. It would only get a little easier to live with.

* * *

When Kamui and Subaru stepped inside the inn again, they were no longer surprised when Satoshi and Mayumi attached themselves to their legs the minute their slipper-clad feet touched the wooden floor.

Kamui tried to smile at them but he knew it came more out like a grimace, but the twins didn’t seem to care and only hugged their legs tighter. And with an extra weigh on one of their legs, both males went to their room to freshen up a little before ordering dinner to their room. The other watching the twins while one was in the shower and trying to wash off the sand. Both of them grimacing when they found out that some sand had gotten in some weird places.

Just as Kamui stepped outside the adjoined bathroom, a towel on his head to absorb his still wet strands, one of the waitresses had finishing placing everything on the low table and was about to bow out when she saw him. She blushed as she saw that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, before paling when she saw the scars that littered his whole body. She hastily excused herself and closed the door after herself.

Kamui remained oblivious of it, but Subaru had noticed her reaction. Hoping that it wouldn’t cause any trouble for Kamui later on.

* * *

Kamui had gone out to buy some mineral water from a nearby convenience store when he happened to see some vaguely familiar people hanging out in front of the entrance. Kamui thinks that they were some of his old classmates when he still lived here. But as he wasn’t very close to them he ignored them as he walked out.

He could hear the girls giggle as he passes them and feel the guys’ pissed glares. He had almost completely walked by them when a hand harshly grabbed his shoulder. He turned his head and gave the one who had decided to touch him an unimpressed stare.

In the past, so would he have glared and already punched the guy. Now that he hadn’t done just that only made Kamui realize that he had matured from the punk that he had been now that he has a ‘home’.

The one that had grabbed Kamui, decided that he didn’t like the other teen’s expression. Kamui noticed that the guy’s friends had surrounded the two of them.

“Hey, I don’t like the look on your face. Thinking that you’re _oh so great _‘cause you’re a bit better looking?”

Kamui didn’t know how his face looked currently, but he was quite sure it something that showed how pathetic the other teen is being. Which kind of pissed off the other even more as a fist flew towards his face. Kamui expertly dodged it and jumped out of the way of the next hit that was aimed for his head. The swing hitting the teen that had grabbed Kamui.

It all became a clusterfuck as the other boys tried to land a hit on the agile violet-eyed teenager. The girls screaming in fright as their schoolmates only got more violent the more Kamui dodged them. It got so bad that a worker from the convenience store had called the police. Kamui easily picked out the sound of sirens and continued to dodge as the other teens still hadn’t notice the officers that was making their way towards them.

Only to stop and stare in amazement as it looked like the more slender boy was dancing in between a dance of fists and kicks. Never once hitting back and only continued until the officers managed to stop the fight.

Kamui was kind of glad that he was the only teenager that wasn’t restrained as he had only been a passerby that had been unwillingly dragged into the fight. Though, when Kamui saw his lover walk into his sight, he slightly stiffened before relaxing. Knowing that he wasn’t in trouble as he had done nothing wrong.

“Even while just walking trouble always seems to find you, Kamui.” Subaru sighs in fond exasperation. The younger of them only shrugging as he knew it was the truth. Neither of them noticing the stiffening of the other teens as the mismatch-eyed man said his name. Recognizing their town’s former best fighter. They also paled when they realized that they didn’t even have an ounce of chance in winning against him. Knowing that Kamui could have easily beat them black and blue.

The next day the word spread around. The infamous Shirou Kamui that had suddenly disappeared three years ago had as suddenly reappeared again.

* * *

Subaru had just been planning to take a walk around the neighborhood of the inn since he had woken up a little too early. Being a little restless since the doctor made him rest for two weeks to recuperate from his head wound. And then one more week since it was Kamui’s mother’s death anniversary in two days.

Somehow it seemed like Subaru had been infected with his little love’s bad luck as he was accosted by a biker gang of all things. He had never been the type to pick fights. Even now while he is the Sakurazukamori. He didn’t say anything as the leader of the bikers approached him slowly with the two-wheeled vehicle.

“So this is the one that was with Shirou?” the biker with shoulder-length and blonde bleached hair and a goatee on his chiseled face.

“That’s him, Shou-bro! My sis gushed on how good-looking this bastard was and how one of his eyes was a golden color and the other green!” One of the other members confirmed.

Subaru really wondered what had happened to a normal and peaceful life. Well, as peaceful and normal life could be for people like Subaru and Kamui. He sighs. Thinking that he should have at least left a note to his still sleeping lover that he was out on a walk. He wasn’t good at fighting normal people. That was Kamui’s expertise, not his.

“Hey, whatcha to Shirou?” the man, Shou, asks him. Subaru ignores him and walks past him as the inn was just behind them. This the leader didn’t like and was about to grab Subaru, when he abruptly turned his head slightly. Revealing a bloodthirsty golden eye. The thug jerked back. Suddenly feeling terror wash over him. His instincts screaming at him to not mess with this man. Not if he wanted to keep breathing.

When it seemed like the thug wouldn’t touch him anymore. Subaru resumed his walk back to the inn. Not bothering to look back. Knowing that these people wouldn’t bother him nor his little love anymore after this.

The other bikers didn’t know what had happened, but the expression on their leader’s face was the only sign they needed to see to know that the mismatch-eyed raven was not someone to mess with. Not if he had made their leader that terrified after seeing him in the eyes.

* * *

Kamui woke up to the sound of the door sliding open before being gently shut again. He burrowed back into the warm comfort of his pillow and the blanket. Slightly cold since his personal ‘heater’ wasn’t beside him.

Subaru let out an amused chuckle as he watched Kamui retreat further into the futon. Really, his lover liked to sleep a little too much. Just like a cat.

“Kamui,” he gently calls his beloved’s name as he sits down beside him. Reaching out to caress a sleep flushed cheek. The teen unconsciously nuzzles into his touch as he lets Kamui sleep the morning away. Knowing how draining it was for Kamui to be back here. To a place where he had been so alone without anyone but his mother.

“Sleep love. I will be here by your side when you feel ready to face the world again.” The gentle whisper makes its way into Kamui’s dreams and he relaxes further into Subaru’s touches as the man awaits the awakening of his little love. Forgetting the unpleasant encounter that he had earlier just by watching the peaceful face of his lover.

The time passing by quickly as he was dreamily watching Kamui.

Kamui woke up to the feeling of being watched. But he was used to this stare as he regained the functions of his limbs. He instinctively nuzzled into the warm and soothing hand on his cheek.

“Mnnmnn…is it morning already?” He sleepily mumbles. His eyes still closed.

“Yes, it’s time to get up, Kamui.” Subaru says but doesn’t do anything to make his lover get up. His hand withdraws as Kamui sits up, yawning as he stretches. Not noticing the eyes that are glued to the sliver of skin that is revealed when he does so.

Subaru quietly swallows. It has been a while since they had been intimate. They hadn’t had time last week between all the preparations for their trip, Kamui’s school and part-time job. Subaru had been quite idle despite it all and had finally gotten around to read the reports he had received from his grandmother and clan members to keep himself occupied. He had also had time to go out and buy some things that he had noticed that their small household had run out of.

And now they also couldn’t be as intimate as Subaru wanted despite putting a silencing spell around their room. Especially since they didn’t know when or how Satoshi and Mayumi kept sneaking into their room despite his spell on the door.

They both stilled when they heard a creaking sound and both looked towards the source of the sound. Automatically readying themselves for a fight. Only to see a small, square part of the wall open and seeing the ginger haired twins peeking out.

Well, that explained at least how the twins kept creeping into their room. And Subaru was glad that he had restrained himself from doing anything more indecent to Kamui before knowing exactly how the twins kept entering their room.

Kamui got up freshened himself up before dressing for the day before playing with the siblings for a while before they exited their room to get breakfast.

Subaru and Kamui had opted to eat a traditional Japanese breakfast with grilled fish, miso soup and a bowl of rice. While the twins got a westerns kid meal set. Their parents have already given up on getting them away from Kamui and Subaru while the two ravens were inside the inn. 

At least they got some free babysitters that weren’t driven crazy by being subjected to Satoshi and Mayumi’s pranks.

* * *

Kamui looked at the kimono that had been left on his futon and felt his eye twitch as he looked at the sakura patterns on the light blue garment.

Tonight the inn was holding a hanami viewing in the backyard and all guests were invited. They both had decided to go. Especially since there wasn’t a risk that Subaru would be lured to the sakura tree in Ueno park in Tokyo.

So they had been mostly idle all day. Kamui was still drained from yesterday and Subaru hadn’t cared so much in going out all alone. They wanted to enjoy a lazy day since tomorrow so would Kamui go to the graveyard where his mother’s remains were buried to clean the gravestone.

Kamui didn’t know in what state his mother’s grave was in and how much he had to clean it. Subaru had offered to help him but Kamui had gently refused his lover’s help. It was something he would need to do by himself.

But before that was the party. The inn was renting out kimonos for the guests and they had also done rented some since they hadn’t known of the hanami viewing. The only thing was that they _both_ had rented male kimonos. Not a male one and a _female _one. They had placed the kimonos on their futons before going out to the dining hall to eat dinner. But when they returned, Kamui’s kimono had been changed to a woman’s one.

“Subaru, before we went to eat, the kimono that I rented were still a male one, right?” Kamui asks his older lover that his currently pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yes.”

“Then why is there a female one now?”

Subaru sighs.

“I don’t know, Kamui. But I can guess who is behind this. Mayumi! Satoshi!” Subaru calls out and they both see the familiar hole in the wall before the giggling children come out and run to hug their legs. “Give Kamui back his kimono.”

“But Kamui-niichan would look better in that one!” They both whined at the older man. Subaru heaves out a heavy breath.

“It doesn’t matter if it looks better on Kamui or not. You shouldn’t take someone else’s things without permission,” he sternly reprimands them as they pout. They try to use puppy eyes on him, but Subaru is too used to it since his lover also uses the same technique on him. Only that Kamui’s is more effective. Especially since whatever followed after always put him into a better mood.

“Now return it to Kamui.”

The children did so reluctantly. Much to Kamui’s relief. He didn’t want to appear to the flower viewing while wearing a woman’s kimono in front of half of the town. He had heard of this cherry blossom viewing while he was still living here. But he and his mother had never gone to one since they had to keep a low profile even back then.

_‘Not that I did a good job of it as I kept getting into fights…’_

They both changed into their rented kimonos and helped the children put on theirs. Or more like Subaru helped everyone to put on theirs since Kamui had no idea how to properly put one on. Though, when he helped Kamui to wear his, Subaru’s touches were anything but innocent, but they kept it PG since the children were still there with them.

“Are you sure that you don’t want Kamui-niichan to wear the other kimono we brought?” Mayumi whined childishly up to Subaru. Who didn’t show it on his face but he would also have wanted to see Kamui wear the female kimono. But not in front of others and especially afterwards. He did not want impressionable children see what he and Kamui could be up to behind closed doors.

“No. Kamui doesn’t want to wear it and we shouldn’t force him to,” he answered sternly. Making sure that there wouldn’t be any accidents later at the viewing and Kamui would need to change. Subaru is pretty sure that he would end up in the metaphorical dog house if that ever happened. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the Okinawa Trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This includes a scene that Thiective-san sent me a picture of.
> 
> Happy Easter peeps!

The moment they stepped out in the backyard, both Kamui and Subaru could feel several pair of eyes turning towards them. Both of them were wearing a simple grey kimonos with black stripes. But neither of them had any idea that they are most certainly the best looking people there.

Some of the teenage girls that had come giggled when they saw Kamui. Some of the locals seemed to recognize him but none approached Kamui to greet him. Satoshi and Mayumi were dragged off to be with their grandparents and Kamui and Subaru found a little more private spot to sit down on and look up at the falling sakura petals.

None of Kamui’s peers nor the older generations recognized the tall man beside him. They could only watch as the two ravens seemed to create their own small world despite being surrounded by people. No one was able to approach them. Except for the children that seemed to have taken a liking to the quiet males that enjoyed their luxury bentos and sakura sweets.

Kamui used a thin wooden stick to skewer the sticky sakura mochi and plopped it into his mouth. Totally ignoring the bento laid before them on the picnic blanket. Subaru sighs exasperatedly at his lover’s behavior, but on his face is a fond smile.

“Kamui, you shouldn’t always only eat sweets. Here, eat some fried chicken. It’s quite good.” Subaru picked up some of the chicken and fed Kamui. Who instinctively opened his mouth to swallow the slightly spicy, sweet-sour chicken. The crispiness melting inside his mouth.

Neither of them noticing the blushes all the females sported at the scene. Their imaginations going wild. Not knowing that most of their fantasies were true.

Kamui grinned and used the long toothpick to pick up a macha mochi and feed it to the older man. Who obediently ate it. It was fortunately not too sweet for Subaru’s palate and he could eat it easily.

They both enjoyed the food and the view. They also played a little with the children. Subaru teaching them how to do cat’s cradle. Kamui hadn’t known that his lover was that good at it as the man formed the Eiffel Tower. He also tried but all he got was a sad mess of strings. When the children were done playing, they all dispersed towards their parents and families. Leaving the two of them once again alone in their small spot.

Kamui leaned back towards the bark of the tree they were sitting under and closed his eyes. Listening to the falling petals and the wind causing the leaves to rustle. If he listened really closely, he could also hear the sound of waves. He felt a hand gently grip his head and make him lean his head on a warm shoulder.

Since they were outside and not alone or somewhere private this was as close as he and Subaru could be. He intertwined his fingers with his lover’s. Their kimono sleeves hiding their joined hands from sight as they enjoyed the evening and let themselves be enveloped by the flowers’ scent.

Creating their own world that no one could approach. Everyone else could only watch them as the evening chipped away to night. Many turning in as it got too late for their children since it was still a weekday. Many having to go back to work or school the next day.

Subaru was glad to see this view in the city that Kamui had spent the longest in before returning to Tokyo to face his destiny. And even if Kamui’s mother had passed away, Subaru was happy that he would meet her.

Now it was almost only he and Kamui in the backyard while the moon was high up in the sky. Subaru’s little love had fallen asleep against his side. Subaru drank the last of the tea he had been served before shifting and lifting his Kamui up into his arms. Holding the teen close to himself as he quietly walked through the corridors until he reached their room. He placed Kamui down on the futon before putting a seal on the escape passage so that the children wouldn’t be able to come in while they weren’t awake or unclothed.

He then took off their kimonos. Leaving Kamui and himself in their underwear and folded the garments properly before joining Kamui underneath the blanket. The next few days would be hard for his little love. Who had tried his hardest to be able to keep his smiling face on for these past two weeks and to not worry Subaru and his friends.

But Kamui was unaware of the nightmares he kept having. Crying and unconsciously reaching his hand out, calling for his mother, still trying to save her in his dreams. Subaru had managed to soothe him most of the time but he had to wait until Kamui really broke down. It might sound cruel of him but some times — even with him — so did Kamui have too much pride to really show what he was really feeling. This was one of those times.

While it wouldn’t help the pain to totally heal, it would still become more bearable. He would know even if he hadn’t dealt with his own pain completely yet.

“Mom…” Subaru gently wiped away the tears that fell down and hugged his lover tighter to himself.

“I’m here, Kamui. I may not be your mother. But I will always be here for you,” Subaru whispered softly into the black tresses. Softly kissing the smooth forehead before falling asleep. Never letting go of the person that held the other half of his heart. Hoping that his silent comfort would ward off the nightmares for the night.

* * *

His whole body felt like it was burning from the inside. He absently wondered if his fever had returned during the night. He opened his eyes and saw that his head was tucked under a pale chin. He felt the chest against his expand and deflate against his. An arm was underneath his head while the other was splayed over the other side. To be honest, so didn’t he want to get up and face the day. He wanted to continue to hide away in his lover’s warmth and protection.

But he knew he had to the day sooner or later. He disentangled himself from his warm bed partner and sat up. He caressed his sleeping love’s face. Leaning down to press a kiss to the man’s temple before getting up. Making sure that the other is covered before freshening himself up. Afterwards he writes a note so that Subaru wouldn’t be too worried about him not being beside him when the man woke up.

He quietly closed the door behind himself before exiting the inn. He went to another grocery store than the one from two days ago to buy a quick breakfast and a bento box. His feet then took him to the bus stop that would take him to the graveyard where his mother had been buried.

He paid the bus chauffeur for the fare and took a seat in the back and sat down. He watched the scenery pass by the farther the bus went until it reached the outskirts of the town. Where the graveyard was located. Getting off the bus, Kamui shields his eyes from the strong rays from the sun with his hand.

The sky was clear of any clouds. The sun still low in the sky.

He smiled. But it was a deprecated one.

To think that the day he first visits his mother’s grave in three years and it is all sunny and clear. The weather the complete opposite of what was inside his heart.

He enters the ceremonial center and approaches the reception. The receptionist is an old lady in her early fifties with graying hair. She looks up at him and smiles a smile like most elderly people gave their grandchildren.

“Good morning, young man. How may this old lady help you?” Kamui smiles back but he knows it looks empty.

“Could you please tell me where Shirou Tohru’s grave is? Shirou having the kanji for ‘leader’ and ‘wolf’.” The lady’s eyebrows furrows slightly at the unusual use of kanji before standing up and fetches the log book over whose grave is where and if they are registered there.

“Let’s see… Shirou…Shirou…. Ah! Here! It is in the D section the seventeenth row, and the 25th grave. If I may ask, what is your relationship with the deceased?” Kamui didn’t answer her but bowed in thanks. It wasn’t until she saw a picture placed beside the name of the deceased that she saw the likeness between the boy and the woman.

Kamui located the faucet and two pails that he could use. Fortunately so were there also gardening tools and grave stone polisher there too. He filled one pail with plain water and a sponge while in the other he added the polisher too. He lifted the pails and walked for some time until he found his mother’s grave stone.

It was overgrown with weeds and dirt. Kamui heaved a sigh and started to cut the overgrown grass before plucking out the weed. He then scraped away the moss that had started to grow on the stone.

It took some time until he was done and had swept all the plants and dirt into a garbage bag. A few hours had passed and Kamui sat down to take a swipe of water from one of the drinking bottles that he had brought with him and ate his simple store bought bento before he started to wash his mother’s grave with the water.

He had to rub hard with the sponge to even get a little dirt away and refill the pail with fresh water several times. He rubbed his face when he felt sweat drip down his brow, causing his face to be smudged in dirt. His tank top was damp with sweat. He had worn a light fleece button-up but he had taken it off while weeding the grass when it got too hot and had placed it inside his bag.

It was hard work. But Kamui didn’t regret his choice of not accepting his lover’s offer to help him. This was his responsibility as his mother’s son. He knew that he hadn’t been the most ideal child in his preteens and earlier teens. And even if his mother never showed it, Kamui had known his mother had been sad every time he skipped school or got into a fight. Or when he was a child; whenever he was bullied and came home covered in scrapes and dirt.

He didn’t notice the tears falling down as he recalled how his mother held him whenever he is sick or if he just needed a hug or if she just wanted to hold him. How they used to make dinner together or baking together. How she used to make a small basket of sandwiches for him whenever he swam in the ocean. How he used to sit with her and watch an isolated flower field underneath a tree.

Holding in his sobs as every memory he has of his mother replayed inside his mind, Kamui continued to clean and polish his mother’s grave. When he was done, he sunk down to his knees in front of her grave. No longer able to keep the tears from overflowing as he hit the ground with his fists. Too absorbed in his grief, he didn’t notice the silent footsteps coming towards him. Not recognizing the presence approaching him. Not until he felt familiar arms surround his neck and his back being covered by a familiar body as he broke down.

He turned around in his lover’s arms and hid his face inside Subaru’s chest as he cried out the grief in losing his mother and not being able to save her. Even if she was to be the Earth’s Shadow Sacrifice. Kamui could somehow see in her eyes as she had been engulfed by the flames that she hadn’t wanted to die. That she had died with regrets. Even when she had encouraged him to return to Tokyo to confront his own destiny.

He cries it all out like he had done on the New Year’s Eve over his friends’ and comrades’ deaths. Subaru just accepted it as he hugged him closer to his body. Hiding him from view. Continuing to hold him until his tears subsided and his body was no longer wrecked by sobs.

When he finally showed his face to Subaru, the man quietly took out a handkerchief to dry his cheeks and clean up his snot. He then gave it to Kamui so that he could blow his nose in it. The boy didn’t give it back though, knowing that Subaru wouldn’t want to touch it at the moment. Kamui let Subaru help him stand up and help him return all the tools he had used to clean the grave.

Subaru then lead him back to the ceremonial center and then to the bus stop. He didn’t let Kamui pay for their fare and paid for the tickets as he brought him to the back, in a blind spot where not even the driver could see them before pulling Kamui into his lap. Knowing that he still needs comfort. Neither of them noticed the time passing as the bus neared the inn. Kamui quietly followed Subaru as the man whisked him away to their room without anyone noticing or seeing them.

The man bundled him up and gave Kamui a mug of hot cocoa that he had brought from the kitchen. Kamui lifted his knees to that he could rest his head on them while still holding the fuming cup. He could feel his lover sit behind him and leaning against a paneled wall while Subaru’s arms were around his waist. Holding him. Just holding him and letting him know that he wouldn’t let go of him and be beside him.

To Kamui, that was more than enough. Tomorrow he would be ready to officially introduce Subaru to his mother.

* * *

Subaru softly caressed the red and puffy skin underneath the closed eyes of his lover. Kamui had cried some more while drinking the hot cocoa he had brought with him from the kitchen. Recalling some more memories with his mother that included the warm drink.

Kamui had fallen asleep soon after emptying his mug. The physical and mental exhaustion finally catching up to him. Subaru had continued to hold his beloved after putting the finished cup down. He also must have dozed off for a while since when he opened his eyes again it was already dark outside.

Kamui was still deep asleep against him and he gently lowered him down on the futon before standing up and stretching his sore muscles. Sitting in the same position for a long time taking its toll on his body.

He accidentally cracked his neck as he did some light stretches to return the feelings into his limbs. Kamui would be asleep for some time judging by how deep asleep he was. Subaru exited the room and walked through the corridors.

Scaring several people since they couldn’t hear his footsteps nor feel his presence.

He walked to the kitchen and asked if he could have two sets light meals that could be eaten cold. A cup of tea was served to him as he waited after paying for the food. Another cup is set in front of him. He looks up to see the inn’s hostess starting to sit down in front of him.

She was wearing a dull green kimono with a black band and her hair put up into a ball by a kanzashi.

“Alright, I will cut the chase. What is your relationship with chibi Shirou?” Subaru took a sip of his tea before setting the cup down.

“Excuse me for my rudeness, Fujiwara-san, but I think that my relationship with Kamui doesn’t have anything to do with you,” Subaru says calmly. He sees an angry flush surface on her cheeks and she grabs the front of his black shirt. Subaru could have avoided it but he let her do it. He hadn't been raised to raise a hand towards a woman after all.

“Listen here you little shit!” the woman whisper screamed him. Glad that they were the only ones in the dining hall and that her children weren’t there to hear her crude words. “I have known that kid since he was a preteen! I do have the right to know!”

“Then tell me this Fujiwara-san, do you even know what day it is tomorrow?” Subaru sees her eyebrows furrow in confusion but she answers him.

“Tomorrow? It’s the 27th March, a Friday.”

“And that’s why you have no right to know. I know for a fact that you didn’t even search for Kamui these past years.” He simply says as he removes her hands from his shirt before standing up and to pick up the food that was now done from the counter. Leaving the ginger haired woman alone in the hall and returning to his and Kamui’s room.

* * *

“What the hell just happened?” Akane asks herself as the mysterious man that had arrived with Kamui disappeared in the dark halls. Seeming to melt into the darkness.

“You got told off by an overprotective man.” She heard her husband, Fujiwara Teppei, tell her as he came up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“You make it sound like he is a husband protecting his wife,” she scoffed. She waited for her husband to refute her, only for to be met with silence. “Darling?”

“You might not actually be wrong. I have heard both Mayumi and Satoshi say to that man that Shirou-kun is his girlfriend and he hasn’t denied it even once.” He informs his wife. That looks skeptically at him.

“Really? That cold chibi being together with someone? That’s hardly possible considering his personality.” Akane hears her husband sigh at her comment.

“Have you thought it is because of that opinion you have of Shirou-kun that made Sumeragi-sama not tell you? I also heard the question that he asked you…” She looks at him in surprise.

“You know what he was asking for? Then what was the answer?” She hugs him and looking up at him with puppy eyes to tell her.

“Just so you know, I wouldn’t have known if not Granny Sumire had come by to return Shirou-kun’s shirt. She told me that he had been all the morning and noon at her workplace.”

“But Granny Sumire is the receptionist at the Ceremonial Graveyard Center outside town. What was he doing all the way out there?”

“He was cleaning a grave,” he responds quietly, but gravely. “He was cleaning his mother’s grave.”

Akane couldn’t even feel her mouth working. “… what…?”

“From what I heard from Granny Sumire, so did Shirou Tohru pass away three years ago in a fire. Shirou-kun tried to save her but the fire was too strong. She was burnt to death in front of his eyes. Soon after his mother’s death so did he disappear. Someone else arranged the funeral.”

“B-but why did he only come back now…?” She asks. Devastated that her older friend had passed away and what Kamui had gone through so young, and all alone. Her husband sighs.

“I called around a little with my contacts from my old job in Tokyo and I know for a fact that Shirou-kun has been in Tokyo until now and that there had also been a lot of earthquakes and accidents there three years ago. The death toll that year was one of the largest in decades. Shirou-kun was also hospitalized for a long time because of that. Not much else is known. Only that he was taken in by a rich businessman before someone else took guardianship over him last year. From what I heard, so was the one that took him the Head of a very old clan.”

“Then, Sumeragi-san is…”

Teppei nodded.

“He is that Head. And the reason why Shirou-kun appeared now is because it’s his mother’s death anniversary tomorrow.” He finished quietly. 

“W-we have to give our condolences.” She hurried to go to Kamui’s and Subaru’s room but her husband managed to stop her by grabbing a hold of her.

“Woah, woah, there miss Hasty. Sumeragi-sama ordered cold food to eat inside their room. I think the strain of Tohru-san’s death anniversary nearing is taking its toll on Shirou-kun and that he is exhausted. They even managed to keep Mayumi and Satoshi out of their room. It only shows how bad Shirou-kun’s state is if they are not letting those two in.”

“Really? Those little foxes? How did those two manage that?” Akane says leaning back into her husband’s arms. Amused since not even they could keep sight on their small mischievous angels and keep them in check.

“One of the waitresses saw that some of the old paper seals that is placed inside has been replaced with new ones. She apparently can see auras a little and the new ones are way more powerful than the old ones. Here’s the catch, though. She has seen similar ones, with the same calligraphy style and aura, inside Sumeragi-sama’s and Shirou-kun’s room when she cleaned it yesterday. And those talismans weren’t there before Shirou-kun and Sumeragi-sama arrived.” He smiles wryly. “I think that explains what Sumeragi-sama does for a living at least.”

“Hmm… I wonder how chibi Shirou even met him?” She was still feeling sad over her older friend’s passing and felt bad over how she had lost contact with Kamui for so long that he had transformed into another person entirely. So different that even she, who had known the boy for several years had a hard time in recognizing him. 

“Probably during the disastrous earthquakes in one of the emergency evacuations.” Akane hums in agreement.

They stayed inside the dim dining hall. A lot of things going through both of their minds because of their two mysterious guests.

* * *

The day of his mother’s third-year death anniversary was still bright with a few clouds coloring the sky. Kamui still mourning the loss of his only parent and the only family member he had known since he was born. It had only been him and his mother for so long as he could remember.

Both Kamui and Subaru had woken up early and had dressed in black. Kamui in his school uniform since it was black and one of the finer clothes that he owned. He also wanted to show her that he took school seriously now. His lover was dressed in a grey-black button-up, a black tie, black costume jacket and in black slacks. Subaru apparently wanted to make a positive ‘official’ first impression on his mother even if the latter had already passed.

They took the bus again. The chauffeur giving them a once-over in surprise at the two of them since he had seen them in casual clothes yesterday. Kamui and Subaru took the same seats as yesterday when they went back so that they could hold hands without anyone seeing them. The ride to the graveyard was quiet as Kamui stared at the bouquet of violets, red and white roses, and lilies and red chrysanthemums. It was a lot of flowers but the bouquet contained all of his mother’s favorite flowers.

People could say all they wanted over how much Kamui was a mama’s boy. Kamui wouldn’t refute them. It was all true. His mother had been the only one he had been close to. The only one to take care of him. Even if their small family of two wasn’t the most ideal. It had been enough for him back then. The only regret with his mother’s death now was that he couldn’t physically introduce his lover to his mother. Couldn’t have them meet and eat together or do family things together.

He had accepted her death. Accepted that she had been the sacrifice for Earth so the world could live a little longer. Even if he wasn’t happy about it. At all. He was still mourning for her. But it was a little easier to breathe now when he had cried out all the unfairness of his mother’s sudden — for him — death.

He was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Subaru squeeze his hand.

“Kamui, we are here,” Subaru says quietly.

The teen stands up and reluctantly lets go of the larger hand as they climbed off. Walking towards the faucet to get a wooden bucket and a scoop for the ceremonial pouring and the going towards the place where Kamui’s mother was buried.

Kamui poured the water over his mother’s gravestone before placing the flowers down and lightning the incense sticks. The scent reaching his nose. It was a somewhat familiar scent since Subaru often smelled the same.

They both got down on their knees and puts their hands together to pray. When they were done, Kamui clears his mouth. He tries to talk, but the words get stuck into his throat. He swallows hard. He tries again.

“H…hey, mom. It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Or more like three years. You know the first days after you died I cursed over how weak I was when I couldn’t save you. Then a few months later I found out that I not only have an aunt but also that you died for the sake of the Earth. Then I blamed Fate and Earth for taking you away from me. I blamed Fate for also taking Tokiko-san too, as she was the only relative and family that I knew of back then…

While I understand the reason why you died and have accepted it. It doesn’t mean that I’m happy about it. I still miss you. While it is no longer every day, I still sometimes expect to see you. In the beginning I waited for you to suddenly pop out somewhere and take me somewhere where we would just watch the sky, the sea or a flower field.

But… I know that will never happen again. I miss you mom. I always will. You were my only parent for fifteen years. And I will always love you. I know now that you had to sacrifice a lot to raise me. I knew that you were sad whenever I got into a fight or skipped school. That you wanted to encourage me but held back because of my Fate. But I can say this now mom.

I’m happy now. I regularly go to school. I also have good grades. I have good friends again even if they don’t go to the same school as I. I also have someone very important in my life now.

After Kotori-chan’s death, I thought that I wouldn’t be able to fall in love again. But I found someone. Even if our relationship wasn’t all rainbows and sunshine in the beginning. I found someone that I love even more than Kotori-chan. Someone that I can be weak in front of. Someone that doesn’t mind my bad sides and loves me unconditionally.

And I… I love him. I love him so much that it hurts. I also wanted you to meet him.

Mom, this is my boyfriend and lover, Sumeragi Subaru. The person I love with all my heart and soul.”

Subaru hadn’t interrupted his lover as he heard what his lover told his mother. He could see the tears falling down his cheeks. He could feel a happy blush coat his cheeks when Kamui came to the part of where he proclaimed his and Kamui’s relationship. Especially when he saw the transparent specter smile at his little love. Her violet eyes shining in happiness as tears also fell down from her eyes as they were fixed on her now grown son.

He knew that Kamui couldn’t see her. That she couldn’t show herself to him because of her bloodline curse. To prevent their knowledge from being forced out. The only reason why Subaru could see her was because of his powers as the Sakurazukamori.

“Subaru… sorry, but I… I need a minute…” The man watches his lover leave with concern. But he didn’t follow him. Knowing that Kamui needed some time alone to gather himself.

He looks at his lover’s mother’s ghost and bows to her. Which takes her by surprise.

“Hello, Tohru-san. My name is Sumeragi Subaru. As you know I’m your son’s lover. I’m not that good with words but thank you. Thank you for giving birth to Kamui and for letting me meet him. I admit that I’m not a good person. I have hurt many people in my life. Including your son.

But Kamui is someone that didn’t give up on me. Even when I had given up on myself. I am someone that has been deeply trapped by his own past and grief to not even care or imagine what the future held for me anymore. Your son unknowingly healed me with his presence and kindness, which was bestowed onto me. The kindness that had been buried deep inside him, where he had hidden it to prevent himself from getting hurt. 

I can say this now because Kamui has changed me. I love him with all my heart. And I will make sure to protect your precious son in all the ways I can and treasure him for all of my life. Kamui is my happiness and the holder of my heart. Therefore I ask you to give us your blessings for our relationship.”

Subaru bows before the grave. Nervous over what Kamui’s mother’s answer is. He startles when he feels a cold hand pat his head. He looks up to see similar eyes to that of his lover’s looking at him. Only now did Subaru realize that the older woman’s eyes were a shade redder than Kamui’s. Whose eyes were a bit more bluer than that of his mother’s.

_“Thank you, young master Sumeragi. Thank you for taking care of my son and being there for him when he needed someone when he lost Kotori-chan. I know that you left my son and became a Dragon of Earth afterwards to replace your old lover’s position and then disappeared after the Promised Day.”_

Subaru flinches in remembrance of the things he had done. Tohru notices this.

_“Rest assured. I do not blame you for leaving my Kamui. The most important thing is that you came back and made amends for it. That you truly love my son now and continues to stay by his side. So therefore young master Sumeragi, please continue to stay by my son’s side and protect him and raise him to be the wonderful person he had always meant to be. Please teach him all the things that I couldn’t give him.”_

The ghost bows to him as he sits up straight and look determinedly into her eyes.

“I promise you, Tohru-san. I will always be by Kamui’s side and protect him from all that wants to hurt him.”

His oath appeases her as she smiles at the young man that had managed to heal and capture her stubborn, sweet, and kind son.

_“Thank you, young master Sumeragi.” _She bowed to him to show her utter gratefulness for his dedication to her one and only son. _“Please head my warning young master Sumeragi. Be cautious about the Magami Clan. I fear that they will hurt my son.”_

This caught Subaru’s attention.

“What do you mean?”

_“I’m afraid that they will try to claim my son as a member of their blood line. Please, do not let my clan get their hands on him! I’m afraid he won’t survive if they do!” _

That was the last thing Subaru heard from her as Kamui returned. His eyes red and the skin underneath puffy and pink.

Kamui then told his mother, who listened avidly to him, as he told her about his life after the Promised Day. Subaru could see tears falling down her snow pale cheeks as she heard about her child’s life. Kamui was also crying but this time they silently flowed down as he continued to talk.

They were at the graveyard for a long time. Subaru continued to listen as Kamui told his mother all about his own and their life together. They stayed until the sun was starting to set.

“Bye, mom. I will come and visit you again. I love you.” Kamui whispers in the end. Letting Subaru wrap an arm around his waist in comfort as they left. He didn’t notice the older man tilting his head back to the grave. Silently wording out his answer to the ghost that was starting to become more transparent.

Tohru gasped as a fresh bout of tears started to flood down her face at the silent words aimed to her and the secretive smile of her son’s most important person and her hands flew up to her mouth.

_I will protect Kamui with my life. Please, rest in peace in now. _

Now she could finally pass on in peace. Tohru floated towards the two males and hugged her son for the last time. Her dark hair flowing behind her as she started to disappear right before Subaru’s eyes. Kamui’s violet eyes widening at the sensation of a familiar embrace hugging him from behind.

_“Thank you for always loving me my precious Kamui. Please live happily on from now on with your most precious person. I love you, my sweet, little Kamui.”_

The wind whispered her last words and carried them to Kamui. Whose head snapped up and looked back towards his mother’s grave. But he couldn’t see anything. Only the empty graveyard.

_‘It must have been my imagination…’ _Kamui thought. But the words made his heart feel a lot lighter. He had a feeling that his mother had at last passed over to the other side in peace. But he still couldn’t stop the feeling of sadness that overlapped his relief. The feeling of losing his mother all over again ripping a new scar into his heart.

His older lover just continued to comfort him even as he continued to cry all the way to the inn. Subaru hiding his face and letting Kamui lean on him as the older led them inside without bumping into anyone.

When he feels hunger starting to claw at him from the inside of his stomach and blushing when a growl from his stomach resounded through their room. Subaru smiled at him in his usual gentle manner and used the room’s phone to call for some much needed dinner.

They didn’t have to wait too long until their food arrived. Though Kamui did hide his face from view when the waitress entered with the food even as he thanked her for the food. Subaru had ordered a large bowl of pork ramen for Kamui while he himself got a bowl of miso ramen.

Kamui was tired. Just so tired that after eating that he fell asleep immediately. Subaru was concerned since Kamui has seemed to sleep a lot more these past two weeks. Still, he undressed Kamui and put the boy into his pajamas before placing him on the futon and under the blankets. The small form of his lover unconsciously curling up as tears fell down his cheeks again.

Subaru used his index finger to catch a drop before wiping them away and combed his fingers through the long raven locks. Soothing Kamui as good as he could.

Now he could check on Kamui and see what was wrong with him. Even if his mother’s death anniversary had been approaching, so shouldn’t Kamui be this tired so long after a few days after his birthday. He used one of the more obscured spells from his clan that was more for healing purposes. His eyebrows rose to his hairline when he felt how chaotic and restless Kamui’s powers were. They were swirling and wreaking a havoc like a storm inside Kamui. No wonder why Kamui had been so tired lately. With this much volatile energy it must have taken unconsciously a lot of energy from Kamui to keep it in check and not lash out.

The question now is, how do Subaru fix it? Or more like calm it down?

“Nnnghh…” Kamui moans in his sleep and draws Subaru’s eyes to the plush and open lips. Breaths passing through them slowly. He and Kamui had kissed a few times during their stay here. But they had always been keeping their kisses chaste. Subaru shakes his head.

Here Kamui is grieving about his mother’s passing and all he can think of is sleeping with him now that they can prevent the children from entering their room. Guilt filled him. He should be thinking of Kamui’s mental health. Not of his physical wants. He had for god’s sake gone without sex for several years and now he couldn’t last without it after some weeks? Subaru sighs. This is not the time for this. First things first. Kamui had to rest as much as he needed until Subaru found a way to calm the enormous powers inside him.

He took his phone out and searched for a familiar number inside his contact list and touched the profile and number. Pressing his phone to his ear so he could hear the familiar beeping sound of calling someone. Five beeps afterwards, he heard a click and a familiar voice answering.

**_“Good evening, Subaru-san.” _**The voice on the other side greeted him pleasantly.

“Good evening, Grandmother,” he greets back. “How is your health?”

The old woman sighed softly.

** _“As good as it can be in my old age.”_ **

** **

Subaru lets out a soft chuckle at the response. His grandmother is as spry as ever despite her age. “Then it means you still have many years left.”

His grandmother also lets out a light laugh. **_“Well, this old bag of bones will try to live as long as she can. Now… what have caused my dear grandson to call me when he is on vacation all the way in Okinawa with his dear Kamui-kun?” _**

** **

Subaru clears his throat as he takes up his concern for Kamui’s health.

“As expected of you, Grandmother. Still sharp as ever. The reason I called is because I want your advice on something,” when he heard an affirming sound that she was listening to him, “Kamui’s powers are quite unstable for the moment, and has been ever since about a week and a half. It is also causing him to sleep a lot more than usual and he even had a fever this week. I was wondering if you have happened to have come across something familiar in the past?”

He heard his grandmother hum in consideration at the information given to her.

** _“Well, I suspect that there are two reasons. The first and foremost one is that the stress and grief over Kamui-kun’s mother’s death finally caught up to him. His powers responding to his strong feelings. The second reason is… more of an intimate cause. Subaru-san, you are intimate with your Kamui-kun, right? When was the last time you and Kamui-kun were intimate?”_ **

** **

Subaru choked on his spit at the last sentence and turned red.

“Grandmother!” He shout-whispered. Scandalized over what his grandmother had just asked him before clearing his throat. Trying to repress the blush on his face. “W-what does me being i-intimate with Kamui have anything to do with Kamui’s state?” Subaru cursed himself for stuttering. Feeling like he was an awkward teenager once again. With anyone, except his grandmother, he could be as blasé as he wanted about his relationship with Kamui.

** _“You do know that some of the basics of our onmyoudo originates from China. Or more precisely from the ancient cultivators.”_ **

** **

“Yes, I know. I have heard it several times in the past.” His grandmother chuckles at his put out answer. Also remembering the lessons that she had given him and his sister while they had been children.

** _“Well, did you, dear grandson, know that the cultivators had something called Dual Cultivation?”_ **

** **

“Dual Cultivation?” he asks. Perplexed with the new term.

** _“Yes. When a cultivator found a cultivation partner, they would engage in Dual Cultivation, which included intercourse, to strengthen each other’s spiritual cores by exchanging their energies. Letting their powers intertwine with each other. That is what you have been doing with Kamui-kun ever since you first started being intimate. _ **

** **

**_No matter how unaware the two of you were of the fact. You two have exchanged your energies with each other. That’s why your powers have increased quite a bit since last summer. So, how long ago was the last time you both were intimate?” _**Subaru made a noise like a dying walrus. Which seemed to amuse the older Sumeragi.

“Is it really that important for you to know?” Subaru managed to get out. His voice sounding strangled.

** _“Do you want to know how to help your Kamui-kun or not?” _ **

** **

Subaru conceded. Though, he did it with very much reluctance.

“The last time was about two weeks ago…”

**_“It does coincide with the time when your Kamui started to feel more tired,” _**his grandmother mused. **_“Well, the second reason for your Kamui-kun’s condition is because when you both are intimate, your powers manage to calm down his. Or more like you absorb the excess energy into yourself. The absorption soothes Kamui-kun's powers. Which is something Kamui-kun needed while his powers erratically surge or shrink because of his inexperience in controlling his powers. _**

** **

** _Do you understand what you need to do to help your Kamui-kun now, Subaru-san?”_ **

** **

Subaru once again made a sound like he was dying.

“You are saying I need to sleep with Kamui to stabilize his energy levels again.”

** _“Yes. The sooner the better. Otherwise we would have to use medicine for these kind of situations. But that would mean it would take longer for Kamui-kun to heal. Also, I recommend that you teach your Kamui-kun how to control his powers better. Teach him the basics that you were taught in your childhood, Subaru-san.”_ **

** **

“Yes Grandmother. Thank you for your help.”

** _“No need to thank me, Subaru-san. Kamui-kun is your happiness and I only want you to be happy.”_ **

** **

Subaru couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face at the admission.

They continued to talk for a few more minutes before saying their goodbyes and Subaru lets out a sigh when he ends the call. Wondering how he would take up this kind of topic with Kamui. That’s when he noticed it.

“How long have you been awake?”

He hears the muffled sounds of fabrics moving and sees his lover shyly moving the blanket down to reveal that he is awake.

“From when you called your Grandmother…” Subaru inwardly sighs when he heard the answer. Well, looking from the bright side, now Subaru didn’t have to awkwardly bring this certain topic up at a later date.

He reaches out to pet Kamui’s head.

“Don’t worry about it for now. Just take your time to grieve. We will do something about it later.” Kamui relaxes back into the soft mattress at his touch. Still a bit drowsy.

“Mhhmm… sorry Subaru… for always… mak…ing…you…wor…ry…” Kamui manages to mumble out before falling back asleep again. Subaru would have smiled at the scene if it weren’t so worrying. The intervals between Kamui having been awake and sleeping are getting shorter and shorter.

Subaru knew that soon so would Kamui’s condition travel into dangerous territories if they didn’t fix the problem soon. Now he only needed to figure out when. Tomorrow would be their last day in Okinawa and the day after they would fly back to Tokyo. Subaru could carry Kamui back to their apartment but he couldn’t do anything if the teen fell asleep during customs. It would look like Subaru was kidnapping him.

He would need to do it either tomorrow or when they returned to their apartment. If he decided to do it tomorrow, the probability that Kamui would be somewhat more fit the day after and during their flight. The con was that his lover would be having a hard time sitting still. If Subaru decided to do it after they got back, it was more likely that Kamui would fall asleep before they got through customs and they wouldn’t be able to go back to Tokyo because Subaru would probably look like a kidnapper then. The pro in doing it afterwards would be that Kamui wouldn’t be as emotional unstable the moment and that they could take their time while doing it.

Subaru sighs as he debates with himself when he should do it. Really, while their powers and fates allowed them to meet, they were more of a nuisance for common days and common life. Even if their powers caused them not to fall so sick as easily as normal people and to have greater capabilities.

Subaru came to a decision two hours later.

* * *

Kamui groans as he sits down in the hot bathtub in the inn’s common bathing area. His bottom is sore. At least his lover had held back enough for his sake so that he could go to this shared bath by not putting any marks on him. His usual energy already returning to him, slowly. At least the hot water helps with loosening his tensed muscles. Subaru was also sitting beside him. All innocently. Like he hadn’t molested Kamui and his body for several hours in the early morning. Causing him to fall back asleep afterwards.

“How are you so energetic while I feel like I’m gonna collapse anytime?” Kamui groans. Pouting as Subaru lets out a chuckle and reminds him of the conversation that Subaru had had with his grandmother.

“As you recall, you did overhear the conversation with my Grandmother, so you do have some idea why I am, as you say, ‘so energetic’. Also, you didn’t complain earlier this morning,” Subaru says in a low voice so that only Kamui could hear him. He also discreetly reached down to touch Kamui’s backside. Kamui held in the squeak that threatened to come out.

Kamui glared at his unusually touchy-feeling lover. Before hissing quietly. “Subaru! This is a communal bath for all the guests in the inn! Someone could come in here anytime!”

“They won’t know as long as you keep quiet as to not attract someone here.” Kamui blushes as he feels his lover’s fingers trailing between his cheeks and tracing the still soft ring of muscles. He ducks and readies himself for the penetration of the slim digits. But they are interrupted as more people enters the washing area.

Kamui lets out a soft sigh of relief. Now his lover wouldn’t try something intimate now that other people were in the same space as them. Subaru, on the other hand is slightly irked that his moment with Kamui is interrupted. No matter how coincidental it is. He silently huffs an aggravated sigh. Calming himself down. He settled for glaring at people whose eyes were drawn to his pheromone exuding lover a little too long to be normal.

There was no way that he was leaving _his _Kamui’s side today.

* * *

Subaru’s eyebrow twitched when he was drawn away from Kamui as some old schoolmates had happened to bump into them while Kamui, who was in a much better condition and spirit, showed him around some more around the town he had lived in before they would need to go back and start to pack for their trip back home.

Kamui had been drawn into a conversation over which gangs were reigning currently in town while he had been away by the guys. Meanwhile Subaru was surrounded by every man’s dream, except his, as he was surrounded by hormonal teenage girls dressed in sailor uniforms. They kept asking him his name, where he was from, how old is he, what does he work as, does he have a girlfriend? The last question Subaru did answer.

“I have a lover that I’m crazy in love with and I wouldn’t even consider being with someone else other than with them. Even if they were to run away to the other end of the world, I would chase after them and never let them go again once I find them.” The statement stunned all the teens as Kamui’s face turned red — which no one else but Subaru noticed.

“O-oh…” The girls’ dreams of snagging a dreamy, older, city man were ruthlessly crushed by his words. They then seemed to collect themselves and began asking him what sort of person his lover was.

Subaru answered those questions honestly and for every compliment he dished out the redder his little love’s ears became while the girls’ faces fell the more they heard him talk about his _mystery _lover. Who was standing behind them. Together with _his _friends. Who were also turning red at the tall raven’s words. All teenagers hearing his words wondered what kind of person made someone like the man in front of them fall so hard in love with them that he is able to say such cheesy and affectionate compliments without batting an eye.

Kamui cut in before Subaru could get too far into singing his praises. The teen was probably embarrassed over hearing Subaru complimenting him that much. In public no less. Not that anyone else knew that Kamui is his lover.

“Come on, Subaru! W-we still have to a lot to pack!” Kamui seized the older man’s hand and hastily bid goodbye to his former classmates before dragging Subaru away. Not to the inn since they had already packed.

They arrived at the shopping district, where they had planned to go before they returned to the inn. Kamui didn’t know what Subaru wanted to buy but he had shown his lover the way.

“Kamui, can you wait here, or go anywhere you would like to visit while I go and buy what I need?”

“You can’t buy what you need in front of me?” Kamui asks confusedly. He didn’t understand why Subaru’s cheeks reddened and he felt a shiver travel down his spine. He had a feeling that what Subaru wanted to buy had something to do with their activity this morning and they hadn’t had any liquid to make it… smoother.

Subaru’s blush caused him to blush and he quickly turned around to hide his face away from the older raven’s sight.

“A-alright! I will just go to the bookstore that’s three streets away from here!” After finishing his sentence, Kamui was just about to flee when Subaru hugged him from behind.

Fortunately so were they in a remote part of the shopping district and no one would be able to see them as Subaru leaned down and kissed the side of Kamui’s neck that was hidden behind the hood of his hoodie.

“See you later, Kamui,” Subaru whispers into his ears and Kamui can feel his blush burn hotter. Recalling the early morning. By feeling the hot breath on the same place where a red mark had been left behind.

This would also be the first time they would be separated since the day before his mother’s death anniversary.

“S… see you later…” Kamui whispered back before he was released and Subaru turned him around to place a chaste kiss on his lips. After separating, Kamui left first. Since Subaru didn’t want him to see what exactly he was going to buy. He waved to him one last time before he headed towards the direction of the bookstore.

He could see if he could find some rare books that Shinichi would want or something else for his own enjoyment or for school. Some new reference books could help him with his studies and to prepare him for his entrance exams. Which he both was and wasn’t looking forward to.

Arriving at the bookstore, Kamui was once again hit by a wave of memories since his mother had liked to come to this old bookstore to find old poetry books and would usually drag him with her too for some small mother-and-son bonding.

He lets the memories wash over him as he opens the door. Still living in them as the same old bookstore manager and owner shouts out the traditional “Welcome!” from wherever the older man in his late fifties, now, is hidden by whatever bookshelf and either organizing the books or just plain reading them with the excitement of a kid.

Kamui could remember the old man giving him a candy every time he came over. Even after he had become known as a delinquent. His treatment towards Kamui had never changed.

He immediately went to the shelves that held all the poems books. His fingers trailing over the spines. Recognizing many of them, but some were also new. He picked up his mother’s most favorite poem book, the _Hyakunin-isshu _ from where it always was. He picks it out and opens it where one of his mother’s favorite poems was written. He traced the familiar forms of Japanese kanji and hiragana. He reads it out loud, the same way his mother would do it to him whenever they were home or came here.

_“_ _It was only because you said_ _  
  
_

_you would come right away_ _  
  
_

_that I have waited_ _  
  
_

_these long months, till even_ _  
  
_

_the wan morning moon has come out.”_

(今来むと Ima kon to  
  


いひしばかりに Iishi bakari ni  
  


長月の Nagatsuki no  
  


有明の月を Ariake no tsuki wo  
  


待ち出でつるかな Machi idetsuru ka na)

Kamui hears clapping coming from beside him. He looks to his left side and sees the same kind smile that had always been directed towards him from this person.

“You, young man, reads exactly like one of my late favorite customers.” The old man informs him. Kamui isn’t surprised that the old-aged owner doesn’t recognize him. It has been over three years since he last visited and Kamui could admit it himself that he had changed quite a lot during these years.

For one, Kamui’s voice was no longer going high-pitched all of a sudden. His voice had gone a little deeper and his hair was much longer. And his aura overall had matured too much to be normal.

Kamui swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat.

“Thank you, sir.” Kamui didn’t thank this man only for complimenting his reading abilities. But for all his kindness and how he treated Kamui in the past. “I hope that you are reunited with the lady that you fell in love with all those thirty some years ago.”

Kamui bows as the man’s mouth falls slightly open in surprise. He had only told the story over why he was still single despite his age to one child. How he had met a woman over thirty years ago and how she had captured his heart even after their short romance story had ended.

He didn’t have time before the teen managed to exit his shop. He ran as fast as he could with his aged legs to the door to see the child that had become like a grandchild to him. But when he opened the door Kamui's form had already disappeared from sight.

“Kamui-kun…”

Kamui can hear the old man’s whisper from where he is hiding in an alley. He can’t see the bookstore owner right now. If he does he is sure that he will break down and tell the man everything that has happened since the World’s Fate was decided.

He starts to wander the streets, completely forgetting about waiting for Subaru at the bookstore. Wandering around unconsciously; and out of habit, to the more dangerous parts of the town. Where he always went to pick fights in the past.

It wasn’t until he felt a group of people surround him that he realized where exactly he is.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Shirou Kamui. The rumors were true. You **have** returned.”

Kamui sees a tall, blond-bleached and muscular man appear from the dark shadows. He can faintly recognize him as someone he had defeated in an all-out fistfight three years ago. He also remembers that this person had had quite an unnatural interest in him. They had betted that if Kamui won, then the man would never bother him, his mother or anyone else Kamui decided was off-limits. If the man had won he had wanted Kamui to kneel down and apologize for picking a fight with him and then to spend a night with him.

Kamui hadn’t understood back then why the man had wanted to spend a night with him. Back then he had still been naïve in thinking that men could only love women and at the time he had still been in love with Kotori.

Now he clearly knew what this man had wanted all those years ago. And it seems like his obsessions with Kamui hadn’t gotten any better. If anything it had become much worse.

_‘Oh boy… Subaru will have field day in making illusions for this person if he ever finds out about what he wanted the first time we fought…’ _Kamui mentally shuddered at the thought of his lover finding out about his supposed stalker; that he hadn’t even realized was a stalker until now. Then he remembered that he had promised Subaru that he would wait for him at the bookstore. Kamui mentally shivered in what Subaru would want in compensation for making him worry and for breaking his promise in not getting into trouble.

The blond bleached haired man reached for him but Kamui deftly avoided his touch. That seemed to be the cue for all the other gangsters as they all charged towards him. Since they were so many, even Kamui had a little hard time avoiding all of them. And that was all without hitting any of them.

The larger men realized after ten minutes of Kamui dodging their attacks that the teen hadn’t become as rusted as they had thought he would be. No, the teen’s skills had become more structural and concentrated. It was no longer the fast and predictable brawl style he had had in the past. Now he was both fast and unpredictable and the knowledge of combat.

They all shared a quick look. Kamui noticed it and saw the men take out knives; spiky, metal knuckles; metal bars; batons that worked like tasers; some of them even had guns.

Kamui knew that not even he would be able to escape this situation unscathed even if he fought back this time. Not without using his powers. But he couldn’t do that. Because if he did, there was a big risk that it would come out and the whole town would find out. Then he wouldn’t be able to visit his mother’s grave as easily as now.

Kamui did his best to avoid the ferocious attacks. He even threw and kicked some of his opponents away, but since they were so many, the attacks just continued to rain upon him. He was starting to tire from the constant offensive hits. That’s why Kamui hadn’t noticed the gun aimed at him and was unable to dodge the shot that hit his leg. It grazed his thigh, only thanks to the shooter’s bad aim. While he was bleeding quite a lot; Kamui didn’t really feel any pain. He didn’t know if it was because of the adrenaline coursing through his blood or because he was used to more painful injuries.

But because of his wound, Kamui wasn’t able to dodge everything as he had been able to do before. Soon so wasn’t it only his leg that was bleeding. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. Kamui knew that Subaru would freak out and turn totally mother hen on him if the older man saw him in this state. Kamui unconsciously snorted, when Subaru found out why he even got these injuries Kamui was quite sure that the mental hospital would welcome an unprecedented amount of patients at the same time.

Though the town would celebrate a little to get rid of these people. Since these men had caused a lot of trouble and problems for the citizens even while Kamui had been a pre-teen. The only reason why they had been tamer while he was a teen was because of Kamui and the police going down on them hard. Now the police chief had changed and unlike the old one, this one accepted bribes.

Kamui readied himself for the fist that was aimed at his face only for a familiar star-shaped, tattoo-scarred hand to intercept it. Then everyone heard a loud snap. The person that had been about to hit Kamui in the face screamed in pain as he clutched his now broken hand.

Kamui knew the moment when he saw the man. This wasn’t his loving boyfriend who always doted on him. No, this was the Sakurazukamori. The side of himself that Subaru didn’t show Kamui too often. Kamui could only watch as all the men screamed all of a sudden. Clutching their heads in pain as sakura petals formed and rained down from the sky.

He must have been really out of it as he now saw Subaru crouching in front of him. A hiss of pain left his lips when Subaru touched his face. He was gently lifted up into his lover’s arms. The man not minding getting bloodied since he was used to it. What Subaru didn’t like was his Kamui getting hurt or being in pain.

* * *

Subaru had managed to locate the bookstore that Kamui had said that he would be at. He had entered and had seen an older man, in his late fifties, sitting at the front desk where the cash register was. Looking like he was in distress. Subaru didn’t pay him any mind and searched through the passages between the bookshelves to search for his lover.

When Subaru couldn’t find Kamui no matter how much he searched for him, he went back to the front desk. Clearing his throat, the onmyouji saw the shopkeeper startle. Not realizing that Subaru had been in the shop for a while now.

“Excuse me, sir. Have you seen my companion? He is a teenager with black hair, about this height, and who’s wearing a white hoodie and black jeans. He also has violet eyes.”

The shopkeeper drew in a breath after Subaru had finished describing his little love.

“You know Kamui-kun?” the gray-haired man asked him anxiously. One of Subaru’s eyebrows rose in surprise.

“You know Kamui?” he asks in surprise. Repeating the older man’s question. The older one of them pushed his round glasses up since they had slipped too far down on his nose.

“I…y-yes. Kamui-kun and his mother used to come to this store four years ago. But since there were always so many bad rumors around them, they were afraid that it would hinder my business and stopped coming,” the man says sadly before continuing unsurely. “May I ask what kind of relationship you have with Kamui-kun? His mother said that they don’t have any relatives…”

“I am his legal guardian. I met Kamui in Tokyo and we became friends. When I knew about his situation and that my Grandmother knew his mother, I decided to take him in.”

Subaru and Kamui had brainstormed about how to go on telling people how Subaru became Kamui’s guardian. They couldn’t very well say the truth. That they met for the first time after Kamui’s first love had been killed before the teen’s very eyes. And that the reason why they were in Tokyo in the first place was to fulfill their Fates. And that they were comrades on the same side until Subaru took over his old lover’s position on the opposite side after killing said lover.

Yeah, they couldn’t really say that without sounding really crazy and possibly have people calling a mental institution on them. So they had come up with the explanation that Subaru had told the shopkeeper. It wasn’t really a lie. But **a** **lot **was omitted.

The man’s wariness around Subaru evaporated and told him about how the man had seen Kamui reading out loud a poem that the teen’s mother had liked. And how Kamui had thanked him before leaving. The shopkeeper told Subaru that he had immediately run out of his store to search for the child that he had seen as his own grandson. But he hadn’t found him. The man then told Subaru a little about his little love’s past. Sounding like a proud grandfather.

Something about the shopkeeper’s dialogue caught Subaru’s attention though. It was the part of a gangster’s odd behavior around Kamui. It sounded very stalkerish to Subaru’s ears. He also took note that Kamui also frequented the bad parts of town.

He took out his phone and activated the GPS locator he had on it. With Kamui’s habit of getting into trouble and wandering off, Subaru had asked Kamui if it was okay if Subaru could put on a GPS locator on the teen’s phone. Kamui had conceded since he knew himself quite well. Subaru saw the red dot on the map on the screen. He showed his screen to the shopkeeper.

“Is this the bad area you mentioned?” At the man’s confirmation, Subaru rushed out of the store. He got to the place in fifteen minutes after running at full speed for the whole time and leaping over the rooftops, not caring if anyone saw him. He was panting hard when he reached the border of the area and started to frantically search for his little trouble magnet.

When he found Kamui; Subaru’s whole vision turned red and could only focus on the man that was about to hit his lover. He hadn’t even noticed that he had shifted to full Sakurazukamori mode. Not until after he had crushed the offending hand and started the illusion that would destroy these people’s minds. He found the leader of this group easily. Having saved him for last. He was lying on the ground. No longer clutching his head in pain.

The bleach haired male tried to bare his teeth against him, but Subaru didn’t care. This man had tried to touch what was his. He cruelly stepped onto the tanned hand, delighting in the painful grunt the other let out. He took his foot off the hand only to grab the disgustingly greasy hair and drag the man’s face upwards to face him.

Subaru hadn’t noticed that his eyes had started to glow. Making him look more like a devil from hell to the man’s eyes. His darkened tone didn’t help his image.

**“You dared to try and touch what’s mine. If you ever try to get near _my _Kamui again. You will not get away as easily as today. Well, that is if you ever recover.” **The last part was said with a smile. Which looked too evil and sadistic to the fake-blond. Until he screamed in fear and pain as he saw all the people he had beaten, threatened, blackmailed and killed come back go haunt him. Hacking him in tiny pieces while he is alive. He could still even feel pain from when his severed arm was cut in half.

Subaru left the now drooling, life-less eyed looking man on the ground before approaching his hurt lover. He crouched down on the ground to take in all Kamui’s injuries. The most worrisome one was the deep gash on the side of Kamui’s right thigh. He also had several cuts on him but none were too deep. He was also severely bruised, which would turn darker the next few days before they would get better.

He saw that Kamui’s eyes were out of focus and concluded that his little love could have a mild concussion. Unfortunately so couldn’t they go to a hospital here. They would find out about Kamui’s special constitution if they went. They would have to wait until they got back to Tokyo. For now, Subaru had to treat Kamui’s injuries.

He lightly tried to touch Kamui’s face but withdrew his hands immediately when Kamui let out a hiss of pain. He changed plans and carefully lifted his lover up into his arms. The only thing that indicated that they had been there was the splotches of Kamui’s blood and some sakura petals that were soaked in it.

Turning a bright pink shade.

* * *

Subaru had sneaked them back inside in the inn and into their room and had immediately started to clean and patch up Kamui. Who obediently sat still and watched as Subaru — as soon as he was done treating him — went to order seats on a plane for Tokyo tonight.

Kamui was sad that they had to cut their trip a day shorter than planned since he had gone and gotten into trouble. As they said, bad habits are hard to cure. And one of Kamui’s bad habits had been to wander and pick fights in the more dangerous areas.

“Sorry…” The apologize was so soft and quiet that Subaru almost missed it. He sits down beside Kamui after having had packed all their things and called for a taxi.

“Why are you apologizing? You didn’t do anything wrong.” Subaru had understood the moment after meeting the kind and grandfatherly man in the bookstore just why Kamui had wandered off. There had been a lot of memories of the three of them; Kamui, Tohru and the owner, in the shop. Causing Kamui to be hit by nostalgia and the grief of losing his mother and to have to lie to the man that had treated him so kindly.

“But because of me, we have to leave earlier than planned…” Subaru’s heart broke a little at the sadness etched into Kamui’s expression. He carefully placed an arm around the slender shoulders and made Kamui lean comfortably against him and he softly combed his fingers through Kamui’s black strands.

“It is absolutely not your fault that we are leaving earlier. I understand why you left the bookstore. I talked to the shopkeeper and figured it out. And we can always come back here whenever you want to.”

Kamui’s head snapped towards him, and finally did the teen let himself fully slump against the man.

“I… I had honestly forgotten about what that place had meant to me and Mother. But when I entered the bookshop I started to remember every single moment mother and I spent in there and our interactions with the owner. He… he was the only person who treated me nicely and didn’t care that we were a single-parent family since the day we had moved here. Not even when I started to get into fights so did his behavior towards me change. The only thing that changed was that he started to treat my wounds.”

Subaru listened quietly to Kamui’s stories about the past, only tightening his hold on his lover. He listened until Kamui was too tired to speak. Subaru let his little love to rest for twenty more minutes before their taxi arrived. Subaru carried first their bags to the car before going back in to carry Kamui to the car.

He had made sure that no one knew that they were leaving except for the receptionist. Subaru had used his connections as the Head of the Sumeragi Clan to book them the first plane to Tokyo, he had even gotten first-class seats so that Kamui’s health wouldn’t be disturbed further.

He had also arranged for a car to come and get them from the Narita airport and then they would be driven to the Clamp Campus’ University Hospital where they would examine Kamui’s head and injuries. Now he only had to make sure that Kamui wouldn’t go to sleep. Which would be a slight problem since the teen was quite afraid of flying inside a plane.

Hopefully so was Kamui too out of it to realize that he was in a plane.

* * *

# Omake Seven: The Plane Ride Back

Subaru could feel the blood circulation in his hand stop as the smaller hand’s fingers clutched his own hand tightly. Subaru didn’t have the luck in Kamui being too out of it to not realize that he was inside an airplane.

Kamui could feel all his blood drain from his face as he heard the propellers start and the plane was starting to move. As soon as they were in the air and the sign of a belt turned off which indicated that they could unfasten their seatbelts, Kamui could feel his stomach starting to churn.

“Subaru… I-I…don’t feel… too good…” Kamui placed a hand over his mouth as his face turned green. Subaru admits that he had started to panic from that sentence and hastily undid their belts to locate the restroom.

Fortunately so did they make it in time before Kamui threw up inside the toilet. Subaru rubbed soothing circles on his back as he held Kamui’s hair back. When stomach acid was the only thing that exited Kamui’s mouth, Subaru flushed the toilet and helped Kamui to clean up before returning to their seats.

One of the stewardesses offered them a bag in case Kamui needed to vomit again. Subaru accepted it and gave it to his lover; who was once again looking green in the face. Kamui took it from Subaru’s hands and gripped the bag like it was a life line.

The last time Subaru had been able to avoid this by making Kamui fall asleep. But this time he couldn’t do that since he didn’t know how serious Kamui’s head injury is.

Subaru hoped that Kamui’s fear of flights wouldn’t increase because of this. How could someone be fine with leaping up and off from several meters high buildings but be so afraid of being high up in the air in an airplane. It might have to do with Kamui having no control over the situation and had to entrust his safety to someone he didn’t know and not to his own capabilities.

“And here I thought we could have joined the Mile High Club. Oh well, there’s always the next time,” Subaru sighs quietly, but in an amused tone, so that only Kamui could hear him.

“The Mile High Club?” he asks and Subaru nods. “How would we join a club inside a plane?”

Subaru’s mind goes blank for a moment before he considers if he should tell Kamui how one joins the ‘club’ but decides that he shouldn’t. He likes the clueless look on his little love’s face.

“You can search it up later.” Subaru decides to tell Kamui. Without knowing it, so had Subaru given Kamui something to wonder about during the whole plane ride.

Later, a few days after being examined, treated and given a clean health bill from the hospital, Kamui had time to look up this Mile High Club that his mismatch-eyed lover had mentioned. When he did search it up, he immediately turned red.

Subaru was surprised as he was suddenly hit by a pillow; and looked at the only person who would dare to do something like that to him. As expected, Subaru saw Kamui standing in front of him. But the teen’s face was cherry pink on the cheeks. Subaru wondered briefly what he had done this time to make Kamui embarrassed-angry. Totally having forgotten what he had said on the plane.

“H-how could you suggest t-that we s-should even do **t-that **in a public place!” With those words, Subaru remembers what he had said on the plane. He smiles slightly and drags Kamui onto his lap. Careful of his injured thigh.

His little love is still blushing as he avoids looking at Subaru. Who grips the plush tush and Subaru sees the color darkening on the pale skin on Kamui’s face as the teen squeaked as he started to fondle the rear. The man presses a finger to the place where he and Kamui had been so intimately joined so many times and over the material of the boy’s sleeping shorts.

“But you would have enjoyed it, Kamui. The thrill of the possibility of being caught. That people might be aware of what we are doing inside the restroom.” One pale, star-scarred hand moved upwards, lifting up the large sleeping shirt and caressing the now curving spine.

“S-Subaru!” Kamui shouts scandalized. The he let out a moan when he felt a hand enter underneath his shorts and underwear.

“Though, we can do what we couldn’t on the plane now,” Subaru pushed Kamui down on the couch to kiss him.

No more actual words were exchanged that night.

* * *

# Omake Eight: Mayumi and Satoshi

Mayumi and Satoshi were sad that the two pretty but sad onii-chans had left. They had been able to see the sadness surrounding them. But both of them were undeniable kind. Their presences soothing to their senses.

Because when Mayumi and Satoshi were with the pretty onii-chan and his girlfriend, who is a boy, all the scary things keep themselves away from Mayumi and Satoshi. Their home has also gotten more secure. The monsters can no longer enter their house. Nor get inside their bedrooms. They had after all asked the pretty man if he could make those papers and stick them into their rooms when he had been free.

He had also taught them how to protect themselves with the papers and how to draw them. He had been strict and firm, unlike their teachers in daycare that almost them get away with anything. Yet he had also been kind and praised them when they did good.

The younger onii-chan had also been very kind and had ever read a book to them while they were about to take their daily nap. His voice had been gentle and soothing. Lulling them to sleep easily. He also felt familiar. Like they had met him before.

They had been very sad when they had been locked out of the room on the last days of the onii-chans stay at their home. But they also understood why as the smaller onii-chan let out a very distressed aura for those days. They had wanted to comfort him but they hadn’t known how. They could only try and give him flowers. Which had managed to get them a small smile in thanks.

It was also the safest beside the smallest onii-chan. Since the smaller onii-chan was even stronger than the bigger onii-chan. The smaller onii-chan also felt like the presences inside the shrines that they would visit with their parents.

If possible Mayumi and Satoshi wanted to meet those pretty onii-chans again and bask in their presences and Mayumi and Satoshi could probably go out of their house and still feel safe if they were with the pretty men. For now they would console themselves with using the thin papers with the pretty kanjis on them. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamui heals from the injuries he got from his trip in Kyoto and starts his last year of high school. Subaru gets called back to his ancestral home in Kyoto. Subaru gets a call that informs his of something the teen has been hiding from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like 90% smut and the rest ten is somewhat part of the plot.
> 
> (P.S. I think this is obvious but do not use other things than lube as lubrication unless you are very sure that it is harmless for health. Please remember that this is just a fanfiction!)

The cherry blossoms fell down outside in the courtyard. Kamui watched them fall in idleness as Nokoru addressed the new freshmen in high school and commenced the ceremony of the new school year and the spring term.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Kamui was about to return to his class. Which was 3-B now since they all were seniors. Though, one thing had changed in his class. They had a new and rare transfer student in their class. And it was someone Kamui knew very well.

“Hey, Kamui… are the entrance ceremonies always… like **that**?” His friend used his hand to gesture and to emphasize his words. Kamui let out a snort.

“If you mean over the top and plain crazy? Then yes. Yes they are always like that. There are three things that Nokoru-san loves in life. Women, his friends and to spice up life whenever and however he can, Shinichi.”

The azure-eyed detective nods. Still trying to process what he had seen during the ceremony.

Kamui had heard from Shinichi that there had been some complications at his old high school and that he would have to repeat a year because of too many absences. So the taller teen had done his exams at his old school and at the same time taken the entrance exams to Clamp Campus. Which was quite lax with their attendance records and let the students work if they had jobs during school time. As long as they made up for it later.

Why Kamui knew this was because Subaru had actually attended Clamp Campus when he had been a teen. Which had honestly surprised Kamui when his older lover had disclosed it during one of their tutoring sessions about three years ago.

That day was also half a day since it was the first day of school of the new school year. It was only a few days after Kamui and Subaru had come back from Okinawa. Kamui was still hurt and he had told Shinichi why he was so banged up. But Kamui couldn’t bring himself yet to tell his friend why they had been in Okinawa in the first place when the taller teen asked him about it.

“It was just… for some family related things…” He must have made a weird face since Shinichi didn’t try to push the issue further.

Kamui and Shinichi had just exited the school building when they saw a familiar car parked right outside the gates.

Subaru had come to pick Kamui up since the wound on his thigh had been deeper than they had expected and Kamui had to use crutches as to not put too much weight on his injured leg. Subaru had deigned himself as Kamui’s personal driver and help until he healed.

Kamui didn’t have to worry about leaving Shinichi alone since a few seconds after they had exited the high school’s gates and spotted the tall raven; a certain magician popped up behind the slightly smaller brunet and hugged him from behind. Shinichi was too used to the older boy’s antics and just fondly rolled his eyes as he said bye to Kamui and left together with Kaito.

Kamui watched as Shinichi and Kaito left. A little envious over how easy they could walk away just like that while he had to ungracefully wobble away on crutches if he didn’t want to reopen the stitches on his thigh.

He carefully made his way towards the car that was parked right beside the sidewalk outside the school. Kamui still wasn’t used to the metallic and plastic sticks that would help him in supporting his weight as he walked. He let Subaru help him into the car and watched as the older raven put his crutches in the backseat before retaking the driver’s seat.

Now that Kamui thought about it; so was he already eighteen and he could start on getting his driver’s license. That way he could lessen the burden on his lover in case they would have to drive somewhere farther away for a trip or because of some other businesses outside of Tokyo.

He lets out a sigh. Not that he could do that right now with his leg in this state. But as soon as it is healed, maybe he should ask Suoh for some driving lessons as the man was also sometimes Nokoru’s driver when the blond man just wanted to unwind without caring about appearances.

When they arrived at the apartment’s underground parking, Kamui let Subaru help him outside and leaned on him the moment the elevator doors close. Exhausted from both the painkillers and that he had had to walk around a lot with his crutches that day.

At least they had a lot of food to warm up thanks to Akira. The man knowing of Subaru’s inept skills in the kitchen and had been kind enough to send them food every day until Kamui’s injury healed.

After they enter the apartment came the part that made Kamui blush. Subaru had to help him bathe. With his leg in its condition it was dangerous for him to wash and bath by himself in case he slipped. He also wasn’t allowed to let his bandages get wet nor let any weight on his leg. Fortunately so did the bathroom have a bath chair installed to the wall, which could be folded down.

But having his lover wash and clean him was still embarrassing. Especially since he couldn’t bend down and had to let Subaru both dress and undress him. Which Subaru said that he was already quite used to. Only now it would a few times a day until Kamui healed. Kamui’s cheeks had turned pink when he knew just in what context the older man had put clothes on and then taken them off of him in.

Kamui sits obediently on the toilet cover as Subaru unbuttons his blazer and dress shirt before unbuckling his belt and unzip his uniform trousers. He stands up and places his hands on Subaru’s shoulders as support as Subaru drags his pants and tight boxers down his legs and sits back down so that they can leave his feet. His socks also went away with them.

Subaru helps him reach the wall chair in the shower area of the bathroom as they had to leave his crutches near the door as the tiled floor could get slippery when it was wet. At least Subaru could catch and dampen the fall if Kamui slipped. Subaru had placed a towel on the plastic so that Kamui wouldn’t need to sit on the cold synthetic material.

Subaru started to take off his own shirt. He would take a shower after he had helped Kamui to dress and walked him back to the living room. Kamui can feel that his cheeks having become pink when he sees Subaru turn around and place his shirt outside of the shower area and sees the red lines going down the pale shoulder blades. Which had happened just two days ago.

Kamui’s lover had been very careful with him as his leg is injured and they had only been intimate once after that Saturday morning in Okinawa. Kamui could feel heat gather in his abdomen and he hoped that he wouldn’t react as Subaru helped him to clean himself off from the day’s dirt.

His taller boyfriend, when he returned, began with washing Kamui’s black locks with shampoo and then conditioned it. He then used the loofah to wash the pale body with body wash. Kamui took calming breaths when the sponge neared his lower half and tried to not let it affect him. He had to stand up briefly so that Subaru could get the back of his thighs before continuing down Kamui’s legs.

Kamui was just glad that he hadn’t gotten hard when Subaru washed him when the man dried his skin with a towel before taking off the plastic covering his right thigh and helped him putting on a new pair of underwear and lounge pant. Kamui is happy that he can at least cover his upper body by himself as he doesn’t have to bend down and unconsciously pull on his stitches.

After Subaru helped him reach his crutches, Kamui walked to the kitchen by himself and carefully took out the food out of the fridge and heated up the home-made food that Akira had made for them. He also took out the salad and put it on the table as he waited for Subaru to come out from the shower.

As they ate, Subaru asked Kamui about his day in school which the teen answered more cheerfully than ever since he finally had someone to spend time with during the recesses, even if they were quiet and would only read books or study. Shinichi was also happy to find someone that would hear about his cases and not be grossed out by the details. Even if they had to find a quieter place where no one would overhear them and possible faint from the imagination alone.

Kamui asked Subaru about his day. The older man told him that he had gotten some new cases to work on and that they were in Tokyo or near the city. He had also gotten a call from his grandmother, who wished that her grandson would give her greetings to Kamui. They had talked about what is going on within the clan and in their shared community.

(Subaru wanted to keep an eye on the supernatural society in case the Magami Clan made a move and had asked his grandmother to help him. Fortunately so hadn’t there been any movements from them. Yet. And Subaru had planned to tell Kamui but he wanted the teen to heal first so that his injury didn’t get strained or worsened.

He had seen what the Promised Year had done to his little love and he didn’t want a repeat of it to befall on Kamui.)

* * *

After three weeks so was Kamui’s wounded leg healed. But unfortunately so had Subaru been called away for clan business in Kyoto. And it wasn’t just for a day or two like it usually was. No, this time Subaru had to be in Kyoto for about a month to solve the clan’s problems.

Neither of them were happy about it. But Kamui understood that his lover had responsibilities as the current Head of the Sumeragi clan and couldn’t leave everything to his grandmother all the time.

The first week after his leg had healed went fine. But after the second one, Kamui could feel himself getting more antsier for every single day that passed. The problem was that Kamui knew the cause but to act on it was harder than he had thought.

In other words, Kamui was sexually frustrated. But he hasn’t had the need to jerk off since he started to live together with Subaru as the older man always seemed to know when Kamui needed it. But Subaru wasn’t here this time.

Kaito had surprisingly found out why he was acting so weird and had made a suggestion. By his own fantasy over what he wanted Shinichi to do if he ever was away for a magic tour in the future. To Kamui it had been a bit too much to listen to as the magician went on about this certain topic. It had felt a little like when Karen teases him whenever they meet up for their usual catching up. Also, Kamui didn’t need to know **that **much about his friends’ relationship.

Kamui looked at himself in the mirror and blushed. He couldn’t believe what he was about to do as he set up the tripod and made sure that his phone was at the right angle. He had taken out the rest of the bags that Karen had gifted him and Subaru on Christmas. He caught his own image in the mirror in their bedroom and Kamui could feel his cheeks burn hotter as he saw how the transparent and purple baby doll fell down his body and the small, purple and frilly lace panties showed clearly through the fabric. A darker fabric covering his chest.

He then sat down in the middle of their bed and fiddled with the control that would start the recording. He pressed the button and saw his phone’s screen reflect himself inside it.

Kamui began with letting his hands roam slowly and gently all over his body but over the fabric. Avoiding the space between his legs and his chest as he let his hands travel up his neck and throat and up to his face. A small imitation of what his lover usually does to him with his mouth and hands.

Now his hands trails down his chest pausing at the spots where his nipples are hidden. He pinches them through the soft material. Kamui can feel his face grow hotter and how blood flow downs. The panties feeling quite tight on him already.

He continues to play with his buds, completely forgetting about the recording as one of his hands travels further down to cup him through the lace. A sinful moan escaped him as he started to grind up against his hand. When it wasn’t enough, Kamui finally reached for the lubricant he had put aside but had easy access to. He coated his hand in the slippery liquid and slipped under the transparent part of his negligée to draw out his half-hard cock.

He stroked himself slowly, dragging out his pleasure, to make it last longer. After a few pumps he was fully hard. Kamui tried to get himself to cum from his hand alone but he could feel that familiar itch inside him. He needed more than just his hand on his shaft.

Turning around, Kamui got down on his stomach and knees, his butt high in the air. His hands were still slick from the earlier lube and he pushed the panties to the side to reveal his puckered entrance. His fingers traced the pink muscle a few times. Making sure that it was relaxed before he let one finger sink inside, slowly. He thrust it inside until he could feel the muscles around it slowly relax before he added another. This time he started to scissor himself open, sometimes hitting his prostate that caused him to mewl and moan louder. Unconsciously calling out for his lover.

Soon he inserted a third finger and continued to stretch his passage until it was loosened enough. A whimper resounded through the room as he took out his fingers and cut his pleasure short. Kamui could feel his whole body thrumming with pleasure and let his quivering hand reach for the next object he has planned to use and the lube.

His hands caught the long phallus shaped toy and he coated it with the liquid generously before positioning it in front of his hole. He took a deep breath before he pushed the object inside himself. The toy reaching much deeper than his fingers. Hitting his bundle of nerves much easier than he could by himself.

Kamui lets go of the toy as he takes deep breaths and tried to relax his muscles. When he felt himself relax a bit, Kamui reached for the end that was sticking outside of his anus and started to thrust the toy inside and out of his body.

“S… Subaru! Subaru…!” Kamui kept chanting his lover’s name as he used the toy to pleasure himself. Imagining that it was the older man behind him and thrusting inside him instead of a toy. He mistakenly hit the hidden button on the bottom of the toy, causing it to come to life and it started to vibrate against his good spot. A loud mewl tearing itself out from his vocal cords at the feeling.

He comes from the sudden pleasure, coating a bit of his panties and the bed in white. Kamui collapses down on the part of the bed that is still clean. Still high from his orgasm. But he doesn’t get much rest as the toy is still vibrating inside him and causing him to be aroused again.

Kamui continues to play with his body. Having completely forgotten about the original reason why he is recording this.

* * *

He had uploaded the finished video on his computer and blushed as he saw what he had done when he had completely forgotten about his purpose of having recorded himself while using toys on himself while being dressed in the negligée.

Yeah, Kamui was scrapping his plan on sending this video to his lover. But in his rush to close the window where the video was played, he had mistakenly sent said video to his lover.

Kamui remained unaware of this fact for quite a while.

* * *

Subaru let out a groan as he laid down on his futon in the main house of his clan’s compounds. His whole day had been about arguments about several topics around the fact that he is the Sakurazukamori. Again. Even when they were supposed to discuss about the upcoming conference between spiritualists and exorcists in Japan in autumn that is held every other year.

Even if he didn’t need to kill people to feed the tree anymore thanks to Kamui purifying the Earth with his barrier as a Dragon of Heaven. Subaru still had to off or incapacitate people that threatened that purity to protect it.

The worst of it was that he needed to be here in this constraining place without the only person, except for his grandmother, that makes him happy. He missed his little love very much. Especially since it had been over two weeks since he has last seen Kamui in person. Since the last time he had even touched the younger male.

He was brought out of his fantasies of reuniting with his lover as he heard his laptop let out a quiet ping. Letting him know that he had gotten a new mail into his inbox.

Sitting up again, the raven haired man reached for the medium-sized device and opened his mail. His eyebrows rose slightly in surprise when he saw that it had been Kamui that had sent him it with an attached file. He opened it and saw that it was a video. Quite a long one if the size of the bytes was right.

He double clicked on the film to see what exactly Kamui had sent him. Only for his jaw to drop open as he watched it. Unconsciously reaching down to undo his jeans and take himself out of his boxers and pants and stroked himself as he watched his little love pleasuring himself by using a vibrating dildo while being dressed erotically in lingerie that Kamui had gotten from Karen. Calling out his name.

This was one of the few times that Subaru was happy that he had put a silencing spell around his room to prevent any sounds from escaping. He wouldn’t have wanted to let some random clan member hear his lover chanting his name while in the throes of passion as Kamui orgasmed. Nor his cute moans, mewls and gasps.

With a groan, Subaru came at the end where Kamui had taken off those dirty lace panties and had taken a smaller bullet vibrator to press against his member as the teen stroked himself while still having the toy inside himself. Cumming from the dual pleasure.

Subaru panted hard as he watched his soiled hand. Sighing slightly in disappointment. While the video was really arousing and would become one of his future treasures of his Kamui’s erotic moments, Subaru was feeling quite lonely that he didn’t have Kamui’s warm body there with him. Nor feel his calming presence.

He bitterly took some tissues to wipe away his seed from his hand. He was only bitter about the fact that he hadn’t been in the apartment in person to see Kamui play with himself. That would have been way more arousing as Kamui would have been quite conscious of him and turned more red and aroused if Subaru had been there talking to him while Kamui pleasured himself.

_‘Maybe I should convince Kamui to film a video of the two of us while we make love or play with those toys,’ _Subaru mused silently, quite liking the idea even if he did really like the video that Kamui had sent him. But Subaru wanted to participate. To pleasure his younger partner. To see what kind of expressions his little love made when he was pleasured by him.

Well, he could also settle, although very reluctantly, for some phone sex. With the days technology doing a videocall and using that to have phone sex was quite possible. Or plain old traditional phone sex. He could try sexting Kamui too. But the only downside to it was that he could neither see nor hear how Kamui would respond to him if he did that.

Making up his mind, Subaru reached for his phone and opened the camera put on the front camera option. The camera showed his undone pants and the trimmed hair that disappeared under his boxers quite clearly. He put a hand down near his groin and took a picture of it before sending it to his little love with an additional text.

** _ImageXXXX_ **

** **

** _I miss you =( _ **

** _A lot._ **

** **

** _ Subaru! O////O_ **

** _W-why are you sending me _ **

** _a semi-nude?!_ **

** **

** _You don’t miss me? _ ** **🥺**

** _No! I do miss you!_ **

** _I was just surprised!_ **

** _This is the first time you have_ **

** _sent such an image to me…_ **

** **

** _I’m quite bored._ **

** _All day was the same as it has_ **

** _been all week._ **

** _It only made me miss you more._ **

** _Your warm body against my own._ **

** _The sound of your voice when I _ **

** _start to touch you in all the ways that_ **

** _you like…_ **

** **

** _Oh God!_ **

** _Subaru! o/////o_ **

** _What has gotten into you?!_ **

** **

** _Don’t you miss it, Kamui?_ **

** _My touch on your body._ **

** _The feel of my hands on your_ **

** _skin._ **

** _The way we kiss…_ **

** **

** **

** _S-Subaru!_ **

** _A-alright!_ **

** _I do miss your touch and_ **

** _the heat of your body_ **

** **

** _ImageXXXX_ **

** **

Subaru saw that it was a picture of Kamui’s face, which was flushed with arousal, and the bare upper body was slightly arching. He let out a groan when he saw that Kamui’s buds were perked up. And he could see the wet strands clinging to his face. The teen must have had taken a shower after his little recording.

He could feel his own core start to burn again at seeing the picture and before he knew it he had dialed the number.

**_“Hello?” _**Subaru could hear the unsure greeting on the other end and let out a deep exhale. Relaxing at the sound of his little love’s voice.

** **

“Kamui…”

**_“Subaru… Hey, how are you?” _**Kamui asks him, but Subaru can hear the small tell-tale sign of embarrassment from the earlier texts or even from before that. Subaru was quite sure now that Kamui had sent that video by mistake to him. He had gotten pretty good at predicting how his young partner thought and acted. So Kamui was probably still unaware of the fact that he had sent the video to him. So Kamui was probably still embarrassed that he had recorded himself pleasuring his body to Subaru’s supposed unawareness.

He still smiles and decides to continue what he had started in the texts. He reaches down to palm himself through his boxers and lets out a groan when he feel his arousal reawaken. He can hear Kamui squeaking on the other end.

**_“Subaru?! W-what are you…?!” _**Kamui splutters and tell-tale of a blush coating that beautiful face just encourages Subaru more to continue.

“Haaahh….I told… you. Nnggh… I miss you, Kamui. How your skin feels against my own. The feeling of your soft lips. I miss hearing the cute sounds that you let out whenever I make you feel good. I miss how your lips feels around my cock as you try to take me inside your mouth. Or whenever I enter you and how you clamp down on me. How you start to cry out in pleasure whenever I hit your prostate.”

Subaru had by now lowered his pants and boxers down to stroke himself fully. Listening as Kamui was starting to pant harder through the line. Not until the teen let out a soft gasp did he continue.

“Are you touching yourself Kamui?”

** _“Y-yes!”_ **

** **

“Tell me what you are wearing and doing.” Subaru orders in a surprisingly clear voice. And a moan escapes Kamui from the tone of Subaru’s voice.

**_“I… I just got out of the shower and am rubbing m-myself through the towel.” _**Kamui gasps out in a rush and Subaru can imagine his little love sitting in their room on their bed, his legs slightly spread as he touched himself. The towel stretching a little because of his pose.

“Take it off,” Subaru says after a few moments and hears rustling sounds come from the other side. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

Kamui does.

** _“I put the phone on loud speaker mode. Ngghh… b-before I took off the…mmnn.. towel… _ **

**_I am also lying down on the bed, and a h-hand a-around m-my c-cock…” _**Kamui gasps out but stutters at the last part because of his embarrassment. Since this was his first time doing something like this.

Subaru groans at the picture that pops up inside his head as he imagines Kamui squirming in pleasure and how his lover’s member would flush as it hardens and start to drip precum.

“Ngghh… C-continue… what… would you like me to do to you?”

** _“I want you to touch my nipples. I like how you play with them. And then when you think you think that you have teased me enough how you start to play with one of them with your mouth while teasing the other with your fingers…”_ **

** **

Subaru can clearly remember all the times he had just done that. Especially that one time after his birthday when he had made Kamui climax by playing with the teen’s nipples alone.

“Haah… that’s right. You like having your chest played with. Your reactions when I do are always so pretty and arousing, my love.” Kamui let out a loud moan at the pet name and Subaru remembers that Kamui had a specific kink that wasn’t as surprising considering Kamui’s past.

** _“Subaru…!” _ **

** **

“Continue to tell me what you want, my sweet Kamui-chan.” He purrs and isn’t disappointed when Kamui mewls.

**_“I-I am stroking my cock, slowly like you usually do. M-my other hand is… nggh… p-pinching and rubbing my left nipple… I licked my fingers before to imitate the feeling of your tongue.”_** Kamui says before Subaru hears more rustling of the sheets shifting. **_“N-now I’m coating my f-fingers in lube. I’m tracing the contours of my chest and stomach. Haah…!I-I’m trailing them slowly under my c-cock and b-balls. Mmmnn… circling my finger around my h-hole, coating it in lubrication. Aaah… I-I wish it were your fingers. M-mine can’t reach as far as yours can…”_**

** **

Subaru can really see it before himself. After having walked in on Kamui fingering himself a few times and having the boy do it in front of his eyes whenever he felt like being really frisky with Kamui.

Subaru pumps himself faster as he orders Kamui to insert a finger inside himself. Just listening to the sounds escaping Kamui was enough to push Subaru towards the edge. He groans deeply as he imagines Kamui using one of the toys that was inside the bags that Karen had given them while he was on the phone with Subaru.

He unconsciously growls at the fact that he isn’t there to see or touch his lover and had to settle for his own hand just as Kamui had to use his own hands to pleasure himself as Subaru wasn’t physically there to do it.

He hears Kamui whimpering and coaxes him to climax as he himself ejaculates for the second time that evening.

They both are panting hard in the end.

“Kamui, I love you.” Subaru says. His voice undeniably very soft and loving. He can practically hear the smile on Kamui’s face as the teen replied.

** _“I love you too, Subaru.”_ **

“See you soon…” Subaru reluctantly says. Not really wanting to cut the call. But he didn’t have a choice as he had to take a bath before going to the dining hall and participate in the obligatory dinner with the most prominent members of his clan as their leader.

**_“See you soon, Subaru. Take care…” _**And it seemed like Kamui echoed his feelings on the matter as they both were reluctant in putting the call off. But Kamui did do it because he knew that Subaru had obligations and responsibilities to his family.

Subaru sighs as their call ends. He slumps back on his futon to stare at the ceiling absentmindedly. He really doesn’t want to be in this stifling place. He wanted to be back in the apartment he shared with Kamui. Making love to the teen, then take a bath together and eat together. And then probably make love again and go to sleep together while cuddling. Relaxing together with Kamui.

He forces himself, though, to stand back up and take a bath in his private bathroom and then changed his usual jeans and shirt to an informal male kimono before walking to the dining hall to join his grandmother and the other clan members.

* * *

Kamui covers his face with his arm as he can now blush freely without anyone seeing him. Now that he had recovered from his climax, his mind is in a disarray. He couldn’t believe that he had been engaged into phone sex with Subaru.

He had just finished his shower after uploading that video to his computer. And as usual so had he forgotten to bring a change of clothes with him and had only wrapped a towel around his waist after drying himself.

That was when he got a message from Subaru. He had opened his screen and clicked on the photo sent to him. Only to blush up a storm when he saw the image of his lover’s toned stomach that had a clear view of the happy trail traveling down under the unusually low boxer band.

He hadn’t though that that conversation would end up with them both masturbating to each other’s voices through the phone and imagining the others’ actions, though.

He hadn’t wanted to end the call with Subaru. But Kamui was aware of the onmyouji’s responsibilities and obligations to his clan as its Head and as the strongest onmyouji currently alive.

But sometimes Kamui wanted to be selfish and wanted to be able to tell the older man to come back home. That he missed him so much that he wanted Subaru to come back. Kamui also knew that Subaru would come back if he ever said as much. Subaru had implied as much several times every time the man had to be away for a longer period of time from Tokyo.

That is also why Kamui couldn’t say anything. He knew that Subaru would chuck all his responsibilities and duties out of the window with just a word from him. And he didn’t want to cause something to happen and to get Subaru into trouble just because he was being selfish.

Soon a grimace made its way onto his face. The feeling of drying cum on his skin was uncomfortable. He sighs. He has to take another shower.

* * *

Kamui had taken the train again. And as always, he regretted it the moment when he felt a hand gently caress his lower cheek. He gritted his teeth, hard. Wondering just why it was always him that got molested on a train. He had been on one together with his friends, Shinichi and Kaito, but neither of them had even gotten groped by a stranger during the rush hour. Only Kamui had been.

Unfortunately, so was he still sensitive from the previous day’s actions. When he had filmed himself and then the phone ‘conversation’ with Subaru. He had to bite down a gasp when a thick finger slid between the seam of his uniform pants. Rubbing the still tender skin.

He hated how his body betrayed him. He felt disgusted by the feeling of another person other than his lover touching him so intimately.

Kamui turned angrily to confront his molester. Who was startled enough by his sudden action that he fell down.

Let’s just say that it caused quite the commotion when Kamui proceeded verbally beat him down and then turned him in to the nearest police officer.

* * *

What Kamui wasn’t aware of was that the police officer had recognized him from the previous molesting incidents and had finally decided to contact his school in the afternoon — as soon as he knew which school the teen went to — meaning that he had called the chairman, to tell him to inform his guardians in finding another alternative for Kamui to travel to school before explaining why.

Nokoru had contacted Subaru, who had just finished being in a meeting with his clan members and grandmother when he got the call. Every Sumeragi, except Subaru’s grandmother, was startled when all the lamps in the room and the hallway suddenly exploded and could feel the silent rage fuming from their Clan Head.

They were scared when their Leader’s mismatched eyes glinted dangerously. Looking like he was about to murder someone.

“Thank you for informing be about the situation, Imonoyama-san. I will have a **talk **with **him** later.” 

Everyone else in the room wondered just who the **he **was. Sakuya was quite aware that something must have happened to her grandson’s Kamui-kun and wasn’t surprised when the young man turned towards her with a smile that sent a chill down the others’ spines.

“I apologize, Grandmother. It seems like I’m needed in Tokyo so I will take my leave a bit earlier than planned.” He bowed deeply in apology and respect to the elder Sumeragi before hastily leaving for his room to pack the things he had taken with him before going to the car that he had brought with him and started heading for the capital.

He would need to have a **talk **with his lover about keeping things from him.

* * *

In the late afternoon before his shift in the café. Kamui had apologized to the manager for the trouble he had caused her by his sudden injury and the additional sick leave he had to take before he had given her souvenirs from Okinawa. She had waved off his apology since it hadn’t been Kamui’s fault that he got injured. From what she had gotten out of the teen’s guardian; it seemed like the one that had hurt Kamui had an unjustified grudge towards the violet-eyed raven.

She told him that she was glad that he was okay now before shooing him off to start on his shift.

When the sun had set and Kamui had walked about halfway back to his and Subaru’s apartment after work. A car suddenly turned the corner and accelerated towards him. And it would have hit him if not for his quick reaction and managed to jump away just in time. He landed on the hard pavement on his side. Scraping up the skin on his left elbow.

Kamui would have liked to see the register number on the car, unfortunately so had it already sped away the moment Kamui wasn’t looking and was down on the ground.

He gingerly picked himself up and tried to dust as much dirt off as he could from his clothes before limping back home. Having hurt his ankle in the fall. Luckily so had he changed to a pair of ripped black-jeans and a t-shirt that had a quarter of the fabric colored in green and black checkers, while the rest was the same forest green, underneath his jacket. His jeans just got a few more rips while his jacket had protected his shirt but had gotten a little dirty from his fall.

Slowly he restarted his walk back home. Thinking that it was fortunate that his lover wouldn’t be back until next week. That was what Kamui was thinking when he opened the door to his and Subaru’s apartment. Knowing that the scratches he had received from his fall would be healed in the next two to three days.

“I’m home…” he called out tiredly to the dark apartment. After taking off his shoes and jacket at the foyer, Kamui dragged himself to the kitchen to take out a tube of cookie dough ice cream from the refrigerator to comfort himself and a spoon. His luck had been really terrible lately. And since he couldn’t seek comfort from Subaru and let the man cuddle him until it felt smothering, Kamui chose the next best option. To eat ice-cream until he felt somewhat better or sick.

He sat down on the sofa only to jump back up in shock as he had sat on something squishy that wasn’t a cushion. He heard a familiar groan come up from behind himself and hastily turned around. Not quite believing his own eyes at seeing Subaru sleeping on the furniture.

The man was still wearing his trench coat even if he had taken off his shoes. Kamui let out a fond sigh at the sight. Remembering the times he had visited Subaru during the time they still hadn’t moved in together.

With a little difficulty, Kamui pushed the sleeping man up in a sitting position and took off the long jacket the older raven was wearing with an ease of experience. He then tried to lift Subaru up from the couch by slinging the man’s right arm over his shoulders as his left hand was around the taller man’s waist. Kamui grunted as the heavier weight of his partner almost made him lose balance before he proceeded to drag the slumbering magician to their bedroom where he dumped his heavy lover on the bed.

Kamui unbuttoned Subaru’s jeans and dragged them off of him before putting the blanket on him. It was still a little too early for Kamui to sleep, but he knew that his older partner would need the rest. It had always been like that even during the Promised Year whenever Subaru had returned from his ancestral home.

He returned to the living room and switched on the lights and the television. But he lowered the volume to such a soft level so that the sounds wouldn’t disturb Subaru from his sleep.

And as much as Kamui wanted to snuggle up and take comfort into his lover’s warmth and presence, he didn’t want to interrupt the man’s rest with his troubles. It was good that it was a Friday night and that he didn’t have any shifts at the café this weekend to give him some extra resting time.

After washing himself and treating his scrapes and ankle, Kamui ended up eating three tubes of ice cream before he fell asleep on the couch with the spoon still in his mouth.

* * *

When Subaru opens his eyes. He is temporarily confused at seeing the ceiling in their bedroom instead of the living room’s. Remembering that he had managed to reach the couch before he had been too tired to move and had laid down on the soft cushions and had fallen asleep right there.

He moved his left arm to see if his little love was beside him. Only to frown when his hand could only feel the empty sheets. He turned his head to his left and his brows furrow deepened when his mismatched eyes saw the unwrinkled sheets beside him. Meaning that Kamui hadn’t come to bed after he had brought Subaru to bed.

He gingerly sits up, noting that his jeans and socks are missing from his body and pulls on some lounging pants before he opens the door and peeks into the living room. The lights are still on but the television has entered sleep mode. The onmyouji takes quiet steps and peers over the sofa’s backrest. And he had to muffle his chuckle as he saw his little love sleeping on his side while a spoon hanging out of his mouth. Two tubes of chocolate brownie ice cream and a cookie dough ice cream lying empty on the coffee table.

But he didn’t find the sight amusing as long as he usually would have. Not when he saw the new band-aids on Kamui’s skin and Subaru was quite sure that there were more hidden underneath Kamui’s pajamas.

He let out a soft yet frustrated sigh as he raked his hand through his own hair. Kamui had gotten hurt a lot lately. No matter if it was a major or minor injury. This hadn’t happened until this year. Subaru inwardly recalls Kamui’s mother’s words. Asking him to protect her son from the Magami Clan.

The Magami Clan was notorious for being secretive and a hidden clan. So hidden that they were only known to a few in the supernatural community and even fewer in the normal society. To others they were a legend of old times. Being closely entwined to the emperors of ancient time since they were Shadow Sacrifices. How closer could one be if they were not a concubine or lover of the emperor at the time.

Subaru was quite sure if the imperial blood line had continued; Kamui would have been an heir to the throne. Or more surely a very well-hidden and lost heir.

Then there was the worry over what the Magami Clan did want with Kamui.

Kamui had never mentioned anything about having any other relatives except his mother — and to the teen’s own surprise as he discovered this only during the Promised Year — and his aunt.

It was so startlingly different from Subaru’s own family as he had several aunts, uncles and cousins, who Subaru all knew. Even if their relationship with him was currently strained with him being the Sakurazukamori too.

But the Magami Clan hadn’t had any interest in Kamui until now. So what was their purpose in pursuing the boy now? After all this time?

Subaru shook his head to clear his mind from unnecessary things. He should only focus on protecting Kamui. But if Kamui kept things from him it would make it harder for Subaru to protect his little love.

Unconsciously, so had a scowl formed on his face. That is also what sleepy violets first saw when they opened. Subaru was startled when he felt a finger poke him between his brows and looked back down on his sleepy lover. Who was smiling dreamily before falling back asleep again.

This time Subaru did huff a laugh. Leave it to Kamui to suddenly act silly and ease his mind when he had a hard time.

He rounded the couch and picked his little love up. It was still early in the morning, only a little after two. While the couch was perfectly comfortable to sleep on, Subaru would prefer it a lot more if his partner was sleeping beside him in their bed. After being separated from Kamui as long as he had been Subaru wanted to be as close as possible to the teen.

After placing Kamui on the bed, Subaru also crawled under the covers and brought his smaller partner flush against him. Taking a deep breathe to refamiliarize himself with Kamui’s scent. His chest vibrated in amusement when he could smell the ice cream that Kamui had devoured on him.

It was such a sweet, innocent and enticing scent that Subaru could feel himself getting restless. But now wasn’t the time to fulfill his body’s needs. Soon he fell back asleep to the soothing sound of his lover’s breathing and to the warmth against his own chest.

* * *

Kamui opened his eyes to the sound of the clinking and clanking sounds that were coming from outside the bedroom. Probably from the kitchen, he absently noted. It didn’t alarm him immediately since he was still drowsy from sleep. But soon the implications of the sounds made him wake up completely. His boyfriend who was inept at cooking was doing something in _his _kitchen.

In an instant he threw off the covers to rush into the kitchen. But just as he opened the bedroom door, he got a lungful of the smoke that covered almost the whole apartment and temporarily stopped him in his tracks as he coughed up a storm. Kamui tried to wave it out of his way as he walked to the glass sliding door to the balcony to open it to let some fresh air in and make the smoke exit.

He wasn’t surprised when the fire alarm switched on and resounded through their apartment and possibly through the whole building. Kamui is pretty sure that someone has called the fire department by now as he made his way towards the glass doors that was connected to their balcony in the living room.

Kamui inhaled the fresh air the moment the door slid open, clearing his lungs from the putrid smoke. He let out a few more coughs before he could venture inside again to stop whatever Subaru was doing.

When he entered the kitchen, Kamui could see Subaru trying to put out the fire that was in the frying pan. Kamui was sure that his mouth was open in astonishment as he saw the fire.

_‘How the hell can this man light eggs on fire?!’ _Kamui thought desperately as he brought out the small fire-extinguisher he had bought just for situations like this before switching the safety off and spraying both his distraught lover and the stove until the small fire was finally put out.

Subaru was partly covered in the foam of the fire-extinguisher as he had stood beside the pan while Kamui was putting it out. They both stared at each other. One in embarrassment while the other had an unimpressed look.

Their stare off was interrupted by someone knocking on their front door furiously and Kamui gave the older man a stern glare, that said not to move and touch anything in the kitchen.

Kamui made his way towards the front door and opened it with his most faked smile. As expected it was a pair of firemen outside.

“Where is the fire, young man?” the males asked him hurriedly. Kamui’s smile turned apologetic as he answered.

“I’m so sorry. My older brother thought of surprising me with breakfast but he isn’t very skilled in the kitchen and managed to burn the food quite badly. Our fire alarms are new and very sensitive and started to go off because of that.” Kamui didn’t mention that the food had been caught on fire and that’s why the fire alarm switched on.

One of the firemen raised an incredulous eyebrow at that. Clearly not believing Kamui’s omitted truth. And a bit of a lie as he and Subaru were not brothers.

“Is there any problem here, **little brother**?” Kamui tries not to twitch as his lover appears behind him. Recognizing the tone the older man used when he said little brother. Kamui holds himself from running away. But before Kamui can answer Subaru, one of the firemen seems to recognize the taller raven.

“Sumeragi-san?” The man sounded exasperated as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “This explains a whole lot.”

The fireman turns towards his companion. “We aren’t needed here anymore. This person,” he points as Subaru, who looks quite miffed at being so casually and rudely dismissed, “is a catastrophe in the kitchen. In the previous place he lived in it wasn’t unusual for the fire alarm in his place to go off every now and then. It is more abnormal now that we haven’t gotten any calls from his place for a time now.”

Subaru mentally winced. The reason why the alarm went off so much at his old place was either because of his failure in cooking or because he was practicing on some of his talismans. Usually with his fire talismans or with the ones that exploded…

Let’s just say that Subaru had some really interesting experiences with the fire department during the past ten years since he started to live alone. And Kamui giving him an interested look didn’t help at all. Probably wanting to know what had happened during these incidents.

“But if I recall correctly so did Sumeragi-san not have any siblings…” the fireman trailed off as he regarded both Subaru and Kamui suspiciously. Neither liked having this story told but if got any suspicions off of their true relationship, both Subaru and Kamui would grit their teeth and tell them the story they had come up with.

“Well, it was very kind of you to remind me that I’m adopted.” Kamui’s sarcastic and biting response made the other men flinch at the hostile response as they watched him storm back in.

Subaru lets out a fake sigh.

“I apologize for his behavior. But I adopted him a year ago. His late mother was an acquaintance of my grandmother’s and I had even met Kamui three years ago we became close during that time. But because of the earthquakes that Tokyo suffered from that year, we were unfortunately separated. After his mother’s death he had been a ward of an acquaintance before I found him again and decided to take him in as he became someone dear to me.”

The firemen started to feel bad about reminding Kamui that he was adopted and that the teen had lost his mother. They tried to apologize and Subaru accepted it. Playing on these people’s guilt to make them feel more awful about reminding Kamui about all the people he had lost. Especially since Kamui’s mother’s death anniversary had only been about a month ago. 

“I will tell him that you’re sorry. I apologize for the bother.” Subaru ended the conversation there and bid good bye to the firemen before going back to the living room to see his little love sulk on the couch.

Leaning over the backrest, Subaru hugged his pouting lover from behind. Kamui instinctively leaned back into the embrace and let Subaru’s warmth comfort him.

“So… older brother, huh?” Kamui blushed as Subaru brought up what he had called the other in front of the firemen.

“O..oh…umm…!” Kamui stutters as he recalled what he had called Subaru. At least before he remembered the reason why the firemen had come in the first place. And scowled.

_‘Uh, oh…’ _

Kamui gave Subaru his sweetest smile.

“Subaru…” said man flinched but didn’t remove his arms from Kamui. “Why were you cooking when I have explicitly told you that you’re not allowed in the kitchen if it isn’t for making drinks or if I am there to supervise you?”

Now it was Subaru’s turn to stutter before he silently just accepted Kamui’s scolding.

* * *

After cooking breakfast, Kamui did find out why Subaru had returned earlier than what the older man had said, while he was washing

“Kamui. Why didn’t you tell me about you getting molested?” Kamui almost choked on his spit as he heard what Subaru said.

“H-how?!” Kamui stuttered and Subaru’s face remained blank.

“Yesterday noon I got a call from Imonoyama-san, who had gotten called by a police officer that patrols the subways. And apparently the one that always gets the people that has tried to molest you. That officer recommended that we find another alternative for you to travel by.

Now; does this only happen when you go to school or whenever you take the public transport during the rush hour? Not to mention how you got so scratched up.”

Kamui was sweating buckets as the tables had been turned on him now. Subaru having caged him against the countertop where the sink was. Where he had been washing dishes before placing them inside the dish washer.

“…!” Kamui knew that lying would only get himself in more trouble as Subaru seemed to have an uncanny ability to always know when he wasn’t telling the truth or was omitting some parts. Kamui swallowed heavily. “Ummm… it happens every now and then…”

“Kamui…” The teen flinched when he heard the ‘elaborate and tell the truth, or else’ in the man’s tone. When Subaru used that tone, Kamui always felt like a scolded child.

“A-alright! I-it happens almost every time I take the public transport and the compartment is full of people! It h-happened even once while I was together with Shinichi and Kaito-san! And the scratches are from yesterday when a car suddenly shot towards me and I had to avoid it! Causing me to fall down on the pavement and get scratches from it!” Kamui rushed out to say.

Subaru doesn’t even bother to swallow the possessiveness that engulfs his insides. Later he will ask Kamui about the car. But right now he only wants to soothe his possessiveness over his Kamui.

**“Where did they touch you?” **Subaru wasn’t asking Kamui but commanding him to tell Subaru.

“S-Subaru?” Kamui had never seen this side of his older lover. Or more exactly, he had only seen small glimpses of this side of Subaru but never fully like this.

**“Where. Did. They. Touch. You?” **Subaru seemed to grit out again and Kamui had a feeling if he didn’t answer he would find himself regretting it.

“T-they only managed to brush my b-butt over my clothes before I caught them!”

**“Like this?” **Subaru’s hands went down to rub the plump behind and gripped it harshly. A knee made its way between Kamui’s legs as the harsh pull on Kamui’s buttocks caused him to grind against the thigh. A gasp escaped Kamui at the sudden stimuli, but he didn’t have time to answer as Subaru turned him around and pushed Kamui’s lounging pants and underwear down and then took off the black t-shirt that Kamui had been wearing. Leaving Kamui bare against the sink.

“C-cold! Subaru, they just brushed against me! I wouldn’t let anyone but you touch me like this!” Kamui tried to calm Subaru. At least enough so that the man wouldn’t make another place in their apartment somewhere Kamui couldn’t help but be reminded over what they had done in there. Kamui could still remember what had happened during the eve of Subaru’s birthday. Just recalling that particular memory gathered enough heat into his loins to make him aroused.

But Kamui’s words didn’t seem to help Subaru to calm down. They just made the usually cool and calm male burn hotter at the fact that some other people had touched Kamui despite his young lover’s unwillingness. It only served to make his desire much greater that other people knew that **only he** was allowed to touch **_his _**Kamui.

Mismatched eyes saw a bottle near the counter and grabbed it and poured its contents between Kamui’s pale cheeks and his fingers. Kamui let out a yelp as he felt the room-temperature warm oil flow over his hole. The skin over his cheekbones coloring red as he knew it was the olive oil he had used for cooking their breakfast.

**“Virgin Olive Oil?” **Subaru hummed as he saw the oil bottle’s label and at the same time he thrust a finger inside Kamui, roughly. Kamui blushed when Subaru continued. **“Not to say that you don’t have a good taste in cooking ingredients, Kamui, but it is quite ironic since you’re anything but a virgin. _I _made sure that you lost your virginity here…” **Subaru roughly rubbed his finger against the sensitive bundle of nerves. **“… and here.” **There was now a hand gripping Kamui’s arousal. Causing the teen to let out a moan as his half-mast turned to a full-blown arousal.

Kamui could also quite easily remember when he lost his other virginity to Subaru a day after his birthday and turned red from the memory. That had been the first time he had put it in. He still could easily see the sight of his dominant lover ride him and how it felt inside Subaru’s tight passage. How he could only lie there and take whatever Subaru gave him as he had been bound.

A whine exited Kamui when the hand around his base left him. But the finger inside him was joined by another and continued to scissor and stretch his inner muscles.

**“Since you have already cum just from having me inside you, I’m sure that you’re able to cum just from my fingers. Isn’t that so, Kamui-chan?”**

Kamui knew that when Subaru used the ‘-chan’ suffix after his name was when the older male was overflowing with emotions. Be it happiness, anger, sadness or something entirely else. And in this situation it was the feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness that was controlling Subaru.

He could only blush and let his partner do whatever he wanted. It is not like he actually minded when Subaru became like this. He moaned loudly when the fingers inside him hit his sweet spot and he had to cling to counter top with his upper body to not let his weakened knees give in.

Kamui didn’t know how long he stood there clinging to the counter. The feeling of the two fingers, stretching his insides and massaging his prostate. Kamui could feel them rub at it harshly and then rubbing along his walls, stretching his passage further and further. The action that tipped the scale and made Kamui cum was when Subaru did a familiar thing that he had done once before.

Subaru used his thumb to press at Kamui’s perineum to pinch his prostate between the thumb outside and the two fingers inside Kamui. Kamui shudders as his climax is so sudden. The only thing keeping him up is the arm that had wrapped around him at the same time he came.

“Did it feel good, Kamui-chan?” Subaru asks as he leans down to kiss a pink blushed shoulder. Finally having calmed down a little. His fingers still inside Kamui, continuing to languidly thrust into the pliant muscle. Milking Kamui through his orgasm.

“Y-yes…!” Kamui gasps as the fingers inside him withdrew and he watches Subaru stretching over him to get the rag to clean the front of the countertop off of his cum. His face feels hot as he realizes that he no longer can be in this kitchen without remembering what had occurred here now. He was sure that he could never look at olive oil the same way ever again.

Subaru, after throwing the rag away, grabbed Kamui more securely and whisked his little love away to their bedroom. Proceeding to continue to ‘punish’ his Kamui. Subaru had secured some soft bands in their bedroom, hidden from sight but easily accessible to him, before he had tried his hand in cooking breakfast for them. After placing Kamui on the bed, Subaru used the smaller band to secure Kamui’s hands to the headboard while he used the other’s edges to bind around one knee before looping the band through where Kamui’s hands were bound before adjusting the length and binding the other end around Kamui’s other knee.

After he was done, Subaru leaned back to take in the sight of his bound and blushing little love.

Kamui was blushing like crazy now that he was bound. He hadn’t realized earlier that Subaru would bind him again. It was almost like the day after his birthday, but this time even his legs were bound and spread. He wasn’t able to lower his legs nor could he close them either because of the length of the band around his knees. He wasn’t able to hide anything. All of his privates in full-view to his lover’s mismatched eyes. Kamui turned his head to the side and closed his eyes. No longer able to take the embarrassment and to somewhat hide from the intense lust radiating from Subaru.

* * *

Subaru could still remember the first time he had felt jealous over Kamui. It had been while he had been sitting at their usual gazebo at Clamp Campus. Kamui had as usual hurried to their meeting place as Subaru had still been his tutor at the time and he would help Kamui with his studies.

But that time; the reason why Kamui had rushed out to meet Subaru had been because the then-fifteen-year-old boy had promised one of his classmates to go out and eat ice-cream with them. Kamui had went all the way there to tell Subaru since at the time so hadn’t Kamui possessed a cellphone to call or inform him about the change of plans.

“Haah…Haah… S-Subaru…” Kamui was gulping in air into his lungs since he had still been weak from his earlier wounds. “S-sorry, but one of my classmates made me promise him that I would go and eat ice cream together with him today…”

Subaru had felt the flare of heat inside him and had unconsciously clenched his fingers into the fabric of his pants where they had been resting on his knees even as he had given his agreement over re-scheduling their tutoring to another day. He didn’t know why he felt pain when Kamui left after giving him an indecipherable look.

He still hadn’t realized at the time that the burning feeling inside him had been jealousy. Jealousy over that Kamui was choosing to hang out with someone other than him. Now Subaru knew the look that Kamui had given him that moment had been him wanting Subaru to stop him. To have some proof that Subaru returned his budding feelings towards the onmyouji.

There had been several times after that time that Subaru had felt the same burning feeling but had never been able to understand nor realize what it was. Not until a certain thing had happened.

It was during one of Fuuma’s sudden appearances. The taller teen had as usual started a series of attacks towards Kamui until the smaller boy had been pinned down. Subaru, who had sensed the danger around Kamui, had just arrived in time to see Fuuma forcefully capturing those pink lips with his own. Both violet and emerald eyes had widened at the unexpected action of the Leader of the Dragons of Earth.

But before the kiss could have developed into something more, Kamui had bit down on Fuuma’s lower lip, hard. Blood painting both teens’ lips when their mouths separated. Kamui took advantage of Fuuma’s distraction and had kicked the other in the stomach before jumping away. A very safe distance away from the other Kamui.

Fuuma had just smirked and had said that he was satisfied for the day and had left shortly after that. And as if to throw more salt into the wound, he had thanked Kamui for the kiss, like it had been consensual, before disappearing. 

Kamui had abruptly turned around in the opposite direction and also left by leaping over the buildings. Not even waiting for Subaru to join him. Subaru managed to collect himself after a few more moments and then he had realized that he had lost sight of Kamui and had let the younger Dragon leave without any form of protection.

He had used a location spell to track Kamui down and had found him sitting high up on a red beam in a new construction site. Looking at the setting sun with sad half-lidded eyes. The skin around his eyes red. Subaru instantly knew that Kamui had been crying as the teen sensed his presence behind him and rubbed vigorously at his eyes. Trying to hide the evidence of his tears from Subaru.

“Kamui…” Subaru had been about to reach for him when Kamui flinched away from him. That had been the first time that Kamui had ever refused Subaru’s comfort. And he couldn’t help but feel hurt by it, despite them only being comrades on the same side. It was what their relationship was supposed to be.

“I-it’s nothing! Something just got into my eyes.” Kamui stood up from his position and was about to leap away again. This time in the direction of Clamp Campus. Subaru caught his left wrist with his own right hand before Kamui could jump away again and gently made the teen turn around and face.

“Kamui…” His free hand reached up and wiped away the stray tear that ran down the cheek dyed by the sunset both his words and actions gentle. “It cannot be nothing when you are this distraught.”

Kamui shakes his head. Coincidently shaking off the hand that was cupping his cheek. Making Subaru feel that burn inside him again. That Kamui was unwilling to accept his touch once again.

“It’s just something silly…” Kamui replies quietly. Subaru makes noise that shows his disbelief in those words.

“Kamui, I may not have known you for a long time, but I do know that you never cry for ‘silly’ reasons. So no matter the reason, I would never make fun of you for it.”

At his words, Kamui hesitated slightly before opening his mouth and started mumbling.

“It’s just… y… fst…iss …”

“I’m sorry, Kamui. But I couldn’t hear what you said,” Subaru says apologetic as his brows furrows in concern as he sees Kamui’s cheeks turn red.

“I-I said… t-that w-was…m-my…f-first kiss!” Kamui repeated himself, blushing furiously.

Subaru was surprised at himself when he suddenly felt his whole being burn up with anger from the inside at the revelation that the other Kamui had stolen _his _Kamui’s first kiss.

_‘Wait… what am I even thinking!? Kamui doesn’t belong to anyone! Least to me! My most special person is Seishirou-san!’ _

Subaru, at that moment, realized that he possessed feelings that were more than comradeship or friendship towards Kamui. He wanted to wipe all traces of Fuuma’s kiss on those plump lips and replace it with his own. His own thoughts startling him as he recognizes these non-innocent feelings.

He then started to feel sick. To him, having feelings for someone except Seishirou felt like betrayal. But it didn’t erase this newly realized jealousy inside him. To know that someone else have stolen Kamui’s first kiss made the green flame inside him grow bigger. Images of him kissing the teen filled his mind instead. To teach his innocent and young leader how to kiss just the way that Subaru likes. How he could have given Kamui the kiss that the younger would have wanted in the right way.

Unconsciously, while he was distracted by this revelation of feelings, Subaru had been wiping his thumb over Kamui’s lips. Not following his rational thoughts of how weird it would be of him to wipe away any traces of Fuuma off of Kamui without a logical explanation that didn’t reveal these new feelings towards his Leader.

“S-Subaru?” Kamui’s voice brought him out from the maze that was his thoughts and emotions. Subaru mentally shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to delve on these things. He would have time for it later when he was alone. Right now he had to cheer Kamui up. “I-it isn’t a big deal! And it isn’t like I’m a girl! My f-first kiss isn’t that important!”

Kamui tried to assure the older man, but Subaru could see the hurt inside those usually vibrant eyes before the younger averted his eyes. Dulling the violet color with the shade of sadness. Grabbing Kamui’s shoulders, Subaru made the teen look him into the eyes.

“Kamui, it doesn’t matter if you are a girl or a boy. You considered your first kiss as something important to you. Then you had it suddenly taken away from you without your consent. It is not silly that you are upset about it.”

Violet eyes were once again glistening, but before any tears could gather and fall down Kamui turned around, hiding his face from Subaru again as he used his forearm to wipe his eyes.

_“Baka…” _the whisper reached Subaru’s ear before Kamui said out louder but his voice still soft, “Thank you, Subaru.”

_‘If you’re this kind to me it makes it only harder for me to not fall for you. Despite knowing that you love someone else…’_

Kamui leaped back to the dorms with Subaru close behind him.

* * *

Subaru could still clearly remember all the times that Fuuma had touched Kamui with not so innocent touches and it made the feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness inside him being ignited once again.

“What nice view,” Subaru commented as he held one of his bound lover’s knees. Keeping Kamui’s legs open and spread. Revealing everything that his young love had to give.

Kamui blushed harder at the comment and cautiously opened his eyes and shyly met those intense, mismatched eyes with his own.

“I-I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you about it earlier, Subaru. I won’t do it again. So could you please untie me?” Kamui pleaded. Hoping that the older man would let him go this time.

“Hmmm…” Subaru hummed as he leaned down and placed a kiss on his throat. Gathering heat into that small patch of skin before coming face-to-face with Kamui. Smiling brightly. “No.” 

Subaru then lifted Kamui’s hips upwards so that there was a deep arch in his back. Making sure that Kamui could see everything that he was doing. He used his thumbs to stretch the skin beside the puckered entrance. Revealing the pink twitching muscle. Kamui could feel his face burn as he saw how near Subaru’s face was to his most intimate parts.

“Kya!” A squeak escaped Kamui as he both saw and felt Subaru lick the sensitive entrance. Even though the man had done this to him before, it still felt strange to feel that slick, wet, soft and hot organ enter him in **that **place. “Subaru! T-that place is-!”

Subaru stopped with his ministrations to look at his little love’s flushed face.

“If you are going to say that it is dirty, it is in vain, Kamui-chan. For me, there is no place on you that is dirty.” Subaru then went right back to lick the entrance that always connected him to his Kamui whenever they were making love.

“Aaahn…aaa…yaaa… Su…ba…ruu~!” Kamui kept moaning and gasping breathlessly as Subaru continued to invade his insides with his tongue. He could feel it spreading his walls and how it left a hot trailing burn on his flesh. How his walls would clamp down on it when it stroked an especially sensitive spot inside him. The groans that Subaru let out vibrating all the way to his core. Making the coil inside him wring itself tighter.

“C-cumming…! Subaru…nnghh! I…I’…m cum…mmmn…ing…!”

Then all pleasure stopped. Kamui gasped in dismay when he had been so near his climax, only to be deprived of it in the end. “W-why?” Kamui desperately questioned his lover. Why didn’t Subaru let him come? Just when he had been so near the edge. Subaru had already made him climax once in the kitchen. So why not now?

Subaru had risen from his former position and was now caging Kamui’s head between his forearms as he leaned down to kiss his young partner. Letting Kamui taste himself on the man’s tongue. The kiss was dirty and wet, and enough that Kamui remained aroused but not enough that he would come.

A string of saliva still connected their lips to each other when Subaru broke the kiss. Using his right hand’s thumb to caress the red flushed cheek of his little love. 

“This is a punishment Kamui-chan. You aren’t the type to listen once and then do it. No, if you’re going to learn something you have to learn it with both your mind and body. That’s why I’m going to teach you to not keep anything important from me with this pleasurable and painful punishment.”

“Painful?” Subaru noticed the scared tone in his little love’s voice and sweetly kissed Kamui’s cheek in reassurance. Whispering against those reddening lips. Causing a shiver to race through Kamui.

“Not painful as in getting hurt. This pain will be more of sweet torture. But don’t worry, you will feel really good in the end.”

Subaru leans back and takes out a familiar thing that Kamui has seen before. Bringing it up to his lips.

“T-that is…!” Kamui could recognize that ribbon from anywhere. Especially since it had been featured in a lot of his dreams since Subaru’s birthday. He had thought it had been ruined after Subaru had used it on him. He had never imagined that the older man would have washed, cleaned and taken care of it.

“So you **do **recognize it. This is the ribbon of my first Valentine’s chocolate from you.” Kamui could still clearly remember the time he had bought it and then later wrapped it around the red box containing the chocolate. How happy Subaru had looked when he gave the box with chocolates inside it together with Subaru’s birthday present to his lover. He especially remembers how it had been used afterwards. “It will also be part of your ‘punishment’, Kamui-chan. I’m sure you remember how **this **was used on you.”

Kamui did remember. How the band had made him stand on the hazy line of pain and pleasure. How Subaru had continued to touch him until he reached the edge, only for the ribbon to deny him from falling over as his teasing lover let his body calm down but still kept him aroused. Only to start over.

And now Kamui could only watch with wide eyes of how Subaru tied his hard cock with the ribbon and once again kissed the crown before showing Kamui another familiar thing. Something from his own birthday. The black scarf that had covered his eyes and had acted as a blindfold. He didn’t have time to react as Subaru leaned down and the black fabric covered his eyes and turned his world dark as he felt the nimble fingers tie a knot at the back of his head.

Soft lips then pressed against his own before a tongue traced the seam of his lips. Gently prying them open until it could insert itself into his mouth and play with his tongue. The stimulation from having his own tongue played with much more distinct now that his sight has been robbed away from him.

“Nnnghh!” Kamui’s moan was swallowed by Subaru as his partner started to massage his chest. Consequently rubbing his nipples with the movements. Adding to the stimulation of Subaru devouring his mouth.

Subaru pressed him further into the sheets, deepening the kiss even more as the hands had now started to rub and pinch his nipples. His legs were quivering against the bands holding his legs bent upwards and spread. He scrunched his eyes behind the blindfold as he was already near the edge but the ribbon around his cock prevented him from finding release.

The hands soon traveled down and caressed as much of his skin as they could the lower they went. The mouth on his relentlessly kissing him and took his breath away as soon as they parted for even a moment to breathe in precious oxygen. Swallowing every sound that he made. His sense of touch and hearing enhanced from losing his sight.

Because he cannot see, he can clearly feel his lover’s hands over his skin. Leaving a trailing heat after them. Sometimes they would just caress then rub circles into his skin. Even pinching him lightly and very gently. Kamui remembered that Subaru had gotten this habit in the beginning of their relationship last year. When he had still been too thin from his coping methods. Subaru had been afraid that he would break him if he touched him too roughly.

Kamui was slightly happy that the man had stopped feeling like that. While it sent a tingly feeling of being treated like he is very precious and frail to his lover, it had also been quite frustrating sometimes. Especially when their make-outs had been quite heavy.

“NngaaAAH!” A scream tore out of his throat as he felt his manhood get enveloped for the first time that day and stroked in time to the tongue’s movements inside his mouth. As Subaru captured his lips once again with his own. The other hand had inserted its fingers inside his anus again. Rubbing and pressing the small nub of nerves inside him. His cock throbbed against its bindings and Subaru’s hand. Trying to find release only for it to be stopped.

He had to break the kiss as all the touches had started to feel painful to his oversensitive nerves. He tried to squirm away but his lover didn’t let him. Neither did his bindings.

“Hurts… hurts…! Subaru… please!” Kamui wasn’t able to think properly anymore. He couldn’t even form a coherent string of thought because his whole-self had been taken over by the painful pleasure. Making his mind foggy.

The blindfold was clinging to his eyes as the fabric was soaked by his tears.

Subaru knew that Kamui had reached the limit he could tolerate and undid the bindings on his little love’s shaking legs. Gently setting them down.

“Kamui-chan,” Subaru grips the teen’s chin, wiping away the drool at the corner of his lips. “I will let you come if you do some things for me.”

“Y-yes! Anything!” Kamui was too out of it to know what he had agreed to as Subaru undid the knot that kept Kamui’s hands above his head. Subaru reached down and tugged at the bow he had tied. Kamui finally found his sweet, sweet release. His cum spurting out and covering his belly and chest. He didn’t notice that he had screamed as he climaxed and it had exploded out of him.

Subaru watched it all. Entranced by the sight. He let Kamui be for a few seconds until he shifted their positions so that the smaller male was lying on his torso. Kamui’s legs on each side of Subaru’s head as his little low lied with his head on the man’s stomach. His wrists still tied together.

“Eh?” Kamui was finally regaining his senses. Even if he was still blindfolded, Kamui knew in just what position he was lying in.

“Lift your hips, Kamui-chan.” The teen tried to do as his lover wanted, but since his legs had been tied up for quite a while he wasn’t able to put any strength in them. In the end he could feel Subaru’s palms grab his sides and helped him to lift them as soon as the man had realized his plight.

Kamui was facing his lover’s lower half. He didn’t know when, but sometime during the time he had been blindfolded so had Subaru taken off his own clothes and Kamui was lying on the man’s bare skin. Blindly facing the erection that he knew was near his lips. He didn’t even need to hear what his partner wanted him to do. He knew just by being in this position.

Gingerly he brought his still bound hands to the standing organ, taking it gently in his hands and gave it kitten licks. Causing Subaru to let out a moan as Kamui continued to lick his lover’s hardness. Kamui also moaned when he could feel that devious tongue once again pressing against his lower entrance. Passing through the first ring of muscles and going deeper inside.

The vibrations of his moans were directly against Subaru, who also moaned in tandem to the vibrations. Causing Kamui to feel the man’s sounds against his most intimate place, continuing to fuel each other’s arousal for every passing second.

He let out a breathless gasp when the fingers once more returned to open him, but this time his lover had inserted three of his fingers inside Kamui, to make it easier for him to take Subaru inside him. Kamui can feel his legs shaking from the strain of holding his hips up while all his senses is being assaulted with pleasure.

“Kamui-chan, that’s enough now,” Subaru groans out as he makes Kamui stop pleasuring him. Kamui gives the hardness inside his mouth a last suck and lick before releasing his older lover from his mouth. Feeling the hot air of Subaru’s moan against his skin.

Subaru helps Kamui to sit up at the same time he did. Having Kamui straddling him in the reverse position. His chest to the other’s sweaty back. Thanks to how close they are, Subaru could easily place a kiss on the slender nape before nipping at the soft skin and left a kiss mark behind. He left another mark higher up on his little love’s neck. In a place that not even Kamui’s school shirt’s collar could hide. But it wouldn’t be too easy to see if you weren’t extremely close to his lover. This mark would prevent bugs getting attached to **_his _**Kamui.

Subaru guided Kamui down on his erection. Not pausing before he bottomed out. Leaning a little back, Subaru could see the red-pinkish ring of muscles stretch around him. As always so did it only fan the flames inside him, making him burn hotter for Kamui.

Kamui trembled as he felt his buttocks make contact with Subaru’s hips. The feeling of his lover being so deep inside him much more intense than usual. Because the last time he had been blindfolded by Subaru, so had his boyfriend given him a blowjob before untying the scarf around his eyes. But this time Kamui has had it on the whole time. That’s why he could feel how his lover spread his walls the deeper he went inside him. He could clearly feel the form and shape of Subaru inside him.

It felt like Subaru had gone even deeper than usual and Kamui felt full. Especially when he could feel Subaru grow larger inside him. Setting every nerve receptor inside him on fire as the man used his hands to lift his hips up before slowly letting him sink back down. Sliding smoothly down because of the thorough preparation and the lubrication. 

“NGGGHHH!” Kamui bit his lower lip to suppress the embarrassing sounds that were about to escape his throat. He knew from before that he could hear things better now that he couldn’t see anything. And he found his own voice embarrassing to listen to. “S-Subaru!”

Subaru let out a grunt when he feels Kamui clench around and accidently lets go of his little love’s hips. Causing Kamui to plunge down the last inch. Tensing when he felt Subaru go deeper inside him. Subaru groaned when he felt Kamui tense around him and they both had to pause for a moment. Subaru because he hadn’t come since he began ‘punishing’ Kamui. And Kamui had to catch his breath because the stimulation was almost too much.

“Ahh… n-no… don’t move yet! Please!” Kamui begged Subaru when he feels the hands return to his skin. They grip his hips tightly and lifts him up before the man thrust upwards at the same time he pulled Kamui down. Kamui bit his lips as he came a third time that day. His mind turning white despite only being able to see black.

“Kamui!” Kamui’s climax caused Subaru to release inside his partner for the first time that day. But he wasn’t done with his little love yet.

He gave Kamui a few moments to rest and for himself to catch his breath. He did not know if it was a blessing or not that he remained hard inside Kamui. As soon as he felt that Kamui was coming down from his high, he started moving again. Willingly ignoring his lover’s pleas for mercy, knowing that Kamui didn’t really mean it.

“Ahh! No! It’s too deep! Please! ‘m gonna break!” Kamui screamed as Subaru started to thrust hard and fast inside him. Dragging across his prostate and setting his insides on fire. The blindfold tripling the amount of pleasure he felt. His walls spreading themselves to accommodate the hard shaft as it moved back and forth inside him.

Subaru grunted and shifted their positions to that Kamui was on his knees as he kneeled behind him to get more leverage to thrust inside his little love. Sending Kamui’s senses into a frenzy at the change in positions as his lover could move even deeper and harder inside him.

“Ahh! Aaah!” Kamui’s moans filled their bedroom in lieu with Subaru’s own as the sound of skin slapping against skin were almost discernible. But Kamui could both feel and hear them clearly. His face burning impossibly hotter the longer they continued to move their bodies against each other.

The coil inside Kamui tightening more and more until it finally snapped and Kamui screamed as he climaxed for a fourth time. At the same time he heard Subaru moan into his neck as teeth sunk lightly down in the skin over his shoulder and feel his lover’s essence filling him once again.

Then both his sight and mind went black.

* * *

Subaru noticed immediately when his little love went limp inside his arms and supported Kamui as he lowered the unconscious teen down to the bed. Simultaneously withdrawing from the now wet heat filled with his substance. He watched as his cum languidly flowed out from the slightly red ring of muscles.

A shudder traveled down his spine at the sight and he could feel himself hardening. He took himself into his hand and slowly started to pump himself to the sight of his little love’s debauched state. Soon so wasn’t his own hand enough and he gently turned Kamui around so the now sleeping teen was on his back.

His other hand went to caress his lover’s still red cheeks. Finally untying the scarf and revealing **_his_** Kamui’s beautiful face to his eyes. While blindfolding Kamui and having the younger at his mercy was stimulating and fun, he still liked it the best when he was able to see Kamui’s face transform into different expressions and see the feelings shine in those colorful eyes of his.

He used his thumb to open the plump lips and leaned down to kiss Kamui as he resumed pleasuring himself with his hand while tasting Kamui. He could feel his sleeping love moan into his mouth. Unconsciously reciprocating it. Now it only took a few more strokes to his heated flesh until he came. His ejaculation landing on Kamui’s torso.

Breathing hard, Subaru gathered Kamui into his arms and proceeded to the washroom to clean them both. Wondering and anticipating what kind of face his little love would make when he regains consciousness again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly too lazy right now to write up a summary.
> 
> Also, my updates might be even less now since both go to school and then work in the evenings. Which makes it hard for me to have any free time since I use it to study on my own mostly.
> 
> Btw; there is no smut in this chapter but if you are sensitive to something akin to suicide attempts then I warn you to not read some of the latter paragraphs of this chapter.

Shinichi stares at his friend as the smaller teen’s head is in the clouds again. Only for moments later to come back to earth and blush profusely at nothing. And then dive back into the lesson. Then repeating the process all over again. His behavior obviously weird. But it seemed like Shinichi was the only one who noticed it.

It wasn’t until it was lunch break that he had the chance to ask Kamui if something was wrong.

“Hey, Kamui, is something the matter? You have been acting weird all morning.” Shinichi didn’t expect the blush to resurface — even darker than the ones he had seen in their classroom — on his friend’s face and the flailing of arms and then Kamui curling up into a ball.

To be honest, so did Shinichi have some suspicions over why the other teen was acting like this. But he didn’t want to draw any conclusions without proper evidence.

“Shin-chan? Why is Kamui-kun trying to imitate a ball?” The high school detective jerked in response to the whisper that suddenly reached his ear. The only reason why he hadn’t unconsciously kicked the offender was because of the arms wrapped around his own waist. A preventative measure to make sure he didn’t kick the other.

“Kaito?!” His exclamation of surprise got Kamui to look at both brunets only to flush again and hide his face back into his knees. Shinichi let out a groan as he saw that and slumped back into his boyfriend in defeat.

“So… what’s up with Kamui-kun?” Kaito asks finally as the younger boy is still trying to make himself as small as possible.

“I might have some ideas why. He has been acting weird all morning and when I asked him if something was wrong moments before you appeared he…” Shinichi gestured towards his friend’s curled up form, “became like this.”

They both ignored the strangled words coming from Kamui. As they couldn’t either way understand what he was saying.

The reason Kamui had been quite out of it the whole day was because of what had happened during the weekend. With Subaru’s return, so had the man’s almost insatiable libido reawakened and Subaru and he, after they first started in the afternoon on Saturday, had continued to make love well into the next day. Kamui only getting some pause when they needed to eat, use the bathroom or Kamui had to get some studying done and finish his homework.

Otherwise so hadn’t Subaru let him leave the bed or whatever surface Subaru had planned to do him on. Now Kamui couldn’t be in **any **room of their apartment without remembering what Subaru had done to him in them.

The weekend had also left deep traces on him when he awoke that morning. His body sore and lethargic from all the ‘exercising’ it had done the previous two days. Kamui had gotten the unusual urge to bite the hand in front of his face because of his lover’s sudden explosion. Even if Kamui had somewhat brought it upon himself by not mentioning that he is getting molested whenever there is a rush hour on the train.

Even now he could clearly remember everything that Subaru had done to him. Every little single thing also reminded him of this weekend. It didn’t help that their one-year anniversary was coming up, making Subaru even more amorous than ever. Subaru had the whole time been praising Kamui while making love to him. Whispering praises and what he loved about him and other sweet things that could make anyone melt inside the man’s arms.

The whispers were still lingering inside his ears and that’s why whenever he let his mind wander during lessons, he would consequently remember those sweet words and whatever Subaru had been doing to him at the time. Causing him to blush at seemingly nothing. And whenever he remembered he could feel the sensation of ghostly hands and lips going all over his body, even inside him.

If he hadn’t been in school, Kamui would have locked himself inside the bathroom after filling the tub full of ice just to cool himself down.

Kamui uncurls from his position on the floor of the rooftop. Watching as Kaito and Shinichi seems to be in a deep conversation. When they noticed that he had gone back to a normal sitting position, they dragged him into their discussion. Asking him what they should do for Shinichi’s birthday that is on Wednesday.

Kamui was lost over what to do. This was his first time celebrating someone’s birthday that wasn’t his own, his mother’s nor his lover’s. In the past so had he celebrated Fuuma’s and Kotori’s birthdays. But! They had been small children back then. Not teenagers.

“H-how about going to a karaoke box? T-they do some special services for birthdays right?” Kamui asks nervously. Trying to figure out what to give his friend on his birthday. Hoping that he doesn’t embarrass himself since he doesn’t really know how to celebrate other people’s birthdays.

He tries not to be disheartened when he sees both Shinichi and Kaito wince at his suggestion.

“That would honestly have been a good option, Kamui-kun. But… Shin-chan can’t sing. Like at all.” Kaito points out and the younger brunet starts to sulk. “And… neither of us likes it when others makes fun of him for it. Even if Shin-chan doesn’t really care that he can’t sing, but when our other friends always points it out, Shin-chan does get hurt by their words.”

“Why would they do that? Don’t they realize that Shinichi gets hurt by it?” Kamui asks confusedly. Not understanding why Shinichi’s other friends would continue to make fun of the other teen’s inability to sing.

“Honestly, it would have been fine if they made fun of it every now and then, even if we both ultimately want it to stop completely, but every single time they want to go karaoke-ing they never fail to bring it up. Because of that, Shin-chan has started to avoid going to karaoke places **even **with me!” Kaito lets go of his boyfriend to put his arms in the air exasperatedly. To show his indignation.

“Why doesn’t Shinichi want to go karaoke-ing with you?” Kamui sees his friend deflate in forlornness. Huh, he must have liked going with Kaito but because for some reasons that only Shinichi himself knew, he had stopped.

“If I knew why I would have suggested that the three of us go to one to celebrate our Shin-chan at one with cake while we all sing and laughs at each other’s choices of songs!” Kaito huffed. Also sulking now.

Kamui was honestly surprised to see Kaito **honestly **sulking. Kaito often acted childish and pranked people. But that was it all was. An act. Kamui had gleaned behind the older teen’s façade and could see the person that could observe, analyze, process, and then act on all his observations. Manipulating others effortlessly without them ever realizing that they were being manipulated.

Kamui had a feeling that was why Kaito was so attracted to Shinichi.

Shinichi is a detective. Someone that sees and observes all and plucks tricks to their barest forms. Deducing and then revealing them. He is someone that wouldn’t let himself get manipulated as easily as everyone else. He is someone that Kaito can’t fool. Someone that sees the person behind all his masks. Or as Kaito calls it, his Poker Face.

“Shinichi?” Kamui questioned the taller teen. His voice full with worry. Showing his sincere concern to Shinichi’s bad mood. Shinichi couldn’t bring himself for being upset anymore. Not when Kamui was looking at him with those huge eyes whose color shone with worry for him.

Shinichi let out a sigh as he relented in his decision and proceeded to tell both his friend and Kaito why he no longer didn’t want to go to a karaoke place.

“It’s not like I don’t like going with Kaito. I do in fact enjoy singing with him as he has taught me how to sing a little better… but almost every time we go out to sing everyone keeps telling me that they are surprised that he hasn’t broken up with me yet because of my singing voice. As it could send anyone to go away… I know that they are just saying it jokingly… but…” Shinichi looks away from his boyfriend’s now sad eyes.

“Shin-chan…” Kaito was at a loss for words. He hadn’t known that the others had said that to his boyfriend. Then a familiar feeling of fury welled up within him. He was not angry at Shinichi, but at their other friends. Shinichi had already been unsure of their relationship because they were both men and the younger had liked his childhood friend, who is a girl, before he met Kaito.

Everyone had thought that the two of them would get together ever since they were small children and they met in kindergarten. But then Shinichi had disappeared a little after his first-year of high school and hadn’t returned until over a year later.

Kamui’s friend had been involved with — at least that is what Kaito had told Kamui — a very large case. A case on an international level. Kaito had told him that even FBI, CIA, Interpol, MI6 and even Japan’s Secret Police had all been involved in it. And that it had been an ongoing case for almost one hundred years.

Because of how large and dangerous the case had been, Shinichi had gone undercover and had tried to lay low. And that was how he had met Kaito. Who was also involved in the case. Not that either of them knew it when they met.

Their relationship had begun as enemies then changed to rivals that could outwit each other, to acquaintances with benefits, to friends and then finally to lovers.

Kamui was a bit curious to hear all the details of the case, how they met and how it all went. But as Shinichi and Kaito are both waiting for him to tell them his own story, Kamui will also respect that they both will tell him theirs when they are ready.

But because of that case, Shinichi had gone through a complete change, not unlike Kamui’s own. From what he had heard from Kaito, before the case so had Shinichi been someone who preferred to be in the spotlight as he made his deduction-show in front of a lot of people and reveled in the attention of the media. Which is a big contrast over how Shinichi is now. While he still did his deduction shows with a flare of his inherited taste for dramatics, but the high school detective avoided the attention from the news’ reporters with a determination that rivaled Kamui’s.

When he returned, everyone that had expected him to still be like he had before he disappeared. But contrary to their beliefs, the one that had returned had become slightly withdrawn and more secretive than the one that had left. His sapphire blue eyes having a deep guarded look no matter where he was. Even with his childhood friend.

Because of that there had been some discord between the two. It didn’t help that Shinichi felt alienated from his other classmates since they couldn’t really understand what he had gone through nor did they try to understand.

It had also been one of the reasons why Shinichi had transferred to Kamui’s school. And just why Clamp Campus was chosen was because his most desirable future university choice was here and that the only friend that he felt the most comfortable around, and had found to be a kindred spirit, attended this school. It was also a very comfortable feeling for Shinichi knowing that his boyfriend were in the same general vicinity even if he were in the area of the university section of the school. Which wasn’t too far away considering his magic-loving partner-in-more-than-crime.

“Shinichi…” Kamui began as he stood up and went over to his dejected friend and uncharacteristically hugged him. Surprising both brunets as they were quite aware that Kamui wasn’t the really fond of touching other people or getting touched. The only exceptions to this, that Kaito and Shinichi had seen, was if you were a good friend of Kamui’s, a child, or his lover. “I would never ridicule you because of the fact that you can’t sing. No one is perfect but that doesn’t meant that others should make fun of your faults. Hell, I know for a fact that I’m not good at most things like you are. Just because you’re not good at one thing doesn’t make you imperfect. It just makes you a human like we all are.”

This is the first time Shinichi has heard a very close friend say something like this to him. Kaito is the only one that has told him something similar since they both are quite alike in intellects. It also means more since Kamui was his first new friend since he returned to being ‘Shinichi’ again.

Despite himself, Shinichi started crying. Hugging his friend back as he hid his face in the smaller teen’s shoulder. Finally after several months letting out the emotions of feeling isolated from his peers and finally so wasn’t he feeling as lost amongst a sea of people as he had been before. 

Kamui was inwardly panicking as he felt his friend’s tears soak his shoulder. And looked at Kaito. Who looked relieved. Kamui didn’t really understand why Shinichi was crying but he tightened his arms around him as he let him cry on him even after the bell tolled.

* * *

“So, do you want to tell me why I got a call from your teacher, who told me that you skipped classes without permission?” Was Kamui’s greeting when he came back home from detention, together with Shinichi, because of said skipped classes.

He and Shinichi had missed two whole lessons and had to do their classwork in silence after school. Luckily so were they both ahead of their lessons so they had been quick to finish all the class work that they had missed and their homework. That is the reason why he is much later than usual to return back home.

Subaru had been in the middle of reviewing some case files of what the police, that is aware of the supernatural, think it is an ayakashi that has caused them; when he gets the call on the landline telephone. One can imagine his deadpanned expression when he hears the woman on the other side of the telephone reprimand him for raising Kamui as irresponsible as he has.

Which is kind of a moot point since he hadn’t been the one to raise Kamui from babyhood to a teenager. But well, he is a part of Kamui’s adolescence years and had been told that **he** was a good influence on Kamui when they first met. And while he wasn’t really raising Kamui now, he also wasn’t letting Kamui do **whatever** the younger wanted and did scold him if he ever did something he shouldn’t do. Like not informing him where he is or if he is going to be late, or more importantly, if something has happened to him.

He is Kamui’s lover and partner. Not his parent. But he is also an adult and will give Kamui some adult advice if Subaru thinks he needs it or if Kamui asks him for it.

“I apologize but what is the issue of this call. I’m in the middle of working.” Subaru cuts into the woman’s rant coldly. Honestly a bit angry about her criticizing his little love. He knows for a fact that Kamui seldom missed lessons nowadays. Especially after the Promised Day and before Subaru reappeared into his life again.

This teacher had no reason nor right to criticize Kamui in Subaru’s opinion.

The teacher clears her throat. Probably feeling ashamed for being told off by her student’s ‘parent’ and first presented herself as Yamabuki Mimi, Kamui’s teacher in Modern and Old Literature. Just from her tone so did Subaru know that she was the entitled type. The kind of person that would throw a tantrum if something didn’t go her way.

“Shirou Kamui-kun and his classmate, Kudo Shinichi, have skipped two classes in the afternoon and will be punished to remain in school in detention for as long as he missed those classes. I must advice you to scold Shirou-kun properly, Shirou-san! That was the only thing I wanted to say, so, well. Bye!” Subaru frowned when she suddenly cut the call. Thinking how rude this teacher was. Ranting all she wanted before cutting the call off. Almost not letting Subaru get a word in. She had also gotten his last name wrong.

Which means that she hadn’t even checked his name under the legal guardian section of Kamui’s file. He weighted his options of telling Nokoru of the unprofessional way she handled the so-called home-call and the way she treated him. He decides not to. Not yet at least, having a futile hope that this teacher will change her attitude later down the road.

Now, he starts to wonder why Kamui would skip his lessons. The only classes that Kamui used to skip were the Home Economics ones. At least before he started living with Subaru. Who had a feeling that he is the reason for the teen’s sudden change in attitude for those classes.

Subaru decides that he will wait until Kamui comes home to ask him for his side of the story before deciding what to do.

Which is why he had asked Kamui for the reason the moment the younger returned home. Kamui had seemed to have prepared himself for this and slightly fidgeted before he approached the sofa to sit beside Subaru. Who captured the slim waist and made Kamui sit on his lap instead. Pressing Kamui’s back tighter to his chest when the boy tensed slightly before relaxing into his embrace. Smaller hands reaching up towards his own. One hand loosening the hold he had around his little love’s waist while it held his and intertwined their fingers. Kamui’s smaller hand, over Subaru’s, was warm and comforting.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to skip. But…” Kamui trailed off, wondering how to explain his friend’s breakdown to his lover. Wondering if he could give the older man all the details about Shinichi’s private matters. Well, it was Subaru who he would tell, and his lover could keep a secret. Very well, in fact.

“But what?” Subaru asks curiously as the silence after Kamui’s pause grows longer. His voice seems to shake off whatever Kamui had been thinking about and starts to pick up where he stopped.

“It’s just that, we; Kaito-san, Shinichi and me, were discussing about what to do on Shinichi’s birthday, that is on Wednesday. When I suggested that we go to a karaoke box we happened to talk a little about how Shinichi’s relationship with his former schoolmates and some of his friends are. He… kind of broke down afterwards. Neither I nor Kaito-san could leave him like that. When he felt like he could make it through the rest of the school day, two lessons had already passed.

We did go to the health counselor, who is aware of Shinichi’s problems, and he did give us a green slip so we wouldn’t get in trouble. But our teacher for those two missed lesson didn’t accept it and punished us with detention after school.” Kamui shrugged his shoulders the best he could inside Subaru’s arms. Like he hadn’t been unfairly punished. Subaru wonders if it had something to do with Kamui’s past as an ex-delinquent in his middle school years.

“Is Kudo-kun alright?” Subaru asks, knowing that the other teen is an important friend of his little love. Even if he wants to know what Kamui had thought of getting detention even if both he and Shinichi had gotten permission for it.

“Yes. The counselor told me in private that what happened on the rooftop had been good for Shinichi’s mental health. Since there is a chance that he might tell me what happened during his absence. As I am someone that isn’t affiliated with what happened during that time.”

Subaru hummed and Kamui could feel the vibrations of the sound with how close their bodies were. He could feel the older man’s arms tightening around him before relaxing again and he let his head softly fall down on Subaru’s right shoulder as he tucked his face into the pale throat. Inhaling the familiar scent of cigarettes, vanilla and green tea.

A pleased sigh escaped Subaru when he felt Kamui burying his face into his neck. Unconsciously seeking comfort. His friend’s breakdown must have made a bigger impact on his little love more than what he was conscious of. Or, so was Kamui too used to ignore his own feelings and just push forward to find a solution than to linger and wonder about his own feelings on the matter.

It was likely that Kamui got this coping mechanism during the Promised Year. When he was trying to get the old Fuuma back and didn’t stop and think about what he truly wanted and felt.

He continued to hold onto Kamui until the latter accidently fell asleep. Still fatigued from their weekend activity and then go to school in that state had tired his little love out.

Subaru shifts their positions so that he has an easier time to pick up Kamui and to carry his sleeping love to their bedroom. There he slowly takes his clothes off, revealing the red marks littering all over the pale skin. Subaru feels a pleased heat fill him at the sight. These marks were ones that **he **had left on **his **Kamui. It was a sign that only Subaru is allowed to put this kind marking on Kamui.

That Kamui allowed himself to be marked. And by Subaru no less. He is someone that has betrayed the teen’s trust and affection for him. Even now while he had earned Kamui’s trust and love back, Subaru couldn’t help but feel angry at himself for letting his past-self leave Kamui and hurt the younger Dragon so much. Even if it had been necessary at the time. He was well aware that he could have possibly hurt the teen more if he had stayed at the time.

Knowing that he hadn’t been in the most stable mind himself after inheriting the powers of the Sakurazukamori. His new powers also hadn’t been stable themselves. Subaru didn’t know how many times he had destroyed every furniture in his temporary hiding place whenever his new powers didn’t want to be peaceful with his original ones. The fusion had almost driven him insane. The only thing that had gotten him through the experience had been the vague smile of someone other than Seishirou. At first he had denied the possibility, but when he had a hallucination of seeing the same person in the arms of another — someone that is not him — and being touched and marked by that person, Subaru had almost burnt his hiding place down to the ground in anger and jealousy.

At that moment he could no longer lie to himself. He was in love with his former Leader. He wanted to be the one to hold Kamui and mark the pale and scarred skin with his own brands.

And Subaru has gotten to do just that. Several times ever since he and Kamui had confessed their love for each other. He starts to recall their first time together at the hotel at that small beach town. How the dim lightnings of the room’s lamps had colored Kamui in a soft orange. The way Kamui had reacted to every new touch that Subaru had taught him to feel. Subaru’s lover’s reactions to his touches becoming even more pleasurable after every time they are together.

Last weekend had just proved how far they had come in their relationship from when they first met. Subaru almost couldn’t believe how they had gotten from comrades on the same side, to mentor and student, to close friends, to form feelings for each other, then to enemies on opposite sides, to boyfriends and finally to lovers.

Their love story began with tragedy and hardships. But Subaru knows that they both have become happy with each other. And that they will continue to experience hardships like all couples do. Subaru is old enough and experienced enough to know just because their relationship was going great and they greatly love each other, it doesn’t mean that the world and fate won’t stop to interfere with their happiness. Not as long as they are alive and humans.

Even now, while there hadn’t been any news nor moves from the Magami clan, Subaru knew that it was only a matter of time. It didn’t help that his own clan was having an inner conflict with him being the Sakurazukamori and wanted him to father an heir that would be able to take over the clan when they were old enough. There was also the matter of the mysterious person that had tried to run over Kamui last Friday. And Subaru had a feeling that the driver wasn’t associated with the Magami clan. Yet.

But whoever they are, Subaru wouldn’t show them any mercy if that person harms Kamui.

“Mmnnmm…” Kamui made a light noise in his sleep and shook Subaru out of his dark thoughts. It seemed like he had unconsciously undressed Kamui to his underwear and the teen was shivering because he felt cold.

“Sorry, Kamui,” Subaru apologized to him softly, even if the latter couldn’t hear his apology. As much as Subaru wanted to join Kamui in bed and cuddle the sleeping eighteen-year-old, he couldn’t because his grandmother had given him another task. It had been the files for this task that he had been reading earlier but he hadn’t been able to set out until it was time for the spirits to come out.

He covered Kamui with their comforter and placed a kiss on his forehead, “I’m going now, Kamui.” Subaru leaves their bedroom and puts on his black coat before putting on his boots and tying them up. He makes sure that he has his phone, keys and wallet before giving a lingering look toward the direction where he knows Kamui is sleeping. Silently hoping that Kamui won’t suffer from nightmares while he is away.

He also makes sure that all the seals in the apartment is still intact and quietly leaves. The sooner he solves this the sooner he can return to Kamui’s side.

* * *

“So~… what happened to the two of you?” Kaito asks the two younger males when he notices the gloomy atmosphere among the two of them when he had entered the roof of the high school building. Seeing both his usually collected boyfriend and his aloof friend both sulk made him question what had happened these past hours since he had seen Shinichi leave for school that morning. Shinichi had told Kaito that he and Kamui would hold a study session later that day.

Or more like Kamui had asked Shinichi to tutor him a bit as they did their homework and studied for their exams later this year. And Shinichi would get help on the parts that he had missed during his ‘absence’. Since he only knew them a bit vaguely and because CLAMP Campus had a different curriculum than other schools.

Shinichi sulkily looked up from the lunch — that Kamui had been kind enough to offer him since he had forgotten his wallet and the lunch box that he had made the previous evening at home — and provided an explanation.

“The teacher for our Modern and Old Literature classes have been trying to trip us both up this morning. Our other classmates didn’t seem to notice her attempts but we’re exhausted with dealing with her. She is also interfering with our assignments for other subjects. I also suspect that some of her fanboys have been trying to cause us some trouble but Kamui’s fans caught on and have been fighting them off.”

Kamui snorts at this.

“You have forgotten about the fact that **your** fans also banded together with mine and have been having conflicts with that teacher’s fans.” Kamui adds. Kaito mentally frowns, he knows that his boyfriend has many fans since he had started being a high school detective two years ago. But it is not like he can complain, he also has a lot of fans because he has started to perform professionally since the start of this year and from his night-time _job_.

Kaito was honestly not surprised by these happenings. He had seen the members of Shinichi’s and Kamui’s fan clubs discuss the possibility of the two seniors being more than friends. Kaito had disguised himself as a member of his Shin-chan’s fan club members and had quickly dissuaded that notion.

But Kaito wonders why this teacher is trying to get **his **boyfriend and younger friend in trouble. The magician was also sure that Kamui’s lover wouldn’t allow a teacher to have this kind of behavior towards the violet-eyed teen.

As the younger teens resumed to eat their bentos with hung heads, Kaito subtly texted Subaru what Kamui and Shinichi had been through this morning.

XXXXXXXX

Subaru’s eyebrows furrowed when he gets the message from Kaito. Feeling a familiar sense of possessiveness and anger mixing with each other.

_‘How dares **this teacher **even think to cause trouble for **my **Kamui?!’ _Subaru mentally snarls. Already coming up with ways to deal with this Yamabuki Mimi, as she had introduced herself as yesterday. Then he gets another text. But this time it’s from Kamui.

** _From Kamui-chan:_ **

** **

** _“Subaru, do not do anything to our teacher! _ **

** _I don’t want to bother you with it. _ **

** _I and Shinichi will deal with her. _ **

** _It seems that she doesn’t know that _ **

** _Shinichi is a detective and has contacts _ **

** _in the police force. We will find _ **

** _something on her to make her stop _ **

** _harassing us.”_ **

** _From Subaru:_ **

** **

** _“How did you know that_ **

** _Kuroba-kun sent me a message?”_ **

Subaru was honestly curious how Kamui knew, since the stage magician was quite subtle and had a quick texting speed.

** **

** _From Kamui-chan:_ **

** _“*Snort* did you really think_ **

** _that I didn’t know that as soon _ **

** _as I and Shinichi told him about what_ **

** _happened in our morning classes that _ **

** _he wouldn’t tell you since both of you_ **

** _are protective over me and Shinichi,_ **

** _respectively.”_ **

** **

** _From Subaru:_ **

** **

** _“Then, do you really think that I_ **

** _will stay still, knowing that this_ **

** _teacher is making things difficult for _ **

** _you?”_ **

** **

** _From Kamui-chan:_ **

** **

** _“No. Not if I don’t make you _ **

** _promise me not to and makes sure_ **

** _that you are rewarded if you keep _ **

** _your promise.”_ **

** **

** _From Subaru:_ **

** **

** _“And what will I get in_ **

** _return if I do promise you_ **

** _to not interfere?”_ **

** **

Subaru wondered what his reward from Kamui would be if he did keep his word and didn’t do anything towards his little love’s teacher.

** _From Kamui-chan:_ **

** **

** _“I… _ **

** **

** _I will do anything you want!_ **

** _For a whole day!”_ **

** **

Seeing the text, Subaru got a flashback from the last time Kamui had promised him that he could do anything he wanted. It had been during last year’s Sports Festival when Kamui hadn’t told him about that he was participating in the cheerleading competition between the classes. He can still remember how his jaw almost dropped open when he heard class 2-B was coming out and he saw the group’s competitors, immediately recognizing who Kamui was in the group of cross-dressed teenagers. Back then he had been too mentally slack-jawed to remember how the choreography went. Though, he did get a video through the school. Which was probably Nokoru’s doing and had seen it again. Admiring how Kamui looked in the Clamp Campus cheerleader uniform.

Especially when **he **got to take off similar clothes off of his younger lover two days later.

** _From Subaru:_ **

** **

** _“Alright, Kamui. I_ **

** _won’t do anything to_ **

** _your teacher IF you and _ **

** _Kudo-kun can deal with her_ **

** _within two weeks. _ **

** _If not, prepare yourself, Kamui.”_ **

** **

** _From Kamui-chan:_ **

** **

** _“Why would I need to prepare myself? O.O” _ **

** **

** _From Subaru:_ **

** **

** _“Because, Kamui. IF you and Kudo-_ **

** _kun do not manage to deal with that_ **

** _teacher, you will have to be ‘punished’_ **

** _for making me wait two weeks._ **

** **

On the school rooftop, Kamui exploded into a crimson-red blush when he got the message from Subaru. Already knowing whatever the older man did to him would be might be something like what had happened last Halloween or like the previous weekend.

(He might kind of look forward to it.)

* * *

“Shinichi…”

“Yes, Kamui?”

“What are we doing?” he asks as they are crouching down behind a bush. Apparently tailing their Modern and Old Japanese Literature teacher.

“We are gathering information on her first hand.” Shinichi answers quietly as they both quickly duck to hide between the leaves as they both sees the teacher looking around. They were currently somewhere on campus in an area that wasn’t usually frequented since it was far away and didn’t lead anywhere.

It was a good place to hide while skipping classes though.

They both fell silent when they heard footsteps come from the other direction. Their eyes widening when their **teacher **circled her arms around a familiar face. It was a male student from a neighboring class. He was a senior like them, but neither Shinichi nor Kamui really knew him. They had heard from the others in their class that this person was the son of a company chairman. And that he was supposed to inherit the company after graduating university.

But he was a good student, so why was he secretly meeting with the Old and Modern Japanese Literature teacher for the third-years?

Kamui and Shinichi got their answer when they witnessed their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. They both were gaping in incredulousness.

“Did I pass, sensei?” the male purred into the teacher’s lips after their kiss ended. She giggled in response.

“You did well, Kunie-kun. But your after school tutoring is only starting now.”

Kamui and Shinichi had been unable to leave the place without being detected and had to witness the whole thing. Even if they tried to avert their eyes, they couldn’t stop listening. Lest they wanted to get caught for following after their teacher.

* * *

“Welcome back, Kamui.” Subaru greets his little love when he returns back to their apartment. Though Subaru’s expression changed from content to concern when he saw how pale and green Kamui looked. “Kamui? Are you alright? Are you feeling sick?” Subaru stands up from the sofa, where he had been reading some reports from his clan, to guide Kamui to sit down on the soft cushions before going to the kitchen and fetch a glass of cold water for Kamui.

Kamui gladly received the glass and took a long sip. The cold water soothing his parched throat and calming his stomach a little.

“Thank you, Subaru,” Kamui says a few minutes later when he has somewhat gathered his thoughts and processed everything he had seen and heard before returning home with his head in the clouds. Shinichi had also been green but had been doing a lot better than Kamui.

There was a still silence between the two of them.

“What happened? I thought that you and Kudo-kun would be investigating your teacher after detention.” Subaru got more worried when he saw Kamui’s already pallid skin tone turn paler.

“Y-yeah. Umm, yes. That… we did try to investigate her. That’s why immediately after our detention ended, I and Shinichi followed after Yamabuki-sensei without her noticing us.

… We succeeded a little too well in that aspect. We followed after her all the way to a more desolate part of Clamp Campus, near the forest, we hid behind a bush as Yamabuki-sensei seemed to be waiting for someone.”

A fine eyebrow rose at Kamui’s explanation. “Was she meeting someone?” Kamui nods in confirmation and worriedly enough in Subaru’s eyes, he turns a little green again. Whatever his little love had seen must have been traumatizing for him.

“She was meeting someone alright…” Kamui mutters before placing down the water glass down and shuffling closer to the warmer body close. Subaru automatically lifts his arm to wrap around Kamui’s waist and lets him burrow his face into his throat. Kamui takes a deep breath in. Letting his senses be filled with his lover’s familiar scent of tobacco, mint and green tea. It calmed Kamui immensely before he continued, his breaths tickling Subaru’s skin with a pleasant warmth.

“The one meeting her was another senior from the neighboring class. His name is Kunie Takato. According to what I and Shinichi have heard from our classmates, so is he the heir to a relatively big company. Not as big as the Imonoyama Conglomerate, or the Suzuki’s, but it is not small either.

He is a good student; however, it seems like he has started to hang out with the wrong crowd outside of school and his grades have suffered a bit. The most notable ones are his grades in Japanese Literature…” Kamui trails off here and Subaru can somewhat see where this is going. He is glad that Kamui can’t see his expression right now, since Subaru is quite sure himself that he is making quite the face.

Kamui steels himself before he continues, “It seems like he is sleeping with the teacher to remain in the top ten students in school. He is also not the only one. After… I and Shinichi managed to get away, we both investigated a bit more and found out that Kunie-kun is not the only one s-sleeping w-with s-sensei.”

Subaru takes a deep breath when he realizes just why Kamui had been so green in the face.

“Kamui, please don’t tell me you watched…” Subaru began, only to stop when Kamui shook his head frequently and started to make wild gestures.

“N-NO! I didn’t! W-we didn’t know that she was planning something like that! And when we realized what she was going to do, it was already too late! We were outside, for god’s sake! We didn’t think that she w-would h-have s-sex…” Kamui got a bit more green as he inadvertently recalled how his afternoon had gone, “…outside. And we couldn’t leave since our only cover had been a moderate sized bush that barely hid both I and Shinichi from their immediate sight! W-we both were forced to listen to them for an hour straight because we didn’t want them to realize that we had caught them in action!”

Now Subaru at least knew why Kamui had been green in the face.

“You really didn’t see anything?” Subaru questions Kamui, softly. Subaru knows that Kamui loves him. But somewhere deep inside him, he still harbors the thought that Kamui will leave him when the teen realizes how ‘damaged’ Subaru is. Or that Kamui realized that he might like girls better than men and leave him. That by seeing a man and a woman having sex will make Kamui think that sex between two men are not ‘normal’.

He doesn’t notice how Kamui’s face grows greener shade as he made to recall his afternoon.

“I might have caught some glimpses whenever I and Shinichi thought that they were done,” Kamui admits and shudders in disgust. Kamui knows that it is by the view of society that sex between a man and a female is normal, but when he had to listen to his teacher and schoolmate do the deed out in the woods just beside their school, he was, simply put it, disgusted. And it wasn’t because the two of them were doing each other outside. It was because Kamui could feel no form of love between the two. Only lust for satiating their own carnal desires.

Now that Kamui thought about it, so had the gender of the person he loved not mattered as long as he loved them. He hadn’t event thought it was weird to fall in love with Subaru because he is a man. What had caused some grief to Kamui for falling for Subaru had been their age difference, the fact that the older man had been in love with someone else, and that Kamui fell so soon for Subaru after Kotori’s death. Which had felt like some kind of betrayal to his first love. But Kamui had remembered that his mother had once said to him that no one can control what their own heart is feeling. Kamui understood this and had soon come to terms with his feelings for Subaru. Even if he hadn’t planned to tell the person himself about his feelings for the onmyouji back then.

_It had been an accidental meeting after Subaru had disappeared from his room in Clamp Campus’ dorm house that all Seals shared. Kamui had been skipping his classes because it had been one of those days that he couldn’t ignore and pretend like he hadn’t all of humanity’s life on his shoulders and just sit inside a classroom like his other classmates._

_He had been sitting alone in the same park that he and Subaru had once gone to so Kamui could get a little fresh air for his healing mind and body. Staring aimlessly at nothing as his mind was clouded with worry for the person that held his affections. Fortunately, so didn’t anyone care that he wasn’t in school because since the disasters had started so had many been on leave from school or work to recuperate from their wounds. Kamui just melted in with them. No one paid him any attention nor care. For others so was he just another person that had lost something in the disasters._

_It was then something familiar entered his senses. He furrowed his brows; it was familiar but at the same foreign. Like something new had been mixed in… His had widened in realization as he straightened his back, ignoring his protesting body, and looked wildly around to locate the person he had sensed._

_‘There!’ Kamui thought when he saw a familiar silhouette and the end tails of an unfamiliar black trench coat. _

_“S…!” Kamui’s voice wouldn’t come out as he desperately went after the person that had been on his mind ever since he disappeared. “S-Subaru…!” his voice was soft, almost quiet, but Kamui could see the black back stiffening as the older man stopped walking. Slowly starting to turn his head towards Kamui._

_For a moment so had Kamui thought that he had gotten the wrong person when he saw the golden right eye. At least until Subaru had fully turned around to look at Kamui. Who had frozen still as this person that had once looked upon him with a warm, sympathetic eyes, which were now ice-cold as they settled on him. Kamui was unable to cross the remaining distance between them as they both stared at each other in silence._

_Even if Kamui had already seen Subaru’s new appearance when he had appeared, the last time they met, on the Dragons of Earth’s side; Kamui hadn’t had the time to take in his com… no, his former comrade’s new appearance. He could also feel his own heart starting to shatter as those eyes only continued to look at him with a coldness that Kamui hadn’t known Subaru being capable of. At least not to him._

_“What?” Subaru’s flat tone broke the silence between them and Kamui flinched slightly. Subaru had never used that kind of voice with him before._

_“I…I…” Kamui looks down as he tried to gather his thoughts to make them coherent, “I…’m sorry. I…was just worried…about you…”_

_“You shouldn’t concern yourself with me anymore. You are the Kamui of the Dragons of Heaven. Where as I am now a Dragon of Earth. I no longer see you as my leader nor as a comrade.” Subaru said to him coldly, and Kamui could feel his eyes burning. His voice shaking as he responded to the older Dragon, unconsciously telling him what he truly thought of the other._

_“W-what’s with worrying about someone I love? I don’t care that you have switched sides, it doesn’t change the fact that I see you as someone important to me… Someone that I have come… to love…”_

_“Ridiculous.” The word did its intention and cut through Kamui’s heart. “You have no reason to care for nor love me. You’re also mistaking your so-called love for me for the feelings of admiration of a mentor or as someone that can understand your pain._

_Also, the only people important to me are my sister and Seishirou-san. No one else. Not even you, Shirou Kamui. If you hadn’t been the Kamui I would never even have given you a second glance. You are only someone that Imonoyama Nokoru placed in my charge to teach. Our relationship was as simple as that. You were my Leader and I was just a Dragon of Heaven serving you. Our personal feelings didn’t matter.”_

_Kamui can feel his heart shattering the more he listens to Subaru. He had known that he would be rejected. But for Subaru to deny any other relationship between them other than, as long as they were on the same side, their master-servant relationship. And now that Subaru had changed sides they had gone back to being strangers._

_He could feel his eyes starting to burn. But as he still retained some of his pride from before the Promised Year began and refused to let them fall. Or to let Subaru see him crying. He could no longer allow himself to shed tears in front of this person. Not if he still wanted to be able to save Fuuma and end this ‘war’._

_“I understand… I’m sorry to have bothered you, Su…meragi-san,” Kamui responded softly. Unconsciously so was he going to use the older man’s first name as he usually did, only to change it. Granting the other’s wish to distance himself from Kamui. Kamui hastily turned back. Ignoring that one of his more serious wounds had re-opened and was slowly soaking through the bandages wrapped around his torso and began to make his way back to the dorm house._

“Kamui? What are you thinking about?” Kamui was brought back to the present when he heard Subaru’s voice. Unlike that time, it was full of warmth and no longer hid the love that the man felt for Kamui. They had come a long way from that day three years ago.

Kamui hesitated in telling Subaru about what he had been reminiscing about. Knowing that the older would blame himself for hurting with his words at the time. Even if Kamui now knew that Subaru truly hadn’t meant them. But that didn’t change the fact that those callous words had hurt Kamui much worse than Fuuma’s words ever could. Kamui remembers how he had cried for several days in the confines of his dorm room, when he knew that no one would be able to hear him. He closed his eyes, silently wondering how many tears his pillows had soaked up from him during these past few years.

“Kamui?” The teen opened his eyes and startled when he saw that Subaru had gotten up from the couch and was standing in front of him, leaning down so they were face-to-face and his arms on each side of Kamui’s head. Caging him in against the couch’s backrest. Kamui blushed with how close they suddenly are. He could feel a knee dip down on the cushion between his parted legs. Subaru leaning in closer to him and consequently pressing Kamui further into the backrest.

“Subaru… what are you doing?” Kamui asks tentatively. He tries to get his mind off what has happened on this couch last weekend in a similar position to what they are in now. It is hard with his lover this close to him.

Subaru hums before responding, “What were you thinking about? It must have been something important if you didn’t notice my movements.”

Subaru didn’t mention the sadness that had filled his little love’s eyes as he was lost in thought. Whatever Kamui had been thinking about made him sad.

“I…I was thinking about o-our m-meeting after you had become a Dragon of Earth…” Kamui admits quietly. Subaru actually flinches when he heard what Kamui had been thinking about.

That time when he had said those words to Kamui and rejected him back then had been the hardest thing Subaru had ever forced himself to do. He had known even back then when Kamui had confessed to him, he had really been happy. But Subaru had grit his teeth and continued to deny Kamui’s feelings for him. He had still been in denial about his own feelings for the teen.

At first so had Subaru thought whatever he felt for Kamui had been a teacher’s love for a student or an older brother’s love for a younger brother. But then he had begun to have dreams after witnessing the kiss between Kamui and Fuuma. Dreams of holding Kamui inside his arms where he could protect his Leader. He dreamed of exchanging innocent kisses with the teen. Holding Kamui’s smaller hands in his. Then he started to dream about embracing Kamui.

After the first dream about him having embraced Kamui, Subaru had felt disgusted by himself for thinking about Kamui like that. He hadn’t even been able to face the boy as he usually did when he had been tutoring Kamui. Whenever he met Kamui’s innocent eyes back then so would his mind stray back to his dreams.

These new feelings towards Kamui felt like he was betraying his feelings for Seishirou and his sister’s sacrifice. That is why he had been so quick to distance himself from Kamui when he became the new Sakurazukamori.

But after his accidental meeting with Kamui near the park, he couldn’t get Kamui’s face out of his head. He couldn’t forget Kamui’s desperate expression that had changed to being heartbroken. Kamui had then hidden his face from him. Subaru had then to hide his flinch as Kamui had apologized for disturbing him. Addressing him by his family name for the first time since they met that year. Kamui had done as he had wanted and had drawn a distinct line that separated whatever relationship that had existed between them.

Kamui’s behavior afterwards had worried Subaru. He would behave as usual in front of the other Seals but whenever he was alone in his room and the second floor. His perch on the tree outside allowing him to see the room clearly without Kamui noticing. There Subaru was able to see the mask that Kamui always put on himself fall down as the teen tried to not break down. Not showing anyone this side of himself. Not even Subaru anymore.

Kamui’s worsening mental state had been hammered into Subaru when he had accidentally seen Kamui nearby where he had performed an exorcism. He had been near the seashore when he had seen Kamui. Sitting atop a rock on the edge of a cliff over the raging waves. Looking lifelessly over the grey body of water. That day the wind had been harsh and the skies cloudy. It could start to rain any moment.

Subaru had been just about to turn around and leave when he saw Kamui stand up. Subaru had been able to make out that the teen had been reaching for something before his heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. Everything he saw in that moment had felt like the time slowed down as he saw Kamui tipping over the edge. Falling head down first.

Subaru thinks that back then so had he called out Kamui’s name as he started to run up to where Kamui had been. Shedding his trench coat before he dove down after the teen into the storming waves. He ignored the shock of the ice cold water that engulfed his being, freezing both his body and heart. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness under the water surface. Stinging from the seasalt. When they do, Subaru immediately locates Kamui’s sinking body.

The fifteen-year-old’s eyes are closed as he sinks down into the cold darkness, his dark brown cardigan billowing upwards. Subaru worriedly notices that the wounds on Kamui’s body has increased. Some of them getting bled through because the water has reopened them and is diluting his blood. It is a wonder to Subaru that Kamui isn’t screaming in pain as the salt content of the sea water is quite high.

Subaru reaches a hand out to try and catch a hold on one of the sinking, limp ones. He misses by a hair strand several times before he manages to grab Kamui’s hand. He pulls the teen’s limp body towards himself to wrap an arm around the thin waist and then started to kick the water to bring them both back up to resurface.

Breaking the surface, Subaru instinctively tries to swallow several lungful breaths of air. Only to get shoved back under the water by the high and heavy waves. Some of the water entering his mouth and nose, causing his insides to sting and his eyes to tear. He knows that they can’t stay in the water. Kamui’s body is dangerously cold and his temperature continuing to decrease for every second they linger inside the water. He is also losing a lot of blood, like the water is trying to greedily suck out every drop of blood from the boy in his arms.

He has a hard time reaching the shore, but Subaru does reach it despite the sea trying to hinder him and pull them back. They are drenched and cold, but Kamui is dangerously pale and his lips has a bluish tint to them. They are also too far away from Clamp Campus and any nearby hospitals. There also weren’t any hotel, motels or inns in their near vicinity. Or there was one hotel, but Subaru really didn’t want to bring Kamui there.

But if Kamui didn’t get warm anytime soon and his wounds weren’t retreated then Kamui could die. Subaru had felt another kind of coldness at the thought of Kamui dying.

_‘I don’t have a choice! I have to bring Kamui to that **place **if I want to save him!’ _Subaru had thought and brought Kamui to aforementioned _hotel_.

He hadn’t liked how the receptionist looked at both him and Kamui in interest while he gave them the key to their room. The receptionist’s interest being mostly on the drenched, and unconscious teen that Subaru was carrying and had offered Subaru some of their ‘services’ that had the man blush up a mental storm. He did accept the offer of an extra blanket though.

(Back then so had even the thought of undressing Kamui been something that Subaru had never wanted to consider. But if the same situation was to happen now, without the drowning and a sick Kamui bit, so is Subaru quite sure that he would have accepted some of the services the receptionist had suggested back then.)

When he arrived at their room, the first thing Subaru had done was to take off their wet clothes and clean and treat Kamui’s wounds and putting a fluffy bathrobe on him before tucking him into the only bed in the room. Which was big enough to fit three people. But Kamui’s face had still been pale and the bluish tint didn’t want to disappear no matter how long Subaru waited for Kamui to get warmer. If he had had the option of putting Kamui into the bathtub with hot water, he would have done so to warm the teen up, but he couldn’t since Kamui’s wounds would just start to bleed again.

Subaru **knew **what he had to do and had grit his teeth as he took off the bathrobe that he had used to cover his own cold body. He also had gone under the blankets and had gathered Kamui into his arms. Using his own body’s warmth to even give a little of it to Kamui. He ignored how he thought that Kamui’s soft skin felt against his own and how he seemed to fit right into his arms.

How, Subaru had thought several times since he met Kamui, how come he cared this much for Kamui. How was Kamui able to install this urge in Subaru to want to protect him from everything that wanted to hurt him. He hugged Kamui tighter to himself, hoping that some of the warmth that he possessed would reach Kamui.

His wish was granted when slowly but surely so was Kamui starting to get warmer against him. Now his next problem started. After warming up Kamui, Subaru noticed that his skin was getting too hot. Subaru lightened his hold on Kamui to look at his face.

It was only then and after he had realized that Kamui was suffering from a high fever that was caused by his grievous wounds that Kamui’s previous actions became clear to him. Because of his high fever Kamui had started having hallucinations while resting inside his dorm room. But sometime while the other Dragons of Heavens hadn’t watched him, Kamui had somehow managed to escape with at least a forty-degrees fever and had coincidentally ended at the edge of a cliff near Subaru’s current workplace.

After having noticed his former Leader’s plight Subaru had immediately, anonymously, called a hospital that was associated with the Imonoyama Group. He knew that if he had been seen with Kamui at the time it would have only caused more trouble for Kamui since the Leader of Dragons of Earth would have found out about Kamui’s current condition. And at the time the thought of ‘Fuuma’ doing something else than forcefully kissing Kamui made his insides churn. Especially when the younger teen was sick and defenseless.

He had known he had done the right thing when he found out from his sources that Kamui couldn’t remember a thing during his fever induced hallucinations. It had only been Subaru who remained with the knowledge of what had happened that day. He was the only one who remembered the warmth of skin of someone he no longer had the right to even be near.

Even if it had only been a few years ago, it felt so long ago, Subaru thought as he brought a hand up to Kamui’s cheek and caressed the smooth skin. Feeling the warmth in his chest expand as Kamui tilted his head more into his touch. Accepting his sign of affection despite remembering Subaru’s cruel rejection to him.

“Subaru, I know that you are thinking about it, but I forgave you a long time ago.” Kamui knew what he had been thinking about. But it still surprised Subaru that the teen had such an easy time to understand and predict his thoughts and actions. Sometimes it felt like Kamui knew him better than he did himself. But Subaru wasn’t going to give in like he usually did when this particular topic was brought up.

“Kamui… even if you have forgiven me for that **time**, I still cannot forgive myself for hurting you.” Subaru encircles his arms around Kamui, leaning his head onto his shoulder. His face nuzzling into the pale cheek that his hand had been caressing. Pressing his lips to the reddening skin. Pressing himself closer to Kamui. “I’m sorry, Kamui. I’m sorry for having ever said those things to you. You never were less important to me than Hokuto-chan or Seishirou-san. You were more than just a charge entrusted to me by Imonoyama-san. You have always been more to me than my Leader. Ever since I first saw you I knew that you were someone that I will protect with my own free will.

When you called out to me, in truth so was I very happy. Even if I acted completely different from how I truly wanted to for your words, I was happy that you told me that you were still worried about me, despite for me having involuntarily changed sides. But I… intentionally used words that would hurt you. I wanted to make you hate me. So that even if I was to be cut down during one of the conflicts so wouldn’t my death bother you.

It was only after the Promised Day that I realized that when I had survived, I had made the only person that meant something to me avoid me. Then I had to go underground because of my body changing to accommodate the Sakurazukamori’s powers and I didn’t know how to apologize to you. So I ran away. Even when I became accustomed to my new powers I kept coming up with reasons of why I shouldn’t see you yet. Before I knew it so had over a year passed since the Promised Day.

No matter how many times I apologize to you, Kamui, you should not have forgiven me for what I have done. The words I said to you that day are something that shouldn’t be forgiven.”

Kamui closed his eyes and let Subaru’s words wash over him. He could feel the man’s regret and pain. So much that it almost felt like his own. Even if Subaru told him to not forgive him, Kamui had already done so a long ago. But he knew that Subaru wouldn’t accept it. He opens his eyes and makes Subaru loosen his hold on him so that he can look Subaru in the face and stares intently into his lover’s eyes.

Subaru is entranced by the emotions swirling around in his little love’s irises. Sadness, pain, hurt, happiness, but most and foremost love. He almost startles when he feels Kamui’s hands cup his face.

“Then… then you just have to love me more than you have hurt me. From now on and in the future, love me more and more for every passing day until you can forgive yourself. Because no matter you have said, you already have my forgiveness.”

The smile that Kamui directed towards him was full of warmth and love. And so much kindness that Subaru’s heart hurt. His heart ached for the inner kindness that Kamui had always possessed but had been buried beneath his loneliness and wish to protect the two people that he had held secretly close to his heart.

“I swear to you, Kamui. From back then, from now on and in the future, I will love you more and more for every second that passes. With my soul, heart and body.” As Subaru made his oath, he leaned into Kamui’s touches before leaning forward to pepper his lover’s face with kisses. “I swear to you.” He repeats with conviction before pushing Kamui down on the couch to show his Kamui his devotion to him. 


End file.
